NBPK: Natural Born Pranksters of Konoha
by Gravenimage
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is not your average orphan hated by the entire village for being the container of the Kyubi and also number one village prankster but he's about to find out that he's not the only prankster around. Naru/Saku Sasu/OC Ino/OC Hina/OC Shika/Tem
1. This is my life a living hell

Chapter 1 This is my life a living hell

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would've NEVER make Sakura a Sasuke fan girl in the beginning of the series.

There is a legend that thousands of years ago when the world was still taking shape and the birth of man hasn't taken place yet, there existed nine powerful demons that roam around the world causing peril and destruction just for the pleasure of it. Each of them were powerful by the number of its tails from one to nine, however each of them took orders from one demon legend says that he was the most powerful being that existed in the world its sheer strength was beyond comprehension. He was consider the king of the Bijuus he rule over the nine and they follow his command, until one day the nine tails defy the power of the mighty king he wanted to overthrown him and take his rightful place as king of the Bijuus not caring if the king would destroy for his betrayal.

But the king had other plans he wasn't upset for the Kyubi's act of treason he made a challenge and the rest of the Bijuus, the challenge was to fight for control of the land whoever controls the entire land will be the strongest and will earn the chance to become king of course they have to defeat the mighty one to ensure victory. And so for thousands of years the Bijus fought each other for control of the land to gain the chance to fight the king and become the most powerful being in the world, but it was easier said than done because they couldn't die they were immortal beings and no matter how hard they fought and try to killed each other they would never die so there was never a winner making the challenge pointless. Suddenly the mighty one vanished from the faces of the world and even it was pointless to fight the Bijuus continued to fight to gain control of the land.

And so thousands of years passed and the Bijuus continued their pointless fighting knowing very well they will never die, it was the simple fact that they were demons fighting and killing was their nature it was the only thing that gave them a reason to exist it was what make them feel alive. Then man was born and the beginning of the first ninja clans were born and thus the beginning of what will become the birth of the ninja villages, of course like the Bijuus the humans wanted total control and power over the entire world so war was brought upon lives were taken blood was spilled in the name of their village and land. The Bijuus didn't care if they were having a war of their own even after thousands of years fighting with each other they still continued to fight, only this time the lives of the ninjas were taken and they could care less for them they thought they were all inferior weakling beings that deserve to die.

The ninjas of the villages saw how powerful the tailed demons were and thus they needed their power for their own so they could win the war and conquer the land with the purpose of expand their territory, and so the villages from the five elemental countries fire, wind, water, lighting and earth started looking for ways to capture the mighty demons and sadly and eventually they found a way. They manage to perform powerful jutsus to seal the spirits of the Bijuus inside the bodies of humans, using them as living cages to hold the beasts and at the same time hardness their power to use against their enemies.

The humans who became containers for the Bijuus got the name of jinchuuriki they were the living weapons of their villages, however the jinchuuriki got a horrible treatment by the other humans fearing and eventually hating them for holding a demon most of them only saw them as the Bijuu itself instead of a human jailer. The jinchuurikis became victims of the humans own selfish ambitions for control of the land and even if they were ninjas from their own respected villages they didn't give them respect nor pity only hatred fear and loneliness was their reward for fighting for their village, all of the Bijuus were sealed into humans except for one the nine tails fox. Without the rest of the Bijuus to fight them and win his challenge to fight the mighty one he became mad and enrage destroying everything in its path, killing people and destroying villages just for the sheer fun of it.

But his rage of terror ended when he attack the village hidden in the leaves of Konoha in the fire country he thought that it was just another village to destroy, he kill a lot of Konoha ninjas but he underestimated the will of fire as one man step forward to face the demon fox a man who showed no fear only determination and courage hoping to defeat him and save the leaf village. The brave soul who face him was the Yondaime Hokage who was consider a true hero in the village and love dearly by its people he was a living legend among the ninja nations, even as brave and strong he was there was no way he could defeat the nine tail demon fox so the only way to defeat him for the safety of the village he loves very much Konoha he perform a forbidden jutsu sacrificing his soul to capture the soul of the Kyubi and sealing inside the body of a newborn baby. Before he died he gave to the village his last dying words to see the baby boy as a hero for keeping the demon fox inside for carrying the burden, with those words said he died while Konoha mourn and grieve over the loss of the greatest ninja that ever lived.

The Sandaime Hokage who was retire didn't have a choice but assume his position once again since there was no one suitable for the job back then, his first order as returning Hokage was to created a law that no one was allowed to tell the truth about the attack of the Kyubi in order for the new born baby to have a normal childhood along with the new generation of ninjas but even with that the life of Uzumaki Naruto wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

(Time skip five years after the Kyubi's attack)

Uzumaki Naruto was having one of those days again as he was kicked out of the orphanage for the third time this week, the owner of the orphanage hated him and he wasn't the only one but the entire village also felt the same way. Why would they hate a five year old boy with spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, he was like any other child innocent and good well that's not what the village thought of him. The reason why everyone hated him is because he is the container of the nine tails demon fox Kyubi, he was the newborn baby that the Yondaime Hokage used to seal the demon fox within him. Of course poor little Naruto didn't know a thing about him being the container of the fox, he was unaware why the villagers hated him so much he didn't know why they called him names like demon or monster.

"Please Mr. don't leave me on the streets again I need a place to stay" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

The owner glare at him" forget it I don't care what Hokage-sama says I am not going to be taking care of a monster like you so scram and DON'T COME BACK" he shouted the last part before slamming the door in front of him.

Naruto dried his tears even if he has gotten used to it by now this is how he has been living his life ever since he started walking, if the villagers didn't glare at him or said things behind his back it turn worst when they form a mob and they start chasing him. He was always caught and he usually ends being beaten up by them, life wasn't just fair for the poor blond luckily for him the Sandaime Hokage send his ANBU to watch over him if things turn pretty bad for him. He sighed there was no point in staying here the owner would just threw him out again, even if the Hokage insist that he should be at the orphanage. He finally left the place while slowly walking the streets of the village, unaware that he was being watch by two figures hiding in the shadows.

As he took another turn he gasp as he saw a large mob of people, a lot of them were holding kitchen knives while others had pinch forks he was scare tears were forming at the corner of his eyes he knew very well that this means. He needed to leave before they see him, but it was too late one of the villagers spotted him.

"HEY THERE HE IS THE DEMON BRAT IS OVER THERE"

"GET HIM"

Naruto ran as fast as he could while being chase by the angry mob, he took another corner but he accidentally trip, he growl why did he have to trip before he even try to get up he was surrounded by the mob they were ready to beat him up and this time they wanted to finish him off for good.

"Please stop I beg of you don't kill me I haven't done anything to you" Naruto pleaded his face full of tears.

"Oh you have done enough to us you monster you're nothing but a murder you shouldn't be allowed to live" a man said.

"The time has come to finish what the Yondaime started" an older woman said while everybody cheer in agreement.

"Please don't I ugh….." Naruto was punched in the stomach by one of the villagers.

"Time to die monster"

Just before the mob was about to attack him two men wearing ANBU uniforms appeared before them, one of them was wearing a dog mask while the other had a raven mask.

"That's enough leave him alone and return to your homes this is an order from the Hokage" the one with the dog mask said.

"If you don't obey then we will have no choice but to use force" said the one with the raven mask while touching his katana ready to strike giving them the warning to back off.

The mob growl they really wanted to kill Naruto but nevertheless they obey, slowly they left the street until Naruto was alone with the two ANBU he got up while dusting his pants" thank you for helping me I know the old man send you two to watch over me"

"Are you all right Naruto-kun" the one with raven mask said.

"Yeah I am now I don't know what to do now I've been kick out of the orphanage again looks like I will have to sleep in the streets"

"Staying in the streets will only increase the chances of being attacked again" the one with the dog mask said.

"I agree take him to Hokage-sama he must know of this situation" the one with the raven mask said.

He nodded while walking next to Naruto" let's go Naruto" he took his hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The one with raven mask on shook his head in disappointment (so this is how they treat the son of the hero of the village Yondaime-sama wanted Naruto-kun to be treated as a hero and they are doing the opposite, if he was here he would be so ashamed that the same people he died to protect are treating his son worst than trash)

At the Hokage's office

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having another day as Hokage of the hidden leaf village, it was your average day of paperwork and in secret he hated it he has been doing this for years now and each time he have to do it he hated it even more. He was so happy when he's successor the Yondaime became Hokage, he was truly enjoying the life of retirement just laying back and doing nothing at all that was the life. But now that the Yondaime was gone he had to take the position again as Hokage, and that meant he had to return to the hell of paperwork as much as he hated filling paperwork he loves Konoha very much and his love for the village was bigger than his hate for paperwork so he's glad that he's doing this again.

Suddenly in a cloud of smoke appear the ANBU with the dog mask with Naruto, Sarutobi saw the blond and sighed having a good idea what was going on" what is it?"

"Hokage-sama it's Naruto he has been kicked out of the orphanage again"

"I see, it seems no matter what I say to the people of the orphanage I can't change their minds in taking care of him very well I have no choice Naruto from now on you're going to be living in a apartment I have already order the ANBU to take your luggage there here are the keys" he handed the keys to his new apartment.

Naruto smile while taking the keys" thanks old man I really appreciate it"

Sarutobi smile while looking at the ANBU" take him to his new place"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Oh and Naruto here" he handed him a small envelope" this is your daily allowance make good use of it"

Naruto took the envelope while some tears fell from his eyes" thanks old man I wish everyone would be as kindhearted as you"

Sarutobi sighed while taking off his smoking pipe" Naruto perhaps someday they will begin to respect you I know they will"

Naruto gave him his fox grin" I know that's why I'm going to become Hokage someday just you watch if I become Hokage everyone will see how great I am and they will stop disrespecting me"

The third smiled seeing him filled with so much determination and confidence, he suddenly got a a feeling of déjà vu (he is very determine just like Minato) "very well Naruto I know you can do it you can take him to his new apartment"

The ANBU with the dog mask nodded while taking Naruto's hand and vanished from the office, Sarutobi got seated on his desk as he resume the hell of filling paperwork (Naruto I'm sorry this is all I can do for you I just wish the village would respect the Yondaime's dying wish)

At Naruto's new apartment

The ANBU wearing the dog mask open the door with the keys that the Sarutobi gave Naruto he was holding a suitcase with Naruto's clothes, he opened the door and Naruto saw the place and it look like comfortable like he could get use to live here. He followed the ANBU to the kitchen and it was all right, just a regular kitchen nothing fancy and all.

"Naruto I suggest that you buy some groceries tomorrow"

"Yeah I have enough money to buy food at least I will buy a lot of ramen in a cup" he gave his fox grin.

"Well it's getting dark you should get some rest I'll see you later then"

"Thanks again for helping me I know you're doing this because the old man order you but still I'm very thankful that you're helping me you're one of the few people who doesn't hate me"

"There's no reason at all why I should hate you I just see a small child who's very lonely and is trying hard to make a living in this village, and also I made a promise to a friend that I will look after you that is all"

Naruto smiled feeling happy" thanks so who was your friend?"

"Get some rest Naruto farewell" he vanished completely ignoring his question.

The small blond just shrug his shoulders before going to the bathroom and have a bath before going to bed at least he was going to sleep in a bed instead the cold hard floor of the streets, outside of his apartment from the window of Naruto's bedroom the two ANBU were standing on a tree doing their duty of watching over him.

"I really feel sorry for him" the ANBU wearing the dog mask said" no parents no friends and hated by the entire village he's experiencing a painful and hard life"

"What's worse is that no one is respecting the dying wish of the Yondaime to treat him as a hero and no one cares how he feels" the one wearing the raven mask said.

"I wish there was something I could do I really wish I could adopt him"

"Kakashi-kun you know very well that we from ANBU aren't allowed to adopt children by law"

"I know Itachi but I hate the fact that there's nothing I can't do to help him I mean captain"

Itachi chuckle" no need to be so formal Kakashi-kun, but anyway we are helping him by protecting him from the villagers

"But still I promised sensei I was going to be there for him I don't want to keep failing in protecting my friends" Kakashi said.

"This is all we can do for him I'm sure that's how Hokage-sama feels even if he deserves more, because of the great burden that he carries inside of him"

"To tell you the truth I already see Naruto as a hero not just for what he carries but for who he really is"

Itachi nodded in agreement they continued to watch over the apartment.

Naruto has finished his bath and he has change into his pajamas he was ready to go to bed, he was happy things weren't so bad he now has an apartment so there was no need to be in the orphanage anymore. With the money that Sarutobi gave him he will be able to buy some food, he knew it was never easy to buy groceries because every time he went to a store they always overcharge him it crossed his mind that it was the reason that they hate him to overcharge him.

(I wonder why they hate me so much what I ever did to them to hate me so much)

He finally went to his bed and lie down, he slowly closed his eyes waiting to drift to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be another day in the village another day of being glare being called names and worst of all being beaten by angry mobs.

(My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my life is a living hell)

To be continued

There the first chapter is done, this story will follow the entire series all the way to the Shippuden saga, also expect to see familiar characters from my other stories. I'm going to get back to update the stories I have schedule to update, then I will return to update this one so feel free to leave a review and NO flames farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Pink savior


	2. Pink Savior

Chapter 2 Pink Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it's been my dream to own the series.

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

Naruto was walking the streets of the village happy, since he was now living in a apartment he was able to sleep in a bed and he has the best sleep in a while since he usually sleeps in the cold ground of an alley. It seems his life was getting a little better, he was happy enough to have his own place to live now if just finds some friends than maybe his life will finally be shinning bright. As he walks to the streets of the village, he was getting the usual glares from the villagers and as usual he ignored them while not knowing why they hated him so much. He was now on his way to the grocery store to buy some food, thanks to the daily allowances that Sarutobi gave him he can buy food and prevent from dying of hunger.

He finally arrive at the grocery store looking for his favorite meal in the entire world, the owner of the store who was next to the cash register set his sights on the small blond and started glaring at him with a huge killer intent. Naruto ignore him and went to where the ramen cups were, he picked over twenty of them putting them in the small basket seeing that the price was very moderate and it was enough for the money he has. With cups of ramen in the basket he went to the cash register, the owner was still glaring at him and holding the urge to beat him to a pulp while Naruto put the basket in front of him ready for him to tell him how much he has to pay. The owner of the store started checking the prices of the ramen cups, pressing the keys of the cash machine Naruto took his toad wallet ready to give him the necessary money.

The owner gave him another glare" is that all you're going to buy?"

The little boy nodded" yeah I'm only buying the ramen cups ramen it's my favorite food"

He snorted checking the price in the cash register" that will be five hundred ryou"

Naruto gasp" what but that can't be I mean I saw the price for the ramen cups and they 10 ryou each I only pick twenty I don't think that's the right price mister"

He glare at him again" listen you demon brat I don't need you telling me when I'm right or wrong this is my store and if you have a problem with my prices then you can leave there's the door, now are you going to pay up or should I gladly kick you out"

He gulp he really wanted to buy the ramen cups so he just paid the wrong amount of money, the owner did it on purpose since he hated the toddler. He gave him the right amount of money; the owner pulled a paper bag and put all of the ramen cups inside.

The blond took the paper bag while smiling at him" thanks mister"

The owner sneer at him" get out of my store you monster I don't want you to in my store ever again"

Naruto left the store running the he was really mad, the owner started picked a broom and started sweeping the floor he growl thinking of Naruto.

(That demon brat should be dead why the hell he's allowed to live)

Naruto sighed in relief when he was far away from the grocery store, oh well at least he has his ramen cups now he had food to last him for a couple of days. Since the owner of that store didn't want him to come again, he will have to go to another store to buy food. When he reach a corner he saw an older man who seems to be drunk, he had a bad feeling about this he could feel another beating coming to him so he decided to turn back and leave. When he turned around he saw another man who also look drunk, looks like he couldn't escape, he could feel the killing intent coming from the two adults this wasn't going to turn pretty.

"Hey what do we have here it's the demon brat and look he has some groceries" one of the men said with a mock tone.

"I didn't know monsters knew how to buy groceries what an amusing sight"

"These groceries don't belong to you monster now hand them over or else"

"They are mine I bought them fair and square with money" Naruto said.

"You have money yeah right you must've stole it from someone"

"I didn't the old man Hokage gave me the money it's my allowance"

Suddenly he was punched in the face dropping the bag of groceries a few of the ramen cups fell out of the bag, he try to get back up but he was kick by the same man who punched him.

"Shut up you demon there's no way the Sandaime Hokage would give money to a monster like you"

"Let's take these groceries and return them to whoever he stole them from"

Before they picked the bag, the two ANBU Itachi and Kakashi appeared and if it wasn't for the fact that they were wearing masks anyone could see that they were not happy.

"Leave immediately before we do something that we might regret doing" the young captain said (AN Itachi is seventeen and Kakashi is eighteen)

"He paid for these groceries with money that the Hokage gave him so yes he was telling the truth now leave" Kakashi said.

The two men growl, even if they were drunk they knew better than to mess with two ANBU they left while Kakashi started picking the ramen cups that fell from the paper bag.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?" ask Itachi.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry"

"Kakashi-kun why don't you take Naruto-kun's groceries to his apartment" itachi said.

"Yes it's not safe for him to be walking in the village with groceries don't worry I will take them to your apartment" Kakashi said as he vanished.

"Thanks"

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun" Itachi said as he vanished.

Naruto sighed was it going to be like this every time he enters a grocery store or ran up to people, why would they called him monster or demon he look normal like everyone else at least that's what he thought. He checked his wallet and notice that he had plenty of money left; he suddenly got an idea he went to a hardware store and found what he was looking for. He went to the cash register carrying a can of pain and a brush, as usual the owner of the hardware store glare at him and overcharged him for the paint. He took his newly bought can of paint and went to the groceries store; he took a brush opening the can of paint and started painting the front of the store.

When the owner left to go on his break he gasp seeing what has happened to the front of his store, the store was cover in red paint letters it was written and said Uzumaki Naruto was here there was also a small drawing of him making his fox grin.

He growl" AH THAT DEMON BRAT DID THIS I KNEW IT HE'S NOTHING BUT TROUBLE"

Itachi who was watching along with Kakashi were quite impressed by Naruto's drawing skills.

"I didn't know Naruto was good at drawing for his age" Kakashi said.

"Yes but I'm actually impressed that he actually pulled this off the owner had it coming though"

Naruto ran until reaching a dead end in the street, he was running making sure no one has watched him do it his small prank, since the village hated him might as well find a way to get their attention and looked at him without showing any hatred towards him. He found out that some of the villagers actually like his pranks, some of them laugh mostly were children others just saw that he was annoying or a nuisance but he didn't minded at all it was better than be hated. He laugh remembering what he did he really loved his job as a prankster, the feeling of making a simple prank always makes him feel better forgetting the feeling that he was hated by the entire village along with his loneliness.

When he was done laughing he left the dead end back to the streets, until he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned around to see a young teen he looks like he was eighteen with brown hair on a short pony tail and black eyes with a scar on his nose, he had a Konoha headband on his forehead and he was wearing a chunin uniform. Naruto already knew about the uniforms of the ninjas from their ranks, well he only knew a little about it since he has seen them. He gulp seeing that the chunin was giving him an angry look, he couldn't believe it did he saw him when he pulled the prank no one has ever caught him pulling a prank before. The only thing he could do is pretend that he didn't do a thing, like he was the innocent little boy.

"Yes mister is there something you want?"

The chunin raised an eyebrow" mister I'm not that old I'm only eighteen but don't change the subject, I saw you when you painted that store"

Naruto gasp in shock (no way he really saw me pulling the prank oh no I am in so much trouble now)

The chunin continued to stare at him and felt some anger towards him (so this is him, the container of the Kyubi the demon responsible for killing my parents but he looks so normal like a regular kid, is it right for me to hate him when he has nothing to be blame for what he did to the store was wrong but it was a lot better than destroying it to rubble and killing the worker)

Naruto gulp at the way he was looking at him, he knew that look in his eyes he has seeing it plenty of times when they want to beat him up. He panicked he didn't wanted to be beat up again, he will obviously end up in the hospital and he has ended up the place because it always brings him the memories of the beatings.

He was about to leave when the chunin took a hold of his arm" wait you are not going anywhere"

Naruto looked back at him with tears in his eyes" please mister don't…..don't hit me please I beg of you I don't know why but everyone always beats me up……if you're going to hit me then please make it quick"

The chunin sweat dropped" I told you not to call me mister I'm not that old and my name is Umino Iruka I'm the teacher at the ninja academy and I'm not going to hit you so don't be afraid" (look at him he's trembling and crying I knew it, the rumors are not true he can't be the Kyubi if he was he would've killed me by now)

The small blond calm down hearing this he started drying his tears, he felt so relief at least he wasn't going to get beaten today" thank you Iruka-san it means a lot to me I'm always hated by the villagers but I don't know why…."

"I see" he said solemnly (how horrible to live alone with no friends and the entire village hating him he must be so lonely, just like me when my parents were killed by the demon fox) he smiled at the blond" don't worry about that can you tell me your name"

Naruto gave him his fox grin" my name is Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage of Konoha remember it believe it"

"Really" he said with a smile (so he's dream is to become Hokage he has a lot to go for that to happen) "that's really nice Naruto you know I'm glad I actually met you and don't be so formal but if you want to you can call me Iruka sensei well you will become student soon, when you turn six you will be able to enter the academy and it will be up to me to prepare you to become a ninja of Konoha"

Naruto smiled" thanks Iruka sensei I will enter the academy and become the best ninja there is"

"Glad to hear it you can't become Hokage if you don't become a ninja first right, well I have to go I'm needed back at the academy see you later Naruto"

"Bye Iruka sensei" the blond said while waving goodbye.

Iruka turned around to give him a quick glance he smiled (maybe next time I will invite him to Ichiraku's to have some ramen with me)

Naruto was walking the streets with a big smile on his face, he was so happy to meet someone that didn't hate him apart from the Sandaime and his two ANBU guardians maybe he will start having a better life. He started thinking what Iruka told him about the academy, now he couldn't wait until he was six to start the academy year and become a ninja that is if he graduates from the academy. While walking he heard voices, they all sound like they were girls he walked ahead and he saw a group of girls they look like they were the same age as him. Then he caught a glimpse at one little girl who was being pick up by another girl.

He couldn't see her face clearly; he could tell that she being mistreated by them for no good reason at all, he decided to stay and listen to find out what was going on.

"You are so ugly" one girl said while pushing the poor little girl.

"Stop it leave me alone you meanies" she cried trying to get away from the girl bullies.

"Yeah you're so ugly with that huge forehead"

"Forehead girl"

"I have a better one she's billboard brow"

The girls started laughing while the poor victim started crying"

"Aw she has a huge forehead and she's also a cry baby"

"Yeah she's nothing without that girl to defend her"

"Take that forehead girl" one of them said while pushing her to ground she continued crying.

"Serves you right billboard brow"

Naruto growl in anger he had about enough of this, it reminded him so much when he's being beaten by the villagers he went to the group" HEY leave her alone right now"

The girls turn to see a very angry Naruto heading their way they all recognize him when they saw the whiskers on his cheeks, their parents have told them to stay away from him because he was a monster they obviously obey their parents and eventually believe that he was a monster.

"It's him let's get out of here"

They all left to return to their parents while the little girl they were picking on she was still sobbing, Naruto went to her trying to calm her down. He notice that she had pink hair like the cherry blossoms petals, she was wearing a red bow tied around her head, she was also wearing a red dress and white sandals.

Naruto didn't know why would those girls be picking on her, even if he still hasn't seen her face because she was hiding her face with her hands she look pretty" are you okay?"

Finally the little girl with pink hair lifted her hands revealing her face full of tears, Naruto was stun at the sight of the little girl his heart skip a beat she was gorgeous. She had an angelic face that reflects only true beauty and jade eyes; he stood like he was in some kind of trance and he felt his cheeks heating up.

The little girl looked at him while drying her tears while she took a long look at him, seeing his blond spiky hair and cerulean eyes, she thought he was adorable and the whiskers on his cheek made him look more adorable" yes I'm okay"

"I can't believe those mean girls were picking on you they shouldn't treat others like that" Naruto said worry.

"It's all right I'm used to it I'm always picked on by bullies"

"Why I don't get it" he said honestly he didn't know why, even if she was pretty she didn't look like she was a mean person she seems pretty nice.

The little girl with pink hair looked at him shocked he couldn't see the reason why she was always picked" can't you see take a look at my forehead"

Naruto gaze at her face and notice that her forehead looked rather large in size, the little girl was afraid expecting that he will pick on her too after saving her from the bullies, she felt very thankful for his help.

Naruto only smile" so what if its big I think it looks nice, it goes well with your beautiful face"

The girl with pink hair felt herself blush at the comment while her heart skip a beat, apart from her best friend this was the first person who has complimented her for her forehead and saying that she was beautiful.

She gaze at him with a blush on her cheeks" you really mean it…you think I'm beautiful?"

Naruto gave her his fix grin" of course you are the most beautiful girl in the whole village"

That comment was enough to make the little girl's face turned completely red, she was so embarrassed to be complimented like that but she like it. She was still looking at him, he really looks adorable she started twiddling her fingers a little, she was acting like a shy girl she always act nervous around others because she's afraid that they might tease her forehead. But this was different, the boy thought she was beautiful and her forehead went well with her face she was acting shy because she was feeling butterflies in her stomach while talking to him.

She was still blushing while giving the blond a warm smile" my name is Haruno Sakura what's yours?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun I better go my mommy must be looking for me thanks for saving me from those bullies"

"No problem Sakura-chan I'm glad I was able to help"

Then the unexpected happened she gave him a quick peek on his cheek, he blushed bright bed while she giggle" thank you Naruto-kun and thanks for not making fun of my forehead my best friend gave me this red bow she told me if I wear it they wouldn't tease me but it failed I will always be picked on"

Naruto smiled" there's no reason to make fun of your forehead as long as I'm here I won't let them picked on you"

She smiled before leaving" bye Naruto-kun"

"Bye Sakura-chan" he wave her goodbye feeling very happy he has met his first girlfriend.

He left while in the shadows Kakashi and Itachi have witnessed the entire event.

"Well looks like Naruto has made a friend" Kakashi said amused.

"This is a new beginning for Naruto-kun lets us hope that from here on his life will be a lot better" Itachi said.

Naruto arrived at the park; he passed through the playground area where he saw a couple of kids his age. One of them had spiky brown hair and black eyes he was wearing a simple grey shirt with blue pants and blue sandals he was playing with the slide, the second was a little fat with brown black eyes wearing a green shirt white pants and blue sandals, he was eating a bag of chips. The third kid had black hair tied to a pony tail in the shape of a pineapple; he was wearing a black shirt with grey pants and blue sandals he was yawning and lying down on the ground looking at the sky. He gulp as he went to the group, he was never good in making friends because the villagers hated him none of their children got near him.

Finally the boy that was playing with the slide looked at him" hey want to play the slide with me is so cool"

Naruto smile while nodding his head they starting sliding down the slide, after a couple they went to the other two kids.

"I'm Kiba from the Inuzuka clan this is Chouji from the Akimichi clan" he pointed to the fat kid eating chips who only nodded to him as saying hello" and the lazy kid over there is Shikamaru from the Nara clan"

"Nice to meet you all I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he gave his fox grin.

"Would you guys keep your voice down I'm trying to sleep here" the lazy kid Shikamaru said.

"You're always sleeping and looking at the clouds Shikamaru" Kiba whine at the lazy boys behavior.

"Well yeah my mom is always nagging me that I should go outside and play more instead of sleeping she's very troublesome but at least I can look at the clouds here" he then look at Naruto he got up and went to him" hey it's you"

Naruto blink not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah it's you I heard rumors that you're a bad person but you don't look like one I trust you" Shikamaru said.

"You mean it?" ask the shock Naruto.

"Yeah I have no problem with hanging with you just don't bother me when I'm sleeping" he yawn.

"Nah I don't listen to those rumors you look like a nice person" Kiba said.

Chouji finally finished eating his chips" hey I don't mind having another friend some of the kids were always picking on me because of my weight until I met Shikamaru so you're welcome to join us"

Naruto felt like crying how he always wanted to have friends, today he had gotten his wish come true he started playing with his new friends of course he was still thinking about the pink hair girl Sakura. They started going to the slide over and over again, Shikamaru yawn as he went to look at the clouds again muttering troublesome about the slide. After they finished with the slide they went to swings, they started playing a game of whoever can reach high into the sun with their swing wins and they all took that challenge. Of course nobody won, minutes they all got tire and decided to join Shikamaru watching the clouds.

None of them notice the two ANBU that were watching, both Kakashi and Itachi were smiling underneath their masks they were glad that Naruto was finally making friends.

"Wow the clouds look so pretty" Naruto said in awe.

"I'll say no wonder you like staring at them Shikamaru" Kiba said.

"Yeah they are so calm and quiet they help me sleep quicker" the lazy kid said.

"Oh wow look that cloud over there it looks like a piece of bbq pork" Chouji said while drooling.

"Chouji is that all you can think about?" ask Kiba with a sweat dropped.

"Hey that one over there looks a lot like a ramen cup" Naruto said pointing at the cloud resembling the cup.

"Great you also talk about food too Naruto" Kiba said.

Shikamaru sighed while getting up" well looks like I'm leaving how troublesome" he saw an adult that looks a lot like him but he had a bear on his chin.

"You're dad Shikamaru and my dad too" Chouji said seeing his father which was a large man with red hair.

"I don't want to go back yet" Kiba whine seeing a younger woman with brown hair tied on a pony tail wearing a chunin uniform" my sister really knows how to spoil my playtime oh well looks like I'll see you later Naruto"

"Yeah bye Naruto" Chouji said leaving with Kiba.

"See you later Naruto" Shikamaru said following the two.

Naruto watched as his new friends left the playground with their parents, he felt so jealous of them they had a family to go home to while he didn't have any he was living alone in a apartment. He didn't let it get to him and left the playground, things weren't so bad he has actually made friends that is enough for him. As he walk the streets he gasp seeing another mob of angry villagers, he didn't think twice he started running he trip falling to the ground hard. He was now surrounded by the mob, this time they were going to kill him for good some of them started kicking him while others spit on him.

Kakashi was about to face them but Itachi stop him" what are you doing Itachi?"

"Wait" was he's only reply seeing that there was someone who was heading to the mob, someone familiar.

Suddenly a bee hive fell on the mob and the villagers started screaming, they were all yelling for their lives seeing the angry bees attacking them. Naruto got scare he was about to get caught in the bees, until someone took his hand and lead him away from the mob.

Kakashi smile seeing the person who rescued the blond (well well who would've thought) he could tell that Itachi was feeling the same way.

Naruto and the stranger that helped him were now in a corner of the streets, he was safe now that they were far away enough from the angry mob. When he saw who was the one that rescue him he smiled brightly, standing next to him was his new friend Sakura who was smiling back at him.

"Sakura-chan you save me"

The little girl with pink hair giggle" of course silly I wasn't going to let those meanies hurt you, so I hurt them with that bee hive"

Naruto's eyes widened" what it was you, you were the one that threw that bee hive I never thought you were capable of doing such a thing"

"For my friends I will do anything for them you're my friend too, well my mommy told me that I shouldn't hang out with you that I should just ignore you and hate you but I won't do that you save me from those bullies and that's makes you my official friend" she smile at him while he blushed a little a few tears falling from his face.

"Thank you Sakura-chan you don't know how much this means to me, is there anything you want me to do for you just name it and I will do it" he gave her his fox grin.

Sakura cheer" really, well there is something you can do for me come on let's go to the playground I will tell you on the way there"

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the playground and Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard from his pink haired friend, Sakura gave him a box containing mud balls she has told him her plan to get even with her bullies. At first he was shock that such an innocent girl like Sakura will have the guts to do something so diabolical so unexpected so….cool, he grin he actually like her idea and the way she thinks it's like she was a prankster like him. He saw the same group of girls that were picking on her before, he smirk he was going to enjoy this a lot, well not as much as Sakura.

"There they are Naruto-kun you know what to do" Sakura said as she glare at the girl bullies.

Naruto took the box containing the mud balls and smirk" Sakura-chan you are such an evil genius"

She giggle at his comment" no I'm not its simple when bullies picked on me I get even"

**(CHA REVENGE IS SWEET) the five year old inner Sakura said while raising a fist.**

"All right then here I go" he left heading to the playground.

(Good luck Naruto-kun) Sakura thought while giggling.

**(CHA TEACH THOSE MEANIES A LESSON THEY WILL NEVER FORGET)**

The girls saw Naruto heading their way, they frown seeing the blond they were about to leave the playground when they saw Naruto taking the mud balls from the box.

(It's payback time) Naruto thought with a smirk.

Naruto threw the mud balls one at a time hitting the girls; he continued his barrage until all of the girls were cover in mud. Eventually the bullies ran away from the playground crying returning back to their mothers, Sakura was cheering she went to the blond and gave him a big hug making him blush.

"Naruto-kun you did it you were amazing that will teach those meanies not to mess with me"

"Well I couldn't have done it without you Sakura-chan you were the one who come up with the plan it was so cool, you're very smart" he gave his fox grin.

Sakura blushed slightly" nah I just come up with these kinds of things, sometimes they are a lot of meanies who deserves these kind of things"

They laugh together as they made their way out of the playground, when they reached the entrance to the park they saw an adult woman with the same pink hair as Sakura. Naruto was stun the woman look like an older version of Sakura, he notice that Sakura gulp like she was afraid of her he got worry for her.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"It's my mommy and she doesn't look like she's happy she has a bad temper"

Before Naruto said a word the older woman saw them, and she glare at the blond while looking at her daughter" Sakura what are you doing?"

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun bye" she left heading to her mother.

Naruto stood there watching the reunion of his friend with her mother; he got worry seeing that the woman was scolding her.

"What do you think you're doing Sakura" Ms. Haruno said in an angry tone.

"Nothing mommy I was just playing"

She growl" don't lie to me you were with that monster I told you not to get near him if you see him then hit him or pushed him aside he's nothing but trash"

Naruto heard that from the distance and felt like crying, he was afraid that Sakura might listen to her and obey eventually she will start hating him like everyone else in the village. After becoming a good friend to the pink haired girl, he was about to lose her for good he didn't wanted that to happen.

He continued to listen to the conversation.

"Sakura I want you to promise me that you won't go near that boy ever again"

Sakura sighed" yes mommy I promise you that I won't go near him ever again"

"Good now that we have that settle let's go home I made dinner"

Naruto smile when he noticed that during the entire time Sakura had her fingers crossed on her back, luckily her mother didn't notice. Sakura turned to look at him before she was out of sight, she smile at him and he smiled back feeling happy that she was going to keep on hanging with him.

Kakashi and Itachi that were watching the whole thing were happy for the blond, Kakashi started chuckling when he saw Naruto throwing the mud balls at the girl bullies it was fun to watched bullies get a taste of their own medicine. Itachi was feeling proud for the blond, seeing that he was slowly making friends pretty he was going to be accepted by the village.

Kakashi chuckle" you know I never thought that there will be another prankster like Naruto around"

"She's perfect to be with Naruto-kun at least he won't be feeling lonely anymore"

Kakashi nodded and they both vanished as they continued their mission to watched over him, little did they knew that they were being watched.

At the Hokage's office Sarutobi has watched the entire set of events with his crystal ball he smiled seeing how interesting Naruto's life has become.

(I knew it little by little Naruto is making friends and little by little he will be accepted as one of their own as a citizen of Konoha)

To be continued

Naruto has made friends that is so cute and wow who would've thought that Sakura is a prankster what will happen next. Please read and review also for those who are fans of my other new story am I worthy to love you look forward to a new chapter soon farewell.

Next chapter: The mastermind of pranks


	3. The mastermind of pranks

Chapter 3 The mastermind of pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own some video games about the series.

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

It was another beautiful day in the village of Konoha, the sun shining bright the villagers working in their daily jobs and their ninjas doing their usual missions. But for Naruto it was a whole new day indeed, he who has been shunned feared and hated he has finally found some friends to play with. People who have accepted him and chose not to hate him, the thought made him the happiest boy in the village it made him cry for joy. His new friends Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba have told him to meet them at the playground to play with them, but that wasn't all his best friend Sakura has also told him to meet her there she also told him that her best friend was also going to be there. It didn't bother him the more kids he meets the more friends he will make, now he was heading to the park to go meet them and play with them.

He ignore the glares the villagers were giving him, he was so happy that he completely forgot that the villagers were giving him killer glares he was only thinking in going to the park to play with his new friends. The only person he was thinking the most was the pink haired girl Sakura, she smile remembering when she saved his life from the angry mob throwing a bee hive at them, ever since that day she has become someone very precious to him not to mention that she was an equal prankster like him. He also thought that she was the prettiest girl in the entire village; to him she was unique because of her pink hair just like her mother and forehead, although it was big and wide he thought it made her look very cute fitting perfectly with her angelic face. He blushed slightly thinking of his precious friend, he has never felt so happy to be alive than right now.

When he finally reached the park he notice two little girls on the entrance, he smiled recognizing his best friend Sakura the other girl had short blond with aqua eyes wearing a purple dress and blue sandals. Sakura saw the blond heading their way and she smile brightly waving at her new friend, while the other girl was a little unsure what to do or say with Naruto after all her mother has told her to stay away from him just like the rest of the adults in the village.

"Naruto-kun over here" Sakura said sounding very happy to see him.

"Hey Sakura-chan" the blond said giving his fox grin at his most precious friend.

"Naruto-kun this is my best friend Ino she also help me from those mean bullies"

"I'm very happy to meet you Ino-chan"

Ino smile a little at the blond" nice to meet you Naruto" (I don't know what to do my mommy told me to stay away from him that he was a bad person but he doesn't look like one)

"I'm just happy to meet another friend come on everyone is waiting for us at the playground" he left running while the two girls were following him.

"Sakura I don't know if it's right to be with him, my mommy says he's a monster although my daddy hasn't said a thing about him"

"I don't care what they say about him Naruto-kun is my friend he saved me from the bullies just like you Ino you both think my forehead is nice"

"Not nice I think is very pretty" Naruto said joining them in the conversation.

Sakura smile while her cheeks blush and Ino was staring at him (I guess he's not a monster he's kind of nice those whiskers on his cheeks make him look different)

They continued walking until reaching the playground, they saw the trio Shikamaru was lying on the ground doing his usual watching the clouds, Kiba was using the slide and Chouji was eating a bag potato chips next to him was a grocery bag with more potato chips.

"Hey everyone" said Naruto getting the attention of the trio.

"Oi you're here Naruto now we can finally play" KIba said.

Chouji finished eating his potato chips" what are we going to play?"

"Anything that's fun" replied the blond with his fox grin.

Shikamaru stopped looking at the sky gazing at the new faces" hey Naruto who are these two?"

Naruto felt like an idiot for not introducing the two girls" sorry about that this is Sakura-chan and this is her best friend Ino-chan"

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said trying not to sound too shy she was still not used to have a lot of friends.

"Hi" Ino said with a friendly smile.

"Oh we have more people to play that so cool" Kiba said.

"Hey Shikamaru come on and join us" Chouji said calling out to his friend.

"Count me out" the lazy kid said" playing is troublesome" he went back to look at the sky.

"Don't be too lazy you should play with us staying like that doing nothing will make you feel bore" Ino said.

"Better being bore than being tire from playing" he said with a yawn he didn't notice that Naruto was next to him.

"We are going to play tag and you're IT Shikamaru"

The group laugh as they started running while the lazy boy sweat dropped" come on I don't want to play" he finally sighed in defeat" fine I'll play…..troublesome" he got up and started chasing the group around the playground.

They were running for a couple of minutes, but unfortunately for Chouji Shikamaru caught up with him.

"Oh no" Chouji whined.

"Sorry Chouji but you were the closest"

"Hey it's not my fault I can't run fast like the others so I can't help it"

The group went back to them" looks like Chouji is it" Kiba said.

"Let's play something else Chouji is not good at playing tag" Shikamaru said.

"All right what else can we play?" ask Sakura.

"We'll take turns in the slide then we'll play with the swings" Naruto said.

They all started playing in the slide, each took their turns while laughing even Shikamaru was having fun not feeling so lazy to go back to his cloud watching. Afterwards they went to the swings having a friendly challenge who can swing faster, Naruto won the challenge as he swing twice faster than they were impressed and Sakura giggle at his action. While they continued playing they were being watch by the two ANBU who were continuing their mission watching over Naruto's safety, both Kakashi and Itachi were happy to see the blond toddler finally making friends and slowly being accepted in the village.

"It seems the young generation is treating Naruto like a hero" Kakashi said.

"They are the ones who are fulfilling the fourths final wish" Itachi said.

"In time I guess he will make more friends"

"Perhaps he will start today, my little brother is supposed to be here any minute" Itachi said.

"Your brother Itachi you mean Sasuke he's coming here"

"Yes he keeps asking me to trained him so I did but all he wants is to train so I convinced him to play outside and make friends"

"And speaking of Sasuke…." Kakashi said as he spotted someone arriving at the playground.

The group stop their playing in the swings when they saw a small boy who seems to be the same age, he had raven black hair in the form of a chicken's butt and onyx eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and blue sandals. He gaze at them who were still looking at him since they didn't recognize him, however Ino blush when she saw him thinking that he was cute. The raven haired boy frowned at them why did he have to make friends when he's only interested in becoming strong and surpassed his older brother, his brother along with his mother told him to go outside of the house and play with some friends but that's not what he wanted. Naruto smile seeing another kid coming to play with them, he didn't hesitated to make more friends so he went to him giving him a friendly smile.

"Hey what's your name?"

The raven haired boy frown but he still stare at him" it's Sasuke"

"Sasuke okay you want to play with us?"

Now Sasuke hesitated to answer, why should he has to waste his time in fooling around with a bunch of losers instead he could use his time and train to become strong. Once he enters the academy he will be the best student there is, there was no reason why he has to be here he has only one wish and that's to become strong so he can make his parents proud of him as an Uchiha. He glared at the blond and before Naruto reacted he pushed him hard making him fall to the ground, the group gasp as they went to him.

Sasuke snorted" I don't have time to deal with losers like you"

"What a troublesome person" Shikamaru mumble.

"Hey that was not nice why did you do that?" ask an angry Kiba.

(Wow he is soooooo cool) Ino though while blushing.

"You could've seriously hurt him" Chouji said.

Sakura went to the blonds side" Naruto-kun are you all right?" she help him stand up.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry Sakura-chan I had worst than this" Naruto said.

The pink haired girl nodded but then she glare at the little Uchiha" hey you big meanie why do you have to do that to Naruto-kun he was just asking you if you wanted to play with us you didn't have to push him like that"

"I did it because I felt like it I'm wasting my time here what you're all doing is stupid" Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Say that to my face you meanie" Sakura said in anger.

**(CHA let me at him let me at him I'll punch that meanie for hurting Naruto-kun) **

"It's okay Sakura-chan don't get angry with him" Naruto said as he looked back at the Uchiha with a smile" hey it's all right if you feel that way, but if you change your mind we'll be here"

The group was surprise to hear this comment coming from the blond, after the way Sasuke pushed him he's not angry with him in the least, Naruto didn't care he used to be push around and beat up there was no need to get upset because he has found friends. Sasuke stare at him for a moment, he notice the whiskers on his cheeks he knew who he was his parents have told him that he was a monster and he should stay away from him. It seems his parents hated him for reasons they didn't wanted to tell him, now as he gaze at Naruto he didn't look like a monster why should he hate him. There was no specific reason to hate him at all; he hasn't done anything to him only to ask him if he wanted to play with the group of kids.

The other kids were angry with him for pushing their blond friend Kiba was glaring at him the same with Chouji, Shikamaru was muttering troublesome person and Ino was still looking at him with a dreamy look and blushing and Sakura was giving him the deadliest glare ever. Sasuke ignore all of the hateful glares and slowly walk away from Naruto and the group, when he was just a few feet away he looked back at him.

"Hn…..whatever your all still a bunch of losers" with that said he finally left the playground while they were glaring at him for being a meanie.

"What a jerk" Chouji said.

"Yeah he calls us losers the only loser I saw was him" Kiba said with a snort.

"He was very cute" Ino exclaimed (so his name is Sasuke I wonder if I will see him again)

"He was the meaniest of the meanies who does he think he is coming here and calls us losers and then he pushes Naruto-kun without any reason" Sakura said not sounding one bit happy.

"Nah I don't think he's a jerk" Naruto said getting the attention of the group" I think he's embarrassed to make friends and he doesn't like showing his true feelings at least that's what I think"

"I think he's too troublesome to understand" Shikamaru said.

Chouji nodded as he pick up a bag of potato chips from the grocery bag, he open it and started eating" hey anyone wants some chips?"

"Oh me I want chips too Chouji" Naruto said happily along with the group.

They all started eating except for Sakura who was still looking at the direction that the Uchiha took, she was still upset at what he did to him to blond friend.

(That meanie is going to pay I will get even with him)

**(CHA no one pushes Naruto-kun and gets away with it NO ONE)**

From the shadows the two ANBU was sweat dropping at the behavior of the young Uchiha.

"Well so much for making friends if this keeps up he will only be gaining enemies instead"

"Forgive my brother Kakashi-kun its not his fault that he acts this way, my parents they keep pushing him that he trains so he can become strong like me I don't like it when they compare him to me though"

"I see trying to make the family proud of him and training at such a young age he should spend his early childhood playing like one, after all you only have one childhood in your life"

"Sasuke will become strong in due time I just know it"

After they were done eating with some of the potato chips that Chouji gave them they continued to play in the playground, minutes later their parents came to pick them up Shikamaru went with his father Shikaku while Chouji went with his father Choza, Kiba left with his older sister Hana and Ino went with her mother Miyori. Ino went to her mother saying goodbye to Sakura and Naruto, she got a little scare Miyori was glaring at Naruto she sold her daughter for being with the demon child. Soon Naruto and Sakura were left alone; they went to the slide a couple of times followed by going to the swings, after they were finished Sakura took his hand leading him away from the playground and the park.

"Sakura-chan where are you taking me?"

"We are going to get even with that meanie"

"What, you mean Sasuke Sakura-chan is all right I'm not angry with him for what he did to me"

"No but I am no one messes with my friends no one"

Naruto sighed but he chuckle he could sense a prank coming to the Uchiha and he had a feeling it was going to be a good one, Itachi and Kakahsi sweat dropped when they heard that looks like trouble was about to happen.

"Did you hear that looks like Sasuke is about to have a taste of his own medicine"

The ANBU Uchiha captain sighed" what am I going to with him I will have to talk to him later"

They both vanished following the two children.

Sakura took Naruto to a forest area in the village; Naruto was confused why she would bring him here if she was going to get even with the Uchiha for what he did to him. He saw the pink haired girl checking some of the bushes like she was searching for something; finally she cheered spotting a familiar plant, he went to her not knowing why she was so happy.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I've been here before my mommy brought me here and she has told me a lot of plants Ino has also told me about plants"

"That's great Sakura-chan but what does that has to do with Sasuke?"

"Take a look at this plants right here" she pointed to the strange plants with leaves that has pointing sharp teeth.

Naruto letting his curiosity get the better of him was about to touch the plants, until Sakura stop him" no don't Naruto-kun don't touch it my mommy told me that they are dangerous, these plants right here are called poison ivy if you touch it your body will get all itchy"

"Oh I get it boy that was close you're so smart Sakura-chan but I still don't get it what does this has to do with Sasuke"

The little girl gave Naruto an evil grin, the blond finally got her message behind her grin and started laughing" oh Sakura-chan you are truly a genius you should be the mastermind behind the pranks in the village"

Sakura giggled while blushing at his compliment" stop it Naruto-kun you're embarrassing me I do these things to defend my friends now all we have to do is find that meanie and lure him here I'm going to leave that up to you, find him and bring him here then I will do the rest"

"Right leave it to me Sakura-chan I'll find Sasuke" he left while Sakura giggle.

(This what he gets for messing with my friend Naruto-kun)

**(CHA like I always say don't get mad get even)**

Naruto was running through the village looking for Sasuke, he search in every corner of the streets as usual ignoring the glares from the villagers. He searched the village square and the center area, after an hour of searching he still hasn't found the Uchiha the only place that he still haven't search are the training fields. One by one he went to all of the training fields, when he arrived in the next one he saw the young Uchiha throwing a couple of kunais on of one of the slumps. He saw how concentrated he look, he thought that maybe playing a prank on him wasn't the right thing to do knowing that he didn't meant to act so mean with him in front of the kids. But on second thought the chances of seeing Sasuke scratching like crazy was so funny that he couldn't pass this chance, he went to him and the Uchiha notice him not looking at him continuing his target practice.

"What do you want loser?"

"That some impressive shooting you have"

Sasuke frowned at his comment looking at the tree slump it didn't have any kunais that he throw at it, his aim was bad and he needed a lot of practice he growl" are you mocking me dobe?"

"No I'm not I think is great that you're working hard that's all"

Sasuke stood quiet before picking the kunais from the ground" well are you leaving I need to be alone so I can concentrate now leave loser"

Now Naruto this time he didn't like his comment, here he is trying to compliment him and he tells him to leave him alone calling him a loser again. He frowned he has earn to be a victim of Sakura's prank, so it was time for him to make his move he was going to enjoy this.

"Well sorry to say this but I'm not the one missing to hit the tree slump so I guess that will make you the loser" he smirk.

The young Uchiha glare at him" what did you say dobe?"

"I said that you are a loser"

"Take that back dobe" Sasuke said angry.

Naruto blow him a raspberry" ha you can't catch me loser" he started running from the field with the angry Uchiha following him by.

Naruto was running with a smile on his face, so far the plan is working all he needed to do now is to lead him to the forest where Sakura is waiting for him. He ran faster and surprise that Sasuke was keeping up with him; he was impressed to see somebody running faster than him. He reached the forest heading to where the poison ivy plants are, Sasuke charge at him in a attempt to catch him but from behind him came Sakura and push him to the poison ivy. Naruto dodge him preventing to get caught by him in the prank, as soon as they saw him getting up the two kids left running. As they made it back to the village they were laughing so hard tears were falling from their eyes, Naruto has never had so much fun doing prank like this one he could imagine poor Sasuke scratching himself till no end.

Sakura dried her eyes" see Naruto-kun I told you it was going to be fun"

"Sakura-chan that was so cool you are awesome"

She blushed while giggling" thanks Naruto-kun that's what happens to meanies that mess with my friends"

**(CHA I'm the queen pranks)**

(I wonder how Sasuke is doing.) Naruto thought.

Back at the forest Sasuke for some reason felt himself itchy, he started scratching himself like there was no tomorrow.

Itachi appeared in front of him" Sasuke are you all right?"

Sasuke recognize the voice of his brother" big brother it's you something is wrong with me, my whole body feels so itchy I can't stop scratching it so itchy…"

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

Sasuke growl" that dobe with the whiskers call me a loser I chased him here then somebody push me from behind and I feel to those strange looking bushes over there" he pointed to the poison ivy.

The ANBU captain gasp recognizing the deadly plant he took his brothers hand" come Sasuke were going to the hospital and whatever you do don't scratch yourself"

"What but I can't stop it itches so badly I have to scratch myself" Sasuke said scratching his entire body.

"I told you to stop scratching you will only make it worse now come on" he left the forest with younger brother while sighing (Naruto-kun you really know how to make trouble don't you)

Naruto and Sakura were walking in the streets still laughing about their prank on the young Uchiha, suddenly his stomach started growling it was a sign that he was hungry while Sakura giggled at his hunger.

"You must be hungry Naruto-kun how about we go to eat some candy"

"All right candy…um but wait I don't have any money" he sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun my mommy gave me money so let's go buy some chocolate"

Naruto's eyes lit up" all right chocolate I love chocolate next to ramen that is"

They went to the nearest shop; Naruto told her that she should go to the shop alone because the workers always overcharge him. Sakura wasn't happy to hear that but she did as she told him, while Naruto waited outside of the shop Sakura was buying the candy. A few minutes later Sakura came out of the shop holding a small bag filled with candy, Naruto drooled seeing all of the candy most was chocolate like Twix snickers Milky Way and others.

"Wow Sakura-chan you buy the best candies"

"You bet now let's go to some place to eat"

They went to one of the benches in the village, and began to eat Sakura open a bag of skittles and she share with her blond friend both eating like there was no tomorrow both were tasting the rainbow. When they were done with the skittles Sakura took the snickers and broke into two pieces sharing the other piece with him, both eat while their lips were covered in chocolate. Minutes later Sakura took the last candy which was the Twix, she broke the wrapper revealing the two chocolate caramel covered crackers.

"Oh I love Twix give me Sakura-chan" said the overexcited Naruto.

"Nope like that tv commercial says two for me none for you" she giggle while the blond hang his head in depression.

"Sakura-chan….how could you I thought we were friends"

"I was just kidding Naruto-kun of course I will share with you here" she gave him the other cracker.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" he took a bit of the chocolate covered caramel cracker followed by his pink haired friend.

"Naruto-kun look"

The blond look at her and laugh seeing that she has opened her mouth showing the destroyed chocolate cracker.

"I can do that too" he said while opening his mouth showing his half chew chocolate cracker.

They laugh and continued eating, once they were finished they both got an extreme case of sugar rush and the only thing that came to their minds was running. For the next hour the two hyperactive kids have run ten laps around Konoha, which was very impressive for their age. They reached another bench and got seated, both were laughing from their running it seems the dose of sugar rush was leaving their systems they stood quiet for a while before Sakura started giggling.

"That was so cool Naruto-kun you ran so fast"

"Looks who's talking you were pretty fast too Sakura-chan"

She giggle again while looking at the ground feeling very happy" you know Naruto-kun, I have never had so much fun with someone before I'm very happy to have you as my friend"

Naruto blushed at her comment and smile" thanks Sakura-chan it means a lot to me that you feel that way"

"Before I met you and Ino I used to be lonely I didn't dare to make friends because they all made fun of my forehead I thought I will never find friends, then Ino came and she protected me from the bullies and you too, you two are my special friends" she smile at him.

Naruto smile at her comment, he started thinking about himself how lonely he felt with the entire village hating him and ignoring he was the most lonely person in Konoha. But that all change when he met Sakura and the rest of his new friends, he understood what Sakura has been feeling the pain of loneliness and he was glad he has become one of her special friends.

"Sakura-chan I know what you mean, I used to be so lonely too I thought no one care for me they all hated me and wanted me to die I don't know why the pain it hurt so much I…." he never finish his sentence because Sakura has embrace him sobbing softly on his neck making him blush.

"Naruto-kun you're not alone anymore because you have me, as long as I'm here you will never feel alone I told you already that you're my special friend"

Naruto hug her back feeling a few tears falling from his face" thank you Sakura-chan….thank you for being my friend"

Sakura broke the embrace and smiled at him" and besides who else I'm going to have fun when I'm pulling one of my pranks I like pulling them off with another prankster by my side"

"Yeah that's another reason why I like hanging out with you Sakura-chan" he gave her his fox grin.

"Naruto-kun let's make a promise to each other, that no matter what happens we will always be together"

"Yeah we will always be together no matter that will be our promise of the life time believe it"

"Pinky promise" Sakura said while showing him her pinky finger.

Naruto gave his fox grin while taking her finger with his own pinky finger" yeah pinky promise"

From the shadows Kakashi was watching the whole scene, even with his ANBU mask on he was smiling feeling happy for the blond (a powerful bond of friendship is born and who knows that may become very close in the future)

He notice that Itachi has appeared next to him" so how's Sasuke?"

"He'll be fine I manage to take him to the hospital in time to receive the treatment against the infection of poison ivy, if I have arrive a couple of minutes later I would've been too late"

Kakashi chuckle while looking back at the two kids" that girl Sakura is a real work she's worst than Naruto"

"They are only kids its normal for them to act like that although I guess Sasuke had that coming mother wants him to make friends and he doesn't want to because he wants to get stronger"

"You will have to teach him that he can do both things at the same time"

"Perhaps he will learn in time he can be quite stubborn sometimes"

Naruto and Sakura continued talking while laughing, Sakura started telling him of a prank she made to one of her worst bullies in the village by using a bee give just like she did against the angry mob that was about to beat him up.

"Sakura where are you?" a voice from the distance said.

Sakura recognize the voice immediately and gasp" oh no it's my mommy Naruto-kun you have to go now"

Naruto nodded he knew that her mother warned her not to be with him, like the rest of the village Sakura's mother hated him too.

"Okay Sakura-chan I'll see you later then" he got up from the bench ready to leave.

"Wait Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she gave him a peek on his cheek making him blush he then left still feeling embarrassed about the kiss.

"Sakura there you are oh dear Kami where were you I was searching everywhere for you" she went to her daughter sounding very worry.

"I'm sorry mommy I was playing with Ino and I played so much I forgot about the time"

"You shouldn't have done that I went to pick you up at the park and I didn't find you there I was worry sick don't you ever do that again you hear me" she sounded more worry than angry.

"I'm sorry mommy I promise I will never do it again"

She gave her daughter a big hug when she broke it she frowned seeing something she didn't like" Sakura sweetie were you eating candy?"

Sakura gasp while she gulp" no" she said in the most convincing tone she could make.

Mrs. Haruno smirked" really then why there's chocolate on the corner of your mouth"

**(Uh oh busted)**

"Oops I'm sorry mommy I really wanted to eat candy"

The older Haruno sighed" Sakura I didn't gave you that money so you could spend it all on candy"

"I'm sorry mommy"

"That's enough apologizing let's go home I'm going to make us lunch what do you say to that?"

"Yay lunch but can I eat it later I'm so full from the candy I ate"

"What am I going to do with you come one let's get going"

Not too far away Naruto was watching as his best friend left with her mother, he smiled thinking of the promise he made with Sakura somehow he knew that it was a promise that it was never going to be broken.

(Sakura-chan we will be together friends forever no matter what)

To be continued

I will make it clear; no Naruto won't fail the academy three times like in the series he will graduate along with the rookie nine. He will become strong but I won't say how strong because of his sensei, who will train him? Well you will find out in the next chapter. Please review and farewell until next time.

Next chapter: New faces new home


	4. New faces new home

Chapter 4 New faces new home

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto even if my life depended on it.

Naruto was having another great day in Konoha, he just left the park from playing with his friends he wanted to continue playing but their parents show up to pick them up. He had to hide from Sakura's mother knowing that she didn't wanted her daughter to be with him for reasons he yet didn't know, sometimes he felt jealous seeing their friends leaving with their parents and when he returns to his apartment he has no one to look after him. He pay little attention to it, he had friends and they have accepted him he couldn't be happier with his life. It was always the same while walking the streets, the villagers were glaring at him while others were muttering things he couldn't hear clearly and as usual he ignore them because his life has taken a good turn he was no longer feeling lonely anymore.

He was now heading back to his apartment to have some ramen in a cup, his stomach was already growling with hunger. He licked his lips he could taste the ramen already, while walking he met a familiar ninja heading his way. He smiled recognizing the chunin Iruka, he smile at him getting close to him.

"Hey Iruka sensei"

"Hey Naruto I'm glad I found you do you have any plans right now?"

The five year old nodded rapidly" yup I'm going back to my place to have some ramen in a cup"

Iruka smile" oh really well I was thinking of inviting you to have some ramen with me, I just happen to know the location of the place where they make the best ramen in the five nations so what do you say?"

Naruto smile while he was drooling thinking of the delicious ramen" you really mean it they serve the best ramen ever, even better than ramen in a cup"

"Yeah there's only one way to find out if the ramen is good, so want to go?"

"Of course I'll go I must be crazy to turn something like this down let's go Iruka sensei"

Iruka nodded while they left to the ramen place, Naruto was in a dreamy state he could taste the ramen already and if the ramen tasted better than the one he usually eats in a cup than it was worthy to go to such a place. Itachi and Kakashi just watched the whole event, both were happy that Naruto was making friends in the ninja community knowing that they were among the ones who despises the Kyubi.

"Who would think that Naruto-kun has make friends with a chunin" Itachi said.

"And it's Iruka of all people I remember he was so upset when he lost his parents by the Kyubi , now he's made friends with the person who holds the demon fox as its cage it's kind of ironic when you look at it" Kakashi said.

Konoha village gates

Two chunin guards were guarding the front gate of the village, their job is to guard the gate from intruders so it was necessary to identify the visitors. Konoha was considered the strongest of the hidden villages so it had many enemies although most of the visitors were merchants and clients to request missions. Suddenly they saw from the distance strangers coming their way, they notice that they were four of them one adult and three kids. The adult was wearing a straw hat hiding his face wearing a long white cape, with a green vest and a white muscle shirt long navy blue pants and black sandals he had a long katana strap on his back although it was well hidden by his white cape.

The kid next to the adult was a boy had spiky black hair green eyes wearing a white shirt with black pants and blue sandals, he was holding on his back a back pack which was obviously containing his things. The second kid to the adult's right was also a boy he had straight silver hair black eyes wearing a blue shirt with grey pants and blue sandals, like the other kid he was holding a back pack with his things. The last kid was a girl with long raven black hair tied on a pony tail on a red ribbon with red highlights at the tips of her hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with white shorts and black sandals like the two little boys she was holding a back pack holding her things.

They finally reach the gates of the village while the guards went to them "halt!!! State your name and purpose on Konoha"

"I have come to talk to Hokage-sama will you allow me to speak with him?" the man with the straw hat said.

"Your name and your village of origin" the second guard demanded.

The three kids stood quiet while the man nodded" I apologize I am from the hidden mist village and as for my name…" he remove his straw hat revealing his face to the two guards long brown hair tied on a pony tail and sapphire blue eyes he seems to be in his middle twenties he smile at them" you can tell Hokage-sama that an old friend has come to see him"

Ichiraku's ramen

Iruka and Naruto arrive at the ramen restaurant, as soon as Iruka open the curtains allowing them inside the restaurant Naruto felt like dying smelling the delicious and heavenly smell of ramen. The delicious aroma hit his nose rapidly making his mouth water, he knows that the smell of the ramen cup was very good but this to him this smell it was more exquisite unique. He could tell that the ramen was delicious by the mere smell, when they got seated an older man greeted them who was obviously the owner of the restaurant, next to him was a girl with long brown hair who seems to be around ten.

"Hey Iruka how are you doing?" the owner said.

"Hey Teuchi-san I'm doing you already why I'm here"

Teuchi laugh at his remark" yes I know I believe you want some ramen"

"You got it, this time I have brought someone else to enjoy the ramen with me Naruto let me introduce you to the owner of Ichiraku's ramen Teuchi"

"Hey Naruto how you doing" Teuchi said.

"I'm doing great Teuchi-san I'm also very hungry"

Teuchi laugh" you look like you have quite an appetite that's good I will fix your ramen right away, Naruto Iruka let me introduce to my daughter Ayame she's helping me with business"

"Hello" the young girl said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you Ayame-chan" Naruto said with his fox grin making the girl blush a little at his suffix for her.

Teuchi began to prepare the ramen while they were waiting in their seats, Naruto was looking around the place while smelling the great taste of ramen no doubt he had a feeling that this place was going to become his favorite eating place. He was also happy that Teuchi didn't glare at him since he was an adult; he got used having the adults glare at him while saying things behind his back. Iruka smile while gazing at him, he knew the blond was going to like this place since ramen was his favorite and only food.

He decided to have a conversation with him while their ramen was being prepare" so Naruto what are you planning to do in the future?"

"What do you mean?" the little blond said not understanding his question.

"I mean that in just a couple of months the new year at the ninja academy will begin we'll be having new students to join, are you going to enter?"

Naruto smile" of course I am Iruka sensei I want to become a ninja, I already told you that I want to become Hokage someday I will become the best Hokage ever even better than my hero the Yondaime"

(Better than the Yondaime) Iruka thought with a smile" that's quite a goal you have there Naruto, but just so you know the Yondaime was the best ninja we had he has taken an army of ninjas by himself and defeat them all he was truly a legend if you want to become a better Hokage than him then you must train hard"

"I know Iruka sensei that's why I want to enter the academy I have a dream to fulfill believe it"

(It's good to know that he's being positive, although it surprises me that after the way the villagers have been treating him he can still smile like nothing happened)

Ayame brought their bowls of ramen" here you go enjoy your meal" she gave them a cordial smile.

They both smile grabbing their respective chopsticks and they started eating, Naruto devoured the bowl in a matter of seconds Iruka felt his eyes popping out of his sockets at the speed of the toddler along with Teuchi and Ayame. Suddenly Naruto's eyes lit up they were in the forms of hearts, he felt the greatest joy ever in his entire life after tasting the ramen.

"This is the most delicious ramen I have ever tasted ever, ramen in a cup is nothing compare to this now I know that this is the food of the gods"

"Thanks for the praise Naruto it means a lot to me that you feel that way" Teuchi said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Ayame said not minding calling him with a suffix since he calls her Ayame-chan.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto but you should consider to slow down on your eating" Iruka said.

"Nah it's okay that's how I eat" the blond said giving his fox grin causing the three to sweat dropped at his comment" hey Teuchi-san I want another bowl"

"Another one eh" Iruka said with a smile" sure why not go ahead Teuchi-san I will pay for Naruto"

"All right another bowl of miso ramen coming right up"

"Thanks Iruka sensei" Naruto said smiling a lot.

(It will be all right I don't mind paying for him and besides a five year old can't eat so much)

Boy he was going to regret ever saying that.

After ten minutes the unthinkable happened, Teuchi and Ayame were shocked their eyes were wide like saucers and their jaws were ready to hit the floor. Iruka had the same expression as well, never in his entire life he will ever think to witness such a sight it was too impossible to believe. Naruto a five year old boy just ate twenty bowls of ramen, his belly was big from eating and he made a loud burp. He gave them a satisfactory smile while putting his chopsticks down.

"That was the best meal in my entire life thank you very much Iruka sensei and you too Teuchi-san Ichiraku's ramen is the best place to eat ramen, I have to go I promise Sakura-chan to meet her at the playground bye" he left the ramen restaurant leaving the still shocked Iruka behind.

(I don't believe it twenty bowls of ramen in ten minutes he must have a bottomless stomach it's just not possible, oh no I forgot about the bill) he gulp looking at Teuchi who smirk giving him the bill of the food, his reaction was pretty normal.

"NARUTO"

Iruka left Ichiraku's with his head hanging down, he checked his wallet only to find it completely empty (I can't believe it I'm broke note to self don't treat Naruto to ramen so frequently or I will never have money ever again)

Hokage's office

An ANBU wearing a tigers mask appeared in a cloud of smoke he knelt on one knee, while Sarutobi was filling the horrible paperwork" Hokage-sama"

"What is it?"

"There's a man who wants to speak with you, he has three kids with him he says that he's an old friend"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow; it's true that he had many allies and companions however he didn't know this person the ANBU was referring to" did you ask for his name?"

"I did but he won't say he says that he has come from the hidden mist village" replied the ANBU.

(Mist) the Sandaime thought realizing who he was he smile" I see then let them in"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he open the door letting the four visitors in.

The man smile" it's been a while Sarutobi-san"

The Hokage took his smoking pipe from his mouth with a smile" it sure has Genjuro-sama what brings you to my village?"

"I wish I came here to talk about old times but unfortunately this is not the reason why I have come to Konoha to speak with you"

The old Hokage nodded" I have a feeling what this is all about" he looked at the ANBU" you may go now"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sarutobi smile looking at the kids" and who are the children?"

"Everyone introduce yourselves to the Hokage" Genjuro said.

"Suijin Seiryu" the boy with the spiky black hair said.

"Ozoki Ryo" the boy with the silver hair said.

"Hamashi Akeshi" the girl with raven hair and red highlights said.

"Well hello there I am Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha but you can call me Sarutobi there's no need to be so formal"

"Yes Hokage-sama" the three said in unison.

"I said there's no need to be so formal kids" Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

"They are just being polite that is how to addressed the current Hokage Sarutobi-san" Genjuro said.

He nodded with a smile before getting serious, it was time to talk about business" so if you're here then that means….."

"Yes Sarutobi-san the blood line massacre has begun in mist" Genjuro said softly while the three kids were depressed especially Akeshi she was tightening her fist as small tears started falling from her cheeks.

Sarutobi sighed" I can't believe it has happened, just what Mizukage-sama was thinking?"

"The Sandaime Mizukage is nothing but a power hungry warlord who wants nothing but power, he could care less about his people I'm believe that by now every clan with a blood line limit has been killed. To be honest with you I am ashamed for giving my loyalty and services to a mad man like him in the first place"

"I understand how you must be feeling Genjuro-sama, were there any survivors?"

"You're looking at them Sarutobi-san"

The Sandaime nodded understanding the situation" I see so all three of them have blood lines"

"Well Ryo and Akeshi have blood lines limit, as for Seiryu well……it's a little complicated if you know what I mean" Genjuro said while gazing at the spiky haired boy who only gaze at the ground.

Sarutobi nodded" I believe so, so they are the only survivors of the massacre?"

"I think they are at least I know all of the clans with blood lines in the village were all killed, as for any residences outside of the village that I don't know but with the way the Sandaime Mizukage works the houses would probably be burned to the ground along with the people by now"

"I see so now comes to the part where you tell me the reason you came to my village, telling me about the blood line massacre is not the only reason you have come to visited me is it Genjuro-sama?"

"Yes there is another reason" he looked at the three kids" I want you to wait for me outside of the office"

They nodded and left the office, it seems whatever he was going to talk with the Hokage it was very urgent and needed to be talked in private.

"What is it Genjuro-sama?" asked the elder Hokage.

"Sarutobi-san I have left the mist village with the children in order to escape the blood line massacre and saved our lives, however I can't live the life of a missing nin and with three kids it will be impossible to survive they had their whole lives ahead of them"

"And what are you asking of me Genjuro-sama?" Sarutobi said having a feeling what he was going to say.

"Sarutobi-san please if it's all right you can you let me become a ninja of Konoha and serve your proud and wonderful village"

"Genjuro-sama you don't have to sound so serious of course I will accept your offer old friend I have no problem whatsoever"

"Thank you Sarutobi-san I will be forever in your debt I shall not betray your trust"

"I know you won't, what about the children?"

"If I may suggest you should send them to the academy I have already teach them the basics of chakra control and a few exercises of target practice"

"They look a little old"

"They are seven"

"What that old Genjuro-sama I thought for such an age they should already be in the academy"

"Well their parents didn't wanted them to attend the academy, even if they never attended because of the blood line massacre you should know what is the graduation genin test of the mist academy by now Sarutobi-san"

Sarutobi nodded of course he knew about mists genin graduation test and he thought it was an abomination, so many lives of future ninjas lost all for a title that had no meaning in earning" I know what you mean, what a horrible way to make a test you really care for those children"

"Yes Ryo and Akeshi's clans were wipe out because of the massacre I manage to save them and left the village with them, as for Seiryu well….he doesn't have a bloodline he's a jinchurikki"

"I figure so I'm guessing he's the container of the seven tails wolf Fenrir"

"Yes the same creature attack mist seven years ago and the Mizukage performed a sealing jutsu sealing the beast inside of Seiryu when he was a baby and although it wasn't as powerful as the one the Yondaime used on the Kyubi it was powerful enough to sealed Fenrir"

"I see but why did you took the boy out of the village he doesn't have a blood line I doubt Mizukage-sama wanted him dead"

"You're right Sarutobi-san the Mizukage didn't wanted Seiryu dead since he's a jinchurikki he wanted him as the village secret weapon, however he gave me the responsibility to take care of him and watched over him so he didn't get killed by the villagers they hated him because a lot of people were killed when Fenrir attacked the village. As his bodyguard I knew what was best for Seiryu, when the bloodline massacre happened I took him with me because I wasn't going to let an evil person like the Mizukage to have him as his personal weapon"

"The reason he made the bloodline law is so that none of the existent clans in mist didn't rebel against him or defy his order, that's why he order to kill all of the clans with no one powerful to defy him he will be able to maintain his reign over the village such a horrible person"

"I understand how you feel Genjuro-sama, so its settle you will live in the village serving as a Konoha ninja the children will attend the academy when the academy year begins again in a few months I guess the only things that needs to be settle is your rank and the place you'll be staying"

"My ninja rank I was a jounin when I was in mist I guess I will be jounin here as well if you allow it Sarutobi-san"

"Jounin, are you sure? With your strength and battle experience I can make you captain of the entire ANBU division"

"Jounin will be fine Sarutobi-san"

"Very well then as for the place to stay I do have available residences in the village, however the ones available are a little expensive I don't know if you can afford it"

"That won't be a problem Sarutobi-san I have made my share of money during my times as a mist jounin, don't worry about it I can afford the house"

"All right then all that is left is to fill the paperwork" he then took a couple of keys from his desk drawer" here you go stay in your new house I will fill all of the transfer papers by tomorrow"

"Thank you Sarutobi-san then I guessed I will be on my way then"

"Wait Genjuro-sama, there is something else I will like to talk to you about since you told me about the Jinchurikki of mist I should tell you about the jinchurikki of Konoha"

Genjuro was paying attention to Sarutobi's words, in truth he wanted to know about the container of the Kyubi although he had a pretty good idea who was the one who holds the big burden.

"The one who holds the Kyubi is called Uzumaki Naruto"

"I see so that means he's……"

"Yes he's Minato's son"

"I figure I knew Minato for a while I suspected that he was capable of doing such thing to save Konoha from the Kyubi's attack, does he knows?"

"You mean if Naruto knows that he's the holder of the demon fox no, I made a law that prevents anyone to say anything about the truth behind the Kyubi's attack in order for him to have an ordinary childhood"

"Pardon me Sarutobi-san but he no longer has an ordinary childhood with both of his parents dead being an orphan already, although you did the wise choice in making the law from telling about the truth of the Kyubi"

"Believe me Genjuro-sama I have done everything in my power to give Naruto a better life, the Yondaime made a final wish before dying he said that he wanted Naruto to be treated a hero for carrying the burden of the Kyubi preventing the demon from escaping and thus keeping Konoha safe"

"Let me guess the villagers didn't fulfill his final wish right?"

The Sandaime Hokage nodded sadly" yes I am ashamed to admit it but it's true, the villagers hate him a lot I have even assigned him ANBU members to watched over him so he can be protected from being attacked by angry mobs of villagers he was also kicked from the orphanage three times"

"What would you expect Sarutobi-san hatred is the common treatment for all jinchurikkis to receive; everyone believes that they are demons when in truth they are just their containers a prison cell to keep them locked in preventing them from escaping. It's very ironic when you think about it the Yondaime was a hero a legend , everyone in Konoha loved him and they treat his son the opposite if they only knew"

"I trust that you would keep all of this a secret Genjuro-sama"

"You have my word Sarutobi-san"

"Things are not so bad with Naruto, just recently he has started making friends with some of the children pretty soon he will made more friends"

"But I'm guessing their parents are not happy with him playing with their children"

"Well some of them don't care because they actually don't hold hatred for Naruto, but they are some who does hold a grudge of hatred towards him because a lot of people lost their loved ones because of the Kyubi"

"When people are angry they have the desire to put the blame and anger on someone else, but Naruto doesn't deserve to be the target to unleash their hatred and anger over him he should be treated with respect and dignity"

"Wish will leave me to what I want to talk to you about Genjuro-sama, I want Naruto to have a happy life and I want him to grow up to be a fine ninja so what I'm trying to say is….."

"You want me to be responsible for him to take him under my wing and trained him is that it?" he smirk a little.

"Yes I know I'm asking too much but I really want Naruto to have someone as a father figure, right now he's living all alone on an apartment I gave him"

"I will accept the offer I will take care of him, even if you didn't ask me Sarutobi-san I was still going to take him"

The elder Hokage smile" yes I had an idea that you would, anyway that will be all Genjuro-sama you are dismissed and welcome to Konoha"

"Thank you Sarutobi-san for giving me this chance that I will not waste, I am honored to be fighting for a great leader such as yourself well then I'm off" he headed to the door but stop when he turn the door knob" Sarutobi-san"

"Yes?" ask the Sandaime.

"From this day on I will lay my loyalty and my sword to Konoha and to you that is a promise" he finally left the office.

Sarutobi smile (when Genjuro makes a promise he always keep it, what were you thinking Mizukage-sama because of your urge for power you have lost one of your most dedicate and strong ninjas)

Genjuro left the Hokage tower meeting with his three students" come everyone let's go"

"Where are we going sensei?" asked Seiryu.

He smiled looking around his new home village" we are going to our new home"

Konoha park (playground)

Naruto, Sakura and Ino were playing by the swings, the others couldn't come because they were spending time with their parents it didn't bother to the blond as long as he plays with friends especially if it's with his best friend Sakura. Ino was happy playing with both of them, she couldn't believe her mother didn't wanted her to get near Naruto she didn't know why, as she get to know him she started liking him he was a fun person making her wonder her mother tells her that he's evil. Sakura was always happy as long as Naruto was by her side; he was always the one, who keeps her smiling she couldn't be happier to have a friend like him.

While they continued playing Naruto notice that there was a boy next to the bushes, he had black hair a little spiky he had round sunglasses hi mouth was being covered by his black shirt he had blue pants and blue sandals. Naruto got curious and went to the strange boy; it seems he was searching in the small bushes for something.

"Hey what are you doing?"

The little boy with sunglasses was surprise that somebody talk to him, but he remain calm and reply back to the blond" I'm looking for potential insects to be part of my colony" there he was now scare without showing it usually other kids were afraid of him for having his whole body cover in insects.

Naruto smile" really you don't mind if I help you search?"

The boy was surprise again but he nodded while Naruto smile.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing over here?" Sakura's voice came as she went to the boys follow by Ino.

"Oh Sakura-chan Ino-chan I'm helping him find some bugs"

"Ewww bugs are so yucky" Ino said in disgust.

"Nah I think they are cool" Naruto said.

"Yeah me too" Sakura said.

Shino raised an eyebrow to hear those comments from the two kids, he was expecting the same answer from Ino he felt happy that they were people who thought he wasn't weird.

"My name is Shino Aburame but you can call me Shino"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and these are my friends Sakura-chan and Ino-chan"

"I'm please to meet you" Shino said.

Ino gulp looking at the insect user" you said you're from the Aburame clan, my mommy told me that you guys have bugs living inside you is it true?" she was looking at him worry that it might be true.

"Yes its true" Shino replied calmly.

"Can you show us Shino" Naruto said happy while Sakura nodded.

The little Aburame stood quiet, he was afraid that they will leave scare if he showed them when he releases his insects this was the first time he has meet people that can become potential candidates for true friends. He looked at them Naruto and Sakura were still happy waiting for him to see if it was true while Ino was scare since she doesn't likes insects, he raised his right arm releasing his insects and hope the kids didn't ran away scare of him. Ino was the first to act as she ran away screaming saying yuck bugs are so gross, he looked at the remaining kids and they were still standing next to him this time they were shocked.

Shino got worry until he saw them smiling.

"WOW BUGS ARE SO COOL" they shouted in unison.

"You are so cool Shino I wish I could release bugs too" Naruto said cheery.

"Oh Shino I want to help you find bugs with Naruto-kun" Sakura said in the same cheery tone as her blond friend.

For once in his entire life Shino was shocked, even if no one could tell because his mouth was cover along with eyes because of the sunglasses. To think he has actually found kids his age that don't think he's creepy because of his insects, he wasn't expecting that they called him cool he felt embarrassed for the compliment.

"You don't think I'm scary" Shino said.

"Of course not I think is very cool to have so many bugs living inside of you" Naruto said.

"So all of the bugs live inside of you like you were their house" Sakura said.

"I guess you can call it like that yes I am their house"

"Cool come on Sakura-chan let's help Shino find some bugs"

Sakura nodded and they began to search through the small bushes, while Shino was feeling happy to found some friends. They were searching for minutes Shino found an ant colony, Naruto found a beetle while Sakura found a grasshopper and Shino was impressed how quickly they found some insects.

"Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun Sakura-san these insects will be enough to be part of my colony"

"No problem Shino were glad to help you" Naruto said.

"Yeah bugs are cool" Sakura said.

"Does this means we are friends?" ask the Aburame with a hint of high anticipation in his voice.

"Of course we are" Naruto said with his fox grin while Sakura nodded.

"Then I will be your friend too, I'll see you later" he then left the playground taking his new insects on a couple of jars.

Both were happy, as for Shino even if his mouth was covered a smile was form around his lips feeling happy to meet true friends.

"Naruto-kun I have to go back to my house my mommy is making food I will like to invite you if it wasn't for my mommy, she doesn't want me to be with you I don't know why she has to act like a meanie with you"

"It's okay Sakura-chan I'm not angry I guess I will go back to my place then I'll see you again here at the playground right"

"Yeah" Sakura said while becoming a little nervous" well I'll see you later Naruto-kun" she then gave him a big hug making him blush she then left running while giggling" bye"

"Bye Sakura-chan" he wave at her until she was gone" well I better go back too"

(Time skip: near Naruto's apartment)

Naruto arrived at his apartment building he felt like eating another delicious bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's, unfortunately he already wasted the money Sarutobi gave him. He sighed he will have to wait until his next allowance to buy a bowl from the ramen restaurant, as soon as he arrives to his apartment he took the his key but he realize that the door was already open. He gasp when he went inside the apartment, everything was in ruins the furniture was all destroyed it look like a hurricane came through the whole place. He was too shock to say a word he couldn't believe this was the same place where he was currently living, suddenly Itachi and Kakashi appeared next to him and both were as shock as the blond.

"Oh my…" Kakashi said with a gasp.

"What happened why is my home such a mess" Naruto said as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I believe the villagers have something to do with this" Itachi said hiding his anger.

Naruto then notice that there was something written in one of the walls, it was a message written in red paint in capital letters saying DIE DEMON. Naruto started sobbing first he gets kicked from the orphanage three times and now his home gets vandalized, Itachi try to calm him while Kakashi was upset how could they do this to this poor boy who only trying to live his life in peace so he can start his life as a future ninja of Konoha.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Itachi said.

"Why….why does this has to happen to me? What did I do to make the villagers hate me so much?" he continues to sob.

The two ANBU stood quiet they knew the reason very well, however this was no excuse to treat the small blond with so much hatred because he was not the demon but the container of one.

"It's all right Naruto-kun we'll find another home for you" Itachi said.

"We should report this to Hokage-sama" Kakashi said while the ANBU captain nodded.

"Excuse me but is this where Uzumaki Naruto lives?"

They turn around to see Genjuro giving them a smile he then saw the mess that was once Naruto's apartment" maybe I'm in the wrong place"

"You" Itachi said" Hokage-sama told us about you Genjuro-sama you're going to be staying in Konoha from now why are you here?"

"I came looking for Naruto, I decided to come looking at his place but this can't be the right place"

"Well this place used to be Naruto's apartment but not anymore" Kakashi said.

"What this is not the right place for a little boy to be living" he said while getting near Naruto who was still sobbing" you okay Naruto?"

"Who are you?"

"Yes where are my manners my name is Meji Genjuro I'm here to tell you to pack your things you're going to be living in a new home"

"A new home where"

Genjuro smile at him" you're going to live with me"

Haruno residence

Sakura has just finished the food her mother made; she was now enjoy a delicious dessert which was a piece of chocolate cake, she was devouring the cake like there was no tomorrow. Mrs. Haruno was watching with a sweat dropped on the back of her head, she has taught manners to her daughter and instead she's eating like a pig looks like she will give her some advice before giving her another piece of chocolate cake. Suddenly the phone rang and she went to pick it up, while Sakura was still enjoying the delicious cake.

"Hello Haruno residence? Oh hi Miyori how are you doing? What about it? What…..are you sure but that can't be I…..I see well thanks for telling me Miyori I will put some sense into her one way or the other" she hang the phone and went back to the table to join her daughter.

"Here Sakura let me clean your mouth" she pick a handkerchief and started cleaning the pink haired girls mouth" there all clean now Sakura its time that we have a talk"

"About what mommy"

"Sakura I want you to be honest with me all right?" she gave her daughter a serious look that meant business" were you hanging with that monster?"

Sakura blink she knew who she was talking about, although she didn't know why but her mother always referred to Naruto as monster she calm herself and try to be as honest as she could" of course not mommy I promise you I wouldn't be with him"

"DON'T LIE TO ME" she shouted startling the little girl" I know you're lying Yamanaka Miyori just called me and told me that she has seen you playing with him, she was so upset to see her daughter Ino being with him too, well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sakura was really scared she has never seen her mother so upset before, tears were now forming on the corner of her eyes" mommy I'm sorry for lying to you but….Naruto-kun is my friend he…."

"NO" she shouted again making her sob" I have always told you not to be with him he is nothing but a monster I want you to ignore him and hate him"

"But mommy Naruto-kun is not a meanie he saved me from some bullies he's my friend" Sakura said while her tears were still falling.

Mrs. Haruno glare at her daughter" Sakura you listen to me and listen good, either you stop seeing him or you won't enter the academy EVER and you will never become a ninja"

"No mommy don't I want to become a ninja please"

"Then you will do as I say and once you enter the academy you will still ignore him are we clear?"

Sakura continued to sob while nodding her head" yes mommy I will do as you say"

"Good then go upstairs it's time for your bath"

She nodded while going upstairs heading to the bathroom while Mrs. Haruno stood quiet, a few tears fell from her face (I'm sorry Sakura forgive me for doing this to you but it's for your own good I can't lose you like I lost your father)

Genjuro's house

Genjuro open the front door letting Naruto inside, he was carrying his bags with his belongings. Naruto was amaze gazing at the house it was very big it looked like a mansion from the inside. The house itself had two floors, one thing he knew already the house was a lot better than his apartment at least he wasn't going to be living on his own.

"So what do you think Naruto?"

"Wow its huge I'm going to be living here"

"You bet I don't mind having people living with me, besides you won't be the only one living here"

"What do you mean?"

"Sensei you're back" came the voice of Seiryu as he Ryo and Akeshi came from upstairs.

"Everyone I want you all to meet Naruto he will be living with us say hi to my students Naruto"

"Hi" he said while giving his fox grin.

"Hey how are you doing I'm Seiryu nice to meet you"

"I'm Ryo glad to have you here but you better not be thinking in getting my three musketeers bar its MINE you hear me"

Akeshi smack him on the back of his head" idiot no one said anything about that, you must excuse him Naruto he has a few screws lose it's very nice to meet you I'm Akeshi"

"I'm very happy to meet all of you I think I'm going to enjoy living here" Naruto said.

"You bet you are Naruto and I already know you want to go to the academy just like my students so I decided to make you my apprentice I'll tell you the basics and a few jutsus what do you have to say about that?"

Naruto smile" you mean you're going to train me and I'm going to get strong all right I will do it, this will be the beginning on my dream to become Hokage believe it"

(So he wants to become Hokage like his father I guess it must be fate)" well anyway you all must be hungry how about some dinner"

"Yeah food I want some ramen" Naruto said.

"I want eggrolls" Ryo said.

"How about some shrimps with dipping sauce" Seiryu said.

"Or maybe we can have all of them mixed together" Akeshi said.

Genjuro smile at Akeshi's comment" okay then we'll have everything mixed together" he went to the kitchen to start preparing the food and saw his students talking and laughing with Naruto, he couldn't help but smile (looks like Naruto is already fitting in well since he doesn't know anything about the Kyubi I will keep it a secret, although I'm sure Naruto will get along with everyone including Seiryu because like him he's also a jinchurikki)

Sarutobi was watching everything with his crystal ball he was smiling feeling happy for Naruto (I knew I could count on Genjuro-sama with him being Naruto's guardian there won't be a reason to have the ANBU to watched over him I just hope Itachi and Kakashi don't get mad with me they have grown fond of Naruto)

To be continued

I'm glad to see that Naruto has a new home with a new teacher and new friends, his life has gotten better just how strong Naruto will become with having Genjuro as his teacher. Please read and review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: First day at the academy


	5. First day at the academy

Chapter 5 First Day at the academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would've never had Hinata killed but she wouldn't be together with Naruto.

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

(Time skip three months later)

Today was especial day in Konoha, it was the start of the academy year and new students were going to enter the ninja academy in order to become future ninjas of Konoha. They will become the next generation of ninjas that will continued protect the village just like their parents and their parents before them, and for one hyper blond knucklehead he was looking forward to this day. Naruto was walking the streets of the village with his new friends Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi, they were on their way to the academy, and they were all looking forward to start their training as ninjas. During the three months that Naruto was staying with his new caretaker Genjuro he has grown close with the three older kids, they have become their closest friends and he couldn't be any happier to meet more friends who will care for him. Genjuro has also become close to him, the jounin has become a father to him of course staying with him had a few consequences that were a bit troublesome.

Every early morning Genjuro will wake him up to start his training, he was taught about chakra and basic chakra control exercises lastly he was taught target practice using shurikens and kunais. Even if he was still sleepy when you're woken at three o' clock in the morning for the training, he has a lot of trouble during the training thought. Genjuro has told him that he has a lot of chakra it was ten times than what the average ninja has in his body and it was difficult to perform the appropriate jutsu with his chakra capacity, that's why he was doing more exercises about chakra control than his three friends. Little by little he has manage to control his chakra, thanks to his new sensei and caretaker he found out that his element affinity is wind so Genjuro have him a couple of scrolls containing wind elemental ninjutsu it was his birthday gift to him. Of course he was still too young to learn any of them but that didn't give him an excuse not to continue trying to learn them. He was happy that he was going to get strong, the academy will help him learn more about being a ninja he should be happy, but there was one reason he was so down.

Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi looked at him with worry faces seeing their new friend looking rather depressed he was supposed to be all happy and cheery because today is the first day at the ninja academy but that wasn't the case. The reason why Naruto was so down is during the past three months he hasn't played with his best friend Sakura, every time he sees her at the playground she ignores him like she doesn't knows him. He has try talking to her but she won't said a word to him, in fact she didn't even looked at him not giving a glance like she was disgusted by the sight of him. The thought of Sakura ignoring him was too much for the blond to bare, his heart was breaking into pieces it seems his worst fear has come true Sakura hates him just like the rest of the village. After three months he has missed her dearly he wanted to play with her make a prank on Sasuke, he miss her sweet smile that will melt the coldest ice it just wasn't the same if he wasn't with her his pink haired friend. Ryo couldn't take it anymore he could no longer see his friend down like his puppy just died, he went next to him making an attempt to cheer him up.

"Come on Naruto cheer up don't get so sad, how about when we get home from the academy I'll give you some of my ice cream cookies and cream what do you say?"

The young blond gave a faint smile" no thanks Ryo I just want to get to the academy that's all"

Ryo was shocked (yeah he's really depressed to turn down ice cream cookies and cream is delicious)

Seiryu and Akeshi looked at each other they were really worried for their new friend he has been like this for months. Whenever he was training with Genjuro he was his normal self all cheery and determine but after the training was over he went back to his depressed mode, they eventually found out what was the cause of his sadness their sensei told them about his best friend and that she was now ignoring him. They both felt pretty bad for him, they would feel crushed if their best friend will ignore them all of the sudden in this case each other. Ever since they left mist village with Genjuro they have become close like a family and they promise each other to always be together through bad times and good times.

"What are we going to do about Naruto? He's been like this for three months, I don't think I can't stand another day seeing him like this" Seiryu whisper to his two friends.

"We don't have to do nothing sensei said that he was going to take care of it, he said that after today everything will be fixed and Naruto will be back to normal" Akeshi said.

"I hope you're right Akeshi I'm really worry about him I mean what kind of person denies to have cookies and cream, is the best ice cream flavor there is" Ryo said.

"No Ryo chocolate is the best ice cream flavor" Seiryu interjected.

"No it's cookies and cream"

"CHOCOLATE"

"COOKIES AND CREAM"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" Akeshi shouted breaking the boys argument" you two are unbelievable we were talking about Naruto and all of the sudden you bring up this stupid topic about the best flavor of ice cream" she glare at the two boys" you are both wrong strawberry is the best flavor"

"No it's cookies and cream" Ryo said.

"No it's chocolate" Seiryu said in a growl.

"It's strawberry" Akeshi said annoyed.

"COOKIES AND CREAM"

"CHOCOLATE"

"STRAWBERRY"

By now Naruto has stop walking and was staring at his three friends, he smile they were always get caught up on a topic and start arguing until they get tire.

"All right that's enough were going to be late for our first day of school" Akeshi said.

"Yeah I agree come on Naruto let's go" Seiryu said.

The blond nodded and they continued walking.

"I still say cookies and cream is the best ice cream flavor" Ryo said while Seiryu and Akeshi gave him annoyed looks.

Haruno residence

Sakura has gotten dressed to start her first day at the academy, today she was taking a new step into becoming a kunoichi of Konoha. She was wearing an orange shirt with a white skirt and her blue sandals she was also wearing her red ribbon that Ino gave her, she sighed she was supposed to be happy that she was finally entering the academy but apparently that was not the case. In the past three months she was so depressed because she miss her second best friend Naruto, she felt terrible with herself because she was ignoring him and not looking at him like she didn't care. Every time she had to ignore him she felt like crying, her mother has forbid her to be around the blond or she was never entering the academy and even if she did her mother wants her to continue ignoring him. A few tears fell from her eyes she was receiving the ultimate punishment, to ignore her close friend and prank partner she felt betrayed because she feels like she broken the promise they made to each other, to always be together no matter what.

She picked up her back pack with her books and went downstairs, she enter the kitchen seeing her mother making some breakfast she got seated on the table. She sighed while her mother hand her a plat with some fried eggs and bacon.

"Good morning sweetie here eat up you don't want to be late for your first day at the academy"

The little pink haired girl shook her head" it's okay mommy I'm not hungry"

"What are you sure you need to eat to get your energy and you will need it now more than ever since you're starting at the academy" Mrs. Haruno said getting worry for her daughter.

"Yeah I'll be fine I'll eat later" she got up from her seat.

"Here sweetie don't forget your lunch you will eat this" she handed her a paper bag.

Sakura gave her a fake smile" thank you mommy I'll see you later I love you" she left the kitchen leaving the house and heading into the streets of the village.

"You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss" Mrs. Haruno whispered feeling concern for her only child.

She wasn't surprise at all, her daughter has been acting like this for three months she was less cheery than she used to and less talkative than before. She didn't know why she would act like this, until recently she figure out why, three months ago she told her to stop seeing the demon brat and it made sense why she was acting so sad. She couldn't believe that her daughter would miss being with that THING, and she knew the truth about him she will hate him as much as she hates him but she couldn't say the truth it was against the law after all. However she felt terrible for her daughter to feel so sad and not act her usual self, she couldn't help but feel guilty and second thoughts came to her mind about making the decision to forbid her to see him.

(Maybe I made a mistake in not letting her see him again, oh please what am I saying he is not a child he's a demon nothing more)

While Sakura was walking the streets, she spotted her best friend Ino wearing her regular purple dress and a back pack she wave at her while running to her.

"Hey Sakura are you ready to go to the academy?"

"You bet I am"

"I'm feeling a little nervous our first day at the academy"

"Yeah but I can't wait to start, soon we will become ninjas"

The two girls started walking they took a turn in the street and Sakura gasp when she spotted a familiar blond haired boy. She gasped as tears form at the corner of her eyes seeing Naruto being accompanied by three other kids she didn't recognize, she quickly took Ino's hand and they hide in a corner waiting for him to pass by. Once they passed and they continued walking ahead she sighed in relief while feeling terrible to do this to him, Ino has also notice that she has been ignoring Naruto for a while not knowing why. She remembered that they were very good friends, and she also found out that the blond wasn't so bad he was a nice person.

"Sakura why are you avoiding Naruto I thought he was your friend"

Sakura's jade eyes softened hearing that" he is my friend Ino but I can't be with him, my mommy doesn't want me to be with him she wants me to ignore him"

"I guess your mommy thinks like the rest of the villagers, for some reason they don't like Naruto"

Sakura try to erase the pain she was feeling in her heart" come on Ino let's keep going we don't want to be late on our first day at the academy"

The blond nodded and they continued walking, Sakura was thinking about Naruto feeling bad with herself.

(I'm sorry Naruto-kun)

(Time skip: at the academy classroom)

The classroom was filled with fresh new students ready to start their first day at the academy, among the new students Shikamaru, Chouji, KIba Shino and Sasuke which a lot of the little girls were looking at him while giggling and blushing. Ino and Sakura were already present in the room, the young Yamanaka was also gazing at the Uchiha joining the fan girl club while Sakura was trying to look all cheery and happy but she was failing miserably. She was still thinking about Naruto she knew he was coming here and she just couldn't bared to continue to ignore him any longer, suddenly the door to the classroom opened revealing Naruto with the other three kids she didn't recognize. She try not look at him but she failed and kept her gaze at him, that is until he looked at her direction making her to look at her seat not wanting to make eye contact with the blond.

Naruto sighed sadly he was a bit happy that he saw his other friends in the room and he got seated in the first row, Seiryu Ryo and Akeshi wanted to be seated next to their friend but the row was full so they went somewhere else to seat. Akeshi got seated in the third row in the middle a few rows away from Sasuke, Ryo got seated in the second row to the left just a row away from where Ino and Sakura were seated while Seiryu got seated the last row to the right where he notice someone in particular. He saw a little girl who seems to be around six with short navy blue hair and pale eyes she was wearing a light blue dress that had a kimono design, judging from her clothing Seiryu could tell she was from a prestigious family. Five minutes later the door opened and two men enter the classroom, Naruto could recognize the first person to be Iruka but he didn't recognize the second man behind him. Like Iruka he was wearing a chunin uniform he had shoulder length silver hair and black eyes, he gulp when he saw him glaring at him it was the same look the villagers give him.

(Why do they always have to look at me with those eyes?)

(Argh….what's the demon brat doing here? This must be that senile old Hokage's doing because no one else wants him to become a ninja)

Iruka smile looking at his new students" hello everyone and welcome all to ninja academy I am Umino Iruka your teacher and this is my assistant Mizuki sensei, it will be my job to prepare all of you with the knowledge and the training so you can all become future ninjas of Konoha. I hope we get to know each other better until we finish the entire program, now I have the official list of this year's students I will mention your name and I will assigned you to your official seat for the entire academy program"

He started reading from the list" first we have Nara Shikamaru you will be seated at the fourth row to the left"

The lazy boy sighed at the distance" how troublesome" he left heading to his new seat while the other kids sweat dropped at his laziness.

"Next we have Uchiha Sasuke you will be seated in the third middle row next to the girl with red highlights" he sweat dropped hearing a couple of girls giggling when he mentioned his name.

The Uchiha left his seat and went to where he was assigned, the girl that was seated next to Akeshi blush seeing him and left giving her seat to him but not before giving Akeshi a jealous glare for having the Uchiha next to her.

Akeshi obviously saw the girls' killer glare (what's eating her?) she saw Sasuke staring at her with a frown on his face, she didn't like the way he was looking at her" what are you staring at is there something on my face that has your attention?"

"Hn" he said before looking back to the front of the classroom and Akeshi frowned at his answer.

(I don't like him already I hope Iruka sensei send me to another seat)

Sasuke didn't like the attitude of the girl seated next to him however as a boy he made one small mental note that she was the prettiest girl in the whole classroom, the only flaw she had was her bad attitude he was one to talk.

"All right now I have Hamachi Akeshi" Iruka said and Akeshi obviously got up immediately hoping that her teacher will get her to a better seat than being with the rude Uchiha.

(Come on Iruka sensei any seat is fine with me as long as I'm not with HIM)

Iruka smile" oh what do you know Akeshi you're already seated in your official seat next to Sasuke"

Akeshi's jaw hit the ground (NO WHY ME) she glare at the raven haired Uchiha who had a satisfactory smirk on his lips, she ignore him and got seated on her seat (great I'm going to be seated next to him for the rest of the whole program) she consider herself to be the miserable while others thought she was the luckiest girl in the world, at least the Sasuke fan girl club thought she was the luckiest girl in the classroom while they were feeling very jealous of her.

Akeshi felt a lot of killer intents coming from the room, she look around at some of the girls who were glaring at her (what is wrong with them? Maybe they ate something and it gave them bad indigestion)

Iruka continued reading the list, he called Chouji's name getting seat in the same row with Shikamaru he called Kiba's name getting seat in the same row as Shino. He call more name of other students while Naruto wanted to be seated next Sakura, even if she ignores him his heart broken thinking that she hated him like the rest of the village.

"All right now we have Ozoki Ryo" Iruka called the next name on the list.

Ryo got up while giving one of his cheery smiles" right here Iruka sensei"

"You're going to be seated in the next row next to Yamanaka Ino"

The boy who was seated next to Ino left his seat leaving Ryo to get seated next to the young Yamanaka, Ino gaze at him while he gave her a big smile" hi my name is Ryo"

Ino smile at him" I'm Ino nice to meet you Ryo this is my best friend Sakura" she pointed to the pink haired girl who smiled at him and he smile back.

"It's nice to meet you too, oh Ino-chan do you want to see something cool?"

Ino blush a little at the suffix she nodded getting curious until she saw him doing fart noises with his armpits she was really disgusted while Sakura was giggling.

**(CHA that is so cool) **

"Ewww gross you're disgusting Ryo" Ino said.

"You think that's disgusting check this out" he started burping the abecedary while Sakura was still giggling and inner Sakura was laughing hard.

**(That is hilarious I wish I could do that)**

"Eww Iruka sensei I DON'T WANT TO BE SEATED NEXT TO THIS PIG" Ino shouted in a banshee yell while pointing her finger at him

Iruka sweat dropped along with Mizuki" I'm sorry Ino but I have made my decisions you will be seated next to Ryo for the rest of the academy program.

Ino groaned in annoyance she really didn't wanted to have Ryo seated next to her while Sakura smiled at her" don't worry Ino you will get used to him"

"I doubt it" she muttered she notice that Ryo was still staring at her with a smile on his face" what?"she said annoyed.

"You're very pretty"

The young Yamanaka blushed at the sudden comment while Sakura giggle she quickly turned her head away so he didn't saw her embarrassment, a small smile was formed on her lips not knowing why.

"Next we have Suijin Seiryu" Iruka called seeing the young black haired boy getting up from his seat" you're going to be seated next to Hyuga Hinata at the last row of the middle section"

He nodded and went to the empty seat next to the same girl with the navy blue hair, she gaze at him and quickly turned her head away with a faint shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Hi" Seiryu greeted with a smile.

The girl known as Hinata looked at him with a bow" hello"

"I'm Seiryu and you must be Hinata"

She nodded nervously" y….yes I am I'm please to meet you Seiryu"

"I'm please to meet you too Hinata I hope we become good friends what do you say?"

The young Hyuga nodded with a small blush on her cheeks" yes I….I hope so too Seiryu"

(This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship and she seems to be the shy type)

"Let's see who's next" Iruka said continuing reading the list" Uzumaki Naruto"

The blond got up from his seat as soon as he heard his name being called" yes Iruka sensei"

"You will be seated in the third row on the left next to Haruno Sakura"

Naruto was shocked hearing that while Sakura stiffened, of all people why he was going to be the one to be seated next to her. Naruto felt bad, usually he will be thrilled to be seated next to his best friend but after she started ignoring him three months ago he was too sad to think about how he feels right now. He slowly left his seat and went to the row he was assigned to, he didn't even make eye contact with the pink haired girl he was afraid that she will ignore him like she has always do while Sakura was trying to hold her tears feeling so hurt for the blond. Ino and Ryo saw their reactions of the two kids and they didn't like it, they could tell that both were hurt they watched as Naruto got seated next to Sakura without her making eye contact with him. They stood quiet not looking at the other Iruka continued reading the list of students, until he was finished.

"All right now that I'm done placing you all in your permanent seats it's time to begin today's class, everyone take out your notebooks" he took the chalk and began writing on the board.

Naruto sighed while taking his notebook from his backpack, he gave one last glance at the haired girl who still didn't give him a glance and started writing in his book. Sakura gave quick glance at Naruto while holding her tears, she has missed him so much she really wanted to be with him if it wasn't for her mother she went back to write in her notebook while thinking about her best friend.

Haruno residence

Mrs. Haruno was doing the dishes as part of cleaning the kitchen she made a mental to later made dinner for when Sakura gets back from the academy she started thinking about her daughter. About her sudden change of behavior in three months after she has forbid her to see the demon brat, she has been thinking for a while now that maybe she was doing a mistake. She remembers how cheery and happy she used to look before finding out that she was spending time with him of all the children in Konoha, her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door. She left the kitchen and open door, she blushed slightly seeing a familiar figure it was Genjuro wearing his white cape over his jounin uniform and of course she has heard of the rumors that were going around the village which one of them stated that he was very handsome.

"Morning Haruno-san" the jounin greeted with a smile.

"I don't believe it Genjuro-sama what an honor to have you come to my house" she hold the feeling to squeal like a fan girl.

"May I enter?"

"What, of course please come on in?"

Genjuro enter the house and follow the adult woman into the living room where she lead him to a couch, he kindly got seated while he notice that she was twiddling her fingers a little while blushing a little. He rolled her eyes at her actions this wasn't the first time he has attracted women, back when he was living in the mist village he was number one single man and most desire and sexy man in the entire village making lots of the male population to be very jealous of him.

"I apologize for coming to your home Haruno-san"

"No please there's no need to apologize I am grateful that you have taken your time to come here Genjuro-sama, can I get you anything like some tea or coffee?"

"No that would be fine I'm not planning in staying her for too long but thank you for the offer"

She nodded and got seated in the couch with him, for a moment the urge to went closer to him crossed her mind at least so she can smell his heavenly manly smell she giggle in her mind while some inappropriate thoughts invaded her mind between her and the jounin.

She blushed while erasing those thoughts away" so what brings you to my home Genjuro-sama?" (Please tell me that you want to ask me out or at least seduce me you big hunk)

"Haruno-san I have come to talk about your daughter Sakura"

She looked at him with a curious expression" what do you want to know about my daughter?"

"It's between her and Naruto, by order of Hokage-sama I have taken the responsibility to look after Naruto and I'm worry about his change of behavior during the last three months he is not the same boy when he moved to my home I'm sure your daughter has been acting the same way too right?"

Mrs. Haruno didn't like where this was going" what do you want Genjuro-sama?" she said in a serious tone getting upset.

"I know that you must have forbid your daughter to stop seeing Naruto, I would suggest that you let her be with him and…."

"I am NOT letting her hang around with that demon" she growled with venom in her voice.

Genjuro locked eyes with her" Naruto is NOT the Kyubi he's its container, he's just the cage that keeps the demon fox from escaping by keeping the Kyubi locked within him he is protecting all of us he is a hero can't you see that?"

"I can't called him a hero because all I see when I looked at him is that demon, I despise the Kyubi he has taken my husband who I loved very much" tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I know how you must be feeling Haruno-san, but you shouldn't be putting all of your hatred and anger on a six year old child it will only make him feel worse Naruto is just a victim like you and every person in this village"

"You will never understand how I feel" the adult pink haired woman said while tears started falling from her eyes" you weren't there six years ago when that demon attacked the village, so many people died on that day ninjas and civilians alike my husband was one of them he died protecting this village I remember the day they informed me he was dead. My heart was shatter like it was never going to be fixed, when I went to the morgue to see his body to give him my goodbyes I couldn't recognize his body because it was torn to shreds they told me the Kyubi killed him shredding him to pieces with its claws I was so devastated by the sight I missed him so much……" she started sobbing hard.

Genjuro took the pink haired woman in a warm hug letting her cry her heart out for the loss of her husband, she bury her face in his chest. Genjuro could tell that she needed this she was holding this grief and sorrow for so long and he was being her pillar of strength to help her feel better. He hold her for a couple of minutes before she broke the embrace, in truth she actually love the embrace and she wanted to hold him forever but it was better to break it before she lost control of herself.

"Are you feeling better Haruno-san?" as the worry Genjuro.

"Yes I'm feeling a little better now thank you Genjuro-sama" (I'm feeling a whole lot better with that hug he's really well build, I felt all of his muscles)

"Haruno-san I know you are experiencing a lot of pain for the loss of your husband but this is about your daughters happiness were talking about here, Naruto is always telling me how great of a friend Sakura is and how much fun he had with her I'm sure Sakura feels the same way about Naruto too are you going to let her feel depressed forever?"

"I don't know if I can't trust that boy I don't want to lose Sakura to the same demon that killed my husband" she said as a few tears fell from her face.

Genjuro sighed" Haruno-san please think if Naruto was really the Kyubi don't you think he would've destroyed the village long ago?"

"It may not happen now that he's young but when he grows up he might unleash the power of the demon fox putting the whole village in danger" she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"That won't happen Haruno-san as long as Naruto has the seal of the Yondaime is intact he'll be fine, please give Naruto a chance"

Mrs. Haruno stood for a moment before letting a sigh" all right Genjuro-sama I…I will give him a chance but if he harms my daughter in any way I will make sure that Sakura never see him ever again"

"Fair enough for me do not worry I will take full responsibility for anything that happens you have my word" he got up from the couch" well I better get going thank you for listening Haruno-san you won't regret your decision I promise"

(I hope you're right) she thought worry she notice he was leaving" wait Genjuro-sama don't you want to stay I can make you something to eat if you want to" she blush slightly.

"That will be all right Haruno-san but I will have to decline your offer thank you anyway, take care Haruno-san"

Mrs. Haruno lead him to the front door before watching him leave the house, she kept her gaze on his back as he walk out of the house and into the streets she growl (damn why does he have to wear that cape , I want to know if the rumor is true if he has such a fine ass) she started giggling as she closed the front door (I can't believe Genjuro-sama was holding me in his strong arms, wait till the girls in the beauty parlor find out about this) she continued giggling to herself.

(Time skip: ninja academy noon)

Naruto was walking the halls of the academy holding his lunch box, it was time for lunch and everyone else was outside of the academy where they get together and eat their lunches. Right now he didn't feel like eating after all if he goes outside he will have to see Sakura, he didn't wanted to see her knowing she will ignore him and that feeling tears apart his poor heart. He was always hated by the villagers rejected by anyone that passed him by, beaten to almost at the brink of death that pain was nothing compare to the feeling of being ignore by his best friend Sakura. As too a turn into the hallway he was met by the last person he wanted to see, standing in front of him was the Sakura looking at him with watery eyes like she was ready to cry he didn't know why though. He got his answer when the little pink haired girl rush to him and embrace him crying on his shoulder, he felt like his heart was breaking he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"S…Sakura-chan…."

She continued sobbing on his shoulder" Naruto-kun I'm sorry for ignoring you I really wanted to talk to you and play with you but I couldn't, my mommy told me not to be around you anymore she even told me that I wouldn't go to the academy if I didn't do what she says I'm sorry for not talking to you for a long time, but I can't take it anymore I want to be with you you're my best friend just like Ino"

Naruto felt like crying he felt so happy, he was feeling so much better and here he was afraid thinking that Sakura hated him like everyone else in the village. He saw Sakura breaking the hug with him while looking at him with her jade eyes full of tear, she was afraid that he will hate her for what she did to him.

"Naruto can you forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you Sakura-chan you didn't meant to do this, it was your mother that made you to ignore me but what are you going to do now?"

"I don't care what my mommy says I'm going to keep on seeing you Naruto-kun I don't care if she gets mad at me"

"Are you sure Sakura-chan I don't want to cause you any trouble?"

"Yeah I'm sure remember out promise to be together forever right" she smile at him.

"Right and since were friends again I have a prank coming up" he smirk devilish.

Sakura smile all cheery" what is it Naruto-kun?"

He chuckle while opening his lunchbox taking a small crystal jar filled with some insects" these are fire ants Shino gave them to me they will bite anyone that they see and their bites are very meanie"

Sakure giggle" and I already know who's going to be the target"

"Sasuke" they said in unison.

(Time skip: outside of the academy)

The children were seated on a couple of tables on the corner of the academy building they were all enjoying their lunches, while others were playing tag. Naruto introduce Sakura to his new friends Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi they were eating their lunches which Genjuro made for them and they all consider his cooking the best. Accompany them were Naruto's other friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino and Shino, they got acquainted quickly because they were Naruto's friends. Naruto and Sakura were keeping the ir eyes on their target rather than focusing on their lunches, they saw Sasuke eating his lunch on a empty table after he rejected all of the girls from his fan club including Ino.

Ryo took another bite from his rice ball" mmm…I love sensei's cooking so much"

"Yeah sensei is not just strong but he's a very good cook" Seiryu said.

"No he is the best" Akeshi said taking a bite from her rice ball.

"I wish I could cook like sensei" Naruto said.

"Yeah right Naruto the only thing you can cook is ramen" Kiba said while laughing.

"Hey I can try if sensei teaches me" the blond pouted (and maybe I will)

Shikamaru sighed looking at his lunch" mom is always cooking the same thing why can't she change the menu or something"

"I don't care what my mommy cooks I will eat it anyway" Chouji said while eating some bbq pork her mother made for him.

The lazy boy sighed again" well I'm taking a nap before class starts I'm not hungry anyway"

"Naruto-kun" Sakura whisper to him catching his attention" it's time" she finished with a small giggle.

The blond gaze at the Uchiha eating his lunch and smile" right it's time to start ant attack on Sasuke" he took the small jar filled with fire ants and left their table heading to the Uchiha's table.

Shino saw the jar and sweat dropped knowing what he had in mind (I gave him those ants so he can take care of them not so he can used them on a prank)

"Hey what's Naruto doing?" ask Kiba.

"Yeah he's heading to the table where Sasuke's eating" Chouji said.

"Hey he better not be thinking in asking Sasuke-kun to eat lunch with him I want to do that" Ino pouted.

Seiryu Ryo and Akeshi smirk they already what Naruto was up to, after all the blond told them of his role as a prankster and they couldn't wait for the outcome.

(I am so going to enjoy this) Akeshi thought with a grin since she didn't like the Uchiha.

Shikamaru open one eye seeing Naruto heading to Sasuke's table he somehow got a feeling that something was going to happen" troublesome" he mutter.

Sakura was giggling while her inner self was cheering.

**(CHA!!! Go Naruto-kun)**

Sasuke took another bite of his sushi using his chopsticks, before realizing that there was someone next to him he frowned seeing Naruto. Or course he hasn't forgotten the day when Naruto called him names and made him chase him around the village, he growl seeing the blond and right now it was very tempting to punched his lights out.

"What do you want loser?" he said in angry tone.

Naruto smile nervously not like the way he was looking at him" hey Sasuke what's up?"

"Get lost before I punch you I haven't forgotten what you did to me, because of you I ended up in the hospital when you your other friend pushed me to the itchy plants"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you buddy, I have come to apologize for what I did I'm sorry it was just a joke I didn't mean it so what do you say if we become friends"

The Uchiha frowned at him while returning to eat his lunch" no"

"Oh come on the least you could do is let me eat with you here" he got seated next to him, he took the jar with the ants from his pocket and slowly he opened the hatch letting the ants free they slowly crawl into Sasuke's clothes.

"I said no" Sasuke growl while pushing Naruto to the ground" now leave me alone"

By now the rest of the children that were eating were looking, the sight of Sasuke pushing Naruto like he was a bully brought their attention a lot including the Uchiha fan girls the same with Ino. They started cheering for Sasuke while Sakura and Akeshi were frowning at them.

(Naruto don't you dare let that jerk push you around) Akeshi thought.

(Naruto-kun beat him at his own game)

**(CHA!!! Give him the ant attack) **

Suddenly Sasuke gasp as he started yelling in pain, he scratched his whole body feeling lots of tiny painful bites hit his whole body, all of the children started laughing at the sight soon Naruto joined the laughter with Sakura and the rest of his friends. Minutes later Iruka and Mizuki arrived at the scene, they took Sasuke to the infirmary some of the children were able to see the bite marks from the ants and some of them actually felt sorry for him while others were still laughing. Naruto went back to his table giving high fives to all of his friends, Sakura was laughing and her inner self was yelling hell yeah while Akeshi was laughing harder than the others. One thing for sure Sasuke was never going to forget about this for the rest of his life, after the two chunins took the Uchiha inside the building the children went back to eating their lunches while some of them were still laughing.

(Time skip: hours later in the afternoon)

All the kids have finally finished their first day at the academy their parents came to pick up their children. Shikamaru left with his father Shikaku Chouji left with his dad Chouza, Kiba left with his older sister Hana Shino left with his dad Shibi. Ino left with her dad Inoichi Sasuke left with his older brother Itachi who was sweat dropping seeing his little brother cover from head to toe in ant biting marks, Naruto Seiryu Ryo and Akeshi left with Genjuro. Sakura finally left with her mother, she remember the conversation she had with Genjuro she sighed she did told him she was going to give Naruto a chance to be with her daughter.

"How was your first day at the academy sweetie?"

"It was great mommy Iruka sensei taught us a lot of things"

"I'm very glad that you like it" she said with a smile before looking back at her" Sakura….about your friend Naruto I will give you permission to continue spending time with him"

Sakura thought she has heard wrong, she knew very well that her father didn't like Naruto in the least so why would she allow her to see him all of the sudden" mommy you really mean it?"

"Yes I do sweetie you told me he's your best friend right, then I will let you see him again I'm sorry for not letting you see him in the first place I was wrong"

"Thank you mommy I'm so happy" she gave her mother a small hug while walking happily.

Mrs. Haruno smiled seeing her daughter being happy, looks like she was back to normal (I will trust Genjuro-sama maybe he's right about the boy after all)

At the academy classroom

Iruka was erasing the blackboard finishing the class for today, he was happy to see a lot of children this year the number of students this year has increased greatly. He saw that among the children there were lots of great candidates with a great potential of becoming future ninjas of Konoha, so he oath to do the best he can to teach them everything they need to know about the ninja world. Once he finished erasing the board he was ready to leave, Mizuki has already left since he told him to go on without him that he will catch up to him later.

"So how was Naruto's first day in your class Iruka?"

Iruka smile seeing Sarutobi at the entrance of the classroom" he seems to be liking the class so far, however he was been talking a lot I had a feeling that he's going to caused me trouble in the future"

The elder Hokage chuckle at his comment" typical for a child his age he's just overexcited that he has finally started at the academy just give him so time he will eventually come around"

"I hope you're right Hokage-sama, you know after getting to know him a little better I realized that the villagers were wrong about him they think Naruto is the Kyubi but it's not true he is just a regular child with a great burden who's very lonely without any parents"

"I'm glad you feel that way Iruka, he reminds you when you were a child am I right?"

Iruka started thinking when he was little how lonely he felt when his parents were killed by the Kyubi, how he wanted to get attention from everyone else so he could get acknowledge by them. He smiled looking at Naruto really reminded him of himself when he was a child, that's how he became close to the blond they are both alike because of their past Iruka because of the loss of his parents and Naruto for not knowing who were his parents.

"Yes you're right we both know what it was like to be lonely not being acknowledge by anyone, I can relate to him a lot but now he's not so lonely anymore he has made a lot of friends"

"Yes he has, I am glad for him the future generation are treating him like they should a hero and with Genjuro-sama taking care of him along with his training he will become into a strong ninja"

"I still can't believe someone like Genjuro-sama has joined Konoha with him our forces grown a lot more in power"

"That may be true but the important thing is not of his reputation or strength, is that we have a very reliable ally on our side someone who will always look after those he consider his friends"

"I guess you're right, I was going to ask Naruto if he wanted to go with me to get some ramen at Ichiraku's but with Genjuro-sama as his care taker I guess that won't be necessary" he sounded a little disappointed.

Sarutobi chuckle" not to worry Iruka you will have your chance" he then left the classroom.

(I hope your right I wonder if Naruto will come to Ichiraku's again)

At Ichiraku's

Naruto was having another bowl of ramen along Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi Genjuro was also having his share of the ramen. They were all enjoying the food while at the same time their bond as a family was growing stronger, the only regret Genjuro will have is the great loss of money he will spend for all of the ramen that Naruto has eaten so far.

To be continued

Will that does it for this chapter, I am going to go back to Am I worthy to love you because I know that there are a lot of people who wants me to update that story. Also the pairigs poll I can't believe that the triple relationship is winning, remember to keep voting please read and review farewell until next time. One more thing Naruto is six along with everyone else except for Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi they are eight older than the rest.

Next chapter: The savior that created a debt of the life time


	6. The savior that created a debt

Chapter 6 The savior that created a debt of the life time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto not now not ever.

Uchiha clan residence

Sasuke got dressed as he was ready to go the academy it was going to be another day for learning, for him it was going to be torture because he was going to face the crazy fan girls which it really annoy him till no end. Another thing that really annoys him it's the fact that he has to meet a certain blond kid, the same blond that gave him poison ivy and fire ants. He growl thinking about Naruto, he really wanted to punch him hard for being victim of his pranks thankfully he was feeling all right he could still feel the bite marks from the ants. Today he was planning to have his revenge with the blond, he was going to beat him pretty badly after all he remember watching that he was always being beaten by the villagers so it won't hurt if he's the one to beat him up. He left his room heading to the kitchen, he saw his mother Mikoto serving breakfast seated on the table was his father Fugaku and next to him was his older brother Itachi.

"Morning" he said cheery getting seated next to Itachi.

"Morning son" Fugaku said.

"Morning big brother"

"Morning Sasuke" Itachi said with a smile.

Mikoto brought a plate with some rice balls handing it to Sasuke" so sweetie how you've been at the academy so far?"

"Its fine I am very good at class I don't like the annoying girls that are always giggling at me"

Fugaku chuckle" those are your fan club son you shouldn't feel annoyed, you should be happy to have a lots of girls cheering you on and watching over you"

"Dear Sasuke is too young to understand about girls" Mikoto said with a giggle.

"Mother is right Sasuke should focus on the academy so he can become a great ninja to protect Konoha" Itachi said in a unusual tone which the two parents didn't notice.

"Um….big brother I was wondering if you can help me with my training" Sasuke said.

"But father is the one in charge of your training aren't you doing well with him?"

"Yes he is doing well for his first time, however Sasuke has a lot to learn before he can even be n your level Itachi" Fugaku said.

"Sasuke will be fine as long as he trains hard he'll become strong" the older Uchiha said trying not to glare at his father.

Mikoto saw this display and she wasn't comfortable, she decided to change the subject" um…so Sasuke sweetie have you met any friends at the academy?"

Sasuke frowned" no I haven't and I don't need any friends" he took a bite from a rice ball.

"Don't say that sweetie you need friends how else are you going to have fun?" Mikoto said.

"I didn't come to the academy to have fun but to be turn into a ninja of Konoha" Sasuke said.

"That's right Sasuke but will you're at it you should make some friends, even if it won't matter you still have ways to go before you reach Itachi's level he graduated from the academy when he was your age" Fugaku said.

Itachi cough while getting up from the table" come Sasuke it's time to go to the academy"

Sasuke nodded while finishing his rice balls" okay big brother" although he was feeling hurt for his father's comment.

Itachi on the other hand was upset for his father's comment, it was wrong for a parent to compare his child with the other the results will make the child to lose his self esteem. In truth he has never like how he's father treats his little brother like he was inferior, saying that he was weak comparing how better he is next to Sasuke. He didn't said another word as they left the kitchen leaving the house, Mikoto gave her husband a disapproving look saying that he said the wrong thing.

"What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" Fugaku said confuse like he said nothing wrong.

"You shouldn't have said that, instead of supporting Sasuke you're crushing his confidence over your pride for Itachi"

"Well it's the truth Mikoto, you know as well as I do that Sasuke doesn't have the potential to become strong like Itachi or even stronger"

"That's enough I'm not going to listen to anymore of this, is it right for you to care for the child who's stronger and the pride of the clan over the young brother who's trying hard to get strong and get your approval and affection I don't care who's stronger or weakest I love both of my sons and I think you should think about caring for both of them equally" she picked up some plates and went to the sink to wash them leaving Fugaku on his thoughts.

Itachi and Sasuke were walking the streets of the Uchiha section, everywhere they walk they were praised by the other members of the clan well they were more in praising at Itachi since he was the prodigy of the clan. Itachi just smile at them while Sasuke was feeling down at what his father said, it was true he was six and still in the academy when his older brother graduate at his age he was truly a genius compare to him. Itachi could tell that something was bothering his younger brother, no doubt it was about the rude comment that his father said comparing Sasuke with him he wasn't going to let this bother his brother.

"Sasuke don't listen to what father says, it's true that you're still in the academy and you still need a lot of training to get strong but don't feel bad because you're weaker than me"

Sasuke frowned" easy for you to say big brother you're the pride of the clan you were just twelve when you became ANBU captain, I'm nothing compare to you"

Itachi stopped walking getting on one knee making sure to make eye contact with his little brother" listen Sasuke I believe that you will become strong someday stronger than me"

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened" you really mean that big brother?"

"Of course but it won't be easy you will have to train hard to reach that goal, I know that you will make the clan proud someday"

The young smiled at his older brothers words" I know big brother, so how about if I start today I really would like if you train me at least teach me some shuriken practice"

The older Uchiha shook his head" I'm sorry Sasuke you know I'm always busy with work"

"But big brother" Sasuke pouted.

Itachi friendly poke him on his forehead" I'm sorry Sasuke maybe some other time"

"You always do that big brother" the young Uchiha frowned at his action.

The older Uchiha got back up and they continued walking the streets leaving the Uchiha clan section and into the streets of Konoha" by the way Sasuke I hope you get along with Naruto-kun"

The young Uchiha growled at the mention of the blond ninja's name" why should I get along with that loser he's nothing but trouble because of him my whole body was itchy from those plants and I was also attacked by ants, I will never forgive him he's going to pay"

Itachi sighed" I know that Naruto-kun is a bit of a prankster and troublemaker but he has a good heart, I am sure he meant no harm when he did those things to you"

"Why are you defending him big brother he's a loser I don't want to become friends with someone like him" Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

"Sasuke Naruto-kun has been through a lot a bad times and hardships at his age, unlike you he was an orphan he never knew who his parents were and he was very lonely too"

"I know but everyone in the village keeps saying that he's a monster that no one should be around him"

Itachi glare at the road ahead he didn't like to hear those rumors about Naruto, he was one of the few who has respected the Yondaime's final wish to view him as hero for containing the Kyubi. But he knew that the people were ignorant and they will eventually unleash their hate and anger towards the blond, only seeing the demon fox instead of the container.

"Sasuke I want you to ignore what the villagers said about Naruto-kun and try to get along with him are we clear?"

"Why are you defending him so much big brother?" ask the young Uchiha with a hint of jealousy.

"Naruto-kun deserves our respect a lot, he is a child that 's been through a lot so please try to give him your respect and your friendship"

"But what if he does a prank on me?" ask Sasuke with a frown wanting to punch him rather than be his friend.

Itachi smile" don't worry he won't I already spoken with Genjuro-sama about his tricks and he has assured me that Naruto-kun won't try another prank on you"

Sasuke continued walking not happy about what his brother told him" I guess I can give it a try big brother"

"That's good if you behave with Naruto-kun I might take some of my time off and train you rather than father doing it"

Sasuke smile hearing that but he still didn't wanted to become friends with Naruto (I don't want to be friends with that loser but I guess I can pretend that I'm actually talking to him, it's worth the training with big brother)

"If you accept him as your friend Sasuke who knows maybe he will become your rival or best friend"

Sasuke nodded while thinking more about training with his older brother rather than becoming a friend with Naruto.

(Time skip: ninja academy classroom)

The children were paying attention to Iruka, it was another day in class and they were paying attention to him at least some were. Others were not paying any attention and focusing on others stuff like eating candy or going to the playground to pay, others were gazing at the beautiful sunny day through the window. Sasuke was paying attention copying the information that Iruka has just written in the board, he was ignoring the gazes he was receiving courtesy of his fan girl club. Naruto was trying to pay attention while thinking what kind of brand of ramen he should eat after he class is over, and Sakura was paying attention to the class of course stealing a few glances at her best friend Naruto while she giggle in her mind. The rest were paying attention except for Ryo who's been having a day dream, he looked next to him to see Ino paying attention to the class.

He suddenly blushed imagining both seated together in an ice cream shop eating ice cream cookies and cream, both laughing and enjoying each other's company. He blushed even more when Ino gave him a peek on his cheek on his day dream, of course his day dream ended when Iruka finish writing on the board.

Iruka had written on the board the Hokages of Konoha, he also stick a couple of pictures that were obviously the Hokages he cleared his throat" all right class today were going to learn about the Hokages past and present, it's extremely important that you know who they were and their dedication to our village"

He pointed to the first picture on the left a man with long black hair and black eyes wearing his leaf headband around his forehead" this is Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage and founder of Konoha he was a strong ninja and unique of his abilities like being the only one to performed the wood art ninjutsu"

Sasuke raised his hand making a lot of the fan girls giggle and boys sweat dropped at the action" excuse me Iruka sensei"

"Yes Sasuke what is it?"

"I heard that it wasn't just the Shodaime Hokage who found Konoha, Uchiha Madara was another founder of Konoha"

The students were whispering things among other since they have never heard of the name before, Iruka on the other hand clear his throat trying to forget the subject" well moving along"

Sasuke was confused at his comment, he didn't praise him for being right or told him that he was wrong. His father Fugaku told him that the founder of the Uchiha clan Madara found Konoha with the Shodaime Hokage, so he eventually thought that he was right. Iruka didn't want to say a word about this, after all it was a secret law that the Konoha council made never to mention the name of Uchiha Madara.

"Hashirama-sama is also the grandfather of Senju Tsunade one of Konoha's legendary sanins" Iruka said smiling that a lot of the students were paying attention and enjoying the class, he went to the picture next to Hashirama a man with short silver hair black eyes wearing a leaf silver face plate" this is Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage and younger brother of Hashirama-sama, unlike his brother Tobirama-sama was a master of water element ninjutsu he was the only ninja who was able to use high level water jutsu with no water source nearby"

The students were muttering things others were impressed at the information, Iruka continued the lecture" Tobirama-sama was also the wielder of the legendary sword the Raijin sword it was a blade made from pure concentrated lighting it is said that it was able to cut through anything even chakra, do any of you have any questions so far?"

Sakura raised her hand" um…Iruka sensei what happened to the Raijin sword?"

"I'm glad you have asked Sakura, the Raijin sword is now being kept in Konoha's secret archives no one is allow to enter the building without approval of the Hokage"

Sakura nodded along with the rest of the class, Iruka continued" both Shodaime and Nidaime died protecting Konoha against the enemy forces from other hidden villages during the ninja wars, now let's move on" he went to the next picture next to Tobirama a young man with brown hair black eyes and brown hair on his chin" this is Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and our current Hokage to this day, he is known as the professor for learning all the jutsus from the village he is also student of the Nidaime and member of Tobirama-sama's team along with his two teammates Homura and Koharu who are elder members of Konoha's council"

"What no way!!!" said a shocked Naruto" you mean that's the old man but he is so young in that picture and now look at him he is so wrinkle like pepper steak"

Everyone in the class started laughing at his comment except for Sasuke who muttered "what a dobe", Iruka sweat dropped" Naruto you should learn to respect your elders especially if it's Hokage-sama I don't want to hear another comment like that"

"Yeah sure whatever" the blond replied.

The chunin teacher sighed continuing with the class, he went to the next picture next to Sarutobi a young man with familiar spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes" and finally this is Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage he was the strongest ninja in Konoha he was known as the Yellow Flash because he killed an army of stone ninjas at incredible speed he was a true legend, he was also the youngest ninja to become Hokage usually one of the requirements for a Konoha ninja to become Hokage is to be thirty years or older but Minato-sama became Hokage at age twenty four" he saw the looks of astonishment disbelief of the kids but Naruto was smiling happily because the Yondaime was his idol.

Iruka sighed he was going to say a piece of information that he didn't like telling, even if it was a lie he needed to tell them about it" Minato-sama the Yondaime Hokage was also the one who manage to killed the nine tails demon fox Kyubi who attacked Konoha six years ago that is why he is considered today the hero of the village"

The class was quiet some were gasping like Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi but others were shocked and happy to have learn a powerful ninja like the Yondaime, Sakura was the only one who wasn't shocked at the information she just heard because she was thinking about something else. She looked at the picture of the Yondaime then Naruto then back at the picture then again at Naruto, she gasped just by looking at their faces and the BIG resemblance they share.

(Naruto-kun looks so much like the Yondaime it's like looking at a little version of him)

"Now are they any questions before moving on?" asked Iruka no one answer" good then I suggest you all study about the Hokages because they will formed part of your quiz next week, so learn who they are and their importance for the village"

Everyone nodded as they started to write the information Iruka was writing at the board about the Hokages, however Sakura was still thinking about the similarities between Naruto and the Yondaime Hokage.

(If they looks so much alike, then it could mean that they are related could that be possible?)

Hokage's office (Hokage tower)

Sarutobi was doing another set of paperwork and frankly he hated, he just got from a meeting with the council about today's event. They are suppose to welcome a group of cloud ninjas as a sing to a possible alliance with the hidden cloud village, he honestly thought that it was good news that they were going to have an alliance with the land of lighting but his intuition was telling him that this could all be one big set up probably a chance to steal important information about Konoha. He sighed taking another inhale from his smoking pipe, right now smoking was the only thing that will help him calm down and think even if it was consider a bad and unhealthy habit. As he signed another document, Itachi wearing his ANBU uniform and raven mask appeared kneeling on one knee.

"Yes what do you have to report Itachi?"

"Hokage-sama the forces of cloud will be reaching the gates of Konoha in a couple of hours"

"Good send your squad to watched over them when they arrive and keep a close eye on them, although I trust them I want to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary happens"

"Yes Hokage-sama" replied the ANBU captain as he vanished.

Sarutobi went back to his work (I hope that everything works out well in the end)

(Time skip: noon outside of ninja academy)

It was time for lunch and the group was having their usual lunch on the small tables outside of the academy, they were doing their usual thing enjoying their meal while others were gossiping. The fan girls were obviously talking about Sasuke, others were talking about today's class while others were laughing telling jokes. Ryo was trying to make Ino laugh telling her some of his lame jokes which he was shut down and rejected by the Yamanaka because she wanted to stare at Sasuke, he then started burping Ino's name making the group laughed Ino then smacked him for being a pig. Shikamaru sighed his mother has made him tuna surprise and he hated tuna surprise so he just gave it to his best friend and Chouji and went to his usual cloud watching, Chouji smiled having more food to eat the more the better he thought. Seiryu decided to share his lunch with Hinata while the young Hyuga shared some of her lunch with him, the rest of the group were happy eating their lunches this was definitely their favorite in the academy.

However things weren't so good for the children, they all heard a scream that came from a couple of tables away from Naruto's and his group. They all tremble along with the children as they saw another innocent kid being beat up and stripped off his lunch and money by the school bully Sozu Yoriko. Yoriko was seven years old and taller than most of the children in the academy, he was chubbier than Chouji with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt that said "bad boy" in white letters he was also wearing blue pants and black sandals. Everyone in the academy was afraid of him he was your average bully a mean kid who hits hard. He likes stealing money from other kids and eating their lunches, he didn't care what everyone thought of him he was happy being the big bad wolf of the school. However they were some who didn't like him one bit and wanted to teach him a lesson, Sakura was one of those kids while some of the fan girls wanted Sasuke to beat him up he refused because it wasn't worth his time so he ignore it. Akeshi was another person who didn't like the bully one bit it wouldn't be long, before she reaches her limit and decides to deliver pain to the fat bully.

Shikamaru gaze away from the sky to the spot where the kid was crying and Yoriko eating his lunch happily" troublesome that kid is at it again"

"Yeah why can't he leave us alone that jerk" Ino said upset she didn't like him either.

"Yeah he's nothing but a push over, I mean who does he thinks he is stealing their lunches like that" Kiba said.

"Someone should teach him a lesson" Seiryu said.

"Yeah I mean he's doing it all wrong, after the bullies takes the kids money and lunch he's suppose to give him a weggy and he's not doing that" Ryo said and everyone sweat dropped at his comment" uh oh wait a minute I was right see Yoriko gave him a weggy and it looks like a painful one" he shiver in pain seeing the poor little kid crying in pain because his underwear was all the way to his back.

Everyone else shivered with Ryo at the sight while some were reaching their limit, Akeshi was thinking of ways to beat the fat bully up like using him as a huge piñata until he explodes and releases all the candies. However Sakura's patience have finally reached their limit and she wasn't going to let this continue, she glare at the fat bully this needed to be stop once and for all and she knew how to do it too.

(It's time to teach this meanie a lesson)

"**CHA time to give him a taste of his own medicine" little inner Sakura said.**

"Naruto-kun"

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

She went closer to him so she could whisper in his ear" I have another prank coming and its for that meanine Yoriko"

Naruto gave a big smile happy that another prank was going to be made" I'm glad Sakura-chan because I can't do any pranks on Sasuke because sensei told me not do another prank on him ever again I did gave him my word"

"That's okay Naruto-kun now follow me back into the school I will tell you my plan"

The blond nodded and they left the table heading inside the building of the academy, Seiryu, Akeshi, Ryo and the rest of the group saw them entering inside not knowing why they still have plenty of time before lunch ends. However the three kids that are staying in the same house with Naruto had a feeling that it wasn't anything good, or it was going to be another prank and somehow they had a feeling who was going to be the next victim gazing at the bully Yoriko who was eating another lunch from another kid. Once they were inside the academy halls Sakura make sure that there was no one around like Iruka or Mizuki.

Naruto grin" so what's the plan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura open her lunch bag revealing a small box" were going to give Yoriko this"

Naruto saw the content of the box" chocolax what's that, it sounds like chocolate"

"It is chocolate Naruto-kun" she winked at him.

Naruto smile" oh yummy I want to eat chocolate give me Sakura-chan"

Sakura remove the box from the blond's sight" wait Naruto-kun you can't eat this chocolate, it's very special"

"What do you mean special?"

"Special this chocolate it's not like normal chocolate, you see when my mommy can't go poppy she eats this chocolate and all of the sudden she goes to the potty and goes poppy"

Naruto was amazed" a chocolate that makes you go poppy, that is so cool poppy chocolate you're going to give this to Yoriko?"

"No you will be the one to give him the poppy chocolate Yoriko doesn't bully girls so it's up to you Naruto-kun"

"Oh right I almost forgot about that"

"Just pretend to be one of his victims and let him take the chocolate from you"

"Right let's do this"

They left the hall returning to the table's area, Sakura got seated in the table with the group they were puzzle when they saw Naruto right passing them. They gasp seeing that he was heading to Yoriko's way, Naruto was walking very happy with the chocolate bar that Sakura gave him. Suddenly he stopped walking as he was now looking at the fat bully's face, who look like he was ready to punch his face.

"Oh hey Yoriko"

Yoriko grabbed him by his collar" that chocolate is mine you monster"

Naruto smile" how about we share its better that way"

"How about I punched you until I'm tire, now give me the chocolate" he glared at him.

"Okay here you go just don't hit me" Naruto said pretending to be scare following the plan, he gave the chocolate bar to Yoriko while the bully smile at his decision.

"That has to be the smartest thing you have ever done monster" he grin after all he knew that all of the adults in the village called him monster and beat him up, so it wouldn't make a difference if he hits him too just like everyone else.

Everyone gasp as Yoriko punched Naruto on his face as he took a bit at his chocolate bar" thanks demon" he laugh as he left the blond on the ground.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she went to him along with Ryo Seiryu and Akeshi" are you all right?"

The blond rubbed his painful cheek where he was hit" yeah I'm fine don't worry Sakura-chan"

"Oh I am ready to beat a certain fat ass" Akeshi said while glaring at the bully.

"I'm with you on that Akeshi" Seiryu said.

"Wait don't do nothing Sakura-chan and I already had it cover" Naruto said with his fox grin.

Both teens looked at each other while Ryo smirk" aha I knew it Naruto you played a prank on Yoriko didn't you?"

"You can say that"

Sakura giggle" it takes for a while for the chocolate to take effect we'll have to wait later" she watched as Yoriko ate the entire chocolate bar (he is going to be popping forever)

"**CHA!!! Let him go poppy forever that's what he gets for being a meanie bully and for punching Naruto-kun"**

At the village square

The streets of the village have gathered at the corners letting the middle of the streets so that their future allies passed, walking the streets were three cloud jounins representing the hidden cloud village and its leader the Raikage. They wave at the villagers happily they were planning to sign a treaty with the Hokage, so both hidden villages will support each other for the future. Some of the villagers present watching them walk were not please with this turn of events, some were upset because they hated the cloud village for past events in the last war. Others were just happy to an alliance with another village, since they already have an alliance with the hidden sand village like they say the more the merrier. While the three jounins were walking and giving their salutes to the villagers neither one of them notice that they were being watch, up in the shadows of the buildings were a group of Konoha ANBU. They were doing their job to watch over them making sure they don't try anything that will lead to an attack.

Itachi and Kakashi were in position to attack if it was needed, he reached for his communicator" are you all in position?" ask Itachi.

"Yes captain!!!" various voices were heard on his communicator.

"Yuugao Hayate"

"Were in position "cough" and were awaiting further orders over"

"Towa Komachi"

"We are also in position captain just say the word and we will take action over"

"Good standby keep your eyes on them at all cost, especially when they reunite with Hokage-sama"

"Yes captain!!!"

Kakashi looked back at him" you're taking this more seriously than I've expected Itachi"

"I have to, this is an emergency those cloud jounins could be interested in assassinating Hokage-sama rather than making an alliance with the village"

"That will only lead to a war with cloud I don't think they are in position to have another war with us"

"I will make sure nothings happen to Hokage-sama, there won't be another war I'd rather die than to see more meaningless bloodshed" his voice was deadly serious.

Kakashi stood quiet he understood why itachi was acting this way, he has a bad experience with war when he was younger during the second ninja war he saw a lot of ninjas killed before him the blood was everywhere. From that day on Itachi has been traumatize with the horrible effects of war, he has become a person to prevent war from happening at all cost. Itachi saw as the three jounins arrived at the Hokage tower where Sarutobi and the members of the council were waiting for them outside of the building, they meet up with the Hokage each giving him a friendly handshake so far nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Kakashi saw them entering the tower so they can begin with the treaty sign" well so far so good"

"Yes so far" Itachi mutter thinking it was too good to be true.

"You really don't trust cloud do you?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't you Kakashi-kun?"

"No I am surprise they want to form an alliance with Konoha, after the last ninja war relations between cloud and leaf have been very neutral and unfriendly, anyone can guess that they are up to something"

"I have already sent a group to watch over the library and the secret archives they could be after any vital information from the village that could benefit cloud a lot"

Kakashi nodded while Itachi reached for his communicator" everyone move out surround the fire tower and keep your eyes on the cloud jounins, Hokage-sama's safety is the most important thing that matters"

"Yes captain!!!"

"Let's move out Kakashi-kun"

Kakashi nodded and they vanished.

(Time skip: on the back of the academy practice field)

The children were doing some running exercises as part of the class, Iruka was watching with his whistle in hand Mizuki was also watching them run. Of course he was glaring at Naruto, just like the rest of the village he hated him to him he was nothing but a demon that could unleash its wrath on the village. He has been hoping for so long to kill the demon brat finally putting an end to the demon fox, he remain calm and continued to watch the kids he didn't want Iruka to grow suspicious of his actions towards Naruto. As for Naruto he and Sakura were keeping an eye on a certain chubby bully, they have been waiting for the chocolax to take effect which Yoriko ate obviously thinking it was just a regular chocolate bar. It wasn't going to be long before Yoriko will start to have a big stomach ache followed by the desire to go to the bathroom.

Naruto and Sakura weren't the only ones who were keeping an eye but Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi were also paying close attention to the bully. Naruto told them about the prank before they lunch was over and they were laughing hard, Ryo was ended up spilling his milk through his nose from laughing hard. They were going to enjoy watching the upcoming show, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba and Shino were also alert that something might happened knowing Naruto that is. Yoriko was panting while running another lap, he was after all chubby chubbier than Chouji his whole face and body was covered in sweat he hated doing this exercises. All of the sudden he gasp stopping in his tracks, Mizuki was the first to go to him to checked on while Iruka followed him.

"Yoriko what's wrong are you all right?" asked Mizuki.

"He must be exhausted because of his weight, you need this more than anyone Yoriko" Iruka said.

Yoriko felt his stomach growl in a negative way and it wasn't hunger he was feeling, he felt it this indigestion was not a good sing" oh no Iruka sensei I….." he started holding it in while Naruto Sakura and the rest of the kids were watching trying to hold their laughter.

"Yoriko what's wrong?" asked the worry Iruka.

"Iruka sensei I…….I have to go potty aaaahhhhhhhh" he left running heading to the academy building while Iruka and Mizuki sweat dropped at the statement.

The group was laughing while Naruto and Sakura gave themselves a high five, looks like revenge is sweet after all.

"You did it Sakura-chan" Naruto said happy.

"No we did it Naruto-kun but because of me you got punched by that meanie I'm sorry" Sakura said with her eyes softening.

"It's okay Sakura-chan it was worth to get hit by him, now he's going to be poppy for a while"

Sakura giggle (he sure is he won't be leaving the potty for quite a while)

"**CHA!!! Take that you meanie now you're curse by the curse of poppy chocolate"**

"I don't know what you did to Yoriko Naruto but good job" Akeshi said with a smirk.

"I gave him poppy chocolate" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"What you mean there's a chocolate that makes you go potty no way that is so cool" Ryo said obviously amaze at the discovery.

"I should it know you were up to something Naruto" Seiryu said.

"There goes Yoriko I hope he doesn't gets back at bullying everyone that would be troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I don't think he will do it again" Kiba said.

"Hey all of you back to the exercise" Iruka said while blowing his whistle.

They resume their running while laughing, they all knew Yoriko had it coming for bullying everyone it proves to you that getting mad is not the answer but to get even.

(Time skip: evening near an inn)

Itachi was jumping from the rooftops of the village buildings he has contacted his squad about the current situation which it has turn critical. Ever since the treaty with cloud started his squad has been watching everything the cloud jounin representatives have been doing, so far everything was going normally they even shake hands with the Hokage making a treaty with both hidden villages. He knew very well that something was not right that out of nowhere cloud offers to have an alliance with Konoha just like that, the cloud ninjas were supposed to stay the night at one of Konoha's best inns it was Hokage's way of showing attitude to Konoha's new allies. He went personally with Kakashi to watch over them while staying in the inn and that's where his suspicions were confirmed, he used his sharingan to watch them while they were sleeping only to figure out that they were only shadow clones. Now he has contacted his squad to stay on guard, the cloud ninjas were obviously after information which will be consider vital in order for cloud to have an advantage against Konoha.

His onyx eyes hardened at the thought as he and Kakashi continued to jump through the roofs, such actions from part of cloud can cause a war with Konoha which can turn into another ninja war. He wasn't going to let another war happen he has been there, he has seen the blood the bodies of men women and children slain before his eyes. Things that only will happen in anyone's nightmare but to Itachi it was real and he has experience the horror of war, now with the events of tonight that horrible plague of war might come back. That's why he has put his life on the line for the sake to prevent war from happening, he increase his speed Kakashi following shortly.

"What could they be after?" asked Kakashi.

"They must want information about Konoha's military forces, that might include information on all the clans houses and their blood line limits and their jutsus as ninjas we know how important the purpose of gathering information is especially when it comes to an enemy village" the ANBU captain said in a calm tone hiding his desperation in the process.

"But making a false alliance with Konoha just to get information that seems a little odd, we might prepare for the worst case scenario that they could be after something more important than just information about our military"

Itachi stood quiet knowing that he could be right, to take such a risk in making a fake alliance with Konoha" those cloud ninjas won't leave the village either dead or alive, I have the library and the archive building well guarded I also send another squad searching through the streets we will find them"

Kakashi nodded" it will be wise to at least have one of them alive so that Ibiki can interrogate him to find out what they're after"

Itachi said nothing they continued jumping from the roofs hoping to catch the enemy cloud ninjas.

Genjuro's house

Genjuro was sitting on a table with Naruto, Ryo and Akeshi, he has made dinner before going to bed to start a new day. The kids were afraid because their sensei wasn't happy, it was all because Seiryu wasn't here he has decided to go eat to another place. At this time of night it's not safe for an eight year old to be out in the streets, what disappoints him the most is that Seiryu has broken his rules. He has made clearly about the rules of the house, one of them says clearly for no one to leave the house after dark. He has told them the consequences for breaking his rules and Seiryu was about to find out what are those consequences, not waiting any longer he got up from the table and head to the front door leaving his other students behind.

"Where are you going sensei?" ask Akeshi.

Genjuro slid the front door open ready to leave without looking back" I'm going to find Seiryu and he better pray that I don't find him" he said in a serious tone.

As soon as he closed the door the three kids shiver in fear at their teachers tone, they started thinking of the things he might do to Seiryu if he finds him.

"Seiryu is in so much trouble" Naruto said with a gulp, while staying with Genjuro he has find out how strict his teacher can especially when it comes to obeying the rules.

"You can say that again I hope sensei never finds Seiryu, I feel sorry for him" Ryo said worry for his friend.

"Seiryu had it coming" Akeshi said while the two kids stare at her" he knew very well that leaving the house at night was wrong and he still did it, and it was all because he felt like eating dango it's a poor excuse to leave"

"I guess sensei's cooking is the best" Naruto said.

Ryo sighed" let's just hope sensei doesn't kill Seiryu"

They nodded in agreement they wanted to see their other friend back alive.

Elsewhere

Seiryu has left the dango shop with a big smile on his face, it was simply delicious of course he had the choice to eat at his teacher's house but he wasn't in the mood to eat some fried rice and fish. He wanted dango because it was one of his favorite's foods, so there was no contest if he had to choose between dango and fried rice with fish. His stomach was full and happy but he suddenly felt bad with himself, knowing well that he has broken the house rules that Genjuro has made and disobeying them will lead to a bad outcome. He shiver in fear getting that thought out of his mind, he continue walking the empty dark streets until something caught his eyes. He watched from a distance a man wearing a ninja uniform, he gasp recognizing the headband that belong to the hidden cloud village wearing it as an eye patch but that's not what shocked him.

The cloud ninja was holding something in his arms it was a young girl wearing purple pajamas that he recognize. He was holding Hinata one of friends from the academy she look like she was asleep, he gasp again knowing that the cloud ninja has kidnapped her from her family. He followed his instincts and ran towards him, not knowing the face that the cloud ninja is a jounin and he was in a big disadvantage. He ran until arriving in a pathway a few feet before him, the cloud ninja stopped running seeing the young boy that just came across his path.

"Out of the way kid now!!!" the cloud ninja said in anger.

Seiryu took a taijutsu stance" no, I won't let you take my friend I will stop you"

He chuckle in amusement" kid you have come in the wrong place at the wrong time to play hero, so I will ask you nicely to get out of my way while you still have the chance"

Seiryu ignore his demand" no let her go now!!!"

The cloud jounin growl in anger he needed to get away fast, knowing that the ANBU were hot on his trail" I'm warning you brat if you don't leave I will kill you"

"Let Hinata go right now!!!" Seiryu obviously ignore him again.

The cloud jounin wrapped Hinata on one arm and took out a kunai" fine have it your way DIE!!!" he charge at Seiryu while he didn't panicked or lose his focus.

When the cloud ninja was mere inches away from him he quickly went down and punched him between his legs, the cloud ninja felt the horrible pain of being punched in the groin he immediately dropped the young Hyuga. Seiryu caught her in time, while the cloud jounin fell on his knees this was his chance to leave from him so he ran before his left leg was pierced by a kunai. He turned around to see the cloud jounin trying to get up and forget the pain he was feeling, he glare at Seiryu with a very pissed off look.

"You…you fucking brat I am so going to enjoy killing you now" he took another kunai from his pouch and went slowly to him, there was no need to rush in since he was wounded on his leg.

Seiryu try to suppress the pain from his left leg the kunai was still stab on his leg, he needed to leave he gaze at unconscious Hinata with a sorrowful look. He wasn't going to die here not yet he has so many things to accomplish in his life and he wasn't going to go down so easily. But it was all futile with his leg injure he couldn't run, the cloud jounin was in front of him ready to finish him off.

"It's over brat time to die" he grinned ready to stab him with the kunai.

(No I can't die here) Seiryu thought while closing his eyes (I'm sorry everyone I'm sorry sensei….I'm sorry Hinata)

But the cloud ninja never got the chance to raise the kunai he was hit by a powerful palm thrust, sending him crashing to a nearby wall. Seiryu heard the noise he opened his eyes only to see a man in his early forties with long raven hair and the same pale eyes as Hinata, he was wearing a white and gray kimono. The man looked at him with a serious expression, but he gave a small smile when he saw Hinata unharmed.

"Who are you?" asked Seiryu.

The man have figure that the young boy have saved Hinata's life, so it was the honorable way to answer his question" my name is Hyuga Hiashi I am the head of the Hyuga clan's main branch"

Seiryu nodded he was a man in the same clan as Hinata, he flinched still feeling the wound on his leg he pulled the kunai off while yelling in pain, more blood was leaving from his wound.

"You're hurt please allow me to take you to the hospital, it's the least I can do to repay you we need to stop the bleeding" Hiashi said.

"That would be all right Hiashi-sama I will be the one to take him to the hospital"

Seiryu froze in fear recognizing the owner of the voice he turned around to see a not so happy Genjuro with Itachi and Kakashi behind him, he crossed his arms" after all he's my responsibility"

Seiryu gulp the tone in his teacher's voice and the look he was giving him meant to say that he was in big deep trouble the only thing he was thinking is that he may not live to see another day.

Kakashi looked at the fallen body of the cloud jounin" is he dead?"

Hiashi nodded as he kindly took the body of Hinata off Seiryu's arms, he was about to leave before stopping in his tracks without looking back at the young boy" I will like to know the name of the boy who saved my daughter's life?"

Seiryu's eyes widened (daughter?) "It's Suijin Seiryu"

"Suijin Seiryu I am in your debt thank you" Hiashi said as he left carrying his daughter's body.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her father" f..father…I had a nightmare I dreamed that I was captured and…" she didn't finish she was too scare to continue.

"It's all right Hinata you are safe now someone saved you"

"The I wasn't dreaming it was real….who saved me?" the little Hinata said.

"A guardian angel" Hiashi finished with a smile.

Back with Seiryu

"Should we burn the body?" asked Kakashi.

"No we shall take it into custody, we'll use the body as evidence against cloud for their treason and fraud in pretending to have an alliance with Konoha" Itachi said.

Kakashi nodded" let's report to Hokage-sama"

Both vanished while Genjuro grabbed Seiryu and started carrying him from his back.

Seiryu made a soft sigh" sensei….I'm sorry I know I did wrong by breaking the house rules"

Genjuro didn't say a word he continued walking the road ahead towards the hospital, Seiryu's wound needed medical attention before it gets infected.

"Sensei I said I'm sorry"

No word came from Genjuro while the young boy was getting annoyed" you're angry with me aren't you sensei?"

"Seiryu?" Genjuro finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What you did was very courageous and honorable thing to save the life of the heiress of the Hyuga clan, because of your act you are now in debt with the clan which means it's a good thing"

"You think so?" asked the confuse Seiryu.

"Of course with this act you will have the Hyuga clan as potential allies, this is the perfect way to have a powerful bond with those within the clan I'm proud of you Seiryu"

Seiyu smile hoping that with this Genjuro will forget about the fact that he disobeyed his rules, he chuckle in his mind looks like he is saved from being punished by his teacher.

"Oh one more thing Seiryu"

"Yes sensei?"

He looked at him with a very serious expression making the young boy shiver in fear" don't think this little act of yours will go unpunished, you broke the rules knowing well you were doing wrong"

Seiryu gulp while nodding (I am so dead)

(Time skip: three days later Hokage's office)

Sarutobi was doing his usual paperwork with depression invading his system a tragedy occurred a couple of days ago, with the whole situation with the hidden cloud village. Apparently cloud ignorantly denied the fact that they send jounins to pretend to have a fake alliance with Konoha when their real objective was to capture the heiress of the Hyuga clan, in order to gather information and unlocked the secrets of the Byakugan the Hyuga clan's bloodline limit. Cloud was not happy to find out that one of their jounins was killed by the head of the Hyuga clan they demanded an equal truce to evade the possibility of war, by giving them the body of Hyuga Hiashi. Sarutobi had no choice but to agree with their demands, war was the last thing on the Sandaime's mind however things took a whole new twist for the worst. He was present the day that Hiashi was about to execute himself for the murder of the cloud jounin, but apparently his twin brother Hyuga Hizashi a branch member of the clan was the one who took Hiashi's place as the dead body.

His body was enough to convinced cloud since Hizashi was Hiashi's twin they all had the same genes and blood type, they were satisfied and war was prevented from happening with this bloody treaty. He sighed sadly at the conclusion the life of an innocent man was taken in order to prevent war with another hidden village, some say it was the right thing to do killed one man to save the lives of thousands others will believe it was wrong. This was the job of a Hokage, sometimes the time will come when you are force to make a drastic decision in order to protect the village you have sworn to protect with your life, after so many years in the position he should know how hard Hokage can be. But to this very day he still feels guilty for his past decisions, even if he was told dozens of times how hard the consequences of one's actions can be. His teacher the Nidaime told him that followed by his teammates Homura and Koharu, and then it was his student Jiriaya and finally his successor the Yondaime.

He inhale the smoke from his pipe as he continued to fill the paperwork, but he hasn't regretted his choice because it was for the protection of the village and one thing that Sarutobi Hiruzen knew in his heart is that he loves Konoha very much.

To be continued

How was that another chapter done, one more chapter before going to the time skip and the genin test please read and review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: The Massacre


	7. The Massacre

Chapter 7 The Massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now stop bugging me about it.

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

Genjuro's house

Naruto got off the shower he piked up the towel to dry himself, he honestly didn't like to take showers but the last time he told that to Genjuro he ended up in bath tub and he was the one who personally washed him. The embarrassing thing was that while he was washing him in front of Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi, which the three children were laughing their butts off at the sight. The six year old shivered from that embarrassing moment, after that he started taking showers without arguing to his adoptive father knowing how strict Genjuro can be. He went back to his room which is the one he shares with Ryo and Seiryu while Akeshi had her own because she was a girl he put on his usual clothing and went downstairs heading to the kitchen. Today was another day at the academy and as usual he was going to look forward to it, so far he has been doing well in class Genjuro always helped him with any questions or exercises. He has become one of the smart kids of the academy along with Ryo, Seiryu, Akeshi, Sakura and Sasuke, they were in the top list of smart students.

He blushed sometimes Sakura will helped him with his homework because she was very smart and always pays attention to class, however no he had a small problem in the academy. Apparently he needed to keep his reputation of village prankster in check and the person who become his victim for his pranks was his teacher Iruka, he chuckle thinking some of his pranks. One time he glued Iruka's chair from his desk, the poor chunin was stuck for hours and they needed a group of jounins to get him out of course when the broke him free from the glued hair he has ripped his pants allowing the whole class to see his ramen cup boxers. That was one of the funniest things he had ever seen he almost peed himself and he felt like Sakura was in the same boat, she was so hard that she shed a lot of tears he has always love to make her laugh. Another time when he put cold water at the top of the entrance to the classroom, Iruka got soaked by the cold water that he ended up with a cold, because of his pranks he has gotten himself in detention a couple of times. He has never said a thing that most of his pranks were ideas from Sakura the true mastermind of pranks of course he would never forgive himself if she gets in detention so he did the noble thing and took the blame for her, although Sakura felt terrible for her best friend to do that for her.

Genjuro wasn't happy with him still being a prankster, nevertheless he told him as long as he pays attention in class and gets good grades however he didn't like the idea of playing pranks on his teacher. He smiled as arrived at the kitchen, the delicious scent of scramble eggs and bacon hit his nostrils hard making his mouth water. Is there one thing he loves besides ramen it was Genjuro's cooking, he was simply the best cook he has ever met just the best a reason why eating his food was one of his favorite times. He took a seat at the table next to Seiryu while Ryo and Akeshi were eating their breakfast Genjuro brought a plate to Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto now here eat up, you don't want to be late for the academy"

"Thanks sense" Naruto said as he stuffed his mouth with the scramble eggs.

"So Naruto are you ready for today's test?" asked Akeshi.

Naruto almost chocked on his food while taking some orange juice to swallow his scramble eggs, he stammered a little" test……"

"Yeah today we have a test about target practice you do remember right?" she asked looking at him with a sly grin knowing that he has forgotten.

"Oh….that of course I'm ready for that test I will nailed it for sure believe it" he gave his fox grin.

"Really it's great to hear that Naruto, after all the training I have given you I'm sure you won't have a problem passing that test but I will be quite disappointed and upset with you if you failed" Genjuro said giving him a warning glare making the small blond shivered.

(I forgot how scary sensei can get when he's upset I better pass that test) Naruto thought with a gulp.

"Don't worry sensei Naruto will do fine, all of us will do fine we were thought by the best" Ryo said eating his last piece of bacon.

"Ryo's right we won't have a problem with the test we are part of the best group in the class" Seiryu said.

"I know you will all do fine you will become a strong ninjas someday I just know it, you all have the potential to become very strong" Genjuro said.

"Sensei what about me do I have the potential to become Hokage?" asked an eager Naruto.

Genjuro smiled he knew how important it was to be positive to a young child, it was the most important thing to raised his self esteem and this was the best opportunity to raise it" yes Naruto you will definitely become a strong Hokage someday" (just like your father you will)

The young blond gave a big smile as he blushed from the embarrassment" thanks sensei just you wait I will become the greatest Hokage ever"

"Not if you keep doing those pranks on Iruka sensei" Akeshi said with a smirk.

"Even a future Hokage can have his fun too you know" Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"Akeshi is right you should show more respect to Iruka pulling pranks will only get you in trouble" Genjuro said.

"I know" Naruto said (but it still fun to do them and Sakura-chan have so many ideas for pranks)

"Come everyone let's go we don't want to be late" Seiryu said.

"Yeah let's get going I want to see Ino-chan…um….I mean I want to take the test" Ryo said with a small blush on his cheeks, while the rest of the kids were smirking at him they knew very well of his crush for the Yamanaka.

Akeshi rolled her eyes and Naruto and Seiryu were smirking at his comment knowing how fond Ryo has become of Ino, Genjuro gave them their lunch bags" here you go now get going and remember to passed that test show them what you can do"

The kids nodded as they took their lunches along with their book bags and headed out of the house.

"Bye sensei" they said in unison.

Genjuro smiled seeing the kids leaved his house, he felt like he was their father and he couldn't be any prouder for them (kids I wish I could be there when they are taking the test)

Uchiha clan district (Sasuke's house)

Sasuke has put his clothes after taking a shower he has joined the kitchen to join his family for breakfast, however he notice something was a little odd. For example during breakfast his whole family was quiet, no one said a word his father was just focusing on eating his breakfast the same with his brother, and he never saw the secret glare Itachi was giving Fugaku which the older Uchiha didn't noticed as he ate. His mother tried to make conversation but it felt on deaf ears as none of the two gave her a reply, he decided not to say a word afraid that his father will scold him if he does talked. After he finished eating his breakfast his mother gave him lunch bag with his book bag, Itachi as always accompany him to the academy.

Fugaku stood on the table while Mikoto was washing the dishes, he heard a knock on the door and went to get the door while the Mikoto looked very worry while she was doing the dishes. Fugaku opened the door to see a member of the Uchiha clan wearing a jounin uniform, without saying a word he let the man enter the house. He gazed at the kitchen to make sure Mikoto wasn't looking, once he didn't saw her, the two gentlemen went to another location in the house. Fugaku lead the Uchiha jounin to his study, he went near his desk and seat while the jounin was standing in front of his desk.

"Fugaku-sama"

"Yes what is it?"

"It's about that certain matter"

"I see so the preparations are all set?" asked Fugaku.

"Yes everyone is waiting for your orders"

The older Uchiha nodded" tonight we will finally make our move for Madara-sama"

"For Madara-sama" the jounin repeated" by the way Fugaku-sama should Itachi-san know about this?"

"No he has been acting strange lately, I don't want to rely on him with this it's too important, and besides he could be the one who killed Shisui unlocking his magenkyou sharingan you may go now"

"Yes Fugaku-sama" he bowed as he vanished from sight.

Fugaku left his study none of them never noticed the Itachi clone that watched the secret meeting, his sharingan was flaring with anger it seems he always leaves a shadow clone to watched over the house undetected thanks to his advance stealth skills as ANBU captain.

Meanwhile Sasuke and itachi were walking the streets of the Uchiha clan district with a slow pace, the young Uchiha gazed at his brother before looking away. He was worry about what happened at the kitchen, it was so quiet and awkward compare to their usual ways when they have breakfast full of talking and enjoying the meal. But today it was completely different it felt like a complete different family, Itachi has noticed the look of his younger brother's face he was bothered and worry about something and he didn't blamed him. He wasn't going to let his brother go to the academy all worry like that, he stopped walking getting the attention of Sasuke as he gaze at his older brother.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Huh….it's nothing" he lowered his gaze.

Itachi sighed as he lowered himself on one knee to be at the same height as Sasuke" is it about what happened at breakfast?"

Sasuke stood quiet before Itachi made him looked at him" well"

"I…guess it was strange"

"Don't worry about it father and I we….weren't at the best mood to talk don't let it get to you"

Sasuke nodded" but I really wanted to talk about how I learned the dragon flame jutsu, father was proud of me I was really happy"

"Really so you learned that jutsu congratulations I'm sure mother will be proud of you too"

"Yeah I wanted to talk about that at breakfast but looks like that didn't happened, I guess I will tell them later when I returned from the academy"

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked hiding his tone of concern.

"What is it big brother?"

"I want you to know that I care about you a lot never forget that"

Sasuke smiled" I know big brother, if you really care how about if you helped me with my shuriken training you're the best at throwing shurikens"

Itachi friendly poked him on his forehead" I'm sorry sasuke maybe some other time"

"You always say that" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Maybe next time you know I'm always busy"

"Yeah I know"

"Besides this is what happens when you exceed on the level of your skills, you barely get a time off from the duty as a Konoha ninja"

"I won't lose to you big brother someday I will become stronger than you I promise"

The elder Uchiha smiled" you will need a lot of training to accomplish that goal Sasuke"

"I already know that, that's why I'm doing my best at the academy so I can become the best ninja" Sasuke said with a smile.

"That's how it is but remember something important, because you're an Uchiha you will be looked upon like someone very skilled even if you haven't shown your strength yet. There will be other people who will only see interest in you because the fact that you can be one of the members in the clan that can unlocked sharingan , they will only respect you for that bloodline nothing else, but true friends will accept for who you are. Remember to always work hard don't let others offered things to you without even making the effort because it won't be worthy"

"Thanks big brother I promise I will train hard to become strong" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Good now let's keep going I don't want you to arrive late at the academy" Itachi said while getting up.

Sasuke nodded as they continued to walk the streets" yeah today I have a test about target practice and taijutsu"

"Is that so then there's nothing to worry about you will do just fine"

"I know" he said as he gazed at his brother with a worry look, he didn't want to ruin the good mood he's been having with his older brother" big brother?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

He turned his gaze away from him" I'm sorry about Shisui"

Hearing the name of his best friend Itachi stopped walking while Sasuke got scared thinking that he didn't the wrong thing, he was expecting that his brother was going to angry with him. Itachi looked back at him with a fake smile and Sasuke couldn't blame him, Uchiha Shisui was his best friend and now he was gone because he was murdered a few days ago they were still trying to find out who was responsible for his murder but no information has been found so far.

"Thank you Sasuke but I'll be fine death is a part of being a ninja remember it"

The young Uchiha nodded as they continued walking leaving the Uchiha clan district and heading into the streets of the Konoha district leading to the academy.

(Time skip: training field behind the ninja academy)

A large group of students were gathered in a straight line waiting to begin their test, among them were Naruto and the rest of his friends without counting Sasuke who was giving a jealous look at the blond. During the past couple of days he has been feeling jealous of Naruto, because he was clever and paying attention to the class. He didn't like him because sometimes he will goof off with his pranks and cause a scene in the middle of class, to him Naruto was weak but smart it was the only characteristic he was jealous about he even thought that the blond could be smarter than him. He would never waste his time doing something so senseless and foolish like pulling a prank, he has come to the academy with one purpose only to become the strongest ninja in the Uchiha clan stronger than his brother. To be stronger than Itachi and make his family proud that is his dream, however he needed to start somewhere and learned the basics it was the reason why he was here.

He gave one final look to Naruto who was being his usual cheery self remembering what Itachi told him (I will never become friends with a loser like him, I don't care what big brother says)

Finally Iruka came with a paper clip and a pen, Mizuki was next to him holding a couple of hostlers filled with ninja weapons. Iruka gazed at the group of students once he make sure that everyone was present he gaze at his paperclip holding the sheet of paper" all right everyone is here we can begin the test, now everyone listen up this is how we're going to do this test"

The students kept their attention to the chunin teacher while Naruto was feeling all cheery who couldn't wait to start the test and show his skills, Sakura who was next to him made a small giggle knowing her best friend he was holding the urge to jump up and down from excitement.

Iruka grabbed two of the hostlers that Mizuki was holding" this test consist of target practice you will be evaluated in skills of accuracy, I will called your names individually and you will have the choice to chose between a pack of kunais and shurikens whichever of them suits you best. Remember the objective of this test is to hit all the targets, if you miss all of them you fail the test are we clear?"

The students as Iruka continued looking at the paper" good now let's begin first we have Nara Shikamaru"

"Ttroublesome" the lazy boy muttered as he went to Iruka.

"What will you chose?"

"Whatever I guess I will take the kunais"

Iruka nodded as Mizuki gave Shikamaru six kunais, the young boy went to the targets getting into the right position and distance he sighed (why do I have to go first I want to watch the clouds)

"You may begin when you're ready Shikamaru" Iruka said.

The boy nodded and with one quick movement, he threw the kunais hitting all the targets everyone saw that the kunais didn't hit the bulls eyes it was a little far making it an average score.

"Very good Shikamaru you pass" Iruka said writing a checkmark on his paper.

The lazy boy left returning to the group where he was congratulated by Chouji, Naruto, Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi.

"Next we have Inuzuka Kiba"

Kiba went to Mizuki picking shurikens he quickly went to the position of the wooden targets, he threw them and they all hit the targets having the4 same result as Shikamaru it was another average result.

"Very good Kiba you pass"

"Yahooooo!!!" Kiba shouted in joy and ran back to the group.

"Way to go KIba" Naruto congratulated his friend.

"Thanks Naruto I'll be cheering for you when you're up"

"Thanks" he gave his fox grin.

Iruka continued to call out names after Kiba Chouji went next and got the same results follow by Shino who also got the same average results, after Shino was done Iruka called Hinata which the shy Hyuga sighed thinking that she didn't had what it takes to passed the test.

"Yeah go Hinata you can do it!!!" the voice came from Seiryu who was cheering at her.

Hinata gazed back at him with a smile on her face she slightly blushed before looking back at Naruto who was laughing at a joke that Sakura told him. She admitted to have a crush on the blond however her small crush for him vanished and she now had interest in another boy, a certain spiky black hair boy with emerald eyes. Ever since her father told her that Seiryu saved her life from being abducted by cloud ninjas she was now developing feelings for him, feelings she didn't quite understood herself. After hearing Seiryu cheering for her it's like she has gotten a powerful boost of confidence feeling positive of herself she went to Mizuki choosing to pick the shurikens, and went to the throwing position. She threw the shurikens hitting all the targets, everybody gasped in shock as they saw that Hinata has hit a bull's eye on all wooden targets.

It only took a couple of seconds for everyone to reach to the sight they started cheering at her performance, while Mizuki was at a loss for words.

"Amazing" Mizuki said in awe.

"What would you expect Mizuki she's the heiress of the Hyuga clan" Iruka said proudly as he made a checkmark on his paper" excellent job Hinata you pass this test with flying colors"

"Thank…you Iruka sensei" she bow feeling embarrassed for the cheering from the other kids, she went back to the group.

"You were so cool Hinata" Seiryu said.

"No you were super cool" Ryo said.

"Very good" Akeshi said.

Hinata blushed from all the compliments as she kept her gaze at Seiryu" Sei….Seiryu…tha…thank…y..you"

Seiryu smiled (she's stuttering again)"no problem Hinata I'm telling you the truth you were amazing"

The Hyuga heiress blushed again getting her attention back to Iruka while her heart skipped a beat not knowing why.

"All right next we have Haruno Sakura"

"All right good luck Sakura-chan you can do it" Naruto said as Sakura smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto-kun I will do my best" she went to Mizuki picking kunais and went to the throwing position, she noticed that everyone was watching her but she didn't care about them she only care that Naruto was watching her.

"**CHA!!! This is my chance to show Naruto-kun what I can do I will win!!!" **little inner Sakura said.

She kept her gaze on the wooden targets with a sudden movement she threw the kunais hitting all the targets she smirked in satisfaction as she has made perfect score like Hinata hitting all the bulls eye, everyone was amazed and they started cheering for her especially Naruto who was going crazy from cheering so much.

"Excellent job Sakura you pass with flying colors congratulations" Iruka said with a smile putting a checkmark on his paper.

"Thank you Iruka sensei" she said with a smile blushing and feeling very proud at herself, she saw that Naruto was still cheering and celebrating at her brilliant performance it only made her blushed even more.

"**CHA!!! Love kicks butt" **

Sakura went back to the group while everyone was congratulating her, she felt embarrassed but she has earned the praises.

"Way to go Sakura" Ino said.

"Thanks Ino"

"You were awesome Sakura-chan so fast and cool you will become a kick butt kunoichi I just know it" Naruto said in his hyperactive mode.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Sakura said with a blush on her cheeks.

"**HELL YEAH!!!" **little inner Sakura said while raising her fist.

Iruka continued reading the list of students" next we have Yamanaka Ino"

"ALL RIGHT INO-CHAN GO YOU CAN DO IT!!!" shouted Ryo being more hyperactive than Naruto which it was considered to be impossible.

Everyone sweat dropped at Ryo's outburst including Seiryu and Akeshi, Ino was annoyed hearing Ryo but nevertheless she was embarrassed and happy but she didn't admit it. She went to Mizuki and picked shurikens heading to the throwing position in front of the wooden targets with a lot of confidence, everyone was watching including Ryo who was too happy waiting to see her doing a perfect score. Ino threw the shurikens hitting all of the targets but they didn't hit the bull's eye, she groaned it was just an average score. She felt bad for herself she was looking forward to impressed Sasuke but she won'y be able to do it now, to think that Sakura do better than her how ironic she was supposed to be the one who was one step ahead of the pink haired girl it was proof that Sakura was getting better.

She went back to the group which Ryo was happy that she hit the targets, she didn't even wanted to looked to the direction where the Uchiha was which he was keeping his distance from the other kids especially the fan girls.

"Good job Ino" Iruka said putting another checkmark on the paper.

"You were great Ino-chan" Ryo said with a big smile.

"No I wasn't I didn't hit the bull's eye" the young Yamanaka said in a sad tone.

"So what if you didn't you still did great hitting the targets, the important thing is that you did the best you could that's what matters"

"My best wasn't enough I wanted to impressed Sasuke-kun" she said in a pout.

Hearing that Ryo sighed and went back to look at Iruka feeling his heart breaking (why does it always has to be Sasuke?)

"Next is Hamachi Akeshi"

"Go Akeshi-chan!!!" Naruto said cheery.

"You can do it" Seiryu said.

"You are the best in this kind of thing" Ryo said.

Akeshi smiled while heading to Mizuki she picked kunais and step on the position, she threw the kunais faster than the rest and it hit all the targets in hitting all of the bull's eye.

"Very good Akeshi"

Akeshi returned to the group congratulating her on a job well done, she notice that Sasuke was looking at her it seems he was watching her performance but she didn't pay attention to it.

"All right next we have Ozoki Ryo"

"Yes finally I'm up" he gazed at Ino who was gazing dreamily at Sasuke along with the fan girls" Ino-chan aren't you going to wish me luck?"

The Yamanaka didn't even look at him as he sighed and went to Mizuki picking shurikens.

"Go Ryo" Naruto said.

"Don't get distracted" Akeshi said.

"You can do it Ryo" Seiryu said.

He went in position and threw the shurikens at the same speed as Akeshi hitting all of the targets in the bull's eye, the group cheered as Ryo has make another perfect score.

"Very good Ryo"

Ryo smiled as he went back to the group receiving cheers from Naruto, Seiryu and Akeshi" did you see me Ino-chan?"

Ino didn't answered him she was still gazing dreamily at Sasuke and he sighed looks like she pay attention to him, what he didn't know that Ino did watched and she was impressed.

"Next is Suijin Seiryu"

"Okay here I go" Seiryu said as he left the group.

"Good luck Seiryu" Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks"

He went to Mizuki and picked kunais he went to position and threw the kunais hitting all of the targets right in the center it was another perfect score, the group cheered and Iruka admitted he was impressed.

(Amazing we have quite a lot of essentials this year) he thought with a smile" very good Seiryu"

Seiryu got back to the group while Hinata blushed a little" congratulation…..Seiryu"

"Thanks Hinata"

"Next we have Uchiha Sasuke"

Mentioning Sasuke's name the fan girls went crazy and started cheering him on, Ino was also cheering for him while Ryo groaned in annoyance because she didn't cheered for him when Iruka called him. The young Uchiha went to Mizuki picking shurikens, he went to the throwing position and in one quick movement he threw the shurikens hitting all of the targets dead in the center it wasn't a surprise that an Uchiha got a perfect score. The fan girls were cheering along with Ino that only make poor Ryo groaned at her reaction, Mizuki smiled and Iruka put another checkmark on his paper.

"A very nice job Sasuke"

"Hn" he replied as he went back to his corner away from the group and the annoying fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool" a fan girl said.

"Yeah he is the best"

"Sasuke-kun is ultra cool" Ino said.

Ryo groaned in annoyance (what's the big deal I got a perfect score Seiryu got a perfect score too and even Akeshi, Sakura and Hinata sheesh……he's not the only genius here)

Iruka looked to the list and smiled seeing the next name" all right next is Uzumaki Naruto"

"All right it's finally my turn believe it!!!" shouted the hyperactive six year old.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Sakura said with a smile.

"**CHA!!! Show them what you can do Naruto-kun" **little inner Sakura said.

"Good luck Naruto" Akeshi said.

"You can do it" Ryo said.

"Remember what sensei taught you" Seiryu said.

"Good luck Naruto" Kiba said.

"Yeah you can do it" Chouji said while his stomach growled he was already hungry and was dying for the test to end and lunch time to start.

Shikamaru yawn" just hurry up already I want this test to end already"

Naruto gave his fox grin" here I go"

He went to Mizuki which the chunin gave a glare at the blond the thought of stabbing him with a kunai was very tempting but he hold the urge and awaited his decision to chose a weapon, Naruto picked the kunais and went to the throwing position. He got in position while everyone was watching in anticipation especially Sakura, Mizuki growled in his mind there was no way he was going to let the demon brat make a perfect score he was going to make sure that didn't happen.

As Naruto threw the kunais Mizuki made a loud sneeze losing the blonds concentration, the kunai hit all of the targets but they didn't hit the center he did make a good score and everyone started cheering.

Sasuke grinned (I knew it that loser can't beat me)

Mizuki scratched the back of his side pretending that he didn't do it on purpose" oh I'm so sorry Naruto I guess I have a bad cold"

Iruka stood staring at Naruto who wasn't upset because he didn't got a perfect score" congratulations Naruto you pass the test"

"Thanks Iruka sensei" Naruto said giving his fox grin.

He went to the group and everyone congratulated him, he smiled seeing that everyone was happy that he passed the test.

"You were amazing Naruto-kun" Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

"**CHA!!! Naruto-kun is so cool"**

Iruka continued naming kids in the list until he was finished, Mizuki was glaring at Naruto even when he sneeze he was still able to hit all of the targets. He was expecting that he was going to missed all of them it seems he wasn't the weakling he thought he was (that demon brat is getting strong just Genjuro is really training him)

Council chamber (Hokage tower)

"Absolutely not!!!" shouted an upset Sarutobi gazing at the three elder members of the Konoha council Danzou, Homura and Koharu.

They were having a secret meeting in which no one else from the council was told about itachi was also present wearing his ANBU uniform. The ANBU captain stood quiet listening to the discussion which was getting a little out of hand, the elder Hokage was not happy one bit at what he just heard coming from the war hawk Danzou.

Sarutobi glared at the three elder members" I will not allow this, this is madness Danzou you're solution to solve this crisis is inhuman I will not accept this"

"And with all due respect Hokage-sama what do you suggest?" asked Danzou.

"Anything that won't lead to THIS, this is not the right decision surely we can work out a peaceful negotiation rather than choosing your solution"

"There isn't another way Hiruzen the Uchiha clan have made their move and they are planning to execute their plan tonight" his formal teammate Homura said.

"You agree with this Homura?" asked the shocked Sandaime.

"We have no choice Hiruzen" his other teammate Koharu said" the Uchiha have made their choice clearly this is the only way to maintain the protection and order of the village"

Sarutobi was at a loss for words he didn't agreed with this and he didn't want to resolve with such actions against the Uchiha clan, Homura sighed looking at the elder Hokage" Hiruzen you have been the Sandaime Hokgage for years you know very well that sometimes you will have no choice but to take drastic decisions, yet you are hesitating to agree with the only solution that will save Konoha from going into another war please reconsider and act like the great Hokage you are"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the sake of peace" Danzou said with a small grin.

"But you're not talking about the lives of the ninja population but the civilian population as well, mothers that have children men who are married and have their precious people to protect you want to sacrifice all of them"

"Hiruzen we don't have time to argue we need to take action before tonight" Homura said.

"And you're against the choice of having a peaceful negotiation?" asked Sarutobi.

"And you believed the Uchiha will agree to have a negotiation when they have been planning this treachery for years, words won't be able to reached them we must take action now" Koharu said.

"Besides" Homura started" the Uchiha was always a clan that couldn't be trusted from the beginning, the Nidaime did the right thing to have them watched over"

"This is why they have chosen to turned against us" Sarutobi said getting the attention of the three elder members" the Uchiha clan trusted the alliance with the Senju clan that they chose to turned against their formal leader and clan founder when he wanted revenge against Senju, they believe they could have a bright future with both Senju and Uchiha together. Until we decided to secluded them from the rest of the village and have them watched like watching an ant farm just to make sure that they didn't betray us, now our own pride and foolishness have caused us the trust and loyalty of one of Konoha's greatest clans that is why they have planned this rebellion act and it's our fault. Now you're asking me to give the order to your spy to killed every last member of the Uchiha clan when he's an Uchiha himself" by now Sarutobi was very upset he has reached his limit in patience.

"Please Hokage-sama" Itachi finally spoke" that's enough there's no need to get upset, this is the only way to solve this conflict I love Konoha and I'm willing to make this sacrifice I will do it"

Sarutobi stood quiet before sighing rubbing his forehead" Itachi are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes I have made my choice I rather wipe out the clan than to see another war happening, for the village's safety I will do it"

The Sandaime shook his head before looking back at the elders" so you all agreed to this?"

"We have already agreed with this decision a while ago we only need your approval Hokage-sama" Danzou said.

Sarutobi gaze at the ANBU captain before looking back at the elders he nodded" yes I will allow this"

"Then it's settle the Uchiha clan will perish tonight this meeting will remained a secret and we will disposed any documents concerning the Uchiha clan, as for Itachi he will be banned as a traitor for the murdered of the clan no one must know about the truth or even about the Uchiha clan planning a rebellion against Konoha" Homura said.

Once Homura finished the three elders left the council chamber, Danzou had a grinned on his face as he left the chamber with the other two elder members he didn't notice Sarutobi looking at him with anger in his eyes.

(Danzou you used Itachi's fear of war to make this decision and make him killed his own clan, can you get any lower than this?)

"Hokage-sama I will like to speak with you in private if you approve" Itachi said calmly.

"Yes we'll talk in my office"

(Time skip: ninja academy after lunch)

Naruto gaze from outside the boy's restrooms looking at Sakura who was waiting for him to tell her when it was safe to enter.

"Sakura-chan its safe there's no one here you can enter"

Sakura smiled as she enter the bathroom and lead Naruto to one of the toilets.

"Sakura-chan why you brought me here you could be in big nono if Iruka sensei caught you in the boy's bathroom" Naruto said worry.

The little girl giggled" take a look at this Naruto-kun" she showed him a small round pink thing with an explosive wire.

Naruto eyes shined gazing at the small object" S…..Sakura-chan….is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah it's a cherry bomb I secretly hide them in my room so that my mommy never finds them, well use this one and drop it into this potty"

"I like how you think Sakura-chan?" he gave his fox grin.

"I have this spark stones to lit the cherry bomb my mommy told me that playing with matches is dangerous and she keeps them away from me so I don't use them, here Naruto-kun you lit the bomb"

The small blond took the two small stones and started crashing them both at the same time, the small sparks that produced manage to hit the explosive cord of the cherry bomb. Naruto took the cherry bomb and drop it in the toilet flushing it in the process, the pranks has been mode now they needed to get out of there.

"Sakura-chan run for it!!!"

Both kids left the bathroom running heading back to the classroom they didn't know how much trouble they were going to get because of their little stunt, Iruka was about to head to class but unfortunately nature was calling him and he needed to take a dump. He reached the bathrooms and entered to the boy's area, he went to the toilet which was the target of the cherry bomb and dropped his pant as he began to relax sitting in the wonderful throne. As he was humming to himself he heard an explosion which he gasped, it wasn't long before the toilet he was sitting on exploded with a large wave of water along with the rest of the toilets.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

(Time skip: at the classroom)

Back at the classroom everyone was talking about the test while others were throwing paper balls at Mizuki who was scolding them, others were talking about food mainly Chouji. The fan girls were either gazing at Sasuke admiring him with dreamy eyes or talking about him saying how cool he looks, Ino was one of them who was looking at him with shining eyes. Ryo who was seated next to her was looking annoyed at her fan girl behavior, Shino was being his usual quiet self Kiba was laughing at some random comment one of the kids said. Shikamaru was having a nap while Chouji was munching on his bag of potato chips Hinata was being her usual shy self while stealing glances at Seiryu who was talking to Akeshi about something. Suddenly the door to the classroom slid open and a soaked wet Iruka from head to toe entered the classroom with an unhappy look on his face. The students started laughing at the sight even Mizuki found it funny as he chuckled slightly, however the Iruka's eyes fell on the blond Naruto knowing very well that he was the one responsible he was laughing with a laughing Sakura by his side.

Iruka glared at the small blond" NARUTOOOOOOO!!!" he shouted using his evil big head jutsu" DETENTION AFTER CLASS IS OVER!!!"

Naruto sighed in disappointment" oh….yes Iruka sensei"

Sakura who was seated next to him felt sorry for him, she felt so guilty for him after all it was her idea to pull the prank in the first place. Naruto has always take the blames for all the pranks, of course Iruka didn't know that she was also a pranksters with the perfect cover that she was one of the smartest kids in the academy. She wanted to come clean but Naruto told her that he would never forgive himself if she tells the truth, he didn't wanted her to ruin her reputation as a good girl. She sighed sometimes Naruto was too kind for his own good, now he was paying by his kind actions by spending another day after school in detention.

(Time skip: after school)

Naruto was still seated in his seat writing something in notebook, everyone else has left for the day and he was the only one in the classroom because he was in detention. As much as he loves pranks he hated detention Iruka will give him so much school work that his poor hands will get tire from writing a lot, he sighed as he continued to write he was in big trouble. Iruka has contacted Genjuro a while ago about his prank on the boys bathroom, he gulped it won't be long before Genjuro picks him up and gives him a piece of his mind maybe staying in school having detention wasn't such a bad idea after all. Iruka was on his desk doing some paperwork grading some test, he sighed in annoyance because of what Naruto did it will come from the schools budget to fix the toilets and the pipe system. What was he going to do with the blond even if he was a smart student and had good grades he was still a troublemaker, his eyes fell on him when he heard snoring seeing that Naruto was taking a nap.

Iruka sweat dropped" Naruto wake up this is detention no sleeping, now get back to work"

The blond woke up with a yawn while he sighed seeing that he has a lot of work to do" Iruka sensei why do I have to do this I already did my homework"

"Because this is detention and as long as you are here you will do nothing but school work, this is your punishment for your behavior. You're a smart student and dedicated to class but you are a troublemaker why do you pull pranks in the first place?"

Naruto gave his fox grin" because it's funny"

Iruka sweat dropped at his comment" sure it might look funny but it's really anything but funny, do you know how much does the academy has pay for the damage you did at the men's restrooms?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders" I don't know a few yens"

"NO!" Iruka said in frustration" it's a lot of money you're lucky that the school has a budget otherwise it will be coming out of the Hokage's financial account, I would never allowed Hokage-sama to waste a yen on the academy Naruto you have to realize that you're behavior could get you in serious trouble for example I could have you expel from the academy" he gaze at the disappointed blond" but I won't do that I know that you're a good kid and smart but you have to stopped doing this pranks are we clear?"

Naruto nodded understanding what he was trying to say" okay Iruka sensei I won't pull another prank again" he then grinned" until tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that" he started laughing.

Iruka sweat dropped at his comment and growl" Naruto get back to work now!"

"Yes Iruka sensei"

(Time skip: a few hours later outside of the academy building)

Mrs. Haruno sighed as she and her daughter were waiting for Naruto to finished his detention, she was still uneasy about letting her daughter be with him however Genjuro gave her his word that nothing was going to happen to Sakura. She has also told her daughter that she was going to wait for her outside of the academy every time Naruto was put in detention, which was basically every day of the week. She didn't know how could her wonderful kind and loveable daughter spend time with a troublemaker and prankster like Naruto, his behavior could influenced corrupt her daughter. Little did she know that her Sakura was a natural born prankster herself with her pretty face she could fool anyone, giving a whole new meaning to the term "looks can be deceiving". Suddenly she blushed as she saw Genjuro heading their way she quickly fixed her pink hair trying to make herself look very attractive to the jounin so she can earn a compliment from him.

"Hello Genjuro-sama" Mrs. Haruno bowed kindly.

"Hello Haruno-san" he smiled at her looking at Sakura" and hello to you too Sakura"

The little pink haired girl blushed while getting behind her mother feeling embarrassed looks like she was still a little shy.

"Oh come on sweetie there's no need to feel embarrassed with Genjuro-sama looks like you won't change" she smiled at her while looking back to the jounin" so Genjuro-sama if you're here then that means that you're here to pick up Naruto right?"

Genjuro sighed" unfortunately yes he should've been at home with the others a while ago but that won't happened with his detention" (wait till I get my hands on him he is in so much trouble)

"He really is a troublemaker isn't he?" she said trying to make conversation with the jounin.

"You have no idea" he replied with a sight.

"So what did he do this time?"

Genjuro sighed again" Iruka-san told me that he put a cherry bomb on one of the toilets of the men's restrooms, the explosion caused a lot of damage of the pipe system it also took a lot of money to repair the damages I honestly don't know where did he got the cherry bomb I'm constantly checking his room for any things that he will used for his pranks though"

Sakura was still quiet as she continued to listen to the two adults.

"It could be that someone must've gave him that cherry bomb" Mrs. Haruno said while her daughters eyes widened.

"Yeah that's what I thought, in fact someone could be helping him to set up the pranks"

Sakura made a silent gulp (uh oh)

"**I don't want to get busted my mommy will be so angry at me cha!!!" **little inner Sakura said while trembling.

"But anyway I don't have time to be looking at that I am busy with missions and taking care of the kids" Genjuro said while Sakura felt relief for a moment.

"Of course you are a jounin I expect a lot from you Genjuro-sama" Mrs. Haruno said trying not to act like a fan girl she gaze at him from head to toe enjoying the view a lot.

Genjuro notice her hungry look and try to keep his distance from the pink haired woman Sakura was looking at her mother with a puzzle expression not knowing what was wrong with her. Genjuro was relief as soon as he saw Naruto leaving the building with Iruka, he was finally going to leave before the woman next to him has her way with him.

"Hey sensei" Naruto said with a smile but he erased it as soon as he saw Genjuro's serious expression.

"Naruto didn't I tell you not to caused any trouble?"

"But sensei I…"

"No buts" Genjuro said serious" I have no choice but to punish you, no ramen for three months"

"WHAT!!! That can't be sensei that's horrible please don't" Naruto said as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"With this you will learn your lesson it's for your own good"

"But sensei this has to be the worst punishment I could ever receive" the blond said while giving him the sad puppy eyes.

"The sad puppy eyes won't work on me Naruto if you keep arguing with me it will be four months without eating ramen"

Hearing that Naruto shut his mouth he didn't wanted to make his punishment worse than it already is, Iruka felt sorry for him (poor Naruto three months without eating ramen is really true hell) he understood his pain since ramen is his favorite food too.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Sakura said feeling guilty for him because it was her idea to pull the prank.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan it's okay I will take my punishment but I won't like it" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"You're not supposed to like your punishment Naruto" Genjuro said with an amuse grin" anyway Iruka-san thank you and farewell"

"Yeah bye Genjuro-sama bye Naruto and try to behave okay" the chunin teacher said.

"Yeah bye Iruka sensei bye Sakura-chan"

"Bye Naruto-kun"

"Let's go sweetie" Mrs. Haruno said.

They left the school while Iruka was gazing at them, he saw that it was going to get dark soon and he needed to close down the school. That's when he saw Sasuke leaving the building, he knew about Sasuke always staying after school to practice his shuriken skills at the training field of the academy.

"So you're finally leaving Sasuke be careful on your way back"

The young Uchiha only nodded before placing his backpack on his left shoulder, he left the academy heading to his home.

Little did he know that tonight was going to be the most horrible night in his entire life, the day where his whole life will be change forever.

(Time skip: Uchiha clan district)

Sasuke was running the streets with tears in his eyes everywhere he looked there were the fallen bodies of the members of the Uchiha caln, the blood was everywhere it only made the poor boy frightened to death. He ran reaching a corner to see more bodies of his fallen brothers now he was too scared to think straight, the only thing that came to his mind were his parents and his brother he ran to his home praying that they were still safe and sound. He ran so fast that he reached his house only a few blocks away, he entered expecting to see his family to be all right walking the halls of the house. He felt this ominous feeling as he walked the house like something was not right.

"Mother father Itachi" he called out to them but no one gave him a reply it only make him feel worse as more tears fell from his eyes.

He went further as the horrible feeling grew his heart was beating faster with every single beat, when he reached his parents' bedroom his eyes widened in shock. In front of him was lying the most horrible thing he could ever witnessed both Fugaku and Mokoto were on the floor lying dead as their bodies were covered by a pool of their own blood, his eyes were still shedding tears as he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. When he gaze further he saw his brother Itachi wearing his ANBU uniform he had a lifeless look on his face, then he saw his sword was covered by blood his parents blood he couldn't believe it.

He gaze at his brother with pure shock and betrayal as more tears fell from his onyx eyes" big brother what did you do?" his voice was filled with fear.

Itachi kept his lifeless look his onyx eyes were empty they didn't show the same warmth when he gazed at him" I killed them…."

Sasuke gasped hearing his confession" what….you mean…..you killed everyone too……."he growled" WHY?"

"I wanted to test my strength I needed to see the limits of my strength"

Sasuke glared at him with pure anger at the monster his older brother has become" you killed all of them JUST FOR THAT you…."he didn't finished his sentence as a shuriken flew him right past his right cheek creating a small wound on his right cheek.

Itachi activated his sharingan" foolish little brother" suddenly the three tomoes transformed into the form of a shuriken the form of his magenkyou sharingan" tsukuyomi"

Sasuke gasped in terror at the images that he was seeing" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

At Danzou's house

Danzou was in his study reading one of his war books today was a good day indeed for the war hawk, he has convince Sarutobi to allowed the massacre of the Uchiha clan by ordering his spy Itachi to killed all of them. He knew he was going to be fine after all Itachi was the strongest of the Uchiha's there was no one else like him who could compare to his skills and strength, he was proud with himself today the Uchiha will perished that was one nuisance out of his way. He decided to celebrate this great moment in Konoha history as he went to the small cabinet near his desk and pulled a sake bottle, he poured some in his glass and just before he was about to drink someone grabbed him reaching a pointing a kunai to his neck, he gazed in shocked seeing Itachi giving him a cold look with his sharingan eyes.

Danzo growled feeling betrayed by his action" what is the meaning of this Itachi?"

"I have fulfilled my mission I will be taking my leave from Konoha but not before giving you a warning, I have spared my brother's life I will never take his life he means everything to me more than the village itself"

Danzo was outrage" what this wasn't part of the council's decision all of the Uchihas' were supposed to die he can't be spare he has to die" he gulped as Itachi pulled the kunai deeper in his neck making some of his blood to be spilled.

"This is why I'm here don't you dare harm Sasuke, if you lay a finger on him I will make sure you suffer a very painful and slow death do you understand?" he said in a cold tone.

Danzo could only nod in agreement, suddenly from out of nowhere came two ANBU root ninjas and charged at him with their swords but Itachi dodge them while Danzo kept his distance from the fight. Itachi dodged their punches and kicks until one of them hit him with his sword, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Danzo went to the root ninjas" it was just a shadow clone damn that Itachi"

"Should we search for him Danzo-sama?" one of the root ninjas said.

"That won't be necessary he fulfilled his mission he could be already away from Konoha by now" he said with a growl (curse him that Uchiha will have to live, I guess we could find a way to have him under control as long as he stays loyal to Konoha)

(Time skip: outside of the Hokage tower)

Sarutobi has gathered the jounins and chunins to an important meeting everyone was there including Genjuro and the ANBU members that belong to Itachi's squad. They didn't know what the meeting was about but they were told it was urgent, Sarutobi finally step forward ready to talk.

"Everyone I have gathered you here tonight for an urgent matter" he paused before sighing this was definitely going to be easy to explain" a tragedy has just occurred, a few hours ago the entire Uchiha clan was murdered"

The loud gasp of shocked filled the whole place as they were really shock by the news, the Uchiha clan was one of the strongest clans in all of Konoha what kind of group will be able to be strong enough to wipe the whole clan. Genjuro was in the same boat as well as Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU squad, Sarutobi sighed again before continuing with the tragic news.

"The one responsible for their deaths is none other than Uchiha Itachi"

Louder gasp followed hearing the shocking revelation that the formal ANBU captain and prodigy of the Uchiha clan was the murder of the whole clan. The ones who were more shocked were the ANBU members of itachi's squad, Kakashi, Yuugao, Hayate, Towa and Komachi they all felt disappointed and betrayed. To think that their formal captain has become and murder and a traitor, Sarutobi gaze at all of the shocking faces continuing with his speech.

"Itachi is now an S rank criminal his information will be put on all bingo books if spotted kill on sight however there was one survivor of the Uchiha massacre" he paused seeing that a lot of ninjas were now murmuring things" his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke is the survivor of the massacre making him the last Uchiha, thankfully he was unharmed and he's now resting at the hospital"

The group were still murmuring things while others were feeling relief that at least one member of the Uchiha clan has survived the massacre, others were too shocked to say anything and others were in deep thought Genjuro was one of them.

"We will be attempting the funeral of the members of the Uchiha clan in three days, make sure that every citizen of Konoha gets this information and attempt the ceremony that will be all you're all dismissed"

The ninjas nodded and vanished along with the ANBU members, Sarutobi enter the Hokage tower while Genjuro followed him.

"Wait Hokage-sama" the jounin said.

"Yes Genjuro-sama what is it?"

"I just can't believe that Itachi would do such a thing to killed his own clan and his family"

"I can't believe it either but it's the truth, tragedies like this one occurs frequently in other villages I never thought it will occurred in this village"

"Why would he do it, even if know him for a couple of months Itachi was the kind of person who was very loyal to his village why would all of the sudden he feels like killing his entire clan it doesn't makes sense"

Sarutobi sighed" Genjuro-sama I apologize but I have work to do goodnight" he continued walking.

"Is there some kind of motive that will lead him to do this?" Genjuro ask expecting an answer from the Sandaime.

Sarutobi didn't looked back at him" it's late Genjuro-sama go home" he continued walking leaving a deep in thought Genjuro behind.

Sarutobi sighed as he headed to his office thinking about Itachi (I'm sorry Itachi that you have to suffer like this but I will keep my promise to you just as we talked about, I will keep Sasuke safe from harm)

Miles away from Konoha Itachi was gazing at in the distance at the village that was known as his home, his village of birth. After killing his clan and his family the only thing he wanted now was to die a very slow and painful death for his betrayal, but with this Konoha will be safe from going into a civil war. He started thinking about his brother Sasuke, how he hated himself to put him through so much pain after what he did to him it really hurt him a lot. Gazing at the village hidden in the leaves he knew after what he did he won't be returning ever again to his village, he took his leaf headband from his genin days and scratched the leaf symbol with a kunai making the mark that he was now a missing nin. Without looking next to him a mysterious stranger appeared wearing an orange swirl mask and a black outfit, he went next to Itachi while the formal ANBU captain gazes at his formal home.

"It's finally done" the mask stranger said.

"Yes I have fulfilled the end of my bargain I'm expecting that you do the same" he looked at the mask stranger.

"Of course Itachi you have my word I will not return to Konoha again and attack it, the village will be safe"

"We should go before the hunter nins come"

"What about Sasuke?" asked the mask stranger.

"He will stay in Konoha and become strong so that one day he will be the one to kill me and avenge the clan"

"So be it then let's get going, I have already save you a spot in my organization"

Itachi nodded and the mask stranger vanished, he gave one final looked at Konoha before vanishing and a small tear fell from his left cheek (I'm sorry Sasuke forgive me)

Konoha hospital

Sasuke was wide awake the doctors have told him to get some rest but he refuse to get any, how can they expect him to get some sleep after witnessing the most horrible sight ever. Itachi has used his magenkyou sharingan to show him when he killed the clan. He saw how the members of the Uchiha clan fall towards his older brother; one by one they all fall as his brother brutally murdered them in cold blood. Then the most shocking thing that he will never forget for the rest of his life, the sight of Itachi killing his parents the thought made him so angry feeling hatred for his brother. The person he once held dear and looked up to he now hated him with every fiber in his soul, he could clearly remembered his words when he sparred his life.

(If you wish to kill me little brother then hate me…..hate me with everything you have and live in the most horrible and unfair way)

He growled as he grabbed the bed sheets tightly like they could break at any moment, he thought about Itachi and his words he knew exactly what to do now.

(Itachi will pay for this from this day on I will become strong for one purpose, to kill Itachi and restore the Uchiha clan)

And that's when the avenger Uchiha Sasuke was born.

To be continued

Finally this chapter is done please review, and don't worry I'm going back to am I worthy to love you with a new chapter and the results of the pairings poll, I think I have kept you guys dying of curiosity by now. With this chapter over I can finally start the time skip where the series begin, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: genin test and forbidden scroll


	8. Genin test and forbidden scroll

Chapter 8 Genin test and forbidden scroll

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto never if you'll excuse me I'm going to sulk in a corner.

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

(Time skip: six years later Genjuro's house)

Naruto was having the best dream ever he and Sakura were walking hand in hand, they were both having a nice walk through the village which he considered as a date. While they were at it they decided to play a couple of pranks just the innocent type nothing serious, after their childish pranks they went to get some ramen at Ichiraku's enjoying the company of Teuchi and Ayame. After that they went to the park and Sakura did the unexpected she took his hand making him blush, they got seated in one of the benches and they started gazing at the beautiful blue sky. The dream got even better when he saw his pink haired beauty getting closer to his face, she has closed her eyes she was about to kiss him. He blushed hard as he did the same closing his eyes and poking his lips ready to make contact with her lips, and just before their lips met his dream was interrupted by a loud yelling.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!!!"

The twelve year old blond woke up with a startle while falling from his bed, when he got up he was met by an upset Genjuro wearing an apron that says kiss the cook holding a spatula on his left hand. Naruto gulped he knew when his teacher and father figure was like this he was in a very bad mood, meaning that he was in deep trouble he didn't like to see him angry gathering some courage he looked straight at his face.

"Sensei what's wrong?"

Genjuro put his hands on his waist" what do you think you overslept and you have to go to the academy, you know what today is right?"

Hearing that his cerulean eyes widened in realization of course how he can forget about today, it was a day he couldn't forget. Today was the day of the genin test that the ninja academy gives once the whole academy program ends, he has been waiting for years to take the test if he passes he will become a genin turning into a ninja of Konoha. Once that happens he will finally be able to do missions and fight other ninja opponents, not to mention that he will be one step closer to fulfill his dream to become Hokage.

He scratched the back of his head while giving his fox grin" sorry sensei I know that today is the genin test oh I can't wait I'm going to pass the test with flying colors just you wait"

Genjuro sighed while smiling he was no longer in a bad mood" I know you'll do fine but I suggest that you take a shower get dressed and eat up I don't want you to be late at the academy"

He nodded as he gaze at the empty beds in the room that belong to Seiryu and Ryo" hey sensei where are Seiryu and Ryo?"

"They left an hour ago Akeshi too I guess they were so excited to take the test that they left a little early, now hurry up and take a shower"

Genjuro left the room and shortly Naruto went to the bathroom to take a shower, minutes later he left his room wearing his orange jumpsuit because orange was his favorite color. He went downstairs heading to the kitchen area he couldn't stop thinking about his early dream and blushed, it felt so real he could almost sense Sakura's breathing tickling his nose how he hated that his teacher interrupted his wonderful dream he really wanted to kiss her. During the years his best friend Sakura has become someone so precious and important to him, needless to say that he had a huge crush on her but he didn't have the guts to tell her because he was afraid that she didn't felt the same way and he might end up destroying their wonderful friendship. He entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face as he saw Genjuro putting a plate with pancakes on the table Genjuro frowned seeing him wearing his jumpsuit he didn't like the clothing one bit.

He smiled seeing Naruto devouring the pancakes like his life depended on it, he chuckle to think he's addict to ramen he usually argues with him because he wants to have ramen for breakfast. Not as Genjuro was still alive he wasn't going to let his student eat such thing as ramen for breakfast, he needed to eat something more nutrient and balance than ramen. After a long time of endless arguing with the blond Naruto finally gave up and decided to have something else for breakfast than his favorite food.

Naruto finished eating the pancakes while smiling" delicious sensei I love your pancakes so much"

"Better than ramen eh?" asked Genjuro with a smirk.

"Nah ramen is still the best food in the whole world"

The jounin rolled his eyes as he saw his student leaving the kitchen" hey Naruto aren't you forgetting something?" he showed him his back pack and lunch in paper bag.

"Oh right sorry sensei" he gave his fox grin taking both things.

Genjuro sighed before frowning again looking at his horrible orange jumpsuit" Naruto don't forget what we talked about, once you become a genin that jumpsuit is history"

"Oh come on sensei why do I have to get rid of my jumpsuit I like orange a lot" Naruto said whining.

"Because no ninja in Konoha wears orange it's a bright color ninjas are supposed to wear conceal colors like black, with that jumpsuit you're only getting the attention of everyone in the village meaning that you can be a living target might as well put the sign that says kill me on your back"

Naruto was in deep thought and he knew his teacher was right after all these years they were a lot of people from the village that hated him not knowing why though he smiled taking his backpack and lunch heading to the door "Okay sensei but you better at least give me something orange in the outfit"

"I'll see what I can do" he said with a smile.

"Okay then I'll see you later sensei" he then walked out of the door.

Genjuro sighed as he went to wash the dishes he knew his students were going to pass the genin test, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong might happen today. He hope that Naruto will do well in the test including if he has to make a clone jutsu, for a long time he has been teaching him how to make the clone jutsu but so far he hasn't been successful. It seems his high amount of chakra made it impossible to perform the jutsu, even with all the practice he had he still couldn't perform the jutsu.

(Naruto I know you can do it you won't give up)

Somewhere in the village

Uchiha Sasuke was jumping from the roofs of the buildings using his agility to evade anyone from spotting him, he was wearing a blue shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan white pants long white elbow pads and blue ninja sandals. He was on his way to the academy to take the genin test, once he becomes a genin he was one step closer to fulfill his life goal and ambition to kill his brother and restore his clan. But he knew he needed to get even stronger than he is now or he won't stand a chance against Itachi, he fell from a building landing safely on the ground and quickly went to lamp post follow by going to the street corners. He needed to get cover because going to the academy he was on a very tough mission, a mission so difficult that only he alone could fulfill and no one else indeed it was very hard and very unpredictable. He left another corner passing the villagers taking another corner he smiled in triumph he was almost at the academy looks like he was home free.

"AH THERE HE IS SASUKE-KUN!!!" the scream from a fan girl was heard.

(Damn) groaned the Uchiha annoyed that he was found, he turned around to see his fan club they all had hearts in their eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"I WANT YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore he left running for his life while his fan girls started giving chase, it was always the same for the Uchiha everyday he always walk to the academy his fan girls which they were always stalking him start chasing him in an attempt to have a date with him. It really annoyed him till no end why couldn't he be like any regular student, to have a life free of crazy fan girls but he knew it couldn't be help. The annoying girls like popular boys with cool attitude and very talented, he was one of those talented students although he knew quite well that he wasn't the only one who was strong and considered a genius. Other boys like Seiryu, Ryo were also talented then there was Naruto. He frowned remembering the blonds name sure he was strong and talented but he was an idiot doing those stupid childish pranks. Even if it's been a couple of years since he has done a prank, although he had some potential he still thought he was a loser and he was no match against him.

He continued running the streets while the crazy fan girls were hot on his trails, he could feel that fatigue was catching on and it wouldn't be long before he will get tire. He groaned in frustration he didn't want to get caught by them especially not today because of the genin test, as soon as he reached a corner a hand grabbed him getting him out of the way while the fan girls took the other way leaving from the Uchiha's way. Sasuke panted as he was now in an alley, he took a peek outside to make sure there weren't any fan girl stalkers in the vicinity. Once he was safe and sound he smiled happy to have lost them for the day and hopefully for the last time, of course he knew that somebody helped him.

"Looks like you're having another regular day eh Uchiha boy"

Sasuke grinned recognizing the voice of the person he looked next to him to see his savior, it was none other than Akeshi and she has grown quite well. She was now fourteen and she has become a little taller reaching 5'6 feet tall making her the tallest girl in the academy. Her body has also made a drastic change too, it has reached puberty developing nice curves a nice back side and a nice pair of C cup breasts also making her the only girl in the academy with developed breasts, Sasuke has notice and he has fought the blush that will strike his cheeks making sure he was not paying attention to her body. He gazed at the young teen and her wardrobe has also change she was wearing a lavender colored kimono style dress with a short skirt reaching her knees, she also had a fish nets knee pads she had a black fingerless glove in her left hand and her right hand a black wristband and she was wearing black ninja sandals. Of course she was wearing shorts beneath her skirt because no chance in hell she was only going to wear her underwear, she was still wearing her pink ribbon to keep her raven hair tied on a pony tail style, Sasuke was trying to think something else that wasn't Akeshi's body he still thought she was the prettiest girl in the academy.

Over the years Akeshi has become an acquaintance of the Uchiha, well sort of although he rarely talks to her she also didn't talk much to him. But he felt like she has become a friend that would understand him, he was so grateful that she wasn't a fan girl like the rest of his fan club, to him she was the only girl who was normal and not annoying maybe there was some hope for her after all in his own opinion. He knew she wasn't like the rest of the fan girls because for once she was the strongest girl in the academy, he smirked at the thought she could beat the entire girls in their class and she still wouldn't break a sweat or even lift a finger. Nevertheless to Sasuke Akeshi was someone you could rely on, of course he doesn't want to form a friendship with her because he has goal of vengeance to fulfill and he won't until he fulfills it one way or the other. He has also had a couple of taijutsu matches with her and they were no walk in the park, she was strong and packed quite a punch that was when he decided to talk to her every once a week.

Akeshi gazed at the Uchiha with a smirk it was always the same with him and the ridiculous fan girls they should get a life instead of stalking him, she knew that this was the prize for being cool and talented even if she didn't care how talented he can be. Akeshi's opinion about Sasuke has changed over the years she once thought he was an emo stupid antisocial jerk, well she still though that he was still one but with a different view of things one with pain and similarity. Ever since the Uchiha clan massacre at the hands of his older brother Itachi Akeshi has felt having Sasuke as a kindred spirit, unlike some people in the village she understood his pain better than anyone. It reminded her when her parents were killed during the blood line massacre at the hidden mist village, she wasn't the only one who felt the same way but Seiryu and Ryo understood Sasuke too. However they didn't like him so there was no way they were going to start hanging around him like they were best buds, but she wanted to get close to him and in her own way try to tell him that he wasn't alone in this infernal pain of losing your whole family and clan.

She still pretended like she didn't care she didn't want to turn into an obsessive fan girl, but slowly she try to get closer to him in a way that will make it look like she didn't care. Every once in a while she will watch over him making sure he was all right, although she stopped doing that a while ago because it was considered stalking. Like Sasuke she talked to him every once in a while knowing well that the Uchiha was not the talkative type and after what happened to his clan he was going to talk even less, by doing this she felt like having his friendship earned and she did once she notice that Sasuke talked to her when he felt like it. Today she decided to save his butt from the crazy stampede of his fan girls, one thing for sure, Sasuke really owe her big time for this.

Sasuke went to his usual emo self program trying not to ogle or drool at the sight at the beautiful raven haired girl in front of him" th….thanks I really needed some help to get away from those annoying girls"

"Aw Uchiha boy I thought you like your fan club" Akeshi said with a smirk in a sarcastic tone.

He frowned at her comment even if she was being sarcastic" shut up I can't stand them they are like a bunch of rabid dogs trying to devoured me like I was a piece of meat I swear they are so annoying"

(You mean a piece of hot juicy Uchiha meat) Akeshi thought while giggling in her head, she shook her head" Uchiha boy I really thought you like your fan club they are always cheering for you when we take test about taijutsu , ninjutsu and shuriken practice aren't you happy having them around?"

"No" he said with frown.

"Oh well I guess you're right I'll be in a very bad mood if I had a fan boy club always stalking me and chasing me like I was the last girl alive in the world, anyway we should go to the academy I know a shortcut that we'll take us there without to pass the rabid dogs"

Sasuke smirked at the way she has called the fan girls rabid dogs like he did but his face turned serious hearing the last part" a shortcut you really know one are you sure?"

"Yeah I do it's not so far from where we are, trust me I will take us to the academy a lot faster than the average path taken to get there"

"I don't know if I should trust you, for all I know you could be a fan girl too" he said in a distrust tone.

That comment was enough to make Akeshi upset she glared at him before sighing and throwing her arms in the air" I can't believe you will think that of me fine don't take the short cut with me good luck with the rabid fan girls" she then left the alley.

Sasuke felt a little sorry for her he heard her tone which was obvious that it sounded like she hurt, that is until he saw that she left back to the streets ready to yell at the top of her lungs" HEY GIRLS SASUKE IS OVER…"

She didn't finished her scream because Sasuke has shut her mouth while Akeshi was smirking expecting that action from the Uchiha, he sighed annoyance removing his hand from her mouth while she was giving him an innocent look.

"Fine we'll take the short cut lead the way"

Akeshi smirk" okay follow me"

Elsewhere

Sakura sighed as she was waiting for her friend Naruto to come she was wearing a red kimono dress with a white circle the symbol of her clan on the front of the skirt and on her back with black shorts reaching to her knees with blue sandals and she was still wearing the red ribbon Ino gave he, only difference is that her pink hair was now long reaching to her back, she was behind a tree like she was hiding something from the villagers. The reason she was waiting for him it's because Naruto has once again had an idea for a prank, usually she will be so happy and thrilled to be part of it but not this time. It has been a long time since he has pulled a prank the same with her she hasn't had any ideas to give the suggestions to her blond friend, and so far they have been doing well with work from the academy. Of course since they were going to take the genin test today Naruto wanted to pull the best prank of them all, once they pass the genin test they will become full blood ninjas of Konoha meaning that they won't have time to play their pranks with the missions they will be attending as part of being a ninja.

Naruto arrived with a big smile seeing his pink haired friend" hey Sakura-chan" he blushed looking at her no matter what she look like she was always the most beautiful girl in the village.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she said with a smile seeing him in his orange jumpsuit although she didn't like the outfit she kept quiet, besides to her he will always look very cute and adorable.

"Did you bring them?" asked the blond.

The rosette nodded" yup it's all here"

Naruto was looking at every direction not seeing anything" where Sakura-chan?"

Sakura made a hand seal "release" suddenly a couple of cans of paint was seen next to her" I hid them using a genjutsu"

Naruto smiled at her" wow Sakura-chan you're so good in genjutsu I wish I could that good in that area"

"Maybe I can teach you the secret is to have the best chakra control to kept the illusion intact"

"Well yeah but that's just it my chakra control its terrible compare to yours which is perfect"

"Yeah but I don't have your excessive chakra or stamina for the matter so you have a big advantage" she gave him a playful smirk.

"I guess we could learn a lot from each other" he smiled at her which she smile back agreeing with him, he took the cans of paints ready to make his prank" well here I go make sure you see my masterpiece Sakura-chan"

"Wait Naruto-kun" she stopped him in his tracks.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"It's just that" she bit her upper lip" maybe you shouldn't go through with this"

Naruto blinked at her comment he wasn't expecting to hear this from her the mastermind of pranks, maybe he was dreaming he only gave her a goofy smile" Sakura-chan what are you talking about you were the one that gave me the idea and this is definitely the best prank of all"

"That's just it Naruto-kun it's been years since you have pulled a prank and maybe we should continue to be leave things like that, I mean you haven't gotten in trouble with Iruka sensei in a long time the same with Genjuro-sama you know you will get in trouble by doing this"

The blond teen gave her his fox grin" I know Sakura-chan but trust me as a fellow prankster this prank will be worthy so I have no regrets of doing this"

"But Naruto-kun" she tried to convince him.

"Please Sakura-chan" he gave her the sad puppy eyes that it was very irresistible to anyone.

Sakura have to blush at truly the most adorable look she has seen from her best friend and prankster partner, her blushing reached both of her cheeks while admiring those beautiful sapphire eyes she adores so much.

"**CHA!!! He looks so CUTE more adorable than a teddy bear" **inner Sakura said with a fan girl squeal.

She finally sighed in defeat no matter what she says there was no way she was going to convince him, besides part of her and her inner self were looking forward to see the prank she has planned" fine go ahead but don't expect me to feel sorry for you when you get caught, you know the whole village is going to see this"

"Of course I know Sakura-chan I'm going to paint the Hokage monument everyone is going to see it this is why is the best prank ever" he gave a big smile (of course even if I become a ninja I don't think I will be quitting my job as a village prankster)

Sakura couldn't help but smiled at his goofiness" good luck Naruto-kun and be careful"

"Right" he said while taking the cans of paint and left jumping the roof of the buildings.

Sakura sighed (I hope I don't regret telling him about this prank but I already am regretting telling him)

"**But it will be fun think how cool the great Hokage monument will look when it's going to have a new makeover" **inner Sakura said giving a thumbs up.

She stood quiet while a smile escape her lips even if she was still worry for her blond friend she knew she was going to enjoy the prank a lot.

(Time skip: somewhere in the village)

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!!" a chunin shouted.

"YOU DID IT THIS TIME BRAT" another chunin shouted.

"I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE FOR YOU TO STOP DOING YOUR PRANKS"

Naruto grinned as he was running the streets from the two chunins, they just caught him in the act when he was doing the last touches on his masterpiece. He gaze behind him seeing the new Hokage monument all the faces of the four Hokages had paint with different color designs, in his personal opinion he could say that it looks great like a work of art. The only thing he do as he jump to a roof followed by the two ninjas is laugh like a spoiled brat, he jump the buildings roofs quickly while the chunins followed him in speed.

"Ha! Give up you two you're just jealous because you don't have the guts to do the same thing, now believe me the Hokage monument looks better than it used to look"

"Why you little brat" one chunin growled at his comment.

He jumped back to the ground then to another roof and the two ninjas followed, suddenly Naruto took off a camouflage cloak revealing him tricking the chunins and losing them in the process. He grinned in victory he was truly a master of stealth in his own way.

"Suckers they will never catch me"

"Oh yeah Naruto!" a familiar voice said.

The blond gulped as he recognized the voice of the academy teacher Iruka who he has had his evil big head jutsu on with a not so happy look on his face, he gulped again trying to give him a smile" oh hey Iruka sensei"

Instead the Iruka just ignore him and tied him with rope and drag him through the streets of the village, Naruto groaned knowing where he was taking him to the academy where he was going to get yelled at and where he was going to be punish with detention.

(Time skip: academy)

Naruto was tied up in front of the students of the class some of them were sighing at the sight of their friend, Shikamaru Sakura Kiba were one of those people. The others were Seiryu and Ryo who weren't surprised their friend has done another prank after such a long time, the two teens have change in the last six years. Seiryu was now tall reaching 6'1 making him the tallest boy in the class the fourteen year old was wearing a green vest with a brown shirt grey cargo pants and blue sandals, he has also grown quite attractive getting the attention of the girls in the classroom namely a certain Hyuga heiress. Next to him Hinata was always stealing glances at him while blushing admiring his handsome features his spiky black hair and his emerald eyes he was the definition of hot, she smiled both of them have become such close friends but she wanted to be more than just his friend.

She sighed mentally she has developed the biggest crush on Seiryu and yet she couldn't even bring herself to tell him without blushing or fainting not to mention asking him out on a date, Seiryu gazed at her with one of his usual kind smiles and she turned away hiding her blushing face. Seiryu has enjoyed being with the Hyuga heiress a lot she has become a close friend of his, he knew she was shy and very insecure to express her feelings however he was unaware of her feelings of affection for him so he just guessed that it was all part of her timid nature.

Ryo was another boy who has become quite attractive too his height has reached 5'9 he was wearing a grey shirt with dark blue long pants, blue sandals he also had a pair of green goggles strap on his forehead. Like Seiryu he has gotten the attention of the girls in the classroom, most of them were part of the Sasuke fan club however they were still loyal to their Uchiha and decided to ignore him. But there was one girl who has notice Ryo's features quite well, Yamanaka Ino who was sitting next to him has tried so hard to not gaze at him but it was futile. She admitted to herself that he was more attracted than Sasuke but she still had her pride and didn't said a word to the teen, Ryo looked at her giving the girl one of his usual goofy smiles and she turned her head back to Iruka. Ryo didn't know what was wrong with her sure there were times she will just ignore him but not so frequently, he smirked maybe his charming personality attracted her to him he was somehow right about that.

Iruka sighed seeing Naruto tied up on the ground, he was happy that he was a smart hard working student but he was still playing pranks and even when he already had a home and a family. Now with his last prank he has really done it, he has gone out of line painting the Hokage monument which it was considered an act of vandalism. He could imagine Sarutobi's face when he heard the news he hoped he didn't get a heart attack when he finds out that the great monument that symbolizes the past leaders of Konoha have been painted from head to toe, he gazed seriously at the blond prankster.

"Naruto how could you do such at thing to the Hokage monument you know you're in big trouble for this, however I will go easy on you if you apologize to me and the whole class"

The blond turned his head away obviously he wasn't going to apologize, Iruka's left eye twitch in annoyance" well are you going to apologize I'm waiting"

Sakura sighed (I knew this was going to happen now I feel worst than before)

(When sensei finds out Naruto is going to be in so much trouble) Seiryu thought.

Naruto still hasn't said word while Iruka growled at his students rude behavior" Naruto I'm giving you a chance to apologize so we know that you're sorry now come on don't be so stubborn and say it already"

"No I won't apologize because it was too funny what I did" Naruto said with a smirk.

Iruka groaned in frustration he finally couldn't take it anymore" FINE! Because Naruto doesn't want to apologize your all going to practice again the transformation jutsu before taking the genin test"

Everyone groaned in disappointment expecting to take the genin test already, some were not happy with Naruto's prank and not apologizing for pulling something so childish and silly.

"Thanks a lot Naruto" Kiba said sarcastic of course he wasn't happy, his new pet dog Akamaru barked in agreement" yeah I know boy"

"Whatever" replied the blond as Iruka untied him from the ropes

" Now take your seat Naruto so we can begin with the exercise"

Ino sighed" that Naruto why does he has to do those dumb pranks and I actually thought that he has finally given up his prankster days"

"Old habits die hard I guess" Ryo said while Sakura giggle at his comment.

"We already did the transformation jutsu exercise so why do we have to do it again" the Yamanaka whine with a sigh.

"It's all right Ino-chan we'll do it again and pass it don't get down I know you'll do fine" he gave her a confident smile while Ino nodded feeling embarrassed by the compliment.

Iruka to a paper clipboard" everyone I want all of you to form a straight line in front of me so we can begin the exercise, when I call your name I want you to transform into me"

The students got up from their seats heading to the front, they formed a straight line while Iruka was holding the paper clipboard with the list of the students" all let's start with Haruno Sakura"

Sakura nodded while Naruto smiled at her" Haruno Sakura here transform!"

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared Sakura has transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

Iruka made a checkmark on the paper" very good Sakura next"

Sakura change back while going to next to Naruto" you were awesome Sakura-chan"

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

For the next fifteen minutes Iruka called everyone on the list, they have all done a great job in the transformation exercise. Everyone from Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Seiryu, Ryo, Aeshi succeeded in the exercise, when Iruka called Sasuke's name as usual the fan girls started cheering wildly while the boys sweat dropped at their actions. Ryo groaned seeing Ino going to her fan girl mode, he couldn't stand her when she acted like this so what if Sasuke was very good everyone else was good like him including himself. After the Uchiha succeeded in the exercise he went back to his spot while the fan girls cheered at him again, Ino blush a little cheering the Uchiha on while Ryo who was next to her sighed at her annoying behavior maybe it was the jealousy he was feeling that didn't like when she acted like this.

"Next is Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka finished with a frown.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

"This is so troublesome Naruto" Shikamaru grumble with a yawn.

"We always have to pay for your mistakes" Ino said with a hard look.

Naruto frowned" like I care"

"All right Naruto whenever you're ready" Iruka said.

Naruto made a hand seal" TRANSFORM!"

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared Naruto has transformed into Iruka perfectly, although Iruka was upset with him he couldn't help but smile at his job well done he put a check mark on his name" good job Naruto"

The blond change back while grinning" Iruka sensei I have another transformation"

Iruka was confuse at his comment when Naruto transformed again only this time he was a gorgeous blond woman with pig tails and a nice voluptuous chest, Iruka obvious reaction was to fall on his ass with a nose bleed like a fountain. Everyone was laughing seeing their teacher falling on a comical style while Naruto change back with his fox grin.

"Got you sensei that's my sexy jutsu do you like it?"

Iruka got back up with paper covering his noses trills from the blood and he was angry using his evil big head jutsu" CUT THE STUPID TRICKS THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!!!"

"Iruka sensei it was just a joke don't take it so seriously" Naruto said with his grin.

Sakura was trying to hold her laughter from the sight (that was so funny)

"**That was freaking hilarious any man will fall for the jutsu" **

Iruka muttered something while he got back at reading the list of students, after a couple of minutes he was done with all of the students finishing the transformation jutsu exercise.

"All right everyone now it's time to begin the genin test, the test will consist of four parts however the test will be held individually meaning that it won't be held here but in the other classroom next door and I will be calling you one by one to go to the next room, Mizuki and myself will be evaluating your performance any questions?"

Nobody said and Iruka got to his paper" first is Aburame Shino"

The silent Shino wearing his glasses and his neck shirt covering his mouth got up from his seat leaving the seats.

"Good luck Shino" Naruto said happily and he received a nod from the Aburame.

Shino followed Iruka out of the classroom, ten minutes later Shino came back wearing a leaf headband on his forehead Naruto congratulate him along with Sakura and the rest of the group.

"Next is Inuzuka Kiba"

"Yahooo! All right Akamaru is finally it's our turn let's show Iruka sensei that we are genin material" he receive a bark in agreement from the small dog.

Kiba left the classroom with Iruka and returned later wearing a lead headband on his forehead he was congratulated by every one of his friends. Iruka continued calling names to take the test, one by one they left the classroom and came back wearing a Konoha headband making them official genin of Konoha. The minutes passed and almost everyone had leaf headbands, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Seiryu, Ryo, Akeshi they had all pass the genin test and they were wearing their leaf headbands. Ino decided to wear her headband on her waist like a belt going well with her purple dress, Ryo said that it look good on her and she just rolled her eyes knowing that he will always complement her even if her face was covered in pimples. Hinata was wearing her headband on her neck like a collar the same with Akeshi, they knew that the neck and collar bone if they got hit the wound will be fatal so they chose to protect that part with their headbands instead of protecting their foreheads.

Naruto was so happy looking at his best friend Sakura wearing her leaf headband on the top of her head, he felt very proud of her of course he knew she was going to pass the test she's very smart and she knew a lot about ninja knowledge she was perfect in his eyes. He also thought that she was unique in planning pranks he smirked at the last part now he was getting very anxious and he wanted to take the test already.

Seiryu was happy for Hinata he knew she was strong and she could pass the test, she may look quiet and shy but deep inside he could see that she had a great potential to become a very strong kunoichi. Hinata looked at him and he smiled at her she blushed while turning her head away, he sweat dropped thinking that sometimes she acted a little weird. He knew that she shy and a little insecure all she needs is a little push to boost her confidence, that way she will feel better of herself.

The door to the classroom slid open and came Sasuke wearing a leaf headband on his forehead, the fan girls started cheering for him while he ignore them as usual. He went to his seat next to Akeshi and the fan girls started glaring at her with jealousy because she was seated next to their precious Uchiha, as always she ignore their killing glares and decided to make them angry by talking to Sasuke.

"So you became a genin Uchiha boy eh?" she smirked at the fan girls who were still glaring at her.

"Hn" Sasuke's reply before looking at her seeing her leaf headband on her neck" you're a genin too"

"Hn" Akeshi childishly imitated his usual quote.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and got back to looking front where Iruka was ready to call the next student.

"Next is Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto got up from his seat with a high cheer" yeah finally it's my turn believe it"

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah try not to fail the test" Ino said with smirk.

Sakura gave her a glare while the Yamanaka kept her distance from her best friend knowing that she said a rude comment.

"Ino-chan that was not nice Naruto will do fine in the test good luck buddy" Ryo said smiling.

The blond nodded and followed Iruka out of the classroom they enter the next classroom next door Naruto saw a table with a lot of leaf headbands. There was also a desk with Mizuki seated in one of the chairs holding a paper with clipboard Iruka joined the chunin sitting next to him, they were ready to evaluate Naruto as part of the test.

"All right Naruto first I want you to perform a substitution jutsu"

Naruto nodded and made hand seal vanishing in a cloud of smoke being replace by wooden log, he repapered next to his position.

"Good now I want you to use a transformation jutsu either you can transform into me just like in the last exercise or Mizuki"

Naruto made a hand seal" transform!"

POOF!!!

Naruto decided to transform into Mizuki, both chunins nodded and wrote something on their paper. Iruka got up from the table walking towards him" good Naruto now I want you to last against me in a taijutsu match for five minutes"

The blond nodded and got into a fighting stance, Iruka charged at him and launch a kick which Naruto block countering with a punch of his own and Iruka block it. Iruka launched quick punches and Naruto was able to dodge them quickly, he blocked another kick from the chunin and he launch a punch at him but he blocked it. They continued until the five minutes were up, Iruka smiled seeing how Naruto has grown since the first time he met him.

"Well done Naruto you pass this part of the test" he got seated back with Mizuki writing something in his paper" now Naruto if you perform this next part correctly you will pass the genin test"

Naruto nodded with a powerful hint of determination in his eyes, he was just one test away from becoming genin and he was going to do it right no matter what. He needed to become a genin in order to be one step away from fulfilling his dream, now he waits as Iruka was going to tell him the last part of the test.

"Naruto I want you to perform a clone jutsu"

Naruto gasped his eyes grew into the size of saucers he was shocked (no why, why does it have to be the clone jutsu?) of all the things he was expecting this was the last thing he was expecting.

He has learned the basics and a couple of wind elemental ninjutsu but the only jutsu he could not master is the clone jutsu, even with Genjuro helping him on his training he still couldn't master the jutsu. He wasn't going to give up he needed to concentrate to make this work, he has come a long way and he wasn't going to fail after working so hard. He made a hand seal gathering his chakra the two chunins were looking at him waiting for the clone jutsu, Naruto was now surrounded by a large amount of chakra.

(Come on concentrate I must focus my chakra I can do this) he made the hand gathering the necessary chakra to do the jutsu" clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Between Naruto a cloud of smoke was formed and it revealed three Naruto clones, however they were completely different from the original. They were pale like a ghost and they look like they were dying, Naruto gasped he couldn't believe that he couldn't do it after concentrating so much he still couldn't do the jutsu. His gaze fell on the two chunins who has watched his performance and they were not happy, Mizuki sighed while Iruka look like he was disappointed.

Iruka sighed" I'm sorry Naruto but you fail"

Naruto felt his heart shatter at those two words he could feel his dream slipping away, he has fail the test and now he will have to wait another year to take it again. He try to control the tears from falling he just didn't failed himself but he failed on his teacher and his friends, he really wanted to leave and run away from everything he felt like disappearing from existence.

"Come on Iruka can you give him a break?"

Naruto gaze at Mizuki who was smiling at him, he was taken a bit by this usually Mizuki has always glare at him looking at him with the same eyes the villagers. He thought that the chunin hated him just like the rest of the village but why was he smiling at him, maybe he no longer any hatred towards him maybe he has accepted him as an equal.

"What do you mean Mizuki?" asked Iruka.

"I mean that you should give him some credit for trying, besides he's a smart student and very talented so lighten up and let him pass the test"

Naruto was gazing at Iruka with hope reflected in his cerulean eyes, he was expecting that his teacher will say yes since he's very nice with him and they have become good friends.

"I can't do that Mizuki in order to pass the genin test he must pass all of the parts and he didn't performed the clone jutsu well, look at them these clones are pitiful my decision remains the same he fails the test"

Naruto growled he was expecting that Iruka was going to agree with Mizuki but apparently that didn't happen, he thought about it and maybe Iruka hated him like the villagers. Maybe this was pay back from him for all of the pranks he caused on him, he couldn't stay anymore he left the classroom walking back to the other classroom where the rest of the students were. He slid the door open entering the classroom, everyone looked at him expecting that another student passed the genin test but that's not what happened. Sakura gasped as she saw that Naruto was not wearing a Konoha headband, she thought the worst has happened and she was right he didn't pass the test. She felt so sorry for him that her heart was in pain, how could he have failed he was smart and talented even if there were times when she helped him do homework and study for written tests but he was still a good and dedicated student.

Sakura was not the only one who felt sorry for the blond but Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi also felt sorry for him. They knew that Naruto was not good doing the clone jutsu, they believed he could somehow successfully performed it but looks like they were wrong. Naruto got back to his seat Sakura hasn't taken her eyes off him still feeling sorry for him she tried to say some conforming words to him but none came to her mind, she even thought that words weren't going to help him he just failed the chance to be a genin meaning that he will have to try again next year. Ino was going to say something to Naruto but Ryo stopped her, she gazed at him and he gave her a serious look which was very weird coming from the goofy teen she knew that it was for the best if she didn't said nothing at all. Others were also feeling sorry for him from Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, the rest didn't care if Naruto failed the genin test one of those people was Sasuke.

Naruto leaned his head on the long wooden desk and bury his head in his hands, he has never felt so terrible in his entire life it was going to another year in the academy to try again and take the genin test. He hold the urge to cry and continued to forget the terrible moment, but he knew he wasn't going to forget this as long as he lives whether he like it or not he failed and he considered himself not a worthy ninja but a failure.

(Time skip: two days later in front of the academy)

It was graduation day at the academy and every parent was present to attend the ceremony, they were all happy that their sons and daughters were finally ninjas of Konoha. From here on their lives have change taken a new road where they will be risking their lives for their village, some parents were congratulating their kids while others were even showing their joy with tears in their eyes. Shikamaru's father was present happy to see his son finally a genin, the lazy Nara just sighed saying troublesome because now that he was a genin he wasn't going to have enough time to do his usual cloud watching. Chouji's dad Chouza congratulated him by giving him a new bag of potato chips with bbq flavor it was the best graduation gift he could ever received. Yamanaka Inoichi and his wife Miyori were present to attend the wonderful day their daughter finally becoming a full blood kunoichi, Inuzuka Hana and Inuzuka Tsume were also present that their son and brother Kiba has become a genin taking a step into making the clan proud.

Aburame Shibi was also there even if his mouth was being covered by his cloak he was happy that his son has graduated, becoming a genin was enough to make him happy. Hinata was so happy with her big achievement she couldn't believe that her father Hiashi and sister Hanabi have attended her graduation her father has always thought she was weak that she wasn't worth being trained until today that she has become a genin. Although her sister was jealous for graduating she was still proud of her, maybe she wasn't as weak as her father believes. Mrs. Haruno was also there giving a big hug to her daughter Sakura becoming a kunoichi of the leaf village, however the pink haired genin's attention was in someone else. Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi approached Sakura whose jade eyes were only cast on Naruto who was seated on the swing of the tree in front of the academy. She felt like crying watching her best friend with his head hang down like he has lost something precious in his life, she wanted to run at him and give him a big hug but her shy side was getting the best of her and she was afraid that he was going to turn her down.

Sasuke didn't even show up for the graduation simply because he had no parents no one was going to congratulate him without including the annoying fan girls who will be cheering and fight over him of who will go on a date with him. Akeshi understood him there was no need for him to be here if he didn't have any parents to be there for him in his big achievement, the only reason herself Seiryu and Ryo were alone is because Genjuro has left on a mission and he won't return for a couple of days.

"I can't believe Naruto fail" Seiryu said gazing at his friend.

"Yeah poor Naruto now he has take the genin test again next year, dear Kami another year in the academy that really sucks" Ryo said.

"We know that already Ryo so keep your mouth shut" Akeshi said with a scowl obviously she was annoyed that Naruto failed the test.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she was about to go cheer her friend until her mother stopped her in her tracks" mom why are you…."

Mrs. Haruno shook her head" sweetie I think it will be best if you give Naruto some time on his own to think, sometimes alone time for yourself can help you feel better"

Sakura nodded understanding her mother's point of view, she was happy that she no longer had any anger towards her blond friend.

"Maybe there's something we can do for him" Seiryu said.

"Some cookies and cream always makes me happy" Ryo said cheery.

"Or in Naruto's case a big bowl of ramen but I think Sakura's mom is right, let's give Naruto some time alone" Akeshi said with a sigh although she was thinking to cheer him up later.

Suddenly they heard two women talking, they were a couple of feet away from them but they could hear their conversation quite well.

"There you see him?" the woman said obviously she was talking about Naruto.

"Yes it's that boy I heard he was the only one who didn't graduated"

"Well serves him right" the other woman said in a disgusted tone.

"Can you imagine what would happen if he becomes a ninja I mean he's the…."

"Shhh were not allowed to talk about it"

Akeshi and Ryo were angry hearing that how dare they think so low of Naruto, sure he was a loudmouth and a prankster but he was talented and he has a lot of potential to become a ninja, Sakura was feeling so angry she felt like going to the two women and punched them as hard as she could. It was always the same for as long as she remembers Naruto has always being mistreated and hated for reasons she didn't know or understood, why would they hate someone like him she has known him since she was six and he was a kind and sweet boy. So why the villagers would will hate him so much, maybe she will never know but deep inside she wanted to know the truth. Seiryu on the other hand was more upset than the rest, he understood Naruto more than anyone after all like him he's also a demon container. Genjuro has told him the truth about Naruto except for Ryo and Akeshi, he hasn't told them a thing to them about Naruto or himself he was afraid they will hate him for carrying a demon that caused the destruction a lot of people from mist.

However he hasn't told Naruto that he was a jinchurikki too, maybe it was time that he told him the truth he has known that the life of a demon container was too hard almost everyone will hate you and fear you it was a life that no one wanted to have.

Naruto was watching the happy newly graduate genin together with their parents he couldn't feel more miserable everyone has become a genin except for him, he needed to leave this place it will only remind him of his failure. Before he got up from the swing he saw Mizuki next to him, the chunin was smiling at him he still hasn't got used to seeing him smiling at him instead of glaring at him.

"Mizuki sensei why are you here?"

"I just came to check on you Naruto how about we go somewhere else to talk"

He nodded and they left the academy not realizing that they were being watched, at the entrance to the academy Sarutobi and Iruka have just watched the whole thing. However for some reason the Sandaime Hokage looked a bit distrustful at what just happened.

"I will like to have a word with you Iruka"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

(Time skip)

Mizuki and Naruto were sitting on a roof of a building they came to the place to get some fresh air away from the academy, Naruto was feeling strange to have someone who used to glared at him with so much anger and now that person has become a friend to him it was a strange feeling indeed. Mizuki gazed at the blond he could still see that he was hurt and disappointed about failing the genin test, he had a way to cheer him up and take advantage of the situation of his failure.

"Are you upset with Iruka?" asked the chunin.

"I don't know" he replied softly.

"Don't be Naruto Iruka may be strict with you but he does it because he cares for you that's how he is, if you failed the test it's because he wants you to work harder so you can take the test again next year"

"But I don't want to take the test again I want to pass, I want to be a genin already I know I have what it takes to be a ninja I have trained so hard to get where I am now but I can't do anything if I don't pass the test"

"Patience is a virtue that's what they say"

"I don't have patience to wait another year to take the test again I want to be a genin now, if there was a way to pass the test I will do anything"

"Anything?" Mizuki said with a grin" you would do anything to pass the test right now is that it?"

"Yeah I will but it's too late now there's nothing I can do" the blond said with a sigh.

"Not quite" the chunin replied while Naruto looked at him in shock" there is a way for you to pass the test right now"

"No way, you mean there's a way for me to become a genin right now how tell me Mizuki sensei I must know"

"I don't know I shouldn't have said that forget I said such thing Naruto" he turned to leave.

"Please Mizuki sensei tell me I will do anything" Naruto said with determination in his tone.

Mizuki grinned evilly in his mind (perfect I have the demon brat right where I want him this is too easy) he smiled at him" all right I guess I will tell you this is what you have to do Naruto"

(Time skip: Hokage tower roof)

Sarutobi sweat dropped at the painted Hokage monument the only thing it could represent was that the past leaders of Konoha were a joke, he sighed thinking it was going to take a while to get rid of the painting. Iruka was next to him sweat dropping too he sighed he was going to make sure that Naruto pays for this disrespectful act.

"I heard that Naruto failed the genin test is it true Iruka?"

"Yes Hokage-sama its true Naruto was doing great so far, he passed the first three parts of the test but he failed to do the clone jutsu"

Sarutobi kept looking at the face of the painted Yondaime Hokage" I see, tell me Iruka do you hold any hatred towards Naruto?"

The chunin gasped" no Hokage-sama of course not I don't hate him, I have realized a long time ago that Naruto is just an innocent child who wants to gained a living by becoming a ninja I won't judge him for what he carries"

The elder Hokage smiled" I'm glad never judged a book by its cover that's what they say, even if I asked you about holding hatred towards him I already knew that you cared deeply for him like a father to his child it must've been hard for you to failed him from the test"

Iruka's eyes softened remembering the look on Naruto's face when he failed the test" yes I am I have regretted in failing him maybe I should've listened to Mizuki and give him a break, Naruto is a talented student even when he did all of those pranks he was still a great student who has a lot of potential in becoming a great ninja"

"He will be fine Naruto won't give up, he will be determined more than anything and continued training to pass the test next year"

"I know but still….I wish there was something I can do for him"

"As long as you care for him you are doing plenty for him remember that the Yondaime wanted Naruto to have a peaceful life to be treated as a hero for the burden he carries"

Iruka nodded while Sarutobi gaze next to him seeing someone standing at the entrance of the stairs" it seems we have some company"

Iruka looked to see Sakura standing like she was waiting for something" Sakura what's wrong?"

"Um….Iruka sensei Hokage-sama I'm sorry for interrupting you, don't worry I can wait"

"That will be all right child I just finished talking to him I'll be on my way now" he left going the stairs.

"Sakura what do you want?" asked the chunin.

"Iruka sensei please I want you to failed me from the genin test"

Iruka thought he heard wrong" w…what?"

"I want you to failed me from the test I really want to fail"

"What are you talking about Sakura you passed the test with flying colors I can't do such thing, it will go against my morals as a teacher to make you failed why are you asking for such thing?"

The pink haired genin stood quiet for a while her jade eyes softened at the memory of her best friend and prankster partner, the look of heartbreak when he failed the test was still on her mind. Iruka finally realized the truth why she wants to go through such lengths to failed the test when she pass it, he smiled while gazing at the pink haired teen.

"Sakura this isn't about you is it?" he asked with a smile" it's about Naruto you want me to fail you from the test so you could take it again next year with him is that it?"

She blushed slightly while nodding" I know about the three man team when a student becomes a genin and I want to be in the same team with Naruto-kun, I just want to be together with him he is one of my closest and most precious friends I don't know what would I do if he's not by my side"

Iruka sighed but he was still smiling" Sakura I know how much you care for Naruto and what you just did is something very honorable, however I can't fulfill your request you pass the test"

"But Iruka sensei…." She insisted in convincing him she really wanted to have Naruto in the same genin team.

"I'm sorry Sakura but my answer is no please don't argue with me I already feel terrible that I have to failed Naruto, making you fail the test when you already passed will make me feel even worse"

Sakura sighed knowing that she won't be able to convince the chunin to change his mind, Iruka saw Sarutobi heading their way" what's wrong Hokage-sama?"

The elder Hokage gave him a stern look" Iruka gather the jounin and chunin we have a situation in our hands"

"What's going on?" asked Iruka.

"It's Naruto he has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing from the archives"

"What!" said the shocked Iruka" why would he…."

"We don't have time go and gather the others I have already ssend ome jounins to help you in the search"

He nodded following the elder Hokage leaving a complete shocked Sakura behind, she couldn't believe it did she heard right maybe she was having a nightmare or maybe he was doing a prank a very stupid prank that can cause him his life. She was really worry for the blond what was he thinking taking something so important like the forbidden scroll, now he was going to hunted thinking he has turned traitor and probably executed on the spot. Tears started forming on the corners of her eyes, she started running going down the stairs and leaving the building.

(No Naruto-kun what were you thinking this better be one of your pranks I swear if something happens to you I……) she dried some of her tears and started running the streets of the village (I have to find him before the jounins does)

(Time skip nightfall)

Mizuki was jumping from the roofs of the building wearing a couple of giant shurikens on his back, he had an evil grin on his face everything was going according to his plan. Sarutobi has ordered chunins and jounins to bring back Naruto and retrieve the forbidden scroll however he wanted Naruto to be brought back unharmed too bad that's not what he had in mind, he was going to enjoy this a lot. How he has wanted to killed the container of the Kyuubi for a long time, now this was his chance and he wasn't going to let it go to waste it all depends that he finds him before the others do.

(This is perfect now that Naruto has taken the scroll all I have to do is take it from him and make my escape from this village but not before taking Naruto out of the picture I'll be doing the village a big favor, the best of all I will kill two birds with one stone I get the scroll and Naruto will die)

(Somewhere in the village)

Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi have been searching for Naruto for hours, they wanted to surprise him by inviting him to have a nice bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's but so far they haven't found the blond. They knew he was depressed because he failed the genin test, even if he needed some time to be alone they were worry about him because he was like family to them. After a couple of minutes of running they finally stopped in front of a restaurant, thinking that Naruto could be there however the place looked too expensive and they knew the blond couldn't afford the food.

"Where could he be?" asked Akeshi who was not happy that they haven't found their friend.

"Usually he'll be at Ichiraku's but we know he's not there" Ryo said.

"We've been searching for him for hours it's not like him to disappear just like that" Seiryu said.

"It can't be help he was very down that he failed the test I can't blame him after all the hard work he's been through with sensei and everything" Akeshi said.

"You're right I know he must be heartbroken but being all alone for a while it's not going to help him get better" Seiryu said.

"Hey how about if we check the training fields" Ryo suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Ryo he could be training in one of the fields" Seiryu said.

"Only problem is that there are lots of training fields in Konoha its going to take us a while to check all of them" Akeshi said.

"We have no choice but to check all of them I'm really worry about Naruto" Seiryu said.

"I guess we'll have to split up then" Ryo said.

Akeshi nodded and she saw Sakura running to them, she notice that the pink haired girl had tears in her eyes meaning that something bad must've happened" Sakura what's wrong?"

Seiryu and Ryo saw her and they were surprise to see her almost sobbing they became worry for her.

"Yeah what's wrong Sakura why are you crying?" asked Seiryu.

Sakura sobbed" guys I'm so glad that I found you I don't know what to do I'm so afraid for Naruto-kun"

The three gasped hearing that they suspected that the worst has happened, they didn't even thought what could've happened to Naruto to make Sakura cry.

"What happened to Naruto Sakura did you found him?" asked Akeshi.

"No I haven't I've been searching for him for a while and I can't find him but you guys won't believe this, the jounins and chunins are searching for him because………he stole the forbidden scroll of sealing"

Their eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding Sakura right there's no way Naruto would steal something as valuable as that" Ryo said.

"This has to be one sick prank of his I swear he better have a good explanation" Akeshi said upset.

"The forbidden scroll of sealing contains powerful jutsus sealed off by the Shodaime Hokage which they are considere to be forbidden according to what we learned at the academy, the scroll is supposed to be at the Konoha archive building how in the world did Naruto stole the scroll from the building that place has ANBU guarding the whole place"

"I don't know but we have to find him before the other ninjas does who knows what would happened if they find him"

"Stealing something as powerful as the forbidden scroll of sealing is an act of treason and the punishment for treachery is…….." Akeshi didn't finished she didn't want to finish her sentence.

Seiryu and Ryo were in the same boat as their female friend while Sakura was still shedding tears for Naruto, she would never forgive herself if something happens to him.

"Come on we have to find him" Sakura said not even wanting to think the possibility that Naruto could get executed for his act.

(Konoha forest)

Naruto was panting on the grassy ground gazing at the forbidden scroll of sealing which he stole from the Konoha archives building, he manage to steal it rather easy taking a secret passage that will lead him inside of the building that not even the ANBU itself knew. He has been trying so hard trying to learn the jutsu he chose to learn from the scroll, when he started reading the scroll he was amazed at how many powerful and complicated jutsu were. There was no way he could master any of them that is until he saw the perfect one, the jutsu that was less complicated to learn so he got started to learn it. After a couple of hours of training he has finally did it he was successful to learn the jutsu. He couldn't wait to show Iruka how he has learned the jutsu, once he will see it he'll be very proud of him and will make him pass the genin test. Suddenly he heard rustling from a nearby tree and he saw Iruka landing next to him, he had an upset look on his face but he only gave him his fox grin.

"I finally found you Naruto" Iruka said in a scolding tone his gaze fell on the open scroll that he has stolen (so he has opened it already who knows how many jutsus he has read he is in so much trouble)

"Oh you finally got me Iruka sensei I spend a while working on one of the jutsus from the scroll and I have finally mastered it"

Iruka saw how he was panting (he's been training here the entire time and he actually learn a jutsu from the scroll of sealing is that even possible?)

Naruto smiled at him" all right Iruka sensei now that I learned a jutsu from the scroll I can pass the test"

Iruka eyes widened" wait a minute Naruto who told you that?"

"Mizuki sensei did he told me if I learn one jutsu from the scroll I will officially pass the genin test"

Iruka gasped (what Mizuki but why would he….)

He didn't finished his thinking because he was a giant shuriken was thrown at him he reacted quickly to dodge it while Naruto gasped in shock, Iruka saw Mizuki standing on top of a tree branch holding another giant shuriken in his hand. Mizuki threw a barrage of kunais hitting Iruka on his right shoulder, he clutched on his wound while gazing at the chunin.

"Nice job in finding him Iruka" MIzuki said with a grin.

"I see so that's what's going on" Iruka said finally understanding what Mizuki has planned.

Mizuki looked at the shocked Naruto" Naruto give me the scroll"

"Hey…what's going on why……." He said confused not understanding why Mizuki would attack Iruka.

"Naruto don't give him the scroll even if you die, that scroll has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it"

"There's no point for you to keep the scroll Naruto, you see you're not ninja material nothing but a monster you will never be accepted by the people of this village" Mizuki said.

Naruto growled" that's not true I have been accepted by my friends and my new family, as long as I have them I can do just anything that's why I will become Hokage someday so the villagers can respect me and I will protect them all"

Mizuki started laughing evilly" you truly are hopeless Naruto, you think you will become Hokage you think the village will accept you never, I guess it's time that I tell you the truth Naruto"

"What are you talking about what truth?"

Iruka gasped in shock realizing what Mizuki was going to say" no Mizuki DON'T!!!"

"The truth is about the attack twelve years ago by the demon fox, they have told you that the Yondaime killed the beast well that's a lie"

"A lie what do you mean?"asked Naruto.

"Mizuki NO! it's against the law you can't"

Mizuki grinned evilly he was truly going to enjoy this" Naruto the truth is that the Yondiame sealed the Kyuubi within you, that's right you are the demon fox"

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened in pure shock and horror he stood still letting the information that he just heard, Mizuki was grinning seeing his reaction he wanted to savor this moment until the end" that's right Naruto you are the demon fox responsible for killing Iruka's parents"

"STOP IT MIZUKI!!"

"You were sealed by the same Hokage that you admire so much you have been lied to by everyone, didn't you find it weird how everyone in the village hated you" he started spinning another giant shuriken he has taken from his back" Iruka is the same he actually hates you"

Naruto growled in anger causing a powerful wave of chakra to emerge from his body, he was too hurt by the shocking revelation that he didn't know what to believe anymore" NO NO DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!"

Iruka was in deep thought thinking of how his life was when his parents died, he remembered how lonely he was the lengths that he went to get attention from the villagers just so he could be acknowledge by them. The pain of not having anyone accept you, no mother and father to congratulate you or give you caring and affection the only thing he felt was the pain of loneliness.

Mizuki was ready to throw the shuriken while he continues to hurt Naruto with his cold cruel words" nobody will accept you never right now I'm going to do the village a favor to finally get rid of you because the truth is they don't care about you, they hate you and they all want you dead now DIE DEMON!!! "

Mizuki threw the giant shuriken ready to hit Naruto who was still shocked at the revelation he couldn't move the only thing he could think of is that maybe dying won't be such a bad idea, then the unthinkable happened that he gasped at the sight in front of him. Iruka has gotten in the way and has taken the shuriken hitting his back protecting Naruto and saving his life, Mizuki was shocked along with the blond.

"W….why?" asked the shocked Naruto.

Iruka groaned in pain feeling the injury in his back and on his right shoulder, tears started falling from his eyes" my….parents after they died there was nobody to compliment me no one would acknowledge me, I was so sad then I started acting like an idiot to get everyone's attention it was a lot better being an idiot than being nothing it was so painful. So yes Naruto you must've been in a lot of pain too, so you see I understand your pain I'm sorry if I had done a better job you wouldn't have to feel like this"

Naruto didn't thought about it he took the scroll and left the forest running.

"Wait Naruto!"

Mizuki jumped from the branch chuckling" sorry but Naruto is not the type to have a change of heart, he is going to use the scroll to get revenge on the village"

Iruka took the shuriken from his back and threw it back at Mizuki which he dodged it easily" Naruto isn't like that"

"You saw that look in his eyes earlier the look of hatred burning deep within him, the kind of look that wants revenge and spill blood his eyes those were the eyes of a demon"

"Mizuki you don't know Naruto like I do he's not the kind of person to hold a grudge of hatred towards anyone he's not the kind of person you think he is"

"Well it doesn't matter what you think Iruka I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll I'll take care of you later" he left in pursuit of Naruto.

Iruka groaned in pain from his injuries (damn ugh….no way I have to find Naruto before Mizuki)

(Village center)

"We should've killed him" a jounin said.

"I agree this would've never happened if he was taking out when he was born in the first place"

"It wouldn't be long before he finally showed his true colors"

"Enough already we have to get him before he unleashes the demons power"

"He is very dangerous kill him if you find him"

"YEAH!!!"

The group of jounins left while in a corner of a building a group just heard everything they have said, Sakura, Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi were not happy one bit. Sakura had tears falling from her eyes fearing the worst for her best friend, she suddenly got the image of a dead Naruto the feeling was too horrible she felt lie suffocating from the pain. Seiryu put his hand on her shoulder while Ryo and Aeshi were smiling at her it was an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't worry Sakura Naruto will be fine we only have to find him before they do"

The pink haired teen nodded trying to dry her tears but more fell" I don't understand why, why they hate Naruto-kun the whole village have always glare at him and they have always called him demon or monster why?" (Is it my fault for giving him the ideas to make those pranks is that it?)

Seiryu stood quiet of course he couldn't tell her the horrible truth it will only break her heart not to mention that she might end up hating Naruto, he was a little startle when he saw Ryo and Akeshi staring at him looking at him suspiciously.

"Sakura don't listen to what the villagers say about Naruto they have never like him in the first place, they don't know the real Naruto like we do" Akeshi said.

"Yeah we all know that he's not a demon but a natural born prankster of Konoha" Ryo said with a thumbs up" remember when Naruto put hot sauce on Iruka sensei's coffee man that was freaking hilarious I laughed so hard that I threw my orange juice from my nose"

Sakura giggle remembering the day Iruka was screaming like crazy throwing fire from his mouth like a dragon, he was running through the academy yelling water it was indeed a very funny prank.

"**Why of course it was funny I was the one who gave the idea to Naruto-kun"** inner Sakura said feeling proud.

"Thanks Ryo I'm feeling a little better but I'm really worry for Naruto-kun"

"Right let's continue searching for him" Seiryu said.

They nodded leaving from the spot running through the streets.

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi was in his office using his crystal ball to try and search Naruto, he was worry for the blond even if he order the jounins to capture him and bring him back unharmed he had the feeling that wasn't going to happen. He knew that they population of Konoha haven't forgotten about that horrible even twelve years ago, the attack on the village by the Kyuubi the demon fox has destroyed so many landscapes and trees along with a couple of buildings of the village. So many lives were lost that day, ninjas who had families friends were killed at the hands of the demon fox. The villagers have always held hatred towards Naruto since he was the container of the Kyuubi, now with his act of stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing this was the perfect excuse for them to killed him and have their revenge.

He smiled as he finally saw the blond running through the tree branches holding the scroll on his back (I finally found him that Mizuki has told him the truth now Naruto is afraid like never before I fear for the worst the power of the Kyuubi might be release. However the seal that the Yondaime placed on him is very strong the chances of the demon fox been released are very slim, but it might be possible for that happen)

(Konoha forest)

Iruka finally relief as he finally spotted Naruto jumping from the tree branches (found him) he though looking at him" Naruto hurry give me the scroll Mizuki is after it!"

Naruto then charged at him punching his stomach shocking the chunin a lot sending him to the ground, Naruto grinned in triumph.

Iruka looked heartbroken" Naruto….why?" he gasped in realization" how did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Iruka vanished being replace by Mizuki.

Naruto smirked as he vanished in a cloud of smoke shocking Mizuki, Naruto was now replace by Iruka" I'm Iruka"

The real Naruto was watching the whole thing from behind a tree holding the scroll tightly like his life depended on it.

Mizuki chuckle" you'd transformed into the same thing that killed your parents"

"I won't hand over the scroll to someone like you!" Iruka said" Naruto and I are the same"

"If you use the skills in that scroll you can do whatever you want, there's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power unlike what you're assuming"

Iruka chuckle" yeah you're right…"

Naruto growled holding the scroll (damn I knew it even Iruka sensei deep down he doesn't acknowledge me maybe sensei Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi-chan don't acknowledge after all and Sakura-chan she really doesn't….) he then remembered when they were six the promise they made to each other.

(No matter what happens we will always be together)

A couple of tears fell from his eyes (Sakura-chan)

(Naruto I'm very proud of you I will always will be) Genjuro's words.

(You are our friend Naruto nothing or no one can change that) Seiryu's words.

(We are like a family that will always stick together through good times and bad times) Akeshi's words.

(You are my friend Naruto just don't try to eat my ice cream do you hear me cookies and cream is MINE!) Ryo's words.

(Everyone) he started sobbing before hearing Iruka's voice again.

"The demon fox would do that but Naruto is different, I've acknowledge him as one of my excellent students he's smart and talented and he works hard for his goal and I want to make sure that I help him in fulfilling that dream. He will become Hokage someday he isn't the Kyuubi anymore he is a member of the hidden leaf village he's Uzumak Naruto"

More tears were falling from his eyes hearing Iruka's confession, he has been acknowledged by his teacher and the rest of his friends he felt so happy and needed.

Mizuki was annoyed and he has had it" okay whatever you know what Iruka I was planning on taking care of you after I got rid of Naruto but now I have change my mind now DIE!!!" he spin the giant shuriken charging at the chunin.

(So this is it…) Iruka thought sadly (I'm sorry Naruto)

Suddenly Mizuki was hit on his chin by Naruto's knee sending him to the ground Iruka was shocked not expecting this happen.

Mizuki growled getting up" you shouldn't have done that you demon"

Naruto put the scroll on the ground glaring at him" don't touch Iruka sensei or I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Naruto you idiot why did you come out run away get out of here" Iruka said shocked.

"Shut up you demon like someone like you can beat me you don't stand a chance, I will kill you in one shot" Mizuki said in a snarl.

Naruto gave him the most serious look ever he made a cross hand seal" just try it you bastard I will return the pain a thousand times over, in fact I will beat you with the technique I learned from the scroll"

"Yeah right you learned a jutsu from the scroll I will like to see you try demon fox" Mizuki said.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

POOF!!!

Mizuki's and Iruka's eyes widened in shock at the sight before them, everywhere they look there were Naruto clones all over the place. Iruka couldn't believe what he was seeing he has never seen someone create so many clones before it was inhumanly impossible.

Mizuki started freaking out" wh….what's going on?"

"Hey what's wrong come at me" a Naruto clone said.

"Yeah I thought you were going to kill me with one shot" another clone said.

"Fine if you won't make your move I will make mine"

Mizuki was frozen in fear he has never seen so many clones before, he felt like crapping his pants as he saw the Naruto clone army charging at him" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

(Five minutes later)

Mizuki was beat up on the ground and he was unconscious from the beating that Naruto gave him, Iruka was smiling at him impressed with his performance (he really divided into a thousand plus, I can't believe he has done it he couldn't do the clone jutsu but he performed the shadow clone jutsu which is a jounin rank jutsu and it creates actual clones Naruto you truly are the most unpredictable ninja in the village. He may be able to surpassed the previous Hokages)

Naruto scratched the back of his head" oops maybe I went a little too far even if he had it coming"

Iruka smiled" Naruto come over here there's something I want to give you"

(At the Hokage tower)

Sarutobi smiled from looking at his crystal ball seeing that everything is fine, Mizuki was beaten and the scroll was safe everything was going to be fine and eventual things will return to normal. He washappy as he saw Naruto doing the shadow clone jutsu and he felt proud knowing that he was going to become a strong ninja someday, suddenly an ANBU wearing a bull mask appeared.

"Hokage-sama you called?"

"Yes I want you to contact the chunins and jounins and tell them to call off the search for Naruto the scroll is safe and arrest Mizuki under the charge of treason"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he then vanish.

Sarutobi smiled looking from his crystal ball (Naruto this is the beginning on the road of becoming a ninja for you it's not a safe road, but I know you have what it takes to become the greatest of them all)

(Back at the forest)

"Iruka sensei now?" asked Naruto with his eyes close.

"Okay you can open your eyes"

Naruto opened his eyes only to see Iruka without his leaf headband he was smiling at him" congratulations you graduate"

Naruto had tears on his eyes he was wearing Iruka's leaf headband on his forehead.

"Let's celebrate I'll buy you some ramen from Ichiraku's what do you say?"

Naruto started sobbing again and hug Iruka feeling happy for becoming a genin, Iruka smile returning the hug he knew that the he was going to explain to him about the hard part about being a ninja has begun but he will leave that when they are eating ramen.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto broke the hug recognizing the familiar voice of Sakura he saw her running towards him with Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi following by. He gasped as he saw tears falling from Sakura's eyes what, he wondered what happened to make her cry like that.

Sakura charged at him ready to give him a warm hug but then she launched a punch at him" NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!"

WHAM!!!

Naruto was send a couple of feet away hitting the ground hard, while Iruka and the three genins were watching the whole thing with a sweat dropped on the back of their heads. Sakura went to him and grabbed by his collar, the blond had a broken a nose and very goofy look on his face she started shaking like a rag doll.

"You idiot thank goodness you're safe do you know how worried I was for you I was so scared I thought you were dead, what the hell were you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing. How can you think of doing such a prank this was serious what you did was so wrong you will become a traitor and you will be execute on the spot do you want to die is that it, well tell me I want to know TELL ME!!!" she said with more tears falling from her jade eyes.

When she didn't get an answer from the knocked Naruto she pulled him into a tight hug, she felt like never letting him go and continued to cry her eyes out" you idiot don't you ever do something like that again or I will beat you so much you won't be able to stand up let alone walk, do you hear me you big idiot" she didn't care if Naruto didn't answer her because he was still feeling painful blow, she stroke his spiky blond hair while holding him in her arms.

Ryo whistle" wow Sakura sure packs a punch doesn't she?"

"I'll say I think she's the only one who can keep Naruto from doing stupid things" Akeshi said with a smirk.

"Hey what in the world happened to Mizuki sensei?" asked the shock Seiryu seeing the unconscious body of the chunin.

"Mizuki is a traitor he will be put behind bars he used Naruto to steal the scroll of sealing that he was going to take it from him killing him in the process and leave the village with the scroll" Iruka said.

Sakura gasped haring that she gazed at Naruto who has recovered from her punch, she was now feeling guilty for hitting him" Naruto-kun is that true?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan it's true I'm sorry for making you worry" he blushed noticing that he was in her arms, he felt like been in her arms forever.

"Whoa Naruto you're wearing a Konoha headband does that mean what I think it means?" asked the happy Ryo while Seiryu and Akeshi were shocked at the sight.

Naruto gave his fox grin" you bet I'm a genin just like you guys I manage to learned a jutsu from the scroll and it gave the right to graduate from the test isn't that right Iruka sensei?"

"All right congratulations Naruto" Seiryu said.

"Yeah well done" Akeshi said.

"Good job buddy" Ryo said with a goofy grin.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry for hitting you I feel awful it's just that I was really worried about you" Sakura said.

"It's okay Sakura-chan no hard feelings I forgive you"

"Well Naruto how about we go to Ichiraku's to have a bowl of ramen, after that you can start by cleaning the paint from the Hokage monument" Iruka said.

"What do you mean Iruka sensei?" asked the shocked Naruto.

"Naruto you haven't forgotten about your prank to the Hokage monument, you did it and now you're going to clean it up"

Naruto sighed" yes Iruka sensei"

"Also" the chunin said taking a scroll from his pouch" before I went to search for you Hokage-sama gave me a message from Genjuro-sama from his mission"

"From sensei?" asked the blond getting the attention of the three other students of the jounin.

"Yes Hokage-sama told him of your prank and he was not happy in the least with you"

Naruto turned pale and the others were feeling sorry for him knowing how Genjuro acts when he's angry, he gulped praying that he doesn't return from his mission" Iruka sensei is sensei going to kill me?"

Iruka laughed at his comment" of course not Naruto but he did send two choices to decided your punishment he wants you to decided"

"I decided none of them" the blond replied while Sakura giggle at his comment and the three were grinning in amusement.

"Well too bad for you because you have to chose your punishment you had it coming for doing that prank, I will read the choices the first choice is to run two hundred laps around the village"

"WHAT!!!" shouted Naruto" that's insane forget it I'm not doing that"

Iruka smirked as he continues to read the message scroll" and the second choice is no ramen for a year"

"Okay I will run the two hundred laps" he said quickly while the group wasn't surprise of his decision knowing that ramen was the food he will live for.

"Then let's go to Ichiraku to eat so after you can begin cleaning the Hokage monument and run your laps"

"You guys don't mind if we join you?" asked Seiryu.

"Not at all you're all welcome to come eat ramen with us I will pay consider this your reward for graduating" Iruka said.

"Are you coming too Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled" why not I don't mind"

They left the forest leaving Mizuki unconscious it wasn't long before the ANBU arrived and took him sending him to prison.

Naruto sighed because after enjoying the ramen he had a lot of work at hand, needless to say that tonight it was going to be one busy night for Uzumaki Naruto.

To be continued

Whoa this chapter was longer than the others, anyway I hope you enjoy it please review please take note that I picked a few lines from the dialogue from manga chapter 1 I thought it was going to suite better with the chapter. Farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Team assembling the four man team


	9. Team assembling: the four man team

Chapter 9 Team assembling: the four man team

Disclaimer: Massashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not me I only own this story and a couple.

'' this means thoughts.

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

(Konoha on top of the Hokage tower fire country territory)

Naruto was going to take his picture for his genin identification card, it was important for every genin to have their id to have solid proof that they were really genin of Konoha and not some fakers. After all wearing a leaf headband doesn't really proves that you're an official ninja of Konoha, not just genins have id but chunins and jounin as well. The ANBU and the black ops were the only ones who didn't have an id, however their records and identities were kept in the archive building, only with permission of the Hokage they were allowed to be looked on. Naruto was waiting for the photographer to prepare his camera while having the perfect face and expression for his identification, finally the photographer who was an older had his camera ready but had his doubts whether to take the picture.

"Look kid are you sure you want me to take the picture with you looking like that?"

"Yeah yeah just do it already." said the eager Naruto.

The photographer sighed" fine by me but don't blame me when you get into trouble." he went to the camera ready to take the picture.

SNAP!

(Time skip: identification room)

Naruto was giving his fox grin while Sarutobi was seated on a table looking at the picture he took with a sweat dropped, Naruto had his whole face painted white with red make up on the side lines of his face. Naruto on the other hand was feeling very proud of himself, he admitted that the picture he look make him look like a cool fighter or so he thought.

"So old man what do you think of the picture pretty cool huh?" he gave his fox grin.

"Retake the picture."

"What?"

"This picture it's not suited to be used as your genin identification when you'll be doing missions so retake the picture." Sarutobi said sternly.

"Oh come on that picture looks cool it shows how bad I look." pouted the blond.

Sarutobi sweat dropped again" Naruto you look like a clown."

Naruto frowned" it's not a clown I'm supposed to be one of those kabuki guys."

"You look like a clown to me I'm sure Genjuro-sama will agreed with me, then again I'm pretty sure he won't be happy when I showed him this picture of you."

Naruto gulped remembering Genjuro when he's angry he smiled" okay I will retake the picture."

'Works every time' Sarutobi thought with a smirk, he then sense someone at the door and sighed 'oh no it's him again'

Suddenly the door of the room slid open and came and young boy around eight with black eyes hair and eyes wearing a circular hat, a scarf around his neck cream shirt grey pants and blue sandals he was holding a shuriken.

The boy pointed a finger at the elder Hokage" fight me old man!" he charged at him with his shuriken but tripped on his scarf falling on his face.

Naruto blinked" who's the kid?"

Sarutobi tried to hide his face with his Hokage hat from embarrassment 'my grandson he's another pain aside from Naruto'

The young boy got back up glaring at the Hokage" once I defeat you I will be the new Hokage."

Naruto didn't like his comment" hey what do you mean you'll become the next Hokage you're just a kid."

"Of course I'll become Hokage I'm more suited for the position." he said in a arrogant tone.

"Why you little" Naruto growled marching up to him ready to give him a piece of his mind, he raised his fist ready to pound.

"What do you think you're doing you think you can get away by hitting me the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage?" he grinned arrogantly.

"What you're the grandson of the Hokage?" asked the blond who by now stopped his punch.

The boy was grinning proudly 'yeah that sure stopped him from hitting me no one ever hits me when they hear that'

WHAM!!!

Naruto smack his head creating a large lump" I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMA I'M STILL GOING TO HIT YOU!"

'He's different from the rest' thought the boy falling to the ground.

"Oh no Konohamaru-kun!" a voice said that came from the entrance, it was a man in his early thirties were shades a blue handkerchief with the leaf symbol strap on his head he was wearing a navy blue shirt and pants with blue sandals.

"Konohamaru-kun are you all right?"

Sarutobi sighed" Ebisu please take my grandson away from here."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Ebisu said before looking at Naruto with a disapproving gaze' it's him the fox demon.'

'He's looking at me the same way the village does.' Naruto thought "Well I'm leaving I won't be retaking that picture after all old man."

"Naruto you are taking the picture again." Sarutobi said in a scold tone.

"We'll see about that" he made a hand seal" TRANSFORM!"

POOF!!!

Naruto was now in his female gorgeous curvy and voluptuous form and the result was quite obvious, Sarutobi got a nose bleed falling on his ass and he wasn't the only one but Ebisu too. Naruto returned to normal and left while Konohamaru was in awe at the results of his technique.

'No way he was able to knocked out the old man and Ebisu with that technique ITS SO AWESOME I MUST LEARN IT!'

(Time skip)

Naruto was walking the streets of the village heading to his favorite eating place Ichiraku's, however he wasn't alone someone was watching him. He was well aware that a few feet away behind him Konohamaru was carefully following him tip toeing to make sure that that the blond didn't spotted him, which it was futile because Naruto already knew of his presence. Naruto's patience finally reached its limits as he was annoyed that the young boy was following him, he growled behind him frustration was written in his face.

"Hey cut it out I already knew you're there so come on out!"

Konohamaru left from his hiding spot clearly impressed by his skills" whoa you already knew I was following you, very impressive you are a truly worthy to be my rival."

"Huh rival what are you talking about?"

"You're name is Naruto right? I heard the old man calling you that, the name is Konohamaru and I want to become you're apprentice."

"My apprentice now hold it why should I even bother to make you my apprentice?" he decided to buy it for now, after all he felt flatter that Konohamaru wants him to be his teacher.

"Come on look at me I'm the grandson of the Hokage don't you think it's an honor to have someone like me as your student?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders" I don't know you don't like much kid."

Konohamaru's face vaulted getting back up annoyed" come on please I'll do anything please Narutoni-chan."

Naruto sighed seeing no harm having him around" fine I'll make you my apprentice but don't expect that I will go easy on you all right?"

"YES!" Konohamaru jump in joy" all right sensei I won't let you down, now how about you teach me that jutsu you did back there that you were able to defeat the old man and Ebisu."

The blond nodded" so you want me to teach you the sexy jutsu all right I'll teach you but it's not easy, come one we have to find some pictures about women so you can get the idea how to transform into one."

Konohamaru nodded like a very eager child he followed his new teacher into the streets of the village, they reached a magazine store and it seems that the owner was in the back making it the perfect opportunity. Naruto grabbed one of the magazines from the adult section, opening it like he has found a forbidden treasure. Both of them were blushing and drooling at the sight, looking a different picture of beautiful women in bikinis. Too bad they never got the chance to have a nose bleed because they heard tapping from behind them. Naruto gulped looking behind him he saw a very angry owner with a broom ready to swing it at his head.

"Naruto you know very well that you're not allowed to see those magazines, especially with an infant and the grandson of the Hokage now OUT OF MY STORE!"

WHAM!!!

(A couple of minutes later)

Naruto was rubbing his head because of the lump he received thanks to the broom of the store owner, Konohamaru just sweat dropped because he wasn't hit or even scolded for the matter knowing why.

"Looks like we have to find another source so you can make the transformation" Naruto rubbed his chin, he then saw a beautiful women wearing a purple kimono with long brown hair and hazel eyes" Konohamaru I found you a perfect model, there you see that woman over there?"

The young boy saw the woman and nodded' right sensei here I go" he made the hands seal.

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared there was standing Konohamaru transformed into the brunette, but there was something wrong in his transformation. Naruto sweat dropped seeing that Konohamaru has transformed into a fat and ugly version of the beautiful woman.

"Well how do I look?" asked Konohamaru.

"Um….I guess you look a little like her."

"I don't do look nothing like that Naruto." The same bruntte said from behind him.

WHAM!!!

(Minutes later)

Now Naruto had a black eye and another lump on his head, Konohamaru sighed feeling sorry for his teacher. The brunette that left a while ago told him to make her look cuter the next time and she didn't hit him, it was so obvious why she didn't raised her hand to hit him in the first place.

"Ouch that hurts." Naruto said holding his cheek.

"I'm sorry" Konohamaru said." it's my fault you got hit nobody from the village scold me or even yells at me because they treat me like I'm all high and mighty, it's always the same every time they look at me they only see the grandson of the Hokage nothing more they don't see me like a kid or even called me by my name it's always honorable grandson it really bugs me I wish they treat me like a regular kid."

Naruto stood quiet hearing his words it was just like him, everyone in the village hated because they all saw him as the Kyuubi and not as a human child, he finally understood why he was hated so much after finding out the truth from Mizuki. He was the container of the nine tails demon fox that attacked Konoha twelve years ago the Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon inside of him. Konohamaru's case was they only saw him as the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and not as Konohamaru an ordinary kid.

'I guess I understand how he feels a little' the blond thought with a smile" let's go Konohamaru there's another place we can go to research about women."

"Right lead the way sensei."

(Time skip)

Konohamaru blushed as they were now in front of the Konoha baths obviously they were going to the women section to see the women figure so that Konohamaru can have the idea how to transform into a beautiful woman. Naruto grinned this was the perfect place for Konohamaru to learn the technique however he knew he was taking a big risk in coming here. He knew Genjuro will be upset if he finds out that he went to hot baths to peek, not to mention that Sakura was going to be pissed at him and will try to kill him for acting like such a pervert.

"Okay Konohamaru let's do it."

"Right sensei"

"TRANSFORM!!!" they said in unison.

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared Naruto was now in his female form only this time she was wearing his orange jumpsuit, however Konohamaru transform into another abomination fat woman wearing his clothes.

Naruto sweat dropped looking at him 'I think a pig is cuter than this'

They entered the hot baths only to leave in less than a minute they were running for their lives as they were being chased by the women of the baths screaming at them perverts.

'Looks like this is going to be tougher than I have expected'

(Hokage tower Hokage's office)

In front of Sarutobi's desk stood a grou of jounins among them were five ninjas one of them was Iruka, the other four were a mask jounin Kakashi. The second was Genjuro and next to him was another jounin a woman with raven black hair reaching to her back and ruby eyes, the last jonin was a man with spiky black hair brown eyes a black chin and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

Sarutobi gaze at the five ninjas" all right let's begin this meeting although I am pretty sure you all know why I summoned you."

The jounins nodded knowing exactly what the meeting was all about, Sarutobi took his smoking pipe inhaling some of the smoke as he continued with the briefing" good you're all aware that tomorrow the genin teams will be selected and each of you will be in charge of a genin team chosen by me, first I will be giving you the list with the names of the genins you'll be having as part of the team you will already know which team you'll be in command before Iruka assembles the teams."

Sarutobi took another inhale from his smoking pipe" now the second reason of this meeting is very important, the three man team has always being successful in terms of success and teamwork therefore I have decide to make a change in the formation and make a four man team this year."

The jonins started murmuring things while some of them were interested at the idea, one of the jonins with the cigarette in his mouth which is Sarutobi's son Asuma raised his hand having a something to say" so this year you have decided to give the four man team formation a shot."

The elder Hokage nodded." I want to see if the four man team formation can be successful or even more than the three man team program we usually do, so if anyone has any suggestions or objects with my decision now it's the time for any of you to say something."

"A four man team it sounds more complicated than having the regular three man team." Kakashi said.

"I don't think that's true Kakashi having a four man team will help develop teamwork and friendship even more, it will be very youthful." Genjuro said smirking at the mask jounin who was sweat dropping at his comment.

"Please Genjuro don't do that don't talk like him, it's very lame." Kakashi said thinking of a certain green spandex taijutsu jounin.

"I agree with Genjuro-sama a four man team will help teamwork to develop and will also help with the rate of success in the mission." The female jounin with red eyes who was Yuhi Kurenai said.

"A four man team sounds interesting I think it will be quite challenging for us jounins to be given such a responsibility." Asuma said.

Kakashi sweat dropped at his comment." It's kind of funny coming from you Asuma when you're the jounin who's so lay back and lazy.

"I'm not lazy I'm just calm and simple minded nothing to worry about." Asuma replied coolly.

"I feel sorry for the genin team that will have you as their teacher." Genjuro said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the Sarutobi while Kakashi and Kurenai chuckle at Genjuro's comment.

Sarutobi took another inhale from his pipe looking at the group of jounins" well are they any objections to my rule?"

No one said a word while other shook their heads they didn't have a problem with the new rule of a four man team, the Hokage nodded" all right if everyone agrees then let's move on shall we, Iruka?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" replied the chunin giving a piece of paper to each of the jounins.

"Iruka has given each and every one of you a piece of paper with the names of the genins that will be part of your four man team make sure you know who they are, I have planned for you to know you're genin team before iruka announces the teams tomorrow I hope none have any objections with the way I chose the teams."

Kakashi looked at his team and didn't say a word it seems he was fine with the decision Asuma smiled agreeing with his team. Kurenai only nodded not having a problem with the team she's been given, as for Genjuro he was smiling seeing the team he's been given.

'Well well I've been given quite an interesting team indeed.'

No one from the jounin said a word they didn't have a problem with the genins the Hokage have given them to be their team.

"Very well if they aren't any objections you're all dismissed oh and one more thing remember to be on time tomorrow to pick up your genin team." Sarutobi gaze at Kakashi .

The mask jounin pretended like he didn't hear that while Genjuro, Asuma and Kurenai were smirking at the Hokage's comment. Over the years Genjuro have become friends and acquaintances with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, he has come to like the three jounins and he didn't mind to spend time with them whenever he could. He thought Asuma was a little lazy but a fun guy to be around, Kurenai although he admits that she's very beautiful and attractive he didn't wanted to form a relationship with her with his current situation with the women in the village which some of them thought he was the most desirable man in the village Kakashi was second place.

Soon the jounins left the office each went their separate ways while the four jounins were still walking together the corridors of the Hokage tower. They decided to go somewhere else to eat since they had the day off, which they considered to be a miracle since Sarutobi always assigned them a mission more often than other jounins.

"I was given quite a team." Genjuro said smiling.

"Well don't say it to us yet it will be better to keep the suspense and the element of surprise." Asuma said.

"I have an interesting team who has a lot of potential." Kurenai said remembering the names of the genins of her future team.

"All right what about you Kakashi?" asked Genjuro.

"I can't tell I don't know any of them, it must be another genin team that will disappoint me and it will be send back to the academy."

"That's right so far you haven't passed a single genin team since you joined the jounin program Kakashi." Asuma said.

"Why is that?" asked the curious Kurenai.

"Should I say it to them Kakashi?" asked the Sarutobi.

"It's all right I see no problem with It." replied the mask jounin.

Genjuro was paying attention to what Asuma was going to say, like Kurenai he was curious to know what method did Kakashi used to failed the past genin teams he's been given.

Asuma took the cigarette from his mouth before speaking" it's because of an exercise that he always give to every genin team he's been given in the past, and every year they failed getting them back to the academy for failing the exercise."

"What kind of exercise is it?" asked the red eye jounin.

Asuma smiled at her" a bell test."

"Bell test?" asked Genjuro completely clueless.

"Yeah it's an exercise that was invented by the Shodaime Hokage to test teamwork among the genin team, he taught it to my dad he used the same method than it was passed down to one of his students, then the Yondaime continued the tradition and now its Kakashi the one who's continuing the tradition."

"So is the exercise really effective when it comes to test teamwork?" Kurenai asked highly interested with the bell test.

"Yes it's very effective however no one has ever passed the test because they lack the teamwork, at least to the teams I have given the test so far." Kakashi said.

"Interesting" the red eyed jounin replied.

"I'll say not just interesting but it can be very effective in testing teamwork, then this is a test I will like to know about." Genjuro said smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuma.

"I mean I will like for Kakashi to tell me about that bell test, I will like to give it to my future team."

"You know." Asuma said touching his chin" I've been thinking of doing the bell test too for my team so I'm in."

"That doesn't sound bad to me I guess I could give it a try too." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Looks like you have no choice but to tell us Kakashi it's three against one." Genjuro said with a smirk.

Kakashi sighed" come on I'm sure you guys can do something original besides the bell test."

"Original?" Asuma said raising an eyebrow in amusement." Kakashi you didn't invented the bell test you're just following the tradition, it's all right if you won't tell them because I will."

The mask jounin waved his hand" fine go ahead and tell them I can finally get back at reading my book." he then took an orange book from his kunai pouch title "Itcha Itcha paradise"

Kurenai frowned seeing the book Kakashi was reading it was very immoral and gross for a man to read such book in front of a woman, Genjuro couldn't help but smile at the jounins.

'I really have some weird companions a lazy ninja, a pervert and…..I guess Kurenai-san is the only one who's normal' he smiled looking at Asuma" so Asuma about that bell test?"

(Konoha forest)

"TRANSFORM!!!"

POOF!!!

The smoke revealed female Konohamaru but fat and ugly wearing a pink two piece suit, he change back to his regular self" how was that sensei?"

"No no you're doing it all wrong you're do it again."

"Right." he made a hand seal" TRANSFORM!!!"

POOF!!!

The smoke revealed the same fat and ugly female Konohamaru he changed back while Naruto was shaking his head negatively" well did I do it right now?"

"No it's the same result Konohamaru you're doing it wrong you're suppose to make her slimmer and curvier do it again."

The boy nodded and transform again only to leave with the same results, Naruto only sighed at the sight" Konohamaru let's just take a break.

Konohamaru change back and they got seated on a tree stump while Naruto took a couple of soda cans it's a good thing that he decided to buy them after they left Ichiraku's from eating ramen. Naruto gazed back at the young boy with a curious although he accepted to have him as his student he still wanted to know one thing.

"Hey Konohamaru why do you want to become Hokage?"

Konohamaru stopped on his drink before thinking" I guess I want to be someone to look upon to, I want the village to see me for what a great ninja I can be instead of being just the grandson of the Hokage."

"That's it that's why you want to become Hokage?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and that's why if I defeat the old man they will have no choice but to make me the new Hokage, that's why I have to learn the sexy jutsu to beat him."

Naruto sighed" Konohamaru do you seriously believe that you can beat the old man?"

"Of course I can I mean you defeated him using the sexy jutsu, so I can do the same if I learn the technique?"

"That may be true but the reason I caught him is because he was off guard I seriously doubt that he will let his guard down, he may be old but he's very strong."

"How would you know that?" asked the curious Konohamaru.

"Well sensei once told me that true strength is acquire by experience and since the old man is that old than he's that strong, it's better to not underestimate someone especially by his age."

The young boy nodded" oh I get it but still I'm going to beat him and become the Hokage." he took a sip of his soda.

"Konohamaru let's pretend that by any chance of a miracle you beat the old man then what? Do you seriously believe that the village will chose you to be the next Hokage just because you're the grandson of the previous Hokage I don't think so."

"What?" Konohamaru said getting upset" and why not?"

Naruto took a sip of his soda before looking back at the young boy" because you can't become Hokage just like that you need a lot of things to become Hokage, you need the experience necessary the strength necessary and the most important thing of all you have to earned the approval and the respect of the entire village by showing them your strength in protecting each and every single one of them. Remember that the title of the Hokage is given to the strongest ninja in the village, you have to earn the title by with a lot of effort and sacrifices."

Konohamaru was looking at the blond with shiny eyes of admiration' wow sensei is so cool' he smiled taking another sip of his soda" thanks for telling me that sensei looks like I have a lot learning and training to do before becoming Hokage."

Naruto smiled." I'm glad I was able to help when you learned all those things I tell you come back to me Konohamaru, because I want to become Hokage too the best there is the best there was the best that ever will be."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Konohamaru if you want to become Hokage you will have to beat me for the position."

Konohamaru's eyes widened sensing not just respect for his teacher but a great sense of rivalry towards him he also felt a great sense of friendship towards him, he smiled at him getting up from the tree stump" I accept your challenge sensei I won't lose to you."

"Good because I won't lose to you either." Naruto said with his fox grin.

They went back to drink their sodas not knowing that they were being watched since they started having the conversation, Ebisu gaze fell on Naruto. After listening his speech to become Hokage he has somehow grown some respect for him, after all he was one of the people who didn't like or trust him since he's the container of the Kyuubi, now he started thinking that he made a mistake in mistrusting the blond genin.

'Maybe I was wrong about him I should give him a chance, after all now I know that it's all a lie created by the villagers out of fear that he's the demon fox himself.' he adjusted his glasses and left his hiding spot facing the two boys.

Both gasped seeing the jounin in front of them with a serious expression on his face" there you are Konohamaru-kun I've been looking everywhere for you, Hokage-sama told me to get you and return you back to your home."

"No I don't want to go back I still need to learn the technique Naruto sensei is teaching me." he went next to Naruto.

'He's trying to teach him a jutsu, what could he possibly teach Konohamaru-kun?' thought the shades jounin" that's enough Konohamaru-kun let's get going your grandfather is very worry about you."

"No I will not leave I will stop you." Konohamaru said while concentrating chakra making a hand seal" TRANSFORM!!!"

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared Ebisu gasped and Naruto smiled standing in front of Ebisu was now a beautiful girl with black hair and black eyes she was thin curvy and voluptuous.

She winked at Ebisu" hey how do you like my sexy jutsu?." he change back only to see that the jounin was still standing with a shocking expression" hey what the you're still standing sensei he's still standing what should I do now?"

"What that's the technique he was teaching you, what kind of disgrace how could you even taught him such an immoral technique?"

"Fine then I will show an even better technique." Naruto smirked making a cross shape seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

Ebisu was now surrounded by hundreds of shadow clones while Konohamaru was in awe at the sight" wow! Sensei you're so cool."

"I know." The clones said in unison.

Ebisu grinned taking a fighting stance" you think you can beat me, you may have defeated Mizuki but I'm an elite jounin you will never even touch me go ahead and make your move, I'll be ready to counter it."

"Whatever you say." The clones said as they make a hand seal" TRANSFORM" they said in unison.

POOF!!!

When the smokes cleared out it revealed a lot of female Naruto they were all naked, they jump on Ebisu and started hugging while rubbing their breasts on him. The jounin obvious reaction was a nose bleed the size of a fountain falling on his butt. Naruto changed back while Konohamaru was very amaze by his technique.

"Sensei you truly are awesome!"

Naruto just gave his fox grin watching the unconscious Ebisu, none of them knew that they were being watched.

Sarutobi has watched the whole thing using his crystal ball he only sighed 'he combine the shadow clone jutsu with that technique he created the sexy jutsu and I can't believe he actually got me with it.'

(Time skip: village section)

Naruto was waving goodbye to Konohamaru who was with Ebisu, the jounin had some paper on his nose to cover the blood after seeing his ultimate sexy jutsu technique.

"Bye Narutoni-chan." Konohamaru waved as he left with Ebisu" I promise I will trained hard and become strong to become Hokage."

"Bye Konohamaru I'll be waiting." he smiled watching the boy and the jounin as they were gone into the crowded streets of the village.

He felt happy to have met another friend a student, and someone who have the same dream like him and also a rival. Walking the streets he knew that someday Konohamaru was going to become a strong ninja, who knows maybe strong like him one thing he knew for sure he wasn't going to lose to the young boy.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

The blond froze on his racks recognizing the voice of a not so happy Genjuro, he turned around to see the jounin frowning at him" um…sensei hi nice day were having today eh?"

"Naruto everyone is waiting for us back at home I have made lunch now let's go."

"Yeah sure." said the surprise Naruto because Genjuro was not upset with him anymore.

"By the way Naruto, tomorrow is the day they name the genin teams so you will wear the new clothes I have bought for you."

"What but what about my jumpsuit?" asked the scare Naruto.

"Its history." replied the jounin.

"No sensei please"

"Naruto we have already talk about this I'm throwing away that horrible jumpsuit, do you want to be a living target for the rest of your life besides you will like the new clothes trust me and also I have bought you something orange in the clothes I'm sure you will like it."

Naruto sighed he still didn't like the idea of losing his precious orange jumpsuit, he really loves orange. He really hoped that the new clothes was going to be worthy to lose his jumpsuit, at least he was going to have something orange in what was going to be his new genin uniform.

(Time skip: Genjuro's house)

The group was having eating in the table, the newly graduates were awaiting for tomorrow to find out about which team they were going to be, they were clearly excited for tomorrow. Genjuro brough another plate fried pork with miso ramen, it was his third bowl and he didn't mind to give him more after all he has cooked plenty of the food for Naruto and everyone else.

Ryo finished his bowl with a big smile on his face" man I can wait for tomorrow so we can find out which team we'll be in, I don't care which team I'll be as long as Ino-chan is with me maybe she will finally realize her feelings for me and we can start dating I can see it now."

He blushed thinking of the Yamanaka looking at him blushing telling him that she loves him and she closed her eye poking her lips ready to give him a kiss, Ryo closed his eyes poking his ready to claim her lips.

Everyone was looking at Ryo with a sweat dropped on the back of their heads he was embracing himself because he was still in his fantasy land kissing Ino.

"Ryo please cut it out I'm eating I don't want to throw up." Akeshi said with a frown.

"So Naruto I'm guessing you want to be in the same team with Sakura right?" Seiryu said looking at the blond.

"Yeah I hope I get to be with Sakura-chan I really want to be with her." he gave his fox grin while Genjuro was still eating his food with a smile either it was because his cooking was very good, or maybe because there was something else.

"Well I'm sure you want to be on the same team with Hinata isn't that right Seiryu?" Akeshi said with a smirk.

Seiryu blushed scratching the back of his head" yeah I will be lying to you if I say no to you."

Ryo smirked devilish" and what about you Akeshi?"

"Please I don't care which team I'll be I'm even no matter who will be my teammates." she shrug her shoulders.

"Yeah right you're not fooling me I know you're dying to be in the same team with Sasuke." Ryo said with a grin.

WHAM!!!

Akeshi smacked Ryo on the back of his head she gasped" oops I'm sorry Ryo I saw that there was a fly on the back of your head and I decided to get rid of it, but it looks like it fly away sorry." she said in a innocent tone.

Seiryu chuckle and Naruto was grinning while Genjuro sighed" that's enough Akeshi finish your meal."

"Yes sensei."

As they continued eating Genjuro couldn't help but smirk at his students because of tomorrow' if they only know they'll be quite surprise.'

(Time skip: the next day at the ninja academy)

The newly graduated genins were seated in their seats waiting for Iruka to arrive so he can begin to announce the teams some were cheery to finally be on a team while others didn't care. Most of the Sasuke fan girls were eager for their teacher to arrive to announce the name of the girl, who will be with their precious Sasuke-kun. Everyone was present except for Naruto who was running a little late, until the door to the classroom slid open and came a teen entering he got to his seat next to the talking Sakura and Ino, however Shikamaru was able to recognize the teen.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here this class is for graduates only?"

The blond grinned" oh really then what do you called this" he pointed to his blue colored leaf headband on his forehead proving that he was a genin.

"Oh man so you graduated after all troublesome." The lazy genin yawned.

Sakura finally notice Naruto next to her" oh Naruto-kun I……" she stopped completely in shock at the blond next to her.

Ino gaze at Sakura then back at Naruto and gasped because of his wardrobe, no longer was he wearing that ridiculous orange jumpsuit thanks to Genjuro. Naruto was wearing a long black trench coat, a blue shirt and a fish net on his sleeves obviously he was wearing a fish net shirt beneath his blue shirt. Long black cargo pants blue ninja sandals and finally orange finally clear orange leather gloves. His shuriken hostler was on his right leg and his kunai pouch was on his left backside, the reactions to some of the students present in the classroom were quite shocking. Since they have gotten used to seeing the loudmouth blond wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, this was definitely a change in wardrobe indeed.

Some of the loyal Sasuke fan girls have notice him and they blushed because he looked very good in those clothing, even Hinata and Ino blushed a little and they weren't the only ones. Akeshi also blushed a little but she dispelled it knowing that Naruto could get any girl wearing those clothes suddenly Ino went to looked at her best friend Sakura who looked like she was in a trance. The pink haired genin was staring deeply at her blond whisker friend with a big blush on her cheeks and some drool on the right corner of her lip, Ino started waving her hand back and forth at her friend.

"Hello earth to Sakura are you there?"

Sakura finally snapped from daydream" yeah Ino I'm fine."

Naruto smiled at his big crush" hey Sakura-chan?"

"H….h…he…hey." she stuttered acting like Hinata which Naruto thought was strange coming from her.

"So Naruto why are you here I thought you failed the genin test?" asked Ino.

"I did but Iruka sensei gave me a second chance I passed and now I'm here." He gave his fox grin while the Yamanaka nodded.

Sakura was still looking at Naruto like her eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets, the sight of him wearing those clothes really made her well let's just say that she felt more attractive than she usually is to.

'Those clothes make him look good way better than his orange jumpsuit'

"**He doesn't look good he looks HOT! Damn he 's a god oh baby now that's what I like" **her inner self said licking her lips in hunger at the hot and nice piece of blond next to her.

Naruto was about to say something until her realizing something wrong with her" um…Sakura-chan are you okay?" he said in a worry tone.

"Huh what do you mean?" she asked not having a clue why he sounded worry." I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure because you have some blood on your nose?"

The pink haired genin gasped wiping the blood from her nose while Ino and Ryo were smirking at the scene.

"So Sakura-chan are you looking forward to the team selections?"

"Yeah I guess I am I wish we could be in the same team." she finished with a small blush.

"Yeah I am looking forward to that Sakura-chan that way we will always be together, let's crossed our finger when Iruka sensei calls our names."

Sakura nodded smiling feeling happy about his comment.

"Hey Ino-chan what kind of team you think you will be in?" asked Ryo.

The Yamanaka shrug her shoulders" any team is fine as long as I'm with Sasuke-kun and not you."

Ryo's face vaulted" Ino-chan that was harsh."

Ino childishly stuck her tongue at him while smirking.

"Uchiha boy I'm sure you want to be in a one man team but that can't be it has to be a three man team looks like you will have to be with two other genins." Akeshi said looking at the Uchiha next to her.

"Hn" Sasuke's only replied.

Akeshi sweat dropped 'translation I don't care.'

"Hey Hinata wouldn't it be great if we were in the same genin team?" asked Seiryu looking at the shy Hyuga heiress.

Hinata blushed while nodding" I won't mind if that happens." she gazed at him dreamily 'it will be a dream come true because you will always be with me Seiryu.'

The door to the classroom finally slid open revealing Iruka holding his clipboard with a piece of paper everyone obviously thought that the piece of paper was the official list for the new assigned genin teams." good morning everyone now I will get straight to the point about today's class, I have in my hands the list for the newly assigned genin teams."

"However there has been a slight change this year by order of the Hokage." The chunin teacher said looking at the students which were surprise or rather interested of the news." anyway the slight change this year is that instead of the regular three man team it's going to be a four man team."

The genins starte murmuring while a certain Uchiha groaned at the information.

'Great more people getting in my way' Sasuke thought while Akeshi seemed to read his mind judging from the frown he had on his lips.

"Now that that's out of the way I will call the names of the teams." he went to the piece of paper.

After a couple of minutes Iruka have announce the first six teams putting them in a four man team" well now we have team seven it will be compose of Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto raised his head from the seat crossing his gingers hoping to have his pink haired crush in the same team with him.

"Haruno Sakura." Iruka continued.

"Al right Sakura-chan we're in the same team."

Sakura smiled happy to be in the same team with her blond crush.

"**HELL YEAH!!! Love wins baby." **Inner Salura cheered raising a fist.

Iruka continued reading the list" Uchiha Sasuke."

Both Naruto and Sakura hang their head down in depression, they are in the same team with the emo Uchiha.

'No why Sasuke teme?' thought Naruto.

'Were doomed.' thought Sakura.

"**CHA! It's a curse I tell you a freaking CURSE!"**

"And finally we have Hamachi Akeshi."

Naruto smiled gazing at Akeshi's direction" it's not so bad after all at least Akeshi-chan is with us."

"Looks like we're in the same team Uchiha boy." Akeshi said not sounding too disappointed or upset.

"Hn"

"I know Naruto and Sakura they are great teammates just give them some time to get to know them."

"I don't care they are both annoying and they better not get in my way." Sasuke said in his usual emo self.

Akeshi sighed at his comment it wasn't going to be easy after all' I can feel the development of teamwork with our team already, we have a long way to go.' she knew that Naruto and Sakura also didn't get along with the Uchiha.

Iruka continued reading the list" now team eight will be Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino."

Hinata sighed 'oh no looks like Seiryu is not going to be in the team, he's not going to be with me.'

"And finally…..Suijin Seiryu." Iruka said.

Hinata's head shot up as she gazed at Seiryu who was smiling at her" hey Hinata were in the same team."

The Hyuga heiress couldn't hold her blush as she smile at him happy to have him by her side, Kiba and Shino didn't argue with having them on the team they could tell they will get along together as a team.

Iruka called the genins that will form team nine then he continued reading the list" team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Ozoki Ryo."

Ino was shocked 'NO WHY! WHY ME! I'm in the same team with a lazy ass, a fat ass and RYO! Why couldn't I be with Sasuke-kun damn that Sakura is so lucky?'

Shikamaru yawned' troublesome I'm with Ino at least I'm with Chouji and Ryo.'

Chouji was munching on his chips he didn't reacted when he heard about the team, he didn't have a problem to have Shikamaru, Ryo and Ino with him.

Suddenly a pair of arms embrace Ino from behind she blushed seeing that it was Ryo giving her a big smile" isn't it great Ino-chan that were on the same team?"

She was highly annoyed by his comment and blushing slightly at the hug" yay go team" she said in an unhappiest tone ever.

"Well that will be all please stay in your classroom and wait for your jounin instructor who will be the leader of the team and you're superior to come and get you." Iruka said.

As they minutes passed by different jounins came to the classroom to pick up their teams, one by the four man teams left the classroom. Pretty soon team seven, eight , six and ten remained in the classroom.

The door slid open and Asuma came gazing at the remaining genins." Team ten come with me!"

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Ryo left the classroom following their new jounin teacher, a couple of minutes later Kurenai came.

"Team eight come with me."

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Seiryu left the classroom with their new jounin teacher, team seven and six were the only team left until five minutes later.

The door slid open again and Genjuro came he smiled gazing at his new team." Team seven you guys are with me let'sgo to the roof for the introductions."

Naruto was smiling the same with Akeshi they never thought their sensei will become their jounin teacher, they considered themselves to be lucky however they couldn't say the same thing for Sasuke and Sakura. They left the classroom with their new teacher, team six were the only ones left and it seems they were going to have to wait a while longer because their assigned jounin has a thing to arrive late.

(In the streets of the village)

"All right everyone let's get some introductions." Asuma said to his team.

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Ryo.

"Well I want to hear your names likes dislikes and dreams for the future." replied the Sarutobi.

"Why don't you start first sensei?" asked Ino.

"Sure my name is Sarutobi Asuma I like taking naps smoking and shogi I dislike having a lot of work and when I ran out of smokes my dream is to continue fighting for my village and the Hokage."

The genins sweat dropped at his introduction while Shikamaru smile.

'I guess he's not that bad after all.'

"Okay let's start with you with the enthusiastic face." Asuma said pointing to Shikamaru obviously he was being sarcastic.

The lazy genin yawned" my name is Nara Shikamaru I like taking naps watching the clouds and hanging with my friends, I dislike work fighting it's troublesome women are troublesome too and my mom she's very troublesome always nagging me with do this do that my dream I guess I haven't thought about it maybe I will retire from being a ninja or something."

Ino and Ryo sweat dropped at his introduction.

'What a lazy ass' thought Ino.

'Shikamaru is the king of laziness' Ryo thought.

'Looks like I'm going to like this kid' Asuma thought in amusement." all right you're next the big boy eating the chips."

Chouji stopped eating his bbq flavor potato chips" I am Akamichi Chouji I like eating hanging with Shikamaru and more eating I dislike taking diets and people who called me fatso, my dream is to make my clan proud and maybe someday I'll open up my own bbq restaurant."

'He's interesting too' Asuma thought.

'Well duh anyone can guess that he likes eating he's a fat ass.' Ino thought.

'Chouji is cool to hang with but he's worst nightmare is taking a diet' Ryo thought with a chuckle.

"You're next blondie."

Ino frowned calling her blondie." my name is Yamanaka Ino I like flowers my best friend Sakura and Sasuke-kun my dream is." she started giggling thinking about a certain Uchiha while Ryo sighed jealousy eating his system.

'Why Sasuke?'

"And what do you dislike?" asked the jounin.

"RYO!" she shouted while Ryo face vaulted.

"Ino-chan why don't you like me?" whine the silver hair genin.

The bleach blond just childishly stuck her tongue at him while he sweat dropped.

"Okay finally you the whiny kid."

Ryo frowned at his comment before smiling brightly." my name is Ozoki Ryo I like sensei Ino-chan, my friends and cookies and cream, I dislike people that messes with my friends and a certain someone." he growled thinking of a certain Uchiha while Ino turned her head away so he didn't saw the blush that struck her cheeks" my dream for the future is to become the best ninja in Konoha make sensei proud and my biggest dream" he blushed" I want to marry Ino-chan."

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL EVER MARRY YOU RYO!!!" shouted Ino her whole face red with embarrassment.

Ryo smirked." not now Ino-chan but in the future you will."

WHAM!!!

She smacked on the back of his head while she turned her back mumbling something her whole face was red, either it was from anger or it was from complete embarrassment.

Asuma chuckle while Shikamaru sighed muttering girls are troublesome and Chouji was still eating his chips.

'Looks I got quite a team.' he chuckle taking four cigarettes from his pack" now we have some initiation to attend to here you go each take one smoke."

The four genins were shocked at his comment.

"What the, you want us to smoke but I'm only fourteen and they are only twelve were too young to smoke."

"He's right there's no way I'm smoking it's very unhealthy for your lungs." Ino said.

"This is really troublesome why we have to smoke?" asked the lazy Shikamaru.

"That's not true you see the moment you became genins you have become full blooded ninjas, which means you're old enough to do anything from taking someone's life to smoke so everyone start smoking." Asuma said taking his lighter.

By now Chouji has eaten his chips disappointed that he finished eating them." Asuma sensei is it right for us to smoke it doesn't look right at all won't our parents be mad if they find out?"

"Yeah Chouji, that's exactly what we've been trying to tell him." Ino said.

"And I said it's all right now start smoking team." he lighted their cigars and the four genins started inhaling the smoke from the cigarette.

They eventually started coughing not used to smoke, it wasn't long before Ryo's face turned green and he threw out near Ino direction causing her to scream.

"EEWWWWWWW GROOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS RYO!!!"

The rest of the team sweat dropped along with Asuma" I guess smoking is definitely not for you Ryo."

Ryo coughed feeling sick to his stomach." oh man please someone called the medic I think I throw up my liver." he then fell down on the ground silly.

(In a training field)

Kurenai was staring at her team with a smile, no doubt that they look promising they really have a lot of potential of becoming a great team. Kiba had Akamaru on top of his head while Shino was being his usual quiet self, and Seiryu was talking to Hinata who was stuttering trying to make conversation with him.

Kurenai cleared her throat getting the attention of the team "Let's start with some introductions tell me your names likes dislikes and dreams for the future, I will start my first I am Yuhi Kurenai I like my friends gardening and dango, I dislike perverts and liars my dream is to continue serving as a ninja of Konoha and also…." She trailed off thinking of a certain jounin for moment before having a shade of pink in her cheeks she dispelled it quickly." all right now let's see who will go first you the one with the dog on his head."

"The name is Inuzuka Kiba I like my buddy Akamaru here my friends and taking walks with Akamaru, I dislike arrogant jerks who think are better than others." he thought about a certain Uchiha" my dream I guess I want to make everyone in my clan proud of me and to become the best tracker ninja in the village."

Kurenai nodded happy to have a dedicate ninja in her team" next you the one with shades."

Shino nodded." my name is Aburame Shino I like insects my friends and searching for new breed of insects to form part of my colony, I dislike people who betrays their friends and are not loyal to others as for my dream I want to become like my father and rule as head of the Aburame clan."

Kurenai nodded smiling she have yet another dedicated ninja in her team" okay next." looking at Seiryu.

"I'm Suijin Seiryu I like sensei Hinata and my friends, I dislike arrogant people who think they are better than others." he thought about a certain Uchiha." as for my dream I want to become a strong ninja to protect Konoha and….." he trailed off taking a quick glance at Hinata he blushed slightly while the Hyuga heiress didn't notice but Kurenai did and she was smirking.

Hinata blushed deep hearing that Seiryu like her obviously thinking the idea that he like her like that if she only knew she saw Kurenai looking at her since she was the only one left in the team with introduction" I am Hyuga Hinata I like cinnamon rolls Seiryu and my friends I dislike people that misjudge others before getting to know them, my dream is I want to make father proud of me and my clan too and….." she blushed deeply quickly gazing at Seiryu." that will be all."

Kurenai hasn't even started with the real test and yet she was already proud of her team, it seems she was going to enjoy working with these genins after all.

'I really have quite a team.'

(At the roof of the academy)

Genjuro was staring at his team Naruto was talking about Sakura it seems he told her a joke and she was laughing hard, Akeshi was listening to the joke and she chuckle not a as loud as Sakura while Sasuke was keeping his distance from them being his usual emo self.

He cleared his throat as the team finally stopped laughing and they were now paying attention to him" everyone time for some introductions."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I want you to tell me about yourselves, tell me likes dislikes and your dreams for the future."

"Why don't you start first sensei." said the pink haired genin.

"Okay my name is Meji Genjuro I like cooking my friends and training I dislike traitors and murders." For a moment his blue eyes were had a gleam of pure hatred shocking the genins, he got back to normal" my dream for the future I want to continue living and protect Konoha so I can defend the next generation and the generation after that and the generation after and so and on."

The four were taken back a little at his dream before Sakura raised her hand." yes what's wrong?"

"Um…sensei what you just said its crazy I mean protecting generation after generation it's impossible, I mean you won't live that long." she tried not to sound rude.

'You will be surprise' he thought with a chuckle." I guess you're right but even if I die my soul will continue to fight and protect the village."

"Oh I guess you're right sorry for being rude sense." Sakura said with a blush feeling embarrassed.

"No it's all right now Naruto Akeshi even if I already know you, you will still have to go with the introductions."

"Right I'll go first." Naruto said while fixing his leaf headband." my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like Sakura-chan ramen and my friends, I dislike the three minutes it takes for the water to boil my dream is to become the greatest Hokage of all time believe it!"

Sakura giggle while she blush a little Akeshi smirked and Sasuke was not paying attention to what he just said.

"You're next pinky." Genjuro said with a chuckle.

Sakura frowned at his comment" I am Haruno Sakura I like Naruto-kun my best friend Ino flowers and my friends."

"**And pranks." **inner Sakura said while giving two thumbs up.

"I dislike people who mess with my friends and my dream is to become a great kunoichi maybe I will become a great medic like the legendary sanin Tsunade-sama and also……." she blushed as she quickly gazed at Naruto.

"**CHA! TO MARRY NARUTO-KUN AND MAKE HIM MINE FOREVER!!!" **inner Sakura shouted in pure joy.

"Al right you're next Akeshi." Genjuro said.

"Right I'm Hamachi Akeshi I like sensei my friends……" she paused as her eyes rolled to the direction of Sasuke who was still ignoring everything they were saying, Genjuro has noticed her action and smirked" anyway I dislike jerks who don't get with the program my dream is to be one hell of a kunoichi." her eyes once again rolled to the direction of the Uchiha.

"Very straight forward of you Akeshi , as always." Genjuro said with a chuckle" finally the quiet emo boy."

Naruto, Sakura and Akeshi chuckle at their teacher's comment while Sasuke glared at him." I'm Uchiha Sasuke they are a lot of things I dislike and a few things I like, what I have is not of a dream but an ambition that I will make it a reality to revive my clan and killed a certain someone."

'I hope he's not talking about me, maybe he finally found out that I was the one who did all those pranks to him from a couple of years ago' thought Naruto.

'I don't like him even more now' Sakura thought.

"**He is a scary emo boy." **Inner Sakura said.

'Pretty obvious that he wants to kill his brother I understand him.' Akeshi thought.

'Why am I not surprise?' Genjuro thought." well now that we have that out of the way, tomorrow we have the real genin test."

"What what do you mean sensei we already took the genin test." Sakura said.

"No the genin test you took at the academy was just the first part of the real test, its purpose is to remove the weaklings from the strong genins this test you'll be taking tomorrow is the real deal. I want you all of you to meet me tomorrow at training field number seven a five o'clock in the morning."

"Oh sensei why does it has to be so early in the morning?" whine Naruto.

"Because I said so now you all better be on time or they will be hell to pay are we clear?"

"Yes sensei!" they said in unison except Sasuke.

"Oh and one more thing I suggest that you skip breakfast tomorrow because if you don't I will have to make you throw up, at least I know Naruto and Akeshi won't be eating their breakfast isn't that right you two?"

"Yes sensei." The two genins said.

"Good now that will be all you're all dismissed and I'll see you tomorrow at the training field farewell." he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"We are in big trouble." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it knowing how serious sensei is this test must be very hard even harder than the test we took at the academy." Akeshi said.

'Oh you're making me more nervous Akeshi." Sakura said.

"Sorry but it's the truth."

"And we have to skip breakfast to make it worst I don't think I'll be able to do this test with an empty stomach." Naruto said.

"Maybe it's part of the test." Akeshi said." if that's true then we have one hell of a test in our hands."

They continued thinking about how hard the test they have to take tomorrow while Sasuke was thinking about it.

'No matter how hard this test will be I must pass it I have to become the strongest no matter what.'

(Time skip: three hours later ninja academy)

The four genins that form part of team six were still waiting for their jounin teacher Kakashi to arrive it seems he was very late indeed to meet up with his team.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!!!"

To be continued

People you must know that Kakashi's genin team is a bunch of nobodies that have no importance in the story whatsoever, however Kakashi will have another genin team in the future you people will be quite surprise who will be his team. Anyway please send your reviews and soon I will begin the wave arc, in just a couple of chapters' away farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: bell tests


	10. Bell tests

Chapter 10 Bell tests

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura **

_Italics are flashbacks_

(Ninja academy Konoha fire country territory)

After team seven's first meeting with their jounin Genjuro they have decided to eat at Ichiraku's much to Naruto's hyperactive attitude, Sasuke didn't said a word he obviously wasn't going to eat with his new team. He left leaving the three genins walking the other way, he never noticed Akeshi staring at him while sighing like she wanted him to eat with them it was a new start to create their teamwork. The three left the academy heading to Naruto's favorite place, however they were worried and concern about tomorrow. According to Genjuro he was going to give them the real genin test tomorrow, they needed to be at training ground number seven at five in the morning as it wasn't early enough. For Naruto and Akeshi who knew how strict Genjuro can be they knew the test wasn't going to be a walk in the park, they didn't even think what would happen if they fail the test.

Sakura looked at both of her teammates and she was worry too, just by looking at their faces she knew the test was going to be very hard. Naruto's expression is what worries her the most, she knew him too well and he was always the kind of person to never show fear but to face his challenges head on. But his face right now it showed concern fear, this wasn't the Naruto she has known since she was six what happened to the cheery boy who was always brave and never showing fear. The only thing she could think about is if they actually had what it takes to pass tomorrow's test, she didn't wanted to fail it was the last thing on her mind. It was time to put her skills to the test and everything she has learned at the academy, at least she was going to do it for her team and her best friend the hyper blond next to her.

(Time skip at Ichiraku's)

Naruto slurp the noodles from his third bowl of ramen, at least he was back to normal now much to Sakura's who was smiling and eating her own bowl. Akeshi although she was eating she was still thinking about Genjuro's test and the problem that is Sasuke in terms of teamwork, she was in deep thought in this team could actually work with someone like the Uchiha prodigy as member of their team. She even thought what the Hokage was thinking putting someone like Sasuke in their team, with two genins who obviously don't like him at all. As for her she didn't hated the Uchiha she wanted to find the way to help him without getting too close to him, which was considered to be impossible.

She was woken from her thinking by Naruto using his chopsticks to poke at her forehead." hey Akeshi-chan are you okay?"

"I'm fine sorry if I space out for a while." she replied coolly.

"It's all right we are worry about sensei's big test but right now let's focus on the food so we can concentrate about the test right?" Naruto gave his fox grin while Akeshi smiled at him he went to his pink haired crush." right Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired genin nodded with a smile." right let's give a hundred percent on tomorrows test." she gave a nervous smile.

"**CHA!!! They say the test was going to be harder than the one Iruka sensei gave us, what if is a hundred page written test?" **she was trembling.

Sakura's eyes widened imagining Genjuro dropping a written test with hundreds of pages, he was laughing like a maniac while they were all trembling at all of the pages with impossible to answer questions.

"_MMMMMUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAAH….you only have an hour to finish the test if you fail you will be the laughing stocker of the village." the evil Genjuro said._

Sakura's skin has turned pale while Naruto was looking at her worried at her reaction." hey Sakura-chan are you okay?"

Sakura snapped from her nightmare." no! I don't want to be the laughing stocker of the village."

Naruto and Akeshi sweat dropped at her sudden comment maybe the stress of tomorrow's test was getting the best of her.

"Sakura I think you have had enough ramen already." Akeshi said.

"That can't be this is her first bowl." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry but I can't help it, I'm really nervous about tomorrow's test, Genjuro sensei said that this was going to be the real genin test and after I studied so hard to pass Iruka sensei's test I don't know if I have what it takes to pass this test."

"Sakura-chan how can you say that? That's not right you're always being positive and studying hard so don't let another test destroys your confidence I'm here with you and Akeshi-chan too." the blond said with his fox grin.

"He's right Sakura remember that you're not alone anymore you have Naruto and me were a team now and no matter how hard this test is going to be we will face it together as a team." Akeshi said.

"Well except for Sasuke teme he won't face the test together with us." Naruto said with a snort finishing his third bowl.

"That's right I forgot about him, the test will be a lot tougher to take if he's going to be with us." Sakura said.

"You all knew one of the many genin teams was going to be the one to have him and unfortunately for us we are the team to have him, but it won't be so bad."

Naruto snorted." it won't be so bad that teme doesn't know a thing about working as a team or doesn't know the meaning of the word teamwork and he's……..so emo."

Akeshi sighed." he may not look like a team player but I'm sure he can learn the meaning of teamwork with the proper teaching, and sensei is the perfect person to show him."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before looking back at the raven haired girl with red highlights, she was resuming her eating knowing that they were staring at her." what?"

"It's nothing Akeshi-chan." Naruto shrug his shoulders.

The fourteen year old frowned at his comment she didn't like it when people lie to her." that's not what you want to ask me Naruto so spill it."

The blond gulped along with Sakura because they were thinking the same thing." it's nothing Akeshi-chan honest."

"You're lying what's on your mind? If you don't tell me you will see me angry." She gave him a warning glare.

Naruto backed away from his seat along with Sakura, next to Genjuro Akeshi was another person who was very scary when she was angry." I know you're going to get angry with me Akeshi-chan but you seem to well about Sasuke you seem to……."

Akeshi already knew what he was going to say." don't even finish that sentence Naruto your life depends on it okay?"

The blond immediately shut his mouth he wasn't going to risk his life to make her upset Sakura didn't said a word she resume in finishing her bowl.

Ayame came with Naruto's fourth bowl." here you go Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Ayame-chan." the blond happily took the bowl and started eating.

"By the way Naruto-kun congratulations on becoming a genin."

"Yeah thanks." he started eating the noodles munching away.

After a couple of minutes and a couple bowls eight bowls to be exact, the group left Ichiraku's only to be met by team eight and team ten. Naruto saw the look in their faces which meant they weren't happy, people like Hinata and Kiba were kind of upset well Hinata was nervous but Kiba looked upset. Shikamaru was annoyed for some reason Ino was looking upset Ryo was acting normal although something was bothering him. Shino he couldn't tell because half of his face was covered and Seiryu was sighing a lot, which means things didn't go well for them during their first meeting with their jounins teachers.

"Hey guys what's wrong you all looked so gloomy?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru was the one to speak." man it's so troublesome our jounin sensei wants to give us this test for tomorrow morning."

"And that's not the worst of it we have to skip breakfast." Chouji said freaking out.

"That's strange our jounin sensei told us the same thing about a test tomorrow and skipped breakfast too." Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement with his master.

"Hey wait a minute we have that test too tomorrow so what gives?" asked Sakura.

Seiryu was rubbing his chin in deep thought." is it possible that we all have the same test too? It can't be a coincidence."

"I guess it will make senses if our jounin teachers want us to give us the same genin test." Akeshi said.

"You know it's really annoying to know that we all have to take another test when we already took the genin test at the academy." Ryo said while nodding his head.

"It's more annoying to have you as a teammate." Ino said with a smirk.

"Yeah it's more annoying to have me as a teammate….HEY INO-CHAN! What gives why you always picked on me like that?" he gave her the sad puppy eyes.

The Yamanaka just childishly stuck her tongue at him ignoring the fact how cute and adorable he looked with the sad puppy eyes.

"I have this feeling that this test won't be easy and if we have to skip breakfast that means we will have to do the test."

"It will be quite difficult to do the test while fighting hunger, this will only make the test very challenging indeed." Shino said.

Everyone nodded in agreement with the Aburame and if the test was going to be tough then with hunger it will be even tougher.

"Hey guys." Naruto said getting the attention of the group." how about if we eat breakfast tomorrow."

"That's not a bad idea Naruto but we will be disobeying the orders of our jounin teachers." Kiba said.

"Yeah we can't disobey them they will be upset with us." Ino said.

"Well I say we do what Naruto says." Shikamaru said shocking most of the group." come on do you guys seriously think we will be able to do a test while were dying of hunger?"

"Yeah I know all about that." Chouji said." if were hungry we won't be able to concentrate on the test let alone think straight eating is important for the human body to work properly."

Ryo chuckle." yeah that's very easy coming from someone like you Chouji." he didn't realize that Ino giggle a little at his comment.

"I will prefer to obey to our teacher's orders and not eat tomorrow on the test." Seiryu said." but it can't be help you guys are right and making a good point, besides I don't think no one will be able to do the test without eating you guys agree with me right." he looked at his team Shino nodded the same with Hinata and Kiba too.

"But what if we get in trouble?" asked the worry Sakura.

"Relax Sakura-chan all we have to do is eat before we go to the training field." Naruto said.

"And what if the jounins start to get suspicious?" asked Ino." they're not stupid they might think we might eat before taking the test."

Shikamaru nodded." I hate to say it but Ino has a good point, jounin ninjas are known for their quick thinking and strength I think they will be expecting us to disobey their orders when it comes to skip breakfast."

"Yeah you're right about that Shikamaru, I don't know about the other jounins but I do know sensei will be expecting that." Akeshi said.

Sakura sighed." looks like we really don't have a choice we have to skip breakfast."

"Well not quite." the Nara said once again getting the attention of the group." that's why I suggest that we should eat something light like an energy bar or a chocolate bar whatever you guys feel like eating but nothing heavy like a complete breakfast."

"A snack?" asked Seiryu.

"Yeah something that won't filled us completely but it will be enough to control our hunger, let's just hope that the test doesn't take too long r will be in trouble." Shikamaru said.

"Oh I have the perfect snack for me bbq potato chips they're my favorite." Chouji said thinking of his favorite snack.

"Exactly." replied the Nara.

Ino was impressed at her teammate's thinking.' whoa I didn't know Shikamaru could be so smart when it comes down to it, I guess he's not such a lazy ass like I thought.'

"I guess that will be enough to help us with the hunger until we do the test." Hinata said.

"Then it's settle we will all have a snack before taking the test." Kiba said.

"One more thing guys" Naruto said looking at the group." one important thing remember that we all are a team now, don't forget that were all in this together teamwork it's the most essential part in being in a team."

Kiba chuckle." speak for yourself Naruto you guys have Sasuke n your team and I don't think he knows the meaning of teamwork."

"Yeah I feel sorry for you guys being with that emo." Ryo said laughing.

Ino smacked her teammate." don't insult Sasuke-kun!"

Ryo rubbed his forehead.' but it's the truth.'

"Let's take Naruto's words to heart." Shino said.

"Well that's it for me I'm going to do some cloud watching." Shikamaru said before leaving.

"Come on Shikamaru let's work on our teamwork." Ryo said following him while Ino sighed and left following the two boys Chouji left too, although he was thinking of eating bbq chips.

"Troublesome." they heard the lazy genin complained.

"Well I guess we better get going and work on our teamwork too." Seiryu said.

"Yeah you guys should also work your teamwork with Sasuke." Kiba said sarcastic while Seiryu chuckle at his comment.

"Yeah pigs will fly when that happens." Naruto said with a sweat dropped.

"Come on Naruto I know you and Sakura don't get along with Uchiha boy but even someone like him can see the light and can and decided to give teamwork a shot, I know sensei can make him change."

Naruto and Sakura only sighed at her comment while team eight was ready to leave.

"Anyway we'll see you guys later and good luck on the test." Seiryu said.

"Yeah you're going to need it with Sasuke." Kiba said while chuckling.

"Take care remember about what Shikamaru said." Hinata said remembering that they have come t a decision t eat a light snack before going to the training field for the test.

"Naruto I will wish you and your team to do well on the test." Shino said.

"Thanks Shino I wish you and you guys luck too on the test."

They nodded before they left leaving the three members of team seven alone.

"So Sakura-chan what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto.

"I guess I'm going back to my house and fresh up." replied the pink haired genin.

"Oh okay." he tried not to sound disaapointed because he wanted to spend more time with his big crush and best friend.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun you too Akeshi." she said before leaving the two genins.

"See you later Sakura." Akeshi said before looking back at Naruto who looked gloomy." don't be so down Naruto you will spend time with Sakura later."

"Huh what are you talking about Akeshi-chan?" asked the blond pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

The raven haired genin rolled her eyes she didn't have time to play with Naruto's denial." why don't you go back to home sensei should be there making lunch."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have some things to take care of." she assured him with a wink.

"Okay then I'll see you later Akeshi-chan." he left the streets of the village before giving her one quick glance.' I wonder where she's going.'

(Time skip: in one of the training fields)

Sasuke hit the logs using his shuriken, they all hit right in the center. He could feel that he has gotten stronger since the last time he has trained, but he already knew that it wasn't enough not enough if he wanted to kill Itachi. He growled he was still in no league with his older brother, he was in a whole different level and he was still a genin. He remembers when itachi had his age he was already an ANBU captain, he graduated from the ninja academy when he was only six it was half his age when he entered the academy. He knew as long as everyone in the village that Itachi was a prodigy a there was no one like him, he was the pride and the successor of the Uchiha clan that is until he felt like killing every single member except for his little brother.

He growled feeling anger remembering that horrible night, when he made him see everyone killed by him using his magenkyou sharingan. He remembered clearly his words on that horrible night, the night his whole life changed forever turning him into an avenger.

"_Foolish little brother if you wish to kill me, hate me run cling to your life and live in the most horrible way. When you have obtained these eyes then come to me….."_

He shook his head erasing the memory as he threw more shurikens hitting the targets again, Itachi told him more but he paid no attention to it because he knew it was unnecessary information and it was a waste of time for him to know about it. He started thinking about his new burden, being in a four man team. He snorted they were just going to slow him down getting in his way in his quest for power, why couldn't they have put him solo so he could fulfilled mission on his own. Now he has to be with three other genins, most of them didn't like him which he didn't care what they think of him. However things weren't so bad since Akeshi was with him, it seems the raven haired kunoichi was the only one who was going to be a burden to him, knowing that she was strong and she could take of herself. But Naruto and Sakura they were definitely going to be a burden to him, and then there was Genjuro he still didn't know if he was strong maybe he could be the one to help him achieve the power he needs to kill Itachi and avenge the clan.

He saw Akeshi coming his way but he paid no attention and continued with his shuriken practice, the kunoichi was next to him watching his progress while turning her attention back to him. She knewshe was going to find him in one of the training fields and she was asking for it for what she was about to asked him, but it was better to tell him now before team seven its finish before they even began doing any missions.

"Uchiha boy"

"Hn" Sasuke's replied it obviously meant what is it? To the Uchiha.

"We have to talk about the test."

"What of it?" asked the Uchiha keeping his attention to the log targets than staring at Akeshi.

"We were talking with everyone in the other teams and we figure out that all of us are taking the same test tomorrow, you know that sensei told us to skip breakfast so we decided that were going to eat something light before taking the test."

Sasuke has turned his gaze to Akeshi." what do you mean? He strictly told us to skip breakfast what you're doing is disobeying his orders I won't be a part of this."

"Not quite." she smirked." he told us to skip breakfast what were going to do is eat something simple like a nutrition bar, anything to hold the hunger down."

"I still think it's not a good idea." he frowned.

"Look I know sensei well and whatever this test is its going to be very tough, now do you seriously think you can do this test without eating."

Sasuke snorted being stubborn." and you think a bar can be enough to satisfy anyone's hunger?"

"Hey better to eat a bar and hold the hunger than not eat anything at all."

"Won't our jounin sensei find out about this?"

"He won't I will make sure, tomorrow early in the morning Naruto and I will get a couple of nutrition bars and we'll eat them before sensei arrives so what do you say?"

Sasuke sighed." I still don't like this idea, if you guys get caught I will be in trouble too and he could kicked us from the team leaving me from ever training and continued getting stronger so I'm not interested in your little plan I will do the test my way whether you like it or not."

Akeshi shook her head she knew this was the kind of answer he was going to say, she needed to get through to him." Uchiha boy we are a team and like they say all for one and one for all, so you're going to eat with us too."

The Uchiha growled." I don't care about this team I only want to get stronger so I could avenge my clan and I believe our jounin teacher can make me strong enough to face him and kill him, so the truth is I could care less for this loser of a team."

Akeshi was getting upset at the Uchiha's confession for team seven.' how dare he think like that? And he thinks sensei will train him for that goal he has another thing coming.'

Sasuke went to the logs and picked the shurikens he threw getting back on his position to throw them again." if you're done you can go now I have no interest in helping this stupid team……"

He gasped as Akeshi violently pinned him to a tree lifting him up a couple of feet beneath her, he was shocked to see the kunoichi and he saw a lot of anger in her brown eyes. Never has he seen someone getting so upset before, just gazing at her made him……nervous and scare.

"Akeshi." he choke." what the hell are you doing?"

She growled tightening her hold on him." I am putting some sense into you Uchiha and for once you're going to put this crap of the lone wolf avenger away and focus on being a team player, whatever this test is going to be we need the full support of the entire team and that includes you too!. A team requires that everyone must look for one another and teamwork it's important, so just this once forget that you're an avenger but a member of this team are we clear?!"

Sasuke wasn't going to argue with her she was too angry to even say, hell he wasn't going to say no or he will only be making her angrier and that was one thing he didn't wanted to see. He only nodded as Akeshi dropped him to the ground, he notice that she was back to normal before she got upset.

"Good since we have that work out, then remember we leave tomorrow earlier than expected so we can share our time to eat the snack don't be late….or else." she finished the last part with an evil glare.

"All right." he replied not looking into her eyes." I will work together with the team but only for the test nothing more, I need to get stronger no matter what."

"That will be enough thanks see you later Uchiha boy." she left while Sasuke sighed in relief happy that she was finally gone.

'I better not make her angry again.'

(Time skip: the next day at Genjuro's house)

Naruto, Seiryu, Ryo and Akeshi have woken up at four in the morning, each has taken their rightful shower and they were lucky to notice that Genjuro was still asleep. Silently they went to the kitchen to the cabinet area where they found what they were looking for there was a small box with enough nutrition bars for everyone. Each of the genins took their share so they can give to their teammates of course they were being as quiet as they could not to wake up their teacher. They left the house and gave a silent goodbye before parting ways taking different paths, Seiryu took another path the same with Ryo and Naruto and Akeshi took the same path to training field number seven where they were going to have their genin test.

However they never notice that Genjuro was awake and he arrived at the kitchen noticing that the box filled with the nutrition bars was now completely empty, he smirked at the way his students think. 'those sneaky little devils.'

(At training field number five)

Ryo arrived at the training field to find his three teammates sitting in front of a tree, they all looked very sleepy. Shikamaru was yawning while Chouji was desperately trying to keep his eyes open and Ino was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up, he smiled looks like they are not used to wake up so early in the morning. He went to them smiling at them finding a way to make them forget how sleepy they are.

"Hey you guys here I got the nutrition bars."

The three genins took the health bars while yawning, Ryo sweat dropped." you guys are that sleepy huh?"

"No you think." Ino replied in a sarcastic matter as she unwrapped the bar and started eating.

Shikamaru yawned." man this is so troublesome why we have to wake up so damn early in the morning just to get some dumb test?"

"Yeah I am so tire all I'm thinking about is sleep in my bed." Chouji said with a yawn.

Ryo sweat dropped.' it's a miracle that he's not thinking about food.' he smiled getting seated next to them." this isn't going to be so bad at least we'll eat something before Asuma sensei arrives."

"So how come you're not sleepy Ryo?" asked Ino she was reading the nutrition facts of the bar, she needed to know what she was eating because she needs to keep her figure from eating any sugar or fat.

"You'll be surprise I have gotten used to being awake so early in the morning, you see when I was training with sensei he always woke me up at two in the morning so this hour it's nothing."

The three genin were shocked at the comment they almost choke from eating their bar, Ryo happily eat his bar it didn't bother him that he had to wake up so early in the morning.

"Are you saying that you were already awake by two in the morning just to get some training?" asked the shocked Shikamaru while Ryo just nodded eating his bar." that has to be the most troublesome ever I will go crazy if I have to wake up so early just to get some training done."

"Yeah Ryo you really are tough to be awake so early." Chouji said.

"Sensei always told me that a ninja must always be alarmed and aware of his surroundings and staying awake in the earliest hours helps stimulate your senses."

Ino was impressed with Ryo but she didn't show it she finished eating her bar and smiled." hey Ryo this bars are great they are quite tasty."

"They are aren't they? Don't worry Ino-chan if you want more I will bring you more but we'll have to wait until were done with the test I'll do anything for you." he smiled at her.

The Yamanaka just crossed her arms and ignore the small blush she had in her cheeks although she didn't know why she felt so embarrassed.

By now they have finished eating their bars except for Ryo and they still have time before Asuma arrives to start the test, suddenly they heard a stomach growl which belongs to Chouji.

Shikamaru smirked." why am I not surprise that you're still hungry Chouji? A small nutrition bar won't be enough to fill your big stomach."

"Sorry but I'm really hungry." the Akamichi mumble feeling his stomach growling again.

"Here Chouji take my bar." Ryo offered him the half of his bar because he has eaten the other half.

"But Ryo that's your bar I don't want to bother you." Chouji said.

"Chouji were going to need all the energy we need to do this test so you better eat up." Ryo said.

"But what about you Ryo?" asked Ino who was trying not sound worry for her teammate.

"I'll be fine I can hold the hunger longer than Chouji."

"Let's just hope this test won't take long I really want to watch the clouds and take a nice nap." Shikamaru said.

Ino sweat dropped at his comment.' can he be anymore lazy?'

Chouji happily took the piece that Ryo offered while he was smiling, he gaze at his team.' Asuma sensei we're ready to take your test.'

(Training field number 6)

Team eight was eating the nutrition bars Seiryu took, they were very grateful that Seiryu took his time to give them a light snack because they were really hungry. Hinata was happier than the rest because Seiryu gave her something, so she took it as a present making her blush a little. Kiba was eating his bar while giving the half to his dog Akamaru while Shino was also enjoying the bar.

"Thanks for the snack Seiryu." Kiba said and Akamaru was barking while wagging his tail, showing that it was happy for the snack too.

"No problem we need this in order to control our hunger just in case the test is tough."

"We really appreciate the food you gave us." Shino said.

"Thanks you Seiryu the bar tasted good." Hinata said holding her blush.

"Yeah strawberry is the only flavor we had maybe next time I will buy blueberry or apple cinnamon, let's not forget there's no I in team so let's give it everything we got in this test Kurenai sensei is about to give us."

"I wonder if everyone else will be fine in the test." Hinata said knowing that they weren't the only ones who were going to take this test.

"They'll be fine we don't have to worry about them, I have a feeling they will pass this test the same with us." Seiryu said.

"Except for Naruto's team being with Sasuke on their team they will probably fail the test because of his huge ego attitude, I feel sorry for them." Kiba said.

"Perhaps Sasuke will see that being with a team won't be so bad after all." Shino said.

"Yeah right Shino this is the Uchiha were talking about here, he's been always doing things on his own and he doesn't gives a crap about the rest of the group it's all about him." snorted the Inuzuka while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"I hope Naruto-kun and the others do well on the test." Hinata said.

Seiryu sighed thinking about Naruto, Akeshi and Sakura.' I hope you're right Hinata.'

(Training field number seven)

Team seven were eating their nutrition bars thank to Naruto and Akeshi, Sakura was happy when Naruto gave her the bar and she started eating it while gazing at her blond friend. Akeshi was eating her bar and was paying no attention that Sasuke was next to her, he was eating his bar without complaining which shocked Naruto and Sakura. Of course he knew what happened yesterday making Akeshi upset was a big mistake, after that incident he was going to stay quiet eat his bar and play along with the rest of the team. Just like he told her he was only going to play team player for today until the test ends, it didn't meant he was going to be a goody goody and form a friendship with them. After all he had an ambition to fulfill the death of his brother and the restoration of his clan was the only thing that matters to him, it was the only reason he exists.

When they were finished they threw away the wrappings far away from the field making sure Genjuro didn't see them, they started for their teacher since it wasn't long before it was five o'clock. It was very complicated for poor Sakura since she wasn't used to wake up so early in the morning, so she was sleepy while Naruto was trying to cheer her up making her forget how sleepy she is. Minutes later Genjuro finally arrived at the field appearing in a cloud of smoke, they were surprise to see the jounin holding three lunch boxes. At first they thought he was going to give them the food, although there was a small voice in the back of their heads saying that it was too good to be true.

Genjuro smiled at his team seeing that they have arrived early." good morning team, I see that you all made it in time very good. Now I'm sure you all want to know how this test it's going to be right."

They nodded in unison although they were dead scare to know about the past, having an idea that the test was going to be tough and tougher than the one they took at the academy.

"This test it's going to be a survival test and it will be determined as the following." he then took from his waist three bells showing them to the team." the test is about all of you trying to take these bells from me, however you all have a time limit." he strapped the bells to his waist and he took a small clock putting it on a tree stump." you will all have five hours to take the bells from me otherwise you will all fail, if you fail the test then you go back to the academy for another year."

The team was shocked at the revelation they couldn't believe that if they fail the test they will go back to the academy and repeat another year.

But Sakura was the first one to notice the flaw located in his bells just like the rest." but sensei I saw the bells and there's only three of them and there's four us."

Genjuro chuckled in amusement." I'm well aware of that Sakura that's another rule of the test, like I said before if you all failed to retrieve the bells from me you will all return to the academy however only three of you will pass this test and one of you will fail being sent back to the academy."

They gasped now feeling scare about the outcome of the test, Sasuke was growling in his mind.' I must take a bell I must pass this test.'

"That's not fair sensei you want us to retrieve the bells when one of us will fail and sent back to the academy." Naruto said obviously he was not happy with the rule of the test.

"Exactly Naruto either the whole team fails or one fails and is sent back to the academy which will you pick? Those who retrieve the bells will pass the test and will be awarded by the lunch boxes I personally made so you can smell that the food is very good."

The four genins gulped as they started hearing their stomachs growl, looks like the bars weren't doing a big help in controlling their anger after all. They could even smell the amazing scent coming from the lunchboxes, it was truly intoxicating making them loses their urges to go to them and start eating.

Genjuro grinned.' this is going to be fun I wonder if Asuma and Kurenai-san are feeling the same way.'

(Training field number five)

Asuma has explained the rules of the test to his team, like Genjuro he also had three bells strapped on his waist. They were also three lunchboxes on a tree stump next to a small clock, the team was shocked and they were really scared. They just find out that they have to take the bells from him while one of them will fail and be sent back to the academy not to mention that if they can't take the bells from their teacher within the time limit they will all fail and be sent to the academy. Right now things didn't look good for the team, first their chances of taking the bells from Asuma were one percent. Plus they had hunger to fight against, the nutrition bars were failing and they were starting to get hungry. Among them were Chouji who looked like he was very hungry, he was the weakest link to hold his hunger.

Shikamaru notice the looked of desperation in his friends eyes he sighed.' looks like it won't be long before Chouji breaks from hunger, this is not good and this test is even more troublesome than the one we took at the academy.'

Asuma made sure that his team took a long look at the three bells." remember to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't be able to retrieve a bell."

They team nodded while Ryo went to his focus look waiting for the right moment to strike.' I don't care what happens to me but I have to make sure that Ino-chan and everyone else gets a bell.'

Shikamaru gaze seriously at the jounin then back to his friends, then back at Asuma and he finally sighed in defeat." that's it I give up I want to fail the test."

"WHAT?!" shouted Ino and Ryo while they face vaulted and Asuma sweat dropped.

"What do you mean you give up? we haven't even started the test Shikamaru." Ino said angry.

"Yeah you can just quit just like that Shikamaru and without even trying none the less." Ryo said.

"Come on this isn't my style it's too troublesome and besides do any of us look like we could take a bell from a jounin in the first place?" asked the Nara.

"I just want to eat." Chouji said desperate while gazing at the three lunchboxes.

"Shikamaru don't you dare quit the test before it even started, or I will tell your dad about your quitting attitude." Asuma said with a smirk.

Shikamaru sighed hearing that.' damn there goes my chance to quit this troublesome test, dad won't be happy with me and mom will get so mad at me she will start yelling at me more than usual the troublesome woman.'

Asuma smirked seeing that the lazy genin wasn't backing out from the test and Ryo, Ino and Chouji were ready to take the bells from him.' time to see what they are capable of.'

(Training field number six)

Team eight were standing in front of their jounin teacher Kurenai with shocked faces, she was holding three bells strapped on her waist. They were also three lunchboxes near a tree and there was also a small clock next to the jounin. She has told them the rules of the test, in order to pass the test they needed to take a bell from her before the time runs out. She has also told them the most important thing of the test if no one is able to retrieve the bells then they will fail going back to the academy, however only three genins will pass the test since they are only three bells. Even if they manage to get all of the bells one member of their team will fail automatically going back to the academy.

Seiryu was in a fighting stance he was ready the same with Hinata who was in her Hyuga fighting stance, Shino was calm but he was ready to begin and Kiba and Akamau were also prepare just waiting for the right words for the red eye jounin to say.

Kurenai took the bells from her waist showing them to the team." you all understand if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you won't be able to retrieve the bells from me."

"We know we won't hold back Kurenai sensei." Seiryu said.

"Right bring it!" Kiba said while Akamaru bark.

"Let's pass this test together." Hinata said.

Kurenai smile at Hinata's comment." remember that only three genins will pass the test and one will fail going back to the academy."

"We are well aware of this Kurenai sensei." Shino said thinking if there's a way for everyone to pass this test.

Kurenai smirked at her team.' I am looking forward to see how they will do the test, hopefully I will have them as my official genin team.'

(With team seven)

Genjuro gazed at his team and they were waiting for his word, either they were nervous or they were ready to begin the bell test. He went to his clock while his genin team was keeping their eyes on him he reached for the switch of the clock looking at them with a smirk.

'Let's what you all can do.' he thought giving them the sing that it was time to begin the test." the test begins NOW!"

As soon as he said those words the four genins vanished as they went to hiding among the trees, each taking different locations around the training field. Genjuro started scanning the area making sure he locate their hiding spots, although he had some trouble finding them at least his two students because he has already found Sakura's and Sasuke's location.

'Akeshi and Naruto are being hard to locate just as I thought but too bad Sakura and Sasuke are not good when it comes to stealth.' he looked around the forest.' now who will be first to jump at me to take a bell from me?'

Naruto was hiding beneath a couple of bushes having an internal argument in his head, he didn't know what to do he knew he had to take a bell from Genjuro but he knew that was impossible. The jounin has trained him and he has witness how strong he was, the chances of him retrieving a bell from him were not even near to cero. Fighting him was a big mistake Genjuro was no push over, if he had to fight him to get a bell then the winner of the fight was already been declare before even taking him on.

He growled in frustration.' what am I going to do? I don't stand a chance against sensei may have become strong over the years thanks to his training but I'm not even near his level, so how the heck am I suppose to take a bell from him? The most important thing is I have to get a bell for Sakura-chan she has no chance against sensei with her skill level.'

Sakura was hiding behind a tree her knees were shaking and she was trembling, why she will feel like this? Because of the simple fact, that she had no chance whatsoever in retrieving a bell from Genjuro. She knew it very well that she wasn't strong, she was smart but her skills were pretty slacking off in everything. She knew Naruto was strong Akeshi was the strongest kunoichi in the academy, and Sasuke well he was a prodigy making her the weakest link of team seven. She was weak and she was well aware of it, the chances of a genin with her skills don't have the slightest chance in taking a bell from Genjuro. He was a jounin she was genin there were so many difference in strength, experience and skill level she was done for and the only thing she had in her mind is that she was going to fail the test and sent back to the academy.

Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes she was going to lose everything by failing the test, another year at the academy her dreams to become a strong kunoichi and possible medic nin crushed. But the most important thing in her life, she was going to get separated from the team and her best friend Naruto. She won't be with him again she will never have the chance to be so close to him, to laughed with him and enjoy the moments to be with him. Naruto's friendship was all that matters to her after her dream, if she didn't had him by her side she didn't know what to do. She needed to do something to pass the test and continue being a member of team seven, to her everything was at stake in this test.

'I have to find a way to get a bell from Genjuro sensei even if I don't stand a chance against him.'

"**CHA! No chance in hell I'm failing I don't want to left the team and be away from Naruto-kun who else will laugh at my pranks I need him!" **inner Sakura raised her fist in pure determination.

In another part of the training field Akeshi was hiding between a couple branches cover by a lot of bushes, she has manage to find the perfect hiding spot keeping her distance from her teacher. She knew how skillful Genjuro is and he could detect her from any direction only to keep his distance from him, she was in deep thought at the test in general. For starters they were genins not jounins there was no way they could take on a elite ninja especially Genjuro. Akeshi knew how strong Genjuro is, he was the one that taught her how to fight and he was the reason she has become this strong. It is why it made her think that this test was impossible to pass, neither one of them had the experience of the strength to take on a jounin it was suicide.

She was pondering hard about this test, it was pointless because no one was going to pass this test no one was going to retrieve a bell from a jounin like Genjuro. What was the point of this test in the first place if they were going to fail miserably in taking a bell from him? 'This is ridiculous we are completely of a disadvantage here, were not strong enough to take on sensei there has to be a way for us to pass this test.'

Sasuke was hiding beneath a large group bushes a couple of feet away from Genjuro, while he was at the academy he has heard a lot of rumors of Genjuro. That he was one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, he smirked he was going to make sure he tests the jounins strength. He didn't care what he do he was going to get a bell from him and pass the test he didn't care about the rest of the team they were just getting in his way. He eventually ignored about what Akeshi told him, about being a team player. He has already made his preparation to take on the jounin, once he takes a bell he will asked Genjuro to train him so he could become very strong and fulfill his goal in killing his brother. He jumped from the bushes and went ahead staring at Genjuro with a grin on his face he was going to win no matter what.

'I will win a bell even if it's the last thing I do, I need to get stronger now!'

Genjuro saw the Uchiha in front of him and he had to admit that he was disappointed indeed.' so he has come to face me on his own, why am I not surprise? So far he's failing the test.'

'What the, what's that teme thinking taking on sensei on his own he has a death wish or something' Naruto thought seeing the conflict about to start.

'Sasuke don't tell me he's going to take on Genjuro sensei on his own, has he even made a strategy to fight him? As strong as he is he can't take on a jounin.' Sakura thought watching from her hiding spot.

'Uchiha boy you are making a big mistake you have already lost the fight before it's going to start, sensei won't even take him seriously and he will still defeat him without breaking a sweat.' Akeshi thought.

Genjuro grin at the Uchiha." so Sasuke you will be the first to try and take a bell from me."

The Uchiha grinned at him." I am and I will, I don't care how strong you are I will get a bell so prepare to lose one of those bells."

Genjuro was smirking although he was upset and disappointed in his mind.' yeah keep thinking like that, you're so cocky Sasuke just because you're the last of the Uchiha clan Konoha has spoiled you for far too long but that will end today I promise.'

(With team ten)

Asuma told his team that the test has started and they were already hiding around the field, trying to get the upper hand to take a bell from him. The jounin smirked while smoking his cigarette he took his two hand blades ready to fight, although with this team he knew he won't be doing much fighting even if he wasn't going to underestimate them. He looked around the field and he could tell where they were, looks like they were really rookies to hide away from enemies. There was only one genin he couldn't find and that was Ryo, it didn't surprise him why he couldn't find the genin he was taught by Genjuro.

'So far so good I wonder who will be the first to come at me.'

Shikamaru sighed once again from his hiding spot behind a tree him this test was a complete waste of time, not to mention it was troublesome because there was no way to pass this test. He knew they didn't stand a chance against a jounin, they were just too weak the only possibility for them to succeed the test is to attack him together. He already knew that this was the point of the test, working together using teamwork it will make sense why use three bells for four genins. He sighed yet again he knew what to do, if this keeps up time will be up and they will fail, although he will like to be back at the academy so he can continued taking a nap. However he didn't want his other teammates to fail the test for his sake, it was selfish from his part so instead he was going to help them pass the test.

He got up from his sitting position as he gazed at the direction where Asuma was located, making sure the jounin didn't spot him.' I better go find the others and tell them the truth behind this test so we can come up with a plan to take the bells from him, man why do I have to be the one who has to do the troublesome part?'

Not so far from Shikamaru's position was the poor Chouji who was hiding behind a bush, the Akamichi was suffering from severe hunger ever since the test started. This was the first time he has ever had a hunger attack so strong, knowing how impossible it is for a simple genin to take a bell from a jounin. Right now he didn't care about the test but getting his hands on the lunchboxes Asuma brought as a reward for capturing a bell. His stomach growled for the tenth time he knew it wouldn't be long before he loses his mind. There was only one person who can help him and his team, his best friend since he was little.

He left his spot running in search for him.' Shikamaru is the only one with the brains who can find a way to pass this test.'

Ino was not so far from Asuma's location, she was nervously holding a kunai there was no way she could steal a bell from a jounin it was impossible. She wasn't a strong kunoichi even if she has learned from her family jutsu, after all the Yamanaka clan's jutsus are concentrated in controlling the human mind they weren't experts in fighting. She gulped what could she do? if she didn't get a bell she was going to fail and will be sent back to the academy, if that happens her chances to see Sasuke again will be crush forever. Somehow she needed to get a bell but it was hopeless, she sighed thinking the worst she was going to fail the test. She was so caught in her thinking that she never realize someone getting next to her, the person got seated next to her.

"Hey Ino-chan" Ryo whispered.

The Yamanaka was startle by his sudden appearance, she was so startle that she punched his face her reflexes kicking in sending him to the ground. Although she was surprise to see Ryo she felt sorry for hitting him, she helped him getting him back to his feet while the silver haired genin was still feeling the effect of the bleach bond's uppercut.

"Ryo what are you doing here? You're going to get me caught."

Ryo finally felt better getting back from his dizzy trip." Ino-chan I came to you because of the test."

"What about it?" asked the confuse Ino.

"It's not what it seems." came the voice of Shikamaru arriving with Chouji.

"Why are you guys here? We are supposed to be hiding to get the opportunity to take a bell from Asuma sensei." Ino said.

"And I say this test it's impossible to do without working together." Ryo said.

"Ryo is right." Shikamaru started." I figure out the truth purpose of the test."

"You did Shikamaru?" asked the hungry Chouji he could still hear his stomach growling.

"What do you mean true purpose?" asked Ino.

"Come on Ino don't tell me you haven't realize it yet." the Nara frowned.

"Nope looks like Ino-chan doesn't get it Shikamaru." Ryo said.

"And I guess you do Ryo?" asked the Yamanaka frowning at his comment.

"Actually yeah I do." the silver haired genin replied while smirking.

"Look Ino I will explain it once so pay close attention, the true purpose of this test is teamwork."

"Teamwork." The bleach blond said raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru nodded." seriously Ino do you think any of us can take on a jounin and take a bell from him? The odds of that happening are impossible."

"So what's your point?" Ino said while crossing her arms.

"Ino-chan he means that we have to take on Asuma sensei together as a team, together we will have a chance to retrieve the bells from him." Ryo said.

"I get it I guess it does make sense when you realize it." Chouji said.

"I understand what you're trying to say but have you guys forgotten that Asuma sensei has three bells and there are four of us, even if we manage to get the bells from him one of us will fail and be sent back to the academy." she frowned in her mind.' and no chance in hell it's going to be me.'

"Ino didn't you hear me the purpose of this test is teamwork and for that reason Asuma sensei wants us to believe that only one of us will fail automatically." Shikamaru said.

"What are you trying to say Shikamaru they are only three bells." Ino said she still didn't get it.

"Ino-chan Asuma sensei is bluffing about that he wants us to fight over the bells, however if we use teamwork then that won't matter that is the purpose of the bells." Ryo said.

"Exactly" Shikamaru agree with the silver haired genin.

"What Asuma sensei is lying about the bells?" Chouji said shocked.

"Yeah pretty much having three bells will only make us created conflict with each other to decided who will be the one to fail and be sent back to the academy teamwork is the only way to pass this test."

Ino was smiling at both of their teammates, she knew Ryo was smart when it comes down to it but she never expected the lazy genin Shikamaru to be smart as well.' I guess no one will fail the test if we stick together, maybe being part of this team won't be so bad after all.' she smiled at her team." all right what are going to do?"

"We obviously need a plan to take the bells from him, however the plan will succeed depending if the players are well enough to go through with it and Chouji is feeling too hungry to help us and I don't think we'll be able to pull this through."

"Don't you worry about me Shikamaru I'll be fine I can hold my hunger for a while, go with the plan." Chouji said smiling he wasn't going to let hunger get the best of him.

"If you say so Chouji." the Nara said before going on one knee closing his eyes and joining his hands making the shape of a pyramid.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" asked the confuse Ino while Ryo looked confuse as well.

"Shikamaru is planning the strategy to get the bells." Chouji said." this is his thinking position."

"Chouji would you keep quiet I'm trying to think." snapped the lazy genin.

"Sorry."

Ryo smile.' I have a feeling Shikamaru will make quite a plan.'

'I can't believe were leaving everything to the lazy ass, but he is a smart lazy ass.' Ino thought.

(With team eight)

The team has regroup after the test started Kurenai was waiting for them to make the first move, although she was expecting that they will figure out the true meaning of the test. She didn't realize that they have already figure out the test, they already knew no matter their skills or training they didn't stood a chance against a jounin and they couldn't retrieve a bell from her. The four genins were deep within the forest of the training field, making sure that they were far away from the red eye jounin. Seiryu and Shino already knew that the test was impossible if only one genin would face her in a attempt to take a bell, they needed to work as a team in order to pass the test. However they still have their doubt about the three bells meaning that only three of them will pass the test, among them was Hinata who really wants all of her teammates to pass the test.

"So what's the plan Shino?" asked Kiba and Akamaru was next to his master wanting to hear the future plan from the Aburame.

"We already know that it's impossible for only one of us to get a bell from Kurenai sensei, the only way to pass the test is to attack her together." said the Aburame.

Kiba nodded." right the four of us against Kurenai sensei she won't stand a chance taking all of us at once, heh those bells are as good as ours." Akamaru bark in agreement while the Inuzuka grin.

"But still it doesn't change the fact that one of us will fail the test because there are only three bells." Hinata said worry.

"We can worry about that later." Seiryu said." we need to come up with a plan to take the bells from Kurenai sensei but we need to make this plan count, Kurenai sensei will be a tricky opponent."

"What do you mean Seiryu?" asked the Hyuga heiress while Kiba and Shino were paying close attention to their teammate.

"Well I heard from sensei that Kurenai sensei is a master of genjutsu so she will eventually fight us using her specialty."

"Which means that the only way to beat her is by tracking her scent if she will only be using genjutsu to hide her presence?" Shino said.

Kiba smirked." then it will be even easier to get the bells Akamaru has the best nose he will tracked Kurenai sensei's scent in no time isn't that right boy?" the small dog bark in agreement.

"I can secretly put one of my tracker insects on her my insects will do the rest." Shino said.

"And Hinata can use her byakugan to scan the whole area and locate Kurenai sensei's location." Seiryu said smiling while the Hyuga heiress blushed a little embarrassed.

"They have chosen us as the best tracking team ever, except for you Seiryu you're not a tracker ninja no offense buddy." Kiba said.

"None taken Kiba but I do have my own skills together we can take on Kurenai sensei, the best part of all I have a plan to get the bells from her."

The three genins were surprise to hear that, Shino was interested while Kiba was smiling and Hinata was smiling even more looking at him with pure admiration in her pale eyes.

"You have a plan Seiryu? Then what are you waiting for say it already." Kiba said while Akamaru was excited too.

"Let's hear it Seiryu." Shino said while Hinata nodded.

The black spiky black haired teen smiled at his teammate's whit a confident smile knowing exactly what to do." all right everyone this is what we're going to do."

(Back with team seven)

"Well what are you waiting for Sasuke?" Genjuro asked the Uchiha." are you going to make the first move?"

Sasuke grinned." you're going to regret saying that." he suddenly picked a kunai and cut a nearby rope.

Genjuro's eyes widened.' a trap.'

He jumped in time to evade a barrage of kunais and shurikens.' did he made this trap before I got here to start the test? Not bad but it's not enough.'

Sasuke smirke obviously expecting him to dodge that trap." I'm not done yet."

Suddenly Genjuro was caught by a net on the ground Sasuke has obviously made it before the test even started he has planned ahead, knowing that the test was going to be some kind of confrontation. The three genins that were still hiding were really shocked they never expected the jounin to fall for such an obvious trap. Everyone except Akeshi, she knew her sensei too well for him to fall for a trap like that. Sasuke went to the capture Genjuro smirking in an arrogant matter, how low and weak a jounin is to fall for one of the easiest traps in the book.

'Don't underestimate your opponent Uchiha boy.' Akeshi thought.

"Looks like I was right about you all along, you're nothing but all talk." Sasuke said.

Genjuro's body vanished and was replace by a log shocking the Uchiha.' what? A substitution jutsu.'

Suddenly he felt a kunai pressed on his neck he knew it already, Genjuro was right behind him.

"You should never let an enemy get behind you Sasuke or you will regret it with your life, you do realize I'm fighting you in your level it is why I left my sword at home, but note this Sasuke if I was using my sword you'd be dead now."

"You're being arrogant with me just because you're a jounin." sneer the Uchiha.

"I'm simply telling you the truth and I told you to come at me with the intent to kill, you're not even doing a good job so far you're the only one who's very close to fail the test."

Sasuke growled as he turned around launching his fist but Genjuro dodged it easily, he dodgd a couple of punches from the Uchiha he grabbed his fist and started crushing it making him yell in pain. Genjuro tightened his hold on his fist, he knew this was cruel but the Uchiha need this he deserved to learn a very important lesson from this test.

"Damn it let me go!" Sasuke said between groans.

"I guess you're not as strong as you thought Sasuke you may be the last of your clan, but in reality you're just a rookie not a prodigy."

The Uchiha was now full of rage for saying such a comment he tried breaking free but he couldn't, Genjuro's hold was far stronger than his.

'Ouch sensei is really pushing Uchiha boy's buttons.' Akeshi though, feeling sorry for her teammate.' Well I better go find Naruto and Sakura before Uchiha boy gets more humiliated by sensei.'

"Akeshi-chan." came the voice of Naruto he was with Sakura.

'Speak of the devil.' she thought amuse seeing the two genins." hey so you finally found me what took you so long? Don't tell me you guys were making out while Uchiha boy is getting his butt kick."

The two genins blushed deep while Naruto quickly shook his head." no of course not, we weren't doing any of that Akeshi-chan don't be such a tease."

Sakura was blushing even more than her blond friend while her inner self was giggling while blushing.**" yeah I would love to do that with Naruto-kun and this is the perfect place to do that HELL YEAH!!!"**

Akeshi smirked it was fun to tease him every once in a while." Naruto I'm sure you already know that the true purpose of this test is team work right?"

"Yeah I kind of thought that it's pretty obvious that we don't stand a chance against sensei, we won't be able to even get close to him let alone take a bell from him." the blond replied.

"What you guys knew about this since the beginning?" asked the shocked Sakura.

"Yeah I mean what's the point in putting us in a four man team, a genin fighting a jounin it's impossible you'll be dead before you know it but together we can even beat a jounin even if its sensei" Akeshi smiled.' of course if sensei had his sword that will be another story, we didn't stand a chance.'

"Yeah and also I'm beginning to think that the bells are a lie." Naruto said.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I'm talking about the rule of three of us passing the test and one failing going back to the academy, if that person doesn't get a bell." Naruto said.

"What why would Genjuro sensei lied to us about that?" Sakura said.

"Because it will make sense." Akeshi answered for the blond." think about it Sakura with three bells and four of us it will mean that eventually we will start fighting to see who will get the bell or not."

The pink haired genin gasped." then Genjuro sensei wants us to fight over who will get the bells and if teamwork is the purpose of this test, then the three bells is useless the right thing to do will be one of us sacrificing his own bell for another." she was very amaze at the test." oh wow this test truly puts teamwork to the test Genjuro sensei is a genius, so I guess that the rule of someone being sent back to the academy if he doesn't gets a bell is also a lie too."

"Yup you got it." Akeshi said.

"Yeah but Sasuke teme doesn't know anything about teamwork so it will be hard for us to pass the test." Naruto said.

"Well right now we have to get him out of there before sensei crushes his pride even more, he's already very angry." Akeshi said.

"Right leave it to me." Naruto said making a cross hand seal." shadow clone jutsu!"

A clone appeared and went ahead to find Sasuke.

Genjuro has dodged more attacks from Sasuke while the Uchiha was getting inpatient with him, he hasn't even gotten the chance to get close to him and take a bell. And yet he knew the jounin wasn't even taking him seriously, was he this weak he charged again but the jounin dodge his fist. Genjuro didn't know what to do with him, he was letting his anger take control of his judgment and his defeat was inevitable.

"Sasuke I think that's enough I have made the point that you can't even get close to me or even take a bell so back off and make another plan."

The Uchiha growled." I am strong I am an Uchiha I will get a bell even if it's the last thing I do."

The jounin shook his head." you will never take a bell because there's only one of you." he gave him the hint of the true purpose of the test.

Sasuke obviously ignore the small hint he growled as he made hand seals." fire release dragon flame jutsu!"

Genjuro dodge the fire attack as he quickly got in Sasuke's back again, pressing the kunai to his neck which the Uchiha was not surprise." this is the second time I get behind you surely by now you must realize that you can't win like this, if I was an enemy ninja you would've been dead a while ago."

Sasuke didn't have a chance to say a word as he was caught by Naruto's shadow clone getting him out of there, Genjuro was surprise by the sudden action but he smirked.' I wonder if Naruto already knows the truth of the test, they could be planning a strategy to get the bells let's see what they can do.'

Sasuke pushed the clone off him sending it to the ground where it vanished he was upset that he was taken from the fight. He saw Naruto, Sakura and Akeshi heading his way he frowned seeing them this is the last thing he needed people getting in his way.

He growled at Naruto." what the hell is wrong with you dobe?"

"I was doing you a favor from being humiliated by sensei." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Take that back now!" he said in anger ready to punch the blond.

"That's enough Sasuke we need to get the bells from Genjuro sensei." Sakura said trying to end the possible conflict growing between the two genins.

"I don't need your help I can get a bell on my own." the Uchiha said in an arrogant tone.

"Yeah I can see that you were failing miserably sensei wasn't even breaking a sweat dodging your attacks." Naruto said with a snort.

"THAT'S IT I HAD IT WITH YOU DOBE!" shouted the angry Sasuke about to charge at him until he saw Akeshi's face.

The kunoichi was glaring at him like she had daggers ready to stab him to death, Sasuke didn't show fear he just shut his mouth and took a step back. Naruto and Sakkura were surprise at his action they were expecting that he was going to run his mouth and have a possible fight with the blond they couldn't believe that Akeshi's gaze was enough to stop him in his tracks. Sasuke didn't want to see Akeshi angry again, after all he did promise her he was going to be a team player until the test ends, and he just stood quiet waiting for them to have a solution the problem.

"Good Uchiha boy thank you for shutting up now we need to come up with a plan to get the bells from sensei together." Akeshi put the emphasis on the word so that Sasuke knows that the purpose of the test is teamwork.

"Hn." was the Uchiha's reply.' that's why he told me that I could never take a bell from him because there was only one of me, he was trying to tell me the truth of the test damn why I couldn't have figure out sooner?'

"I will take that as a yes." Akeshi said looking back at her two teammates." anyway we need a good plan to take the bells from sensei, but right now I'm having trouble thinking about one." she glared back at Sasuke because he chuckled at her comment.

"Actually I do have a plan." Naruto said giving his fox grin." I have the perfect ambush against sensei."

Sakura smiled at her friend while Akeshi nodded and Sasuke was frowning, he just couldn't believe that the dobe had a plan take on Genjuro.

"All right Naruto were all ears." Akeshi said.

"Just say your plan already dobe." Sasuke said with an uninterested look.

Naruto nodded." this is what are we going to do?"

(Time skip)

The team has separated according to Naruto's plan, when they went in position towards Genjuro's location they didn't saw him. They were surprise that he was gone which made things worse, he was eventually going to ambush them before they ambush him. Naruto and Sakura were in one of the corners of the trees while Sasuke and Akeshis were in another watching carefully their surroundings, so far they haven't seen anything yet.

'Damn where is he?' Sasuke thought in annoyance.

"We have to be careful sensei has already made his move." Akeshi said.

The Uchiha nodded while Naruto and Sakura were still looking for their teacher, however they didn't notice that Genjuro was behind the tree where they were.

"Where could he had gone?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura-chan but keep your eyes open."

Naruto then gasped sensing a presence but it was too late." Sakura-chan LOOK OUT!!!"

'Too late' Genjuro thought quickly making hand seals." earth release underground prison!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" they screamed as the tree sink beneath the ground.

"What was that?" asked the startle Akeshi.

Sasuke frowned." looks like Genjuro has caught the dobe and pinky."

"You're right Sasuke now it's your turn."

The Uchiha gasped seeing that Genjuro has appeared behind him, however the jounin never got the chance to attacked as Akeshi has deliver a punch straight at him but he dodge it leaving Sasuke. He used a kunai to deflect the shurikens Akeshi threw at him, he smirked noticing that her speed in throwing the shurikens were faster than the average genin he was having some trouble blocking them. Sasuke took the opportunity to throw a kunai at him, the jounin dodge it heading to the arriving at the field. The two genins followed him as they were now facing him face to face.

Genjuro smirked seeing Sasuke side by side." well Sasuke I wasn't expecting you to be working with Akeshi instead of doing fighting solo like you were."

The Uchiha shrug his shoulders." nah I just think two equals double trouble for you."

"Sensei we'll be taking you down now." Akeshi said.

"Always getting to the point Akeshi, if you think you can take these bells from me like I said before come at me with the intent to kill."

The two genins charged at him.

(With Naruto and Sakura)

"Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay Naruto-kun, we have to get out of here."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I know what to do hold on to me and don't let go no matter what."

The pink haired genin hold on to him, she was glad that it was dark and he couldn't see the big blush on her cheeks while her inner self was cheering in victory.

Naruto made hand seals." wind release air bullet!"

BOOM!!!

The ground exploded by a powerful gust of air making Naruto escaping the prison with Sakura tightly holding onto him.

"All right we made it we better go help the teme and Akeshi-chan."

"Right let's get going." Sakura said.

"Um….Sakura-chan you can let go of me." he said trying to hold his blush.

Sakura blushed realizing that she was still holding to him, sadly she had to let him go and her inner self was protesting against her decision." sorry."

"Come on let's go."

Genjuro was having a taijutsu match with Sasuke and Akeshi, both clashing kunais, Akeshi was trying to give her teacher's attention to only her so that Sasuke have the opening to grabbed the bells. But it wasn't working Genjuro was too clever, he knew she was trying to distract him giving the Uchiha the opportunity to snatched the bells. He was a bit happy for Sasuke he thought he didn't have a chance to convince to become a team player, but it seems he was wrong looks like there was still some hope for him. He smirked looking at his student Akeshi, looks like she was the one that brought him to his senses well at least until the test was over. Both genins charged while Genjuro blocked both of their fists, suddenly Akeshi jumped over him getting behind him. He dodged another attack from Sasuke with his kunai, he quickly jump out of the way blocking the back attack from the kunoichi.

Genjuro was smirking at the two genins turning to Akeshi who was grinning at him, it's like she was giving him the look that say we outnumber you and soon the bells will be ours. 'Damn I really did a good job in training her, with Akeshi teaming up with Sasuke I will have some trouble but they still need to work together the whole team.'

Sasuke was now very confident with Akeshi helping him it wouldn't be long before they take the bells from him, now he knew that he couldn't do it on his own. He was thankful that the kunoichi was helping of course he decided to hide it and pretend that nothing happened.

Akeshi smirked." sensei we'll be taking the bells now."

"She's right."

Genjuro saw that he was surrounded by a lot of Naruto clones, Sakura was next to him ready holding a couple of kunais he was smirking." so you all have decided to take me on at once."

"Yeah we are a team." Naruto said.

"That's right we fight together." Sakura said.

"Teamwork is the only way to go." Akeshi said while Sasuke nodded a little he still didn't agree with that.

'Looks like this fight, has gotten complicated.' Genjuro thought in amusement." all right show me what you can all do."

One of the Naruto clones gazed at the teammates and nodded giving them the signal to begin their plan, Akeshi looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and he knew what to do.

Both made the same hand seals." fire release dragon flame!"

Both fire a fire wave from their mouths however they surrounded Genjuro, the jounin gasped he was now surrounded by a circle of fire. It was Sakura's turn as she threw a barrage of shuriken and kunais, but the jounin was quick and he deflected them with his kunai. Although he was impressed by the pink haired kunoichi's speed to throw the weapons, he was caught in surprise as the Naruto clones enter the circle of fire and charged at him. He started fighting the clones beating them one by one. It was getting tiresome for Genjuro he was fighting the Naruto clones while avoiding the shurikens and kunais courtesy of Sakura, suddenly one of the Naruto clones caught him reaching to the bells strapped on his waist.

Genjuro was shocked as the Naruto clone took the three bells." I got them I have the bells!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Akeshi were happy to see that they're little plan actually work to get the bells, but nevertheless their jounin teacher really put one heck of a fight.

Genjuro was smirking." well done, Naruto however you will have to try harder next time."

"What the heck are you talking about sensei I have the bells right here?" the Naruto clone said showing him the three bells.

Genjuro was still smirking before he exploded in a splash of water, extinguishing the circle of fire and hitting the team. They got while coughing from the water, Akeshi was the first one to react to their teacher's little plan.

"Damn I should've known he was going to do this, he combined a water clone with water explosion jutsu." she sighed.

"Wait a minute you mean all this time Genjuro sensei was using a water clone to fight us?" asked the shocked Sakura.

"Looks like it." Akeshi replied.

'So he thought ahead before we even figure out the truth purpose of his test and forming this plan, this jounin is the real deal.' Sasuke thought although he was upset that their plan failed.

"Hey guys where's Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura not seeing her blond friend.

"You're right he's not here then don't tell me that they were all clones." Akeshi said.

"Then where is he?" asked the pink haired genin.

Genjuro has watched on top of a tree branch not too far from their location, he was feeling proud for his team they have proven that they could worked well as a team. He was almost impressed with Sasuke's attitude helping the team like he was a team player, although they failed in retrieving the bells. He gasped as he felt a hand on his waist he was shocked to see Naruto holding the three bells he was so shocked, he wasn't really expecting his student to get the bells from him.

"What the…Naruto how did you know?"

The blond smirked holding the bells in victory." sensei I was expecting that you were going to use a water clone to fight us, I kind thought ahead so we pass the test."

"Thinking ahead eh?" he smirked." Kakashi did say that a ninjas must always look beneath the underneath."

Naruto jumped from the tree branch to the ground while the rest of the team came to him." hey guys look I have the bells."

"Naruto-kun you did it!" said excited Sakura.

"So you figure out that sensei was going to used a water clone nice way of thinking Naruto." Akeshi said smiling.

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders he didn't want to compliment on the dobe for his thinking.

"Are you guys forgetting something?" Genjuro said as he went back to the ground facing his team." This test is not over until you give the bells to everyone, so Naruto do the honors and give the bells to your teammates."

The blond genin smirked as he tossed one bell to Sakura, the second bell to Akeshi and the third bell to Sasuke which surprised both Genjuro and the Uchiha a lot.

"Is that your decision Naruto?" asked the jounin in a serious tone." because you do know if you don't have a bell you will fail and be sent back to the academy."

Naruto was confident along with the rest of the true meaning of the test, knowing that no one was going to fail the test. Suddenly Sakura went to Naruto and gave her bell to him, both were holding the bell. It made her blush a little because she could feel Naruto's warm hand, Naruto was also blushing slightly but he didn't pay attention to it.

"Sensei we're a team we will do anything together no matter how dangerous will be." Naruto said.

"We know how dangerous the life of a ninja can be so we are ready to face all the dangers together while protecting Konoha." Akeshi said.

"Hn" Sasuke's replied it probably meant that he agrees to what Akeshi said.

"So this is what you chose Naruto, all right then you leave me no choice you all…….pass." he smiled.

"Yeah sensei we knew the real purpose of this test is teamwork and the bells didn't matter." Naruto said with his fox grin.

"Really" Genjuro replied with a smile." I kind of figure you did after all you took those nutrition bars from the kitchens cabinet."

"What sensei you knew that we took the nutrition bars, so you were expecting us to cheat on the test?" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah but you guys didn't cheated by eating the bars, I only said to skip the breakfast and you guys didn't you only ate a small snack that's why I bought the bars enough for you Ryo and Seiryu to give them to their teammates."

"Unbelievable so you knew we were going to eat the bars and even knew that we were going to understand the truth of the test, that's why you created that water clone." Sakura said in awe amazed at her teacher's intelligence.

"Well I wasn't expecting Naruto to figure out my strategy and used all those clones to focus on fighting my waterc lone, while the real one sneaked up on me to get the bells."

"It's all thanks to you Naruto-kun." Sakura said smiling at her friend while the blond scratched the back of his head.

"No it's all thanks to you all, you all did an amazing job in this test and you have proved that you're a worthy team of hardworking genins I'm very proud to have you as my team. Now you all have earned to eat your lunches you can go and get them." Genjuro said.

They left running because they were very hungry, Sasuke was about to go before he was stopped by Genjuro who was giving him a serious look." what?"

"You surprise me a lot that you fought with your team instead of how you were doing before, attacking me on your own was a suicide move nevertheless Sasuke you prove that you're capable of being a team player you have my compliments. However I hope you understand this, just because you're the last of your clan that doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like you're all high and mighty or give you things without earning them. I will treat you like the rest of my team and if you deserve something you will have to earn it through hard work, are we clear?"

The Uchiha nodded before leaving but he stopped looking back at him." by the way you were holding back on us this whole time isn't that right?"

"I wasn't Sasuke like I told you I left my sword back at home, if I was using my sword then the outcome of this fight was already decided."

He nodded understanding as he left with a confident smile, he already like his new teacher.' I have finally found the person who will give me the power I need to avenge my clan.'

(Time skip: two hours later with team ten)

Asuma had a sweat dropped on the back of his head, he has been waiting for two hours now and still no one from his team has come at him to try and get a bell which was confusing him. He thought that maybe they had figure out the truth of the test and they were already planning a strategy. But this was taking too long, he sighed as he was done with the last of his cigarettes he has smoked a whole pack. Now he knew he needed to finish this test so he can buy more, there was no way he could be more than hour without smoking so he was going to end this test for good.

'Where are they? If they won't come at me then I will come at them.'

He gasped as he saw Ryo charging at him throwing kunais, he blocked them with his hand blades the silver haired genin made quick hand seals as he got closer.

"Earth release earth dome!"

Asuma was now inside a rock formation prison, Ryo grinned in satisfaction.' perfect he's trap now all I have to do is drained his chakra and he'll be defeated we will have the bells, he made other hand seals." earth release total absorption!"

He never got the chance to perform his technique as the whole rock prison was destroyed to pieces by a powerful blast of wind Ryo was shocked to see that Asuma has used his blades to destroyed his technique.' whoa he broke through the earth dome he's really strong, I never thought someone will be able to break through.'

Asume grinned at Ryo's technique.' that was a jounin rank jutsu this kid is really something, Genjuro trained him after all now let's see if he's working together with the team.'

'Oh crap that didn't work looks like we will have to go with plan B like Shikamaru said." Ryo thought.

"Very impressive Ryo using a high level technique to trap me and absorbed my chakra, I have heard of that jutsu it's very effective however you have made one small mistake wind is stronger than earth and I can generate with elemental through my blades. Ryo I am definitely not your proper opponent since you're element affinity is earth." Asuma said.

The silver haired genin gulped.' he's right I'm so screwed I have to do something, Chouji where the heck are you?'

"MEAT TANK!!!"

Asuman saw a giant ball heading at him at fast pace, Ryo smirked seeing Chouji using his meat tank jutsu pat of his clan's techniques. He jumped on top on the ball and started running rolling on top of the ball, Asuma dodged the fast rolling ball while Ryo started throwing shurikens. Asuma has blocked them with his blades while taking a couple of steps back.

Shikamaru was hiding in one of trees in the forest section he was watching the whole thing expecting that Ryo and Chouji did their part of the plan. He saw Ino hiding in the tree next to him waiting for his signal. He sighed he didn't wanted to do this test and yet he had to come up with a plan to take the bells from Asuma, he saw that Ino nodded at him waiting for his sognal, she turned back to see Ryo rolling on Chouji keeping his cool.

She shook her head.' what a show off.' although she was smiling.

Asuma finally had it with dodging the giant rolling Chouji, he punched the ground using his blades creating a powerful gust of wind. The ground was destroyed creating a hole, Chouji fell on the hole and Ryo jumped off landing on the ground. Ryo saw Chouji returning back to normal he was very dizzy, not to mention that he couldn't concentrate on the fight anymore since he was too hungry to think straight. He gazed at the jounin who was smirking at him he gazed at the forest behind them, the designated destination to draw Asuma so that Shikamaru's plan can work.

'Damn I'm still too far from Shikamaru's position come on Ryo think, there's has to be a way to draw Asuma sensei to the trees.'

"Well Ryo is that all you can do or there's more?" asked the Sarutobi although he was disappointed that the rest of his team hasn't helped Ryo out.' I better keep eye on Shikamaru and Ino they could be up to something.'

"Don't worry sensei there's more." he gave a grin.' although I will have to think about it.'

"You will have to do better than that if you want to take a bell."

'I got it but it's risky to do it damn the hunger is getting to me now.' he made hand seals." earth release earth dragon blast!'

Asuma was shocked to see a giant dragon emerging from the ground, opening its large mouth fire a massive blast straight at the jounin. He jumped as far as he could he reached the trees in the forest section, he was still shocked at what he just witnessed.

'I don't believe it that was a kage level jutsu, Ryo is really full of surprises he's really coming at me with the intent to kill all right, I'm glad I'm fast on my feet or I would've been a goner.'

Ino was really amazed at Ryo's technique.' wow I know Ryo is cool but Sasuke-kun is cooler, but Sasuke-kun could never made such a jutsu like that one you go Ryo.'

Ryo panted from exhaustion.' great using that jutsu took a lot of my chakra, since it's a high level jutsu but I have done my part of the plan it's up to Shikamaru now.'

Asuma was shocked as he realized that he couldn't move.' what's going on? my body I can't move, no this jutsu….' he gasped knowing that he was right seeing that his shadow was bind by another shadow.

Shikamaru come out from his hiding spot smirking." shadow possession jutsu success."

Asuma was chuckling at the development." I see so this was the plan all along isn't that right Ryo?" he saw the silver haired genin heading his way.

"That's right there was no way I could trapped you with my shadow possession jutsu out in the open daylight, so I needed shadows in order to make the jutsu stronger and longer."

"So it was up to me and Chouji to get you to the trees and the plan work." Ryo said with a smirk.

The Sarutobi smiled at Shikamaru." so you were the one that come up with this plan?"

"Yeah." replied the Nara.

"I knew there was something about you looks can be deceiving after all you're just like your dad. I'm well aware with the Nara clan's techniques especially this one and I know how to break free."

"What?" Shikamaru said while Ryo was shocked.

Asuma started releasing chakra from all over his body." the fastest way to release the shadow possession jutsu is by charging a lot of chakra, pretty soon you'll regain full control of your body."

"Oh no Shikamaru he's going to get free." Ryo said seeing Shikamaru's shadow about to leave Asuma's shadow.

"Ino is your turn." Shikamaru said.

"Right!" came Ino as she left her hiding spot shocking Asuma.

'So they were all together in this plan after all.' he smiled.

Ino used a hand seal while Asuma recognized it.' she's going to use that.'

"Ninja art mind transfer jutsu!"

Ino's body fell to the ground as Asuma fell to the ground too, Shikamaru's jutsu was gone losing releasing the jounin. Asuma then got up and he was now smiling at the two genins, he quickly took the bells from his waist and gave one to each of the two.

"We did it." Asuma said obviously Ino has taken over his mind.

"Yeah that was one heck of a plan Shikamaru." Ryo said.

"Yeah yeah good thing is that the test is finally over. The Nara said feeling relief.

The possessed Asuma saw Chouji heading their way who looked like he was ready to die from hunger, Ino was in deep thought before giving the last bell to the Akimichi." hey Chouji here!"

Chouji blinked catching the small bell." what Asuma sensei why are you giving me a bell?"

"It's me silly Ino I used my mind transfer jutsu to take over his mind, we pass the test." he made a hand seal." release!"

Asuma felt to the ground and Ino got back to her body, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Ryo's smiling face." hey Ino-chan are you all right?"

The Yamanaka blushed seeing how close his face was to hers plus the fact that he was holding her in his arms, she hit him." RYO GET OFF ME!"

Ryo fell silly from the attack while Shikamaru sighed." troublesome."

Asuma got back up with a sigh as he saw his team holding his bells except for Ino, he smiled to think he will fall for such a trick." well I guess you all did it congratulations team, however Ino you don't have a bell which you know what that means?"

Ino was feeling scare she was thinking that what Shikamaru said before was true, that the bells didn't matter because they were going to pass the test as long they use their teamwork to get the bells. That all change when Ryo gave his bell to her, she was gazing at him confuse at his action.

"There Asuma sensei Ino-chan has a bell now."

"Ryo what are you doing?" the bleach blond asked confuse at him, yet she didn't know why she felt butterflies in her stomach or a strange feeling in her heart she didn't quite understand.

Asuma was smiling before giving a serious expression to the silver haired genin." so you're giving your bell to Ino Ryo, very thoughtful but now that you don't have a bell you will be the one to fail the test."

Suddenly Ryo caught a bell in his hand courtesy of Shikamaru who tossed his bell to the silver haired genin." wrong Asuma sensei now Ryo has a bell so he pass the test."

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" asked the confuse Ryo.

The Nara sighed." I had about enough with this troublesome test, now that is over I failed now I can get back to the academy and have another great nap."

Shikamaru's comment made Ryo and Ino face vaulted and Chouji and Asuma sweat dropped.

"That's Shikamaru for you." Chouji said.

"But Shikamaru you were the one that told us that the bells didn't matter because teamwork was the true purpose of the test." Ryo said.

"Oh really so you were the one that figure out the truth of the test eh Shikamaru?" asked Asuma smiling.

"Yeah he was the one that come up with the plan." Ino said.

The Sarutobi was smiling at the Nara." hold it Shikamaru you're not going anywhere, you were right the bells don't matter teamwork is the only thing that matters in this test."

"Oh don't tell me I was right all along, troublesome I really wanted to get back to the academy." he sighed.

Asuma was smiling at his team feeling proud for them there was no need to test them anymore they have proven they can work well as a team without any conflicts." well I here declare that team ten officially pass the test."

Shikamaru sighed.' oh man there goes my chance to go back to the academy and take a nice long nap.'

"And since you all have passed you all must be hungry so feel free to go after the lunchboxes." Asuma said.

"YEAH FOOD I'M HUNGRY!!!" Chouji shouted happily as he left running heading where Asuma left the lunchboxes.

"Of course with Chouji's appetite I think he will eat all three lunchboxes so how about if I treat everyone to Yakiniku's?"

"That's fine with us Asuma sensei we are very hungry." Ryo said with a goofy grin.

"I won't eat too much I have to keep my figure." Ino said she was obviously on a diet.

They started walking back to the village while Shikamaru was sighing lazily.

"By the way Ino-chan thanks for giving me the bell." Ryo said smiling at her.

"Whatever Ryo there was no reason for me to give you a bell, the bells didn't have a purpose." replied the Yamanaka.

"I will have to disagree with you on that one Ino." Asuma said getting the attention of the three genins." The bells symbolizes a teammate's trust to another along, so Ino when you gave your bell to Ryo it means that you truly trust him as your friend and teammate I guess forgot to tell you guys about that my bad." he smiled a little for his mistake.

Ino sweat dropped as she dispelled the small shade of pink on her cheeks, and Ryo was smiling at her." so Ino-chan you do care about me?"

"Don't push your luck Ryo I only trust you as a teammate you were such a show off using those jutsus against Asuma sensei and besides I like Sasuke-kun."

"Oh well that's fine with me Ino-chan your friendship matters to me a lot." the silver haired genin smiled again while this time Ino smiled in agreement too.

Asuma smiled at his team.' I can tell that this team will become one of the best in Konoha.'

(Time skip: four hours later with team eight)

Team eight have been constantly searching for their teacher Kurenai who apparently hiding herself using a genjutsu, and it was quite difficult to take the bells against someone you can't even find. They didn't have too much time, they only have one hour to get the bells or they will fail the test. Even if their team have been compose as tracker types, Hinata had her byakugan giving her a 360 degree vision all around her, Shino had his insects which were also good in detecting other's chakra source and Kiba had Akamaru whose nose was very exceptional from the rest of the regular dogs. Seiryu was the only one who wasn't an expert in the field of tracking however he had his skills in both close and long range combat making him a valuable member of the team.

Right now Hinata had her byakugan on still looking while Akamaru was sniffing trying to get the jounin's scent, Shino was using his tracker lady bug insects to find her and plant one of them. Seiryu was looking at every direction even if it was futile Kurenai was master in the art of genjutsu, so for all he know the whole forest could be a huge genutsu that she cast to make them run in circles.

"Guys I don't want to sound like I'm rushing things but we don't have much time, if we don't find Kurenai sensei soon time will be up and we will fail the test." Seiryu said.

"I know but we have to find her to get the bells first, my insects are searching everywhere for her chakra source and so far they haven't found nothing she could be masking her chakra." Shino said calmly.

"That's a problem all right Akamaru's has only smell her scent and it's very faint." Kiba said.

"What about you Hinata?" asked Seiryu.

"I'm looking everywhere but I still can't find her." replied the Hyuga heiress." the training field is very big it might take us longer than we thought."

"Unfortunately we don't have that long like Seiryu said we have to find her now." Shino said." I found her!"

"What you did Shino?" asked Seiryu.

"One of my tracker lady bugs have successfully planted itself on her I know her exact location." replied the Aburame.

Akamaru bark while Kiba grinned." yeah Akamaru has her scent, were almost there."

"I found her she's hiding in one of the trees coordinates northeast from here, she's inside the tallest tree." Hinata said with her byakugan.

"Obviously she's hiding using a genjutsu." Kiba said.

"Let's take it easy and make sure she doesn't spots us." Seiryu said.

They nodded and continued jumping through the trees until reaching the exact location which was full of trees they were more trees in the area than in the previous area of the training field. Hinata saw the tree which Kurenai was hiding she gave a slight nod to the team giving them the signal that it was the right tree, both Shino and Akamaru has confirmed that it was the right place. Suddenly they were surrounded by tree roots Seiryu quickly took a kunai and cut them along with Kiba. Hinata was caught by one of the roots but Seiryu quickly cut it setting her free, by now Shino and Kiba have cut all of the roots. The tree roots have all turned into rose petals circling around them like a pack of hungry vultures ready to strike their prey.

Seiryu gasped as he noticed that all of the trees were turning into rose petals, they were joining up with the other petals he knew that something must be done." Hinata where is she?"

The Hyuga heiress gazed at one direction with her byakugan." there! She's right there."

Seiryu quickly threw a kunai only to be blocked by Kurenai who emerged from her hiding spot she smiled at Hinata.' I see the byakugan always lives to its name, the Hyuga clan is one of the strongest clans in Konoha.'

"So you finally decided to show up Kurenai sensei." Seiryu said with a smirk.

"Sometimes hiding from the enemy it's the best strategy and I'm impressed that you were able to find me, even if it took you a while however you will never get close to me to even get a bell." Kurenai said.

The red eye jounin made a hand seal making the genin team gasped, the entire rose petals were now wrapped in their bodies and they have transform in large tree roots. They were now struggling but they couldn't escape, for some reason they felt tire like they were getting sleepy all of the sudden.

"What the heck is going on why am I so sleepy?" asked Kiba with a yawn the same with Akamaru.

"It's futile I have cast a strong genjutsu on all of you, the tree roots have a special scent that will make you fall asleep when that happens this test will end." replied the red eye jounin.' even if I'm very impressed with their skills and their teamwork maybe I will go easy on them.'

Hinata tried to break free at least to free her hands so she can make the popper hand seal to dispel a genjutsu just like she was taught in the academy. Shino was in the same boat and Seiryu was upset, they have gone so far and trained very hard for a moment like this.

'It's my turn now.' Seiryu thought as he smirked at the jounin." Kurenai sensei I'm sorry to say this but we won't be taking a nap."

Kurenai didn't know what he was talking about until she saw that he vanished in a splash of water, she was shocked at the sight.' what? Impossible he was a water clone all along, then where's the real one?'

The real Seiryu was on top of a tree branch making a hand seal while focusing all of his chakra on the technique." release!"

The tree roots have all vanished freeing the rest of the team, Kurenai was in complete shock as she finally spotted Seiryu.' how in the world did he dispelled my genjutsu? That genjutsu it's not easy to dispelled he must have a lot of chakra to be able to do that Genjuro-sama doesn't surprise me at all he has trained a fine ninja.'

"Very impressive Seiryu I never thought you'll be able to dispel that genjutsu but you still need to get the bells from me."

"Don't worry about that Kurenai sensei I'm planning to do that shortly." replied the black haired teen with a grin.

"I'm afraid I'll be gone once again with another genjutsu and this time you won't be able to find me." Kurenai said.

"Are you sure?" asked Shino." why don't you take a long look at yourself sensei?"

The red eye jounin gasped as he saw that she was now covered in insects from head to toe.' What? Insects how? When did….'

"I planted a female lady bug on you the scent is tracked by the other male species leading them to the source, right now my insects are draining your chakra pretty soon you won't be able to cast another genjutsu."

'He's right I can feel myself getting weaker by the minute.'

Akamaru got on top of Kiba while he makes a hand seal. "beast mimicry!"

Akamaru vanished and he has now transformed into an exact clone of Kiba, they charged at Kurenai." now Akamaru! FANG OVER FANG!!!"

They made a double fang tornado while Kurenai jumped out of the way dodging the strong attack it wasn't over as Hinata charged at her next using her gentle fist style. The red eye jounin successfully blocked all of her attacks as she kept her distance from her. She was now panting Shino's insects were still on her and she felt her chakra draining little by little, looks like this was it she won't save herself by casting another genjutsu or any jutsu for the matter all she can do is to use her taijutsu. She knew that the odds were against four against one not mention that taijutsu wasn't her best specialty.

Seiryu smirked they had her right where they want her, the bells were as good as theirs.' It's time to finish this.' he made quick hand seals." water release exploding water colliding wave!"

Seiryu release a powerful blast of water from his mouth while chuckling in his mind.' Ryo calls this jutsu the throwing up jutsu.'

The water fell all over the forest area while Kiba, Hinata and Shino jumped to the trees since they didn't know how to walk on water yet. However Seiryu was standing in the water shocking the team, Kurenai was still panting and by now she was out of chakra Shino's insects have done their job. Soon they left her since they have fulfilled their goal, all of the insects retuned to Shino, while Seiryu was ready to take the bells from the jounin.

"What are you going to do now Seiryu? How are you planning to take the bells from me?" Kurenai said.

"Well even if you're out of chakra I seriously doubt you will just hand them over to us, so I have another idea."

He charged ahead with a kunai in hand while Kurenai did the same, she blocked an attack as he jumped taking a step back he made a hand seal." water release water clone!"

From the water emerge a perfect clone of Seiryu as he charged at Kurenai, but the red eye jounin was quick as she destroyed the clone with her kunai.

That was the perfect opportunity Seiryu was looking for." you let your guard down Kurenai sensei." He made hand seals." water release water prison!"

Kurenai gasped as she was now enveloped in a sphere of water, she was trapped with nowhere else to go. Seiryu drove his hand inside the water prison and quickly took the three bells from Kurenai, he threw them to his three teammates." Kurenai sensei I guess that ends the test we pass."

He released the water prison while the soaked wet Kurenai smile at his team." Seiryu you have given them the bells which mean you will be the one to fail the test."

Seiryu stood quiet before talking again." I don't care I have done what I could for the team, even if it wasn't enough I'm glad I was able to help."

Hinata then threw her bell at Seiryu which shocked the black haired teen a lot." Hinata what are you doing?"

"I want you to have my bell if it wasn't for you we could've never gotten the bells, you deserve to pass the test." The Hyuga heiress said smiling at him.

"What are you talking about if it wasn't for your eyes we could've never locate Kurenai sensei, you have earned this bell." Seiryu said.

"We all did our part for the team in order to pass the test." Shino said.

"Yeah together we found Kurenai sensei and got the bells isn't that right boy?" Kiba said while petting Akamaru who bark in agreement.

Kurenai smiled.' what a team.' she cleared her throat." If that's your final answer then I have no choice, you all have proven to have a flawless when it comes to teamwork and you all get along with each other when it comes of being friends. My conclusion is I couldn't have asked for a better team, so you all pass." she smiled.

Seiryu face vaulted." pass what do you mean we pass? I thought you said that only one of us will fail if he didn't have a bell."

"Actually the purpose of the bells was to kept you fighting over each other to see who will be the one to have one, however you didn't show any conflict with one another which prove the true purpose of this test." Kurenai said.

"Teamwork" Hinata said realizing the truth.

"Correct Hinata teamwork is essential when it comes to doing missions or fighting a battle, sometimes you will be force to chose s drastic decision for the sake of the mission I hope if any of you experience something like that then I will trust that you will make the right decision."

"How would we know if it's the right decision?" asked Kiba.

"That will be up to you."

They nodded before they heard loud growls that belonged to the stomachs of the four genins, they all blushed in embarrassment remembering that they were dying of hunger. It seems the nutrition bar they had before doing the best really helped them a lot.

Kurenai smiled." looks like you're all hungry how about if I let you eat the lunchboxes I brought, then if you're still hungry after that I'll take you to a place I know where the food is great you have all earn it."

"YAHOO!!!" Kiba shouted in pure joy while Akamaru was barking wagging his tail like crazy.

"I am so going to devoured one of those lunchboxes." Seiryu said while Hinata giggle at his comment.

Seiryu finally made a hand seal to drained the water from the forest before leaving with the rest of the team, Kurenai was feeling proud with her team and she knew that they were going to become one of Konoha's best team in the future.

(Time skip: Hokage office Hokage tower)

The four jounins were now standing in front of Sarutobi's desk ready to made their report on the bell test, the elder Hokage inhale some smoke from his pipe before looking back at the jounins. He saw Kakashi with his usual look nothing different, Asuma was smiling the same with Genjuro and Kurenai he already knew that they had good news.

"Well what do you have to report about the genin teams?"

Kakashi went first." team six has failed the bell test they didn't have what it takes to pass, their teamwork was terrible and they couldn't work together or even agree on one thing they weren't worthy of becoming Konoha ninjas."

Sarutobi sighed." another team that you failed Kakashi what am I going to with you? All right next."

Asuma went next." team ten composes of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji and Ozoki Ryo has passed the test. Their teamwork is very good and they get along with each other perfectly, they will become a very valuable team for Konoha."

The Sandaime nodded." good, at least a genin team has passed successfully next."

Kurenai went next." team eight compose of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Suijin Seiryu has also passed the bell test with flying colors. Their teamwork is very promising and they also get along with each other, also this team is unique when it comes to the field of tracking."

"I see another great team in the making good and finally Genjuro-sama." Sarutobi said.

Genjuro smiled before making his report." team seven compose of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hamachi Akeshi has also passed the test. Teamwork is very good which I was very surprise to see Sasuke actually being a team player and the rest of the team gets along just fine, I have high hopes for this team that it will become one of the best in Konoha."

The elder Hokage smiled." all of the teams passed the test except for Kakashi's team, very good I am pleased to hear about this. Now for the Jounins with graduating teams, I already have the list for available D rank missions for your teams now take them and make sure to tell your teams, you will all begin with the missions tomorrow."

Asuma and Kurenai took the list of missions before Genjuro spoke." Sarutobi-san I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor, what is it?"

"Before taking any missions I will like to have some time available to train my new students, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura need a lot of training before they are ready to take on real missions, its better to begin now before leaving it to the last moment."

Sarutobi was in deep thought while Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were looking at him. Genjuro looked like he was being serious, they weren't going to argue with him after all they knew how strong he was at least his students are exceptionally skilled and strong.

The Hokage nodded." very well I accept your offer to train those two genins, I do know Sasuke won't argue to have training with you I will give you a couple of months for you to give them proper training I hope that will be enough for you."

"Oh it will be enough Sarutobi-san believe me, I will enjoy training those two before I'm done with them they will be the best ninjas Konoha has to offer." he suddenly gave a sadistic grin that resembles a certain snake jounin, which make the three jounin and even Sarutobi shiver in fear.

"Well that will be all you're all dismissed."

They nodded before leaving the office Kakashi was happy that he didn't have any genins team to take care off as usual.' now I have more time to read my book.'

Sarutobi went back to the freaking paperwork he has to do before thinking about Genjuro's training to the two genins in his team and he felt sorry.' Kami help Sasuke and Sakura whatever Genjuro-sama has store for those two is true hell.'

To be continued

Wow this chapter took long to finish obviously because it was freaking longer than my previous ones (22,274 words 44 pages) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Anyway I bet you guys are dying of curiosity to know about Ryo's and Akeshi's bloodline we'll you guys will find out in the future, at least Akeshi will be the first to unleash her bloodline in future chapters. Please review and also WOW! I saw chapter 450 that son of a gun Danzou is the freaking sixth Hokage what's next Sasuke will be nominated to become the seventh Hokage?. Anyway another awesome part of the chapter was when Sakura FINALLY HUG NARUTO! Yet Hinata was smiling at that and she didn't do a single thing not even a hug at Naruto does she really loves Naruto I mean she was worried sick about him. Farewell until next time.

Next chapter: A lesson to learn the right path to gain power

(Omake title: evil big head jutsu)

(Ninja academy)

Iruka was grading some papers in his desk and Naruto entered the classroom with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Iruka sensei guess what? I pass the test I'm an official genin now."

The chunin teacher smiled." that's great Naruto I knew you could do it congratulations, I know about the bell test and I'm very proud of you."

"Anyway Iruka sensei I came here if there was something you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"Well um….." he scratched the back of his head." can you teach me your evil big head jutsu?"

Iruka blink before smiling." I don't know about that, that jutsu it's a secret."

"Please Iruka sensei teach me that jutsu please!" he gave him the sad puppy eyes.

"All right all right Naruto, fine just don't do that." Iruka sighed." okay Naruto to perform the evil big head jutsu all you have to do is focus a large amount of chakra in your head, LIKE THIS!!!" he showed him the evil big head jutsu then went back to normal." now you try it, but let me warn you don't put too much chakra on your head or it will grow so big that it will explode."

Naruto nodded." right here I go." he gather a lot of chakra in his head." here's Uzumakj Naruto's EVIL BIG HEAD JUTSU!"

Iruka screamed in pure horror at what he was seeing, Naruto's head has grown twice in size from the regular evil big head jutsu size." Naruto…"

"Well how do I look Iruka sensei?"

"Naruto you put too much chakra in your head you're lucky that it's not enough to make it explode."

"Oh I guess that explains why my head feels so heavy it's like my head was a block of bricks." The blond said trying to keep himself in balance.

"I have to take you to the hospital."

(Time skip: at the hospital)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Naruto-kun what happened to you?" Sakura said in shock.

"I did Iruka sensei's evil big head jutsu but I put too much chakra on my head and now it has become this big."

"Are you all right?" she went closer to him worry.

"Yeah don't worry Sakura-chan the doctor told me that my head will return to normal size in a couple of days so the chakra will decrease from my head." he maintain his head from not falling to the ground and keeping it in balance.

The pink haired genin looked worry but seeing her blond friend trying to keep his head from falling to the floor was very funny, she tried to hold her laughter.

Naruto sighed as he watched his friend trying to hold her laughter." go ahead Sakura-chan laugh."

Sakura started laughing hard while drying her tears." I'm sorry Naruto-kun it's just that…..you look like a bubblehead."

"Oh really a bubblehead you mean like this." He started shaking his big head making a perfect impression of the bubbled heads doll.

Sakura was laughing twice as hard she had a lot of tears, she eventually left the room and went to the bathroom because she had to pee from laughing too much.


	11. A lesson to learn

Chapter 11 A Lesson to learn: the right path to gain power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did my oc characters would've been in the real series.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks or dream sequence_

_Naruto was surrounded by the villagers of Konoha, they were all glaring at him with so much hatred. It didn't surprise the blond it has always been the same, the villagers hated him for being the container of the demon fox Kyuubi. He didn't know why at first but now he knew the truth thanks to Mizuki, he was the one that told him that he was the container of the Kyuubi. And ever since the he's being afraid of himself, afraid that the demon fox would take over him and hurt his love ones. The villagers continued to glare at him as t hey started to shout at him, yelling curses and insults at him._

"_Please don't hate me…" he said as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes._

"_You're a monters!" _

"_Die demon!"_

"_You don't belong here freak!"_

"_Stay away from me demon!"_

"_Why can't you just die?!"_

"_Die die die die die die!!!"_

_Naruto started running as the villagers were now hot on his trail, he tried to avoid the angry mob running the streets of the village. He jumped on the roofs of the building avoiding the mob, he was safe while he could still hear the villagers screaming cursing his name and his existence. Tears were now falling from his eyes why do they have to hate him he wasn't really a demon, he would never hurt the people of Konoha not even his friends. That's when he saw Sakura standing next to him he immediately dried his years and smiled at his best friend and crush. He notice that something was wrong, instead of seeing a big smile in the face of the pink haired genin the only thing he saw was nothing but a glare full of hatred. _

"_Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he was afraid because she was looking at him the same way as the villagers._

"_What's wrong it's you…" Sakura said with anger in her voice." I thought you were my friend but now I realize that you're nothing but a monsters a mindless beast." _

_Tears have started falling from his eyes, it was one thing to hear the insults coming from the villagers but from the girl he love so much the one person whom he considers very important to him it completely destroyed his heart. He saw as Sakura was glaring at him like he was the most evil thing she has ever seen. _

"_Sakura-chan please not you too, please I can't have you hating me were best friends I care about you a lot." _

"_Don't Sakura-chan me you disgusting demon!" she shouted in rage causing Naruto to took a step back afraid while more tears fell from his eyes._

"_Sakura-chan you….you don't mean that right I'm your friend….." _

_The pink haired genin snorted." oh please I would never be friends with a monster to me you're nothing but a disgusting demon." she took a kunai charging at him." die!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened feeling the horrible pain in both physical and emotional, Sakura has stabbed him with the kunai blood started falling while his heart broke into a million pieces. His worst fear has come true Sakura hated him for containing the demon fox, now she only thought of him as nothing but a monster. He continued crying as he fall to the ground and Sakura stared at him with an emotionless look, she tightened the hold on her kunai as her hatred for him burn deep within her. _

"_Sakura-chan……" he coughed blood as the tears continued to fall._

"_I hate you." she said in the most coldhearted voice ever." now hurry up and die!"_

Naruto woke up from his bed with a startle, his whole face was covered in sweat this was probably the worst nightmare he has ever had. He has had a couple of nightmares before, but none compare to this one. There was one which it was the most typical for a teen he was naked in front of everyone at the academy, another one was that there wasn't any ramen in whole world he considered it a very frightening experience indeed. But this nightmare was worst than anything he has ever experienced, the only girl that he cares deeply and consider her friendship the most important thing to him the whole world more than ramen or his dream to become Hokage. Ever since he found out about the Kyuubi sealed in him he feared that his friends will find out the truth, especially Sakura he knew she will hate him if she finds out that he was a demon container.

He saw that next to him Ryo was snoring while muttering Ino-chan since it was the middle of the night, he sighed not even an earthquake would wake him up. He noticed that the other bed next to Ryo which belongs to Seiryu was empty he wondered where he has gone? Before getting up from his bed and spotted a couple of cups of ramen.

'That nightmare was so horrible I won't be eating ramen before going to bed.'

"Naruto…"

The blond turned to see Seiryu standing at the doorway holding a glass of water, looks like he went to get water before going back to bed." hey Seiryu…"

"What's wrong can't sleep?"

"Nah I had a nightmare…"

The black haired teen smiled at his comment." you should really stop eating ramen before going to bed."

"I know and I won't eat ramen before going to sleep ever again…"

Seiryu chuckle before looking at the ground then back at Naruto" hey Naruto can we talk somewhere a little private?" he saw Ryo was still snoring.

"Okay…" he had no problem after having such a bad dream, he didn't minded going outside to have a talk with one of his close friends.

He left the room while silently closing the door walking with Seiryu.

"You know I think if the village gets attack Ryo won't wake up." Seiryu said causing Naruto to laughed a little.

Back in the bedroom Ryo embrace his pillow tightly it seems he was a having a good dream with a certain girl." Ino-chan…."

Naruto and Seiryu were seated in the living room.

"So what do you want to talk about Seiryu?"

The black haired genin sighed he needed to tell him, he was surprise that he didn't told him before. But he wanted to tell someone about it someone who would understand what he's going through, and he knew Naruto has also experience the same fate as him. Genjuro has taught him to always talk his problems with others because they might understand you and help by giving advices he knew he was right Naruto will understand him. He finally faced the blond ready to tell him it was now or never.

"Look Naruto I'm going to go straightforward with what I'm about to tell you, so please don't freak out okay?"

Naruto was confused by his comment but he still nodded." sure I guess…"

Seiryu took a deep breath." Naruto I know that you have the Kyuubi sealed in you."

Naruto's eyes widened from the shock, he suddenly felt fear rising in him was Seiryu going to hate him like the rest of the villagers?

"Seiryu….how did you know?"

"Sensei told me but wait….don't get upset because I know you trust him a lot, there is a reason why he only told me you see Naruto were both the same."

The blond was confused by his comment after he was feeling a bit betrayed that Genjuro told Seiryu about his secret." what do you mean were the same?"

"Naruto I'm just like you, I also have a demon sealed in me."

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation." no way…you too Seiryu but how?"

The black haired teen sighed." it was back at mist, the village was attack by a seven tails wolf and the Sandaime Mizukage along with some jounins performed the sealing jutsu I was just a baby when they sealed the demon wolf in me. Ever since then my life in the village well it was….."

"The villagers hated you very much don't they? Just like me in this village." Naruto spoke softly.

"Yeah so you see Naruto were alike, we were both hated by our villages our lives wasn't easy we were treated different like animals."

Naruto smiled at his friend." thank you for telling me about your secret Seiryu I feel happy to know that I'm not the only demon container in the village."

"Were not the only ones Naruto, sensei told me that they are more people out there who have a demon sealed in them so the truth is we're not really alone because they are more people like us who share the same fate and painful past."

"They are more people like us…." the blond smile at least he now knew that they were more people who understood his pain aside from Seiryu.

"And I think I can tell what your big nightmare was too." Seiryu added." you're afraid that Sakura will find out about the Kyuubi isn't it Naruto?"

Naruto lowered his gaze his eyes softening remembering the horrible dream." yes I am, I care about Sakura-chan too much and I'm so afraid that if she finds out the truth about me then she will hate me forever like the rest of the village I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if that happens."

"I understand how you feel Naruto I feel the same way too." the black haired teen said sadly." I have had the same nightmare too, I dreamed that Hinata found out about me being a demon container and she started hating me she even killed me using a kunai it was the most horrible dream I have ever had."

"That's the same dream I had with Sakura-chan…." Naruto said softly before smiling at him." I guess we have so much in common isn't that right Seiryu?"

"Yeah I guess it's our worst fears to be rejected by the two people that we care a lot."

"I'm not ready to tell Sakura-chan yet but maybe someday I will, I can't keep secrets from her she's my best friend believe it!"

"You're right I'm not planning in keeping my secret either, I will tell the truth to Hinata someday that's a promise." he smiled feeling better.

"Seiryu thanks for telling me about your secret I feel a lot better to hear that I'm not the only one with this burden."

Seiryu smiled again." hey anytime buddy."

He was surprise when Naruto hugged him but he slowly returned the embrace, he also felt better feeling like he just got rid of a great weight from his shoulders.

"Well I think we should get back to bed sensei might find out that were awake." Naruto said.

"Right let's go."

(Time skip: the next day at training field number seven)

Team seven was waiting for their teacher so they can start their mission assignments, at least that's what Sasuke and Sakura thought. Naruto and Akeshi were quiet but they knew what was going to happen now, they have known Genjuro for a while and they knew what kind of person he is. He likeks to prepare his students before taking on missions, meaning he was going to train Sasuke and Sakura which it was a very bad thing. The two genins have experience his training and it was called true hell, Genjuro showed no mercy when it comes to training. He gave a whole new meaning to the term no pain no gain, Naruto felt sorry for his pink haired friend his teacher was going to work her out to death. Akeshi felt the same way for Sasuke but it didn't bother her, knowing how much the Uchiha wanted to get strong to have his revenge so he wasn't going to turn down this opportunity.

Finally in a cloud of smoke Genjuro appeared he was holding a couple of iron weights made in form of a chain, they were the kind of weights that you could wear them around your body from your stomach to your legs and arms. The jounin smiled because he was going to have another session of torture with his new students, however it's supposed to be called a training session. It's been a while since he trained someone, the last person he trained was Naruto and he turned out to be quite promising.

He smiled to his students while in his mind he was laughing evilly." good morning team I hope you guys are ready to start your big day?"

"I'm ready for to do our missions." Sakura said happily while Naruto and Akeshi sighed at her comment.

Sasuke was brooding waiting to do the missions while focusing in getting stronger to have his revenge he was expecting to be fighting other strong ninjas worthy of him, of course that wasn't going to happen.

Genjuro chuckled." Sakura I'm sorry to say this but team seven won't be doing missions for the next five four months."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked the confuse Sakura." I thought that now that were an official team we'll be doing missions."

"Yes that's true however you and Sasuke need to be prepare when you take the big missions, so I am looking forward to train both of you." he smiled innocently.

"Why only us?" asked Sasuke highly annoyed that Naruto and Akeshi weren't included.

"Because I have already trained Naruto and Akeshi they are well prepared to take on high rank missions and fulfill their duties as ninjas of Konoha."

"I don't mind doing some training I do need it." Sakura said with a small blush in her cheeks." I'm sure it can't be that bad."

'No Sakura-chan it's worst.' Naruto thought feeling sorry for her.

"About time I want to get stronger than I am now." Sasuke said with a grin.

'You're going to regret saying that Uchiha boy.' Akeshi thought.

Genjuro could only smile at the two genins that were looking forward, although he felt sorry for them." I like my students to be enthusiastic so let's begin the training here you go you two put this weights on."

"I've never seen this type of weights before." Sakura said taking one of the weights while Sasuke took the other.

"That's because this weights are special, these are chakra weights the more chakra you put in them the heavier they will get. I want you two to put them on and give twenty laps around the village and every time you made one lap you will charge the weight with your chakra to make the exercise more challenging."

Sakura's mouth was wide open while Sasuke was smirking thinking that it was going to be easy, he couldn't be more wrong.

"Now don't worry things won't be so bad Naruto and Akeshi will be watching over your progress, think of them as your personal coach."

"I will help you in any way I can Sakura-chan." Naruto said giving his fox grin.

"I'll make sure you don't slack off Uchiha boy." Akeshi said with a smirk.

"Hn" replied the annoyed Uchiha.

Sakura was still unsure because of the training but Naruto's smile made her to have the courage to go through with this, besides she knew training wasn't going to be easy.

"Well I suggest you two get started it's going to be a long day." Genjuro said with a smile.

"Yes sensei!" they said in unison.

(Time skip)

Sakura was running around the village trying to make the twenty laps, so far she hasn't made one lap after all Konoha was the biggest hidden ninja village doing one lap wasn't easy. She hasn't even started charging the weights with her chakra because she hasn't made the lap but even so the weights were a little heavy, she could still run with no problem if she ever charged her chakra she didn't wanted to imagine how heavy it was going to get. She was already soaking in sweat and she wasn't even halfway in through the village, she maintained a strong will and continued with the training just like Genjuro said no pain no gain. However her inner self had different thoughts about the training, she was getting cranky and the thought of doing twenty laps around Konoha with weights was insane.

"**This sucks! CHA!" **

Naruto was watching her from the roofs of the building feeling a lot of confidence for his pink haired friend he has come to know Sakura as a tough girl she was after all the mastermind of pranks. She could think of the best and most hilarious pranks ever better than him, but he knew she will be lucky if she could make one lap from the first try. He was already prepared with a big bottle of cold water, just in case Sakura dies of thirst and he knew she was going to need it.

'You can do it Sakura-chan!'

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke was running not having a problem with the exercise, to him this was child's play and the weight he was wearing wasn't as heavy as he thought. It was getting easy for him, but he knew he had his limits and making one lap around Konoha was nearly impossible for his first time. What's worst is for every lap he did he had to charged chakra on the weights making them heavier than before, it was enough the weight they have now but who knows who heavy they could get and will it be enough for him to handle. The only thing that was keeping him from continuing was his ambition to get stronger and avenge his clan, killing his brother was the only thing that gives him a reason to live.

'I must win and overcome every obstacle that comes in my way to acquire the power I need to kill Itachi.'

Akeshi was watching him from the roofs of the buildings, and she was impressed that he was still lasting for his first time. She remembers that first time she ran around the village, it was no walk in the park she almost died from exhaustion before getting used to the exercise after a couple of days. With his progress he might be able to do it probably in a week, doing twenty laps around Konoha with chakra weights was considered a jounin level exercise so it was a difficult challenge for genins.

She smiled.' Uchiha boy is really pushing himself to the limit, although I'm glad but he shouldn't push himself too hard he will get tire in no time.'

And she was right after three hours Sasuke was sweating a lot and panting, he could barely run anymore. He was feeling exhausted and thirsty, he was trying to keep an eye on the road but he was too tire and before he realize it he was about to collapse. He cursed under his breath falling to the ground but he never made it, he opened his eyes to see that someone has caught him. He blushed in surprise as he was staring at Akeshi who was smiling sweetly at him, either because she felt like teasing him or because he was doing his best in the exercise.

"What do you want?" asked the Uchiha who sounded more tire than annoyed.

"Shessh have you forgotten Uchiha boy? Sensei made me your personal coach during the training so don't you complain to me like that and besides I just saved you from taking a nasty fall to the ground because you're tire."

"I'm not tire…" he said being stubborn.

"Riiiiight and I'm the Hokage, just look at you you're soaked in sweat and panting like crazy you're obviously tire here I've got you some water…"

Sasuke groaned but nevertheless he took the plastic bottle from her, he drank the water in satisfaction because he was very thirsty and Akeshi just smiled at him feeling happy that she was helping him in a way. Before she realize it Sasuke has empty the bottle in a heartbeat, looks like he was as dry as a desert.

He gave her back the bottle while she smirked at the empty bottle." I guess you were thirsty eh Uchiha boy?"

"Hn"

'Translation yes' she rolled her eyes.

"Time to get back to work." he was ready to get back to the exercise before he felt on one knee" damn"

"Easy Uchiha boy you may no longer be thirsty but you're still tire, take a five minute break"

"I can't I have to keep going, I can't lose to pinky I can't let her get a step ahead of me" the Uchiha panted.

Akeshi sweat dropped at the nickname he chose for Sakura." Uchiha boy I doubt Sakura is doing any better than you in the exercise, this is your first time doing this you can't expect to run the twenty laps in the first try so take a rest."

Sasuke sighed." I have to continue I need this training and Genjuro is the only one who can give me the strength I need to fulfill my goal."

Akeshi sighed it was always the same with him, it was all about his revenge even if she secretly supported him because he had every right to have it after what Itachi did to him. After all deep inside she also wanted revenge for what the Sandaime Mizukage did to her family, she will never forgive him although she knew her revenge will never be fulfilled.

Sasuke got back up ready to continue with the exercise before looking at her." thanks for the water." he gave a small smile before running off ahead.

Akeshi stood there shocked and stun at what she just witnessed." no freaking way did Uchiha boy just said thanks to me?! I thought thanks weren't in his vocabulary who would've it thought?'

(With Sakura)

The pink haired genin collapse on the ground from exhaustion, she has been running for hours and she was too tired to even run or get up. It was Naruto's cue to come to her taking his role as her personal coach he was holding a plastic bottle of water, he was a little worried that his friend was on the ground panting and covered in sweat.

"Here Sakura-chan I brought you some cold water!"

He was shocked as Sakura immediately got up after hearing that, snatching the bottle from him drinking the liquid like her life depended on it." water water delicious water!"

The blond sweat dropped at her action' whoa that was fast.' he smiled at her" how're you feeling now Sakura-chan?"

Sakura emptied the bottle with a sigh of content." much better! Thanks Naruto-kun I really needed that."

"No sweat Sakura-chan I'm here to help you in your training, I will help you in any way I can."

"Really you will help me in my training?" her jade eyes were shining." then how about if you carry me on your back?"

"What?" the blond was dumbfounded.

She tried to suppress the blush that will strike her cheeks." I'm very tire you know and I really want to continue the training."

"Sakura-chan if you're tire then take a rest."

"But I want to at least run a lap and I'm too tired to even get up or run." the pink haired genin pleaded.

Naruto sweat dropped." Sakura-chan I can't carry you it will be cheating because I will be doing all the hard work."

"But you said that you will help me in any way you can." she pouted.

"That's not the kind of help I was talking about, I meant to help you when it comes to give you water or giving you tips on the training not this!"

Sakura crossed her arm in annoyance." you should've said that sooner, come on it will only be for a couple of minutes not an hour."

"But I can't sensei might find out and he will get angry I don't want both of us to get in trouble."

"Please Naruto-kun!" Sakura use her deadliest weapon the sad puppy dog eyes to win him over.

Naruto tried to shut his eyes but he couldn't because she looked so damn cute and adorable.' oh I hate it when she does that.' the blond finally sighed in defeat." fine Sakura-chan I will carry you on my back but only for a couple of minutes okay?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed happy as Naruto got on one knee and Sakura gladly went to his back blushing feeling his rough back while she suppress the thought to squeal like a fan girl.

For the next couple of minutes Sakura felt like she has died and gone to heaven, to actually have her best friend and big crush carry her on his back was one of her dreams and it has come true. Of course she was tire and this were the times she was actually happy to be tire, she snuggle on him while taking a sniff on him smelling the tasty smell of ramen. She couldn't take it anymore she tried to hold it in but she failed miserably and a giggle escaped her lips, getting the attention of the blond carrying her.

Naruto stopped walking while looking at her." Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she was acting dumb.

The blond sweat dropped." I thought I heard you giggling."

"No I wasn't why would I be giggling? You're thinking too much Naruto-kun."

"You sure you're tire?"

"Yes I am I've been running for hours and this weights are a little heavy."

"Trust me Sakura –chan they will get heavier with each lap you do."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I think I walked you enough I'm putting you down now." he got on one knee again and Sakura disappointed got off.

'Oh well it was good while it lasted.'

"**CHA! There will be a next time Naruto-kun will carry me again hell yeah!"**

"Sakura-chan I hope you get used to the weights because when you have dominated running laps around the village, they will get very heavy."

Sakura sighed." Naruto-kun you're supposed to help me like encouraging me not the other way around."

"I am but I know you will overcome them I have always believe you are strong Sakura-chan believe it!" he gave his fox grin which Sakura loves so much and blushed a little.

"Thanks that's much better."

"Anyway sensei forgot to tell you and the teme that one you get used to the weights you'll be wearing them every day."

Sakura gasped." you're kidding right?"

"No I'm not in fact I'm wearing my weights right now…" he lifted his blue shirt and fish net shirt showing her the same chakra weights." see right now my weights have half the chakra I usually charged at them, that's why you have to get used to them do you get it now Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was not even listening to his words, ever since he showed her his weight she's been focusing on something, she was definitely not staring at the weights but as his small developed muscle chest. For a twelve year old Naruto had a well tone body thanks to the weights and the training Genjuro gave him, she blushed while she got some drool and a small nose bleed.

Naruto became worry seeing her drool and nose bleed being his dense self." Sakura-chan are you all right?"

Sakura wipe the blood from her nose and the droll from the corner of her lip while laughing nervously." yeah um….can you show me your weights again?"

"Um…okay"

He lifted his shirt again letting Sakura view his muscle chest only this time she fainted while her whole face was red with some blood on her nose again Naruto went to her worried that she was sick too bad that he was so dense.

(Time skip)

After two hours of running around the village Sasuke and Sakura manage too made one lap around the entire village, Genjuro couldn't be any prouder of them. Of course both genins were dead tire and hungry, the jounin was happy to bring them some lunchboxes he personally made. Both started eating like there was no tomorrow while both Naruto and Akeshi were happy for them, however the happiness wasn't going to last because this was beginning of the torture or training.

During the next three months Sasuke and Sakura have been experiencing true hell because of Genjuro's training, they were able to make the twenty laps using their chakra weights. However they were able to move because of how heavy the weights have gotten because they charged them with chakra with each lap they did. Sasuke could barely walk but he manage to stand up and take a few steps before falling on his face, as for Sakura she couldn't even get up because the weights were too heavy for her. It was very a painful experience for the pink haired genin, a lot of times she couldn't even feel her own body because of the punishment treatment of the training. Naruto, Genjuro and Akeshi have to help her get up, but in due time she got used to the heavy feeling of her weights. Sasuke also got used to his weights and before they knew it he has mastered the weights, it didn't even bothered him to wear them all the time like Naruto and Akeshi.

After they finished with doing the laps around the village exercise, Genjuro put them to major chakra control exercises. Sakura had no problem with this part of the exercise because of her excellent chakra control however it took Sasuke a couple of days to master this part of the exercise. After that he gave them the walking trees exercise which Sakura did it in no time because of her perfect chakra control, Sasuke spend a week trying to reach the top of a tree. After that he gave them walking on water exercise which both genins spend a whole week trying to master because it was a lot of tougher than walking on a tree. After that he gave them the chakra paper to figure out their element affinity, Sasuke was both fire and lighting and Sakura was earth, he gave them money to go to a local item shop and buy jutsus scrolls.

Both Sasuke and Sakura have learned a couple of the jutsus in the scrolls it has taken them a couple of weeks to master them, Genjuro thought since Sakura's chakra control was excellent he decided to teach her some genjutsu. Of course he wasn't the genjutsu type so he asked someone who knew about it, he asked Kurenai to help her on her training and she agree. She didn't have a problem to teach Sakura some genjutsu, she did it most for the sake of Genjuro since he was her friend. The training Genjuro could easily said it was a success both genins have improved in their skills even if they still needed more training. He decided to give them another month before begin doing missions, everything was going all right until Sasuke came to him.

(Konoha forest)

Genjuro was watching his team having lunch after having another day of training, he was feeling proud for his team they have improved in just a couple of months. He saw that Sasuke was heading his way, he was already done eating so he could talk to the jounin.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"When are you going to teach me the strong jutsus?"

"Strong jutsu, Sasuke you're already learning different types of jutsu."

"No I want to learn the advance jutsu the real deal." the Uchiha frowned.

"Sasuke I hate to disappoint you but the jutsus you're learning are the big deal, first you have to master the low rank jutsu before trying to perform the advance. Advance level jutsu acquires a lot of chakra to perform, however if you don't have the chakra or even the right control level you will fail miserably."

"I know I can do it you have been preparing me to learn them so come on teach me already!"

Genjuro sighed in irritation." Sasuke I can't teach high level ninjutsu at least not the ones I know because my elemental affinity is water and earth and you're fire and lighting which it's the opposite."

Sasuke sneered in anger." then I demand that you take me to someone who knows those types of jutsus."

"Excuse me?" the jounin said trying to hold his anger." did you just order me around, sorry Sasuke but you're forgetting that you're the genin and I'm the jounin I'm the one in charge of this team you don't order me around."

"I deserve to be taught advance jutsu I'm an Uchiha!"

'Here we go again with the I'm an Uchiha crap great and I was actually happy with his progress so far' he gave a serious looked to the Uchiha." Sasuke I have told you that I'm not going to hand things over to you just because you're the last of the Uchiha clan that you will have to earn them with hard work not demanding it."

"And what do you think I've been doing these past months?" Sasuke looked at him with the same level of seriousness in his stare which was a big mistake." I have been doing you're training and I have improved so why don't you want to fulfill my request?"

"That's why I don't take orders from you Sasuke you take orders from me as your superior." By now he was glaring at the Uchiha.

Naruto, Sakura and Akeshi were watching the whole thing with wide eyes they knew very well that Sasuke was doing a big mistake. Especially Naruto and Akeshi they both knew Genjuro well and what Sasuke was doing is asking for his dead.

'Uchiha boy you're making the biggest mistake in your life.' Akeshi thought.

'The teme is going to get it.'

'Genjuro sensei looks very angry Sasuke is going to get it for sure.' Sakura thought.

Sasuke finally snapped at Genjuro." just hurry up and give me power I am sick of being with these losers, I want to be strong already and kill Itachi!"

"Excuse me?" Genjuro said upset." If there's one thing I won't tolerate Sasuke is disrespecting your teammates you have a right to respect them and treat them like equals."

"Equals that's a joke." the Uchiha snorted." those losers are weaklings I am stronger than they."

Genjuro finally had it he probably gave Sasuke the most dangerous glare he has ever given to anyone in his entire life hell no he was going to stand an arrogant bastard disrespecting the rest of his team." weaklings eh? So you think you're stronger than they you consider yourself someone very strong Sasuke?"

"Yes" he replied quickly.

'You're going to regret saying that Sasuke.' the jounin thought with an evil grin." very well Sasuke you think you're strong than follow me there's only one way to figure out if you're truly strong.'

'So I'm finally going to fight him it's about time.' the Uchiha thought with a smirk following him.

Naruto gulped at what he just witnessed." Akeshi-chan did you saw sensei's face?"

"I did and I don't like it" Akeshi said worry." I have never seen sensei giving that look before Uchiha boy is in deep trouble."

"What is Genjuro sensei planning to do with Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I don't want to know Sakura-chan." Naruto said scare.

'Me neither' Akeshi thought worry' Uchiha boy I pray to Kami that nothing bad happens to you.'

(Time skip: ten minutes later)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The group was startle by the loud scream and it was very familiar.

"That sounded like….." Naruto started.

"Uchiha boy…" Akeshi finished.

The three scare genins left running heading to the direction where they heard the scream, they knew it had to do to with Genjuro. When they arrive at the scene their eyes widened at the sight, they were looking at Sasuke who was hanging upside down tied on a tree branch, but he was hanging beneath a bottomless pit. Genjuro was next to tied Uchiha with his sword ready to cut him loose.

Sakura was the first to freak out" Genjuro sensei what in the world are you doing?!"

"Oh I just want to prove a theory of mine nothing serious…" Genjuro replied coolly.

"What?!" the pink haired genin was shocked and scare at the sight.

"Sensei what's going on?!" asked Naruto.

"It's nothing of your concern Naruto…" replied the jounin.

"DAMN LET ME GO NOW!!!" shouted the enrage Sasuke.

"But Genjuro sensei he could fall off and die…" Sakura said scare.

"Sasuke die.." Naruto said with a sly smile" that would be cool"

Sakura punched his shoulder" don't be mean Naruto-kun he may be a jerk but Sasuke is still our teammate."

"Yeah sorry"

Akeshi was watching the whole thing with wide eyes feeling sorry for the Uchiha' this is what you get for making sensei mad Uchiha boy I'm sorry but you had this coming.'

"Come on this isn't funny put me down now!" Sasuke said scare while looking at the dark deep hole beneath him.

"Be careful Sasuke I suggest you don't look down"

"LET ME GO NOW!!!"

Genjuro smirked" as you wish" he was about to cut the rope with his sword.

"NO DON'T LET ME GO!!!"

The jounin chuckle" stay calm and listen Sasuke, you told me that you consider yourself someone strong well then here's your chance to prove it"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You see in my clan we have an old saying that goes, does who considered themselves the mightiest of the mighty can fall a deep pit and survive so here's the deal I'm going to cut you down and you will fall and if you survive then I will consider you to be very strong it's that simple."

"You're insane that's impossible!"

"Genjuro sensei please stop this!" cried Sakura.

Genjuro looked back at the three genins" you three leave now!"

"But sensei…." Naruto said worry but he was cut off by Akeshi.

"Naruto Sakura let's go"

"What but we can't leave Sasuke like this!" Sakura said.

"Listen you two I finally realize what's going on I'll tell you when we leave" she said seriously.

The two genins looked at each other before nodding and they left.

"Akeshi-chan what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"It's all right Naruto don't worry Sakura sensei won't throw Uchiha boy into that hole."

"How can you tell?" asked the pink haired genin.

"Trust me I know what sensei is up to he wants to teach him a lesson."

The two genins were confused by her comment but they didn't argue about it, they will have to trust their teacher.

(Back with Genjuro)

"So Sasuke are you ready to do this?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT I'M NOT DOIN THIS!!!"

"Why do you sound so scared? You told me you were strong so you won't die when you reached the bottom, it will be painful but you will survive because you're strong."

"No! I….I can't I will die! There's no way I'll be able to survive such a fall!"

Genjuro smirked" really why is that?"

"Because…….it doesn't matter if I'm strong or weak, falling from such a height will only get me kill there's no possibility that I will live when I hit the bottom!"

Genjuro only chuckle as he cut the rope holding the Uchiha.

"NO DON'T!!!"

Genjuro was quick enough to grab his leg and pulled him out of the hole" so you finally understand my point"

Sasuke got up while panting" yeah I understand your point, I understand that you're a crazy ass jounin"

Genjuro only laughed" yeah that beside the point come on let's have a talk."

(Time skip)

The two got seated on a tree trunk and Genjuro offered Sasuke some water from his canteen which the Uchiha accepted.

"Sasuke I know it's impossible but I want you to stop thinking about your revenge."

The Uchiha stopped drinking the water, Genjuro was expecting that he was going to snapped at him again but he was quiet looking at the ground peacefully.

"I…..I can't"

"I know it's hard but you have to forget about it."

"No I can't it's too painful I will never forget about my revenge."

"I didn't say that you forget about it forever, I want you to stop thinking about it for now until the time is right."

Sasuke hold his tears he promised himself to never cry ever again" you can't order me to do something like that even if you're a jounin you don't know what I've been through….."

"I think I have an idea…"

"No you don't!" he looked back at him with desperate eyes." you don't know what he did to me…"

"Itachi…" Genjuro said softly.

He nodded thinking about that horrible night." I didn't saw when he killed them but he showed me using his sharingan, he made me watched how he killed every single member of the clan every man, woman, children, uncle, auntie and my parents he made me watched over and over again it was horrible. But do you know what the worst thing is?"

Genjuro didn't answered because he honestly didn't know, what could be worse than seeing your clan is getting killed by your own brother and watched it countless times?

"I asked him why….I asked him why he did it and he told me that it was to test his own capabilities just for that he killed all of them…."

Genjuro stood quiet he knew Sasuke had it bad with the whole massacre but this was beyond what he was expecting, it didn't surprise him why he's so addictive to gain power and have his revenge.

"The he told me if I wish to kill him that I should hate him and live in a unpleasant way to cling to my life and that's what I did, I've been training hard to become strong so that one day I will kill him."

Genjuro was still quiet.' why would Itachi say that?To test his own capabilities and telling Sasuke something so cruel, it's like he's looking forward for Sasuke to kill him someday.'

Sasuke stared at him." so now that you know the truth will you give me the power I need?"

The jounin sighed." Sasuke I'm training you to become a strong Konoha ninja not to to have your revenge, like I said before I want you to forget about your revenge for now."

"And I already told you that I can't! You can't ask me something like that when you don't understand what I'm going through you don't understand my pain."

Genjuro chuckle." oh Sasuke but I do understand what you're going through more than you know, I also have some revenge to fulfill."

The Uchiha was surprise to hear this, finding out that Genjuro was an avenger like him so maybe he did understand what he was going through." what happened?" he needed to be careful he knew that talking about someone else's tragic past was not the appropriate thing to mention, he knew better after all.

Genjuro looked to the sky not making eye contact with the Uchiha" I won't go in details but a long time ago my younger sister was killed and after that my whole clan was massacred I'm the only one left."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock understanding him a lot" you are just like me after all I'm sorry I know how it feels you must've been so traumatized…"

"I was however the murderer of my sister is still alive and he's out there, I have sworn to have revenge I am dying to find him and stabbed him with my sword over and over again." he growled thinking that the man responsible was standing in front of him before calming down" but I won't have revenge yet do you know why?"

Sasuke shook his head amaze how he was able to hold his hatred and the thought of revenge." I should be out there hunting him down, but I won't go after him because right now I have a responsibility to fulfill here in Konoha. I have my students to take care of and my duties as a ninja to serve the Hokage and my village is my purpose."

"Then you're not going to have your revenge?" asked the Uchiha.

"I never said I wasn't going to fulfill it because I will just not yet, you see Sasuke life is so full of chances one day I will have that chance to finally kill him without letting my hatred for him get the better of letting it taking over my life."

Sasuke was looking at him with a new sense of admiration." you're really strong, I could never be like you that horrible night always hunts me day and night even in my dreams it's always on my mind how do you do it? How do you forget about the memory and the hatred?"

"I don't I could never forget that painful memory when my sister died in my arms, the only thing I do is to move on and think of the present the precious people I have here in my new home my students, my team , my friends and you Sasuke."

Sasuke was shocked" you think I'm precious to you….I thought you hated me."

"No I don't hate you I just didn't like your arrogance and the fact that you thought you deserve to have everything handed down to you on a gold platter."

"The Uchiha is one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha as the sole heir and survivor I thought I did, but after training with you I realize I have to work hard in order to earn those privileges."

"Now you're talking my language I know you want revenge badly, but hatred and anger is the wrong path to take to gain power. Now friendship and teamwork that's the right path to take to gain power, you don't see me acting like a grouch always thinking to have revenge." he gave a goofy smile.

Sasuke frowned at his comment" are you saying I act like a grouch?"

"No you act like a big emo boy" he laughed while the Uchiha crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hn"

"Well hn to you too anyway I hope you learn your lesson Sasuke, just remember to never let revenge take over your life or you will head to a dark path that you may never be able to reach the light out of that path."

Sasuke got up from the tree trunk" thanks for telling me about your past….sensei" he walked out leaving a shocked Genjuro behind.

'Did he just call me sensei? He has never called me that before.'

Sasuke was heading back to the rest of the team with a small smile on his face, now he understood Genjuro telling him about his past was as a sign of trust he actually trusts him.

'I promise someday me and sensei will have our revenge so that someday we will move on with our lives.'

(Time skip: jounin's lounge hall)

Genjuro was seated in a table with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai they were all taking a break from being with their teams. Kakashi as usual was reading his perverted book, Asuma was enjoying his smoke Kurenai was enjoying some green tea and Genjuro was also enjoying green tea.

"So how was your day Kakashi?" asked Asuma.

The mask jounin remove the book to looked at him" oh you know the same old run a couple of errands here and there nothing just the usual."

"You mean do your errands while reading your porn." Genjuro said with a smirk causing the other jounins to chuckle at his comment.

"Well at least I'm not babysitting a couple of kids." Kakashi made his countered to Genjuro's comment.

"I beg to differed Kakashi." Kurenai said with a frown" my team is very well balance and they have done their missions perfectly, if this keeps up I will have to tell Hokage-sama to give them a high rank mission."

"My team has also made their missions with no problem." Asuma said before sighing" well not perfectly like Kurenai's team but they have done it better than I expected."

"What do you mean Asuma?" asked the red eye jounin.

"Well Shikamaru is being too lazy he's not helping a lot with the chores and Ino is annoying him then for some reason she always ends up chasing Ryo or beating him up" he sweat dropped.

"Like I said before babysitting a bunch of kids" Kakashi said.

"You don't know the feeling of having your own team Kakashi because you always failed every genin team you've been given, but rest assured knowing Sarutobi-san he will give you another team before this year ends hopefully before the chunin exams begin" Genjuro said.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and everyone saw that someone has entered the room heading towards Genjuro, they sweat dropped knowing who it was. Genjuro gasped as soon as he felt a pair of breasts on his back, someone was embracing him from behind sending shivers on his spine.

'Oh no it's her!" Genjuro thought turning around to look at the face of the one and only Mitarashi Anko who was smiling seductively at him.

"Hey Genjuro-kun…" she licked her lips.

The jounin laughed nervously" oh Anko-san how are you I didn't notice you coming in."

"I'm fine Genjuro-kun I've wanted to ask you, how about we go eat some dango then we go back to my place and go wild…."

Genjuro could only smiled nervously at the snake jounin who was right now being controlled by her hormones he immediately got up breaking the embrace with a goofy grin" well look at the time I better get going I have to return to my team bye everyone!" he left quickly from the lounge hall.

Anko grinned' you can run Genjuro-kun but you can't hide someday you'll be all mine.'

Asuma shook his head while Kakashi didn't pay attention and continued to read from his book and Kurenai sighed at the woman's attitude.

"Look what you did Anko you scare him away."

"She has that kind of ability with every man" Asuma said chuckling along with Kakashi who was using his book to cover his mask face and Anko frowned at his comment.

"Hey it's not my fault he can't stand my charm" she gave a sheepish grin.

"You will never have Genjuro if you can't keep teasing him like that" Kurenai said.

"Why would you say that? Are you jealous Kurenai?" Anko smirked in amusement.

"I'm not I'm simply saying if you want the guy then talk to him get to know him better, instead of teasing him like that you're only making him to get scare by you."

"Nah it's not my style I will tame him my own way as cunning as a snake when it comes to take its prey." she gave a playful smirk while everyone sweat dropped at her comment.

'She will never have a boyfriend if she keeps acting like that' Kurenai thought.

(Time skip: Hokage tower)

Genjuro and Sarutobi were walking the halls of the building.

"You wanted to see me Sarutobi-san?"

"Yes I need to talk to you about something important" the elder Hokage said.

"What is it?"

"I just received a message from the Yondaime Mizukage."

Genjuro blinked in wonderment" what does the Mizukage want from me?"

"He explains in the message that the Sandaime has recently passed away of an illness and he has taken power over mist, he has revoke the blood line law that the Sandaime established long ago."

Genjuro smiled a little feeling happy that the tragedy over mist was finally over and the tyrant Sandaime has finally died he couldn't be any happier." I'm glad about revoking the blood line law but what does this has to do with me?"

"The Yondaime wants you and your students to return to mist, he is also welcoming back clans with blood lines and begin a new era in the village well what do you say Genjuro-sama?"

"No Sarutobi-san."

The elder Hokage was a little surprise" are you sure Genjuro-sama? Shouldn't you think this through?"

"There's nothing to think about I am grateful that the Yondaime removed the blood line law but he can't expect me to return to that village after everything I've been through as well as my students, he can't expect that if they are any remaining survivors from the massacre to just say yes and return to the village where they lost their loved ones then he has another thing coming. The Yondaime is doing this for a good cause to bring a new start to the village however he can't heal the damage done by the Sandaime and the blood line law that lead to the bloodline massacre."

"I understand how you feel after all the Yondaime is not making you return to mist by force it's your choice whether you want to return or not." Sarutobi said.

"And I have already made my choice a long time ago I am never returning to mist the same goes to my students they will never return to that hell hole of a village, my home is Konoha now and it's their home too I have given an oath to protect and defend this village under your rule Sarutobi-san that is my choice and I trust that you have no objections?"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled" I don't if you want to continue living in Konoha then so beat it I wouldn't wanted any other way, I will reply to the Yondaime's message telling him of your decision."

"Thank you Sarutobi-san oh and while I'm still here I should let you know, team seven is ready to accept missions."

"I see then I will prepare the list for D rank missions available for your team, it will be done in a couple of days."

"Thank you Sarutobi-san I will take my leave if you don't need me."

"Yes that will be all."

Genjuro left walking the other way of the hall with a smile' my team will be happy that they will finally be doing missions but I do know they won't be happy with the kind missions they'll be doing.'

(Time skip: at Ichiraku's)

Naruto have invited Sakura and Akeshi to a bowl of ramen after finishing the training, the blond has already devoured six bowls while the two girls were still in their first bowl. That's when they saw Sasuke entering the ramen shop surprising them a lot.

"Hey teme why are you here? I thought you will be in your corner doing your usual emo stuff" Naruto said swallowing some noodles.

Sasuke frowned" shut up dobe!"

Naruto ignore him while Sakura looked at him" why are you here Sasuke?"

The Uchiha paused a little while being unsure what to say" I…..can I…join you guys?"

Naruto almost choke on his ramen hearing that Sakura's eyes were as wide as dinner plates along with Akeshi, this was the first time he was asking them if he could eat together with them.

Akeshi was really worry for his behavior" are you all right Uchiha boy did you hit your head too hard?"

The Uchiha sweat dropped at her comment" no I just want to eat here that's all"

"Maybe I'm having a nightmare" Naruto said shocked while Sakura laughed a little.

"Shut it dobe!"

"Make me teme!"

And they started having one of their usual arguments, Sakura decided to ignore them continuing eating her bowl and Akeshi only smiled at the sight.

'I guess this is a good start for Uchiha boy to get friendly with us, I wonder if sensei has something to do this this.'

To be continued

Another chapter done and this chapter was kind of a filler I only wanted to focus in this chapter the training of Sasuke and Sakura and the bonding with Genjuro and Sasuke knowing that they are both alike in having an ambition goal to fulfill. Who is the man that killed Genjuro's sister? I won't say but it will be revealed in the future, feel free to leave a review and yes the wave arc is coming up in the next chapter so look forward to it.

Next chapter: Finally! A c rank mission: to wave country

(Omake title: Uchiha dictionary)

Team seven was in the training field having some lunch that Genjuro made for them.

"Hey Sasuke are you going to eat that last rice ball?" Naruto asked.

"Hn"

"I said if you're going to eat that last rice ball?"

"Hn"

"Come on stop saying that damn it!" the blond said annoyed.

"Hn"

Before Naruto blew up from the annoyance Akeshi took the last rice ball from Sasuke's plate and gave it to him" thanks Akeshi-chan"

"Relax Naruto Uchiha boy is just tire from the sensei's training that's all."

"What are you talking about? All that he was saying is Hn."

"Exactly" she smiled.

"Akeshi-chan you can actually understand the teme when he says that?" asked the amaze Naruto.

"Yeah"

"How Akeshi?" Sakura asked interested in the conversation.

"I'm glad you asked Sakura behold!" Akeshi took a blue book with the symbol of the Uchiha clan" this is the Uchiha dictionary with this you can understand Uchiha boy when he says Hn, they are also other meaning to other words like hn, hhnn, HNN, HN, Hnn and others more."

Naruto and Sakura were reading the book and they were amaze.

"Wow this is so cool!" Naruto said.

"Yeah this will help us understand Sasuke better" Sakura said.

Sasuke sweat dropped" let me see that book" he took it from Naruto and started reading, he was amazed" this book is good"

"You see even Uchiha boy agrees that it's a good book remember understanding Uchiha boy means a better communication with him making him a great valuable teammate." Akeshi said.

"Hnn"

"He means he's happy!" they said in unison while Sasuke nodded with a smile.


	12. Finally a C rank mission

Act 1: Wave arc

Chapter 12 Finally! A c rank mission: to wave country

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please excuse me I want to sob in a corner.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashback or dream sequences_

**Authors Notes: hey I'm back with the next chapter, this chapter will contain more info on Genjuro and Akeshi hope you enjoy it.**

(Time skip: one week later after the training was over)

(Location: Konoha village district fire country territory)

After their horrible inhuman torture called training at the hands of Genjuro Sasuke and Sakura were finally ready to take missions as ninjas of Konoha, expecting that they will get a worthy mission to show the results of their training yet that's not what they got. They weren't the only one s but Naruto and Akeshi were also expecting a kick ass mission to prove them worthy of being true ninjas, so why did they feel like they weren't up to the missions they were assigned to? The answer was quite simple, the missions they have been doing are not what you very worthy or even fitted for true ninjas, and it was very annoying.

So here they were in front of a house from one of the villagers doing one of their missions, extracting the weeds from the older woman's garden so much for having a kick ass mission. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Akeshi were probably thinking the same thing that they wanted to yell at the Hokage for giving them shitty missions. Sasuke felt like burning the whole garden with his fire jutsu, he grinned at the thought but he knew he will get in deep trouble if he does such a thing. Akeshi was probably thinking the same thing as the Uchiha, she wanted to burned the whole garden with her fire jutsu the thought was sure tempting. Naruto wanted to use one of his wind jutsus and blew the whole garden along with the house, as for Sakura well she felt like extracting all of the good lawn and leave the weeds only.

Genjuro was watching his team doing the simple mission with a smile on his face, it was fun to watch his strong team doing something that it was more fit for an eight year old than a couple of early teens. Although he could tell that they weren't happy in the least with their mission, he could feel the negative energy coming from them that they hated this mission a lot. He shook his head he knew he was going to hear the complains from his team especially Naruto how much of a loudmouth he is, he just hope they don't end up going berserk because of all the easy and silly missions they have to finish. He sweat dropped seeing that Naruto looked very annoyed with the chore.

Naruto growled seeing that there are still a lot of weeds to take out Sakura was also annoyed along with Sasuke and Akeshi.

'Damn it I hate this were ninjas not freaking gardeners' thought the annoyed Naruto.

'This missions sucks' thought Sakura.

"**CHA! What kind of missions is this?"**

'I hate this' thought Sasuke.

'Is this a mission or a house chore?' thought Akeshi.

'That's it!' thought Naruto getting up finally had it with the stupid missions" guys we will never finish this mission if we continued like this, so leave this to me!" he made a cross hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto clones appeared ready to do their work Sasuke, Sakura and Akeshi were impressed at the sight never seeing so many clones before or the fact that Naruto could actually make a real live clone when he couldn't even make a normal clone.

Genjuro smiled at the sight' well he's finally using his head about time.'

"All right everyone let's get rid of all the weeds!" the real Naruto said.

"Roger!"

They started doing their work taking all of the weeds giving a big helping hand to his teammates, naturally they would protest however since they were annoyed that they were doing crappy chores they just smiled at their blond teammate.

'That was a great idea from Naruto-kun' thought Sakura with a small blush.

"**CHA! Naruto-kun is the best."**

'Not bad Naruto' thought Akeshi with a smirk.

'I can't believe the dobe knows shadow clone jutsu and he couldn't do the clone jutsu, I don't believe this he's really that strong this is all sensei's doing I need to get strong too' Sasuke thought not wanting Naruto to get stronger than him.

In a matter of minutes Naruto was done with taking all of the weeds from the woman's garden, the beautiful grass and the flowers were the only plants left turning it into an appropriate garden. The owner of the garden came and was very happy with the work they did, now she knew she could rely on this team when her weeds grow again. She gave Genjuro their pay before heading back to her house, the jounin took a scroll which it was the list of their D rank missions while the team was expecting that his was the last of their crappy missions.

"Okay team time for our next mission" Genjuro said happily while the genins frowned at his comment.

(Time skip: Konoha forest)

Team seven was now doing another crappy missions which it was cleaning the forest from any trash, they had large baskets on their back with a stick to pick any trash including paper wrappings and cans. Naruto was getting more stress and annoyed with the kinds of missions he was getting along with the rest of the team, Akeshi was frowning the same with Sasuke and Sakura was annoyed like Naruto. Genjuro was seated behind a tree enjoying the relaxation since it was very unusually that he had breaks in the middle of missions, of course it's to be expected when you're doing D rank missions. Naruto finally had it and he did the same thing with their last mission, he summoned his shadow clones and they started cleaning all of the garbage in the river.

The rest was very grateful that Naruto speed up the mission with his clones, they managed to do the mission quickly. Genjuro smiled seeing that they finished already, of course he knew it was all thanks to Naruto. Just looking at their relief faces it was enough to make him smirk in amusement he took the mission scroll ready to announce their next mission, however he didn't realize the glares coming from the genins.

(Time skip)

Once again they got another worthless mission as they were now walking some old man's dogs across the forest Naruto had a bull dog while Sakura had a Chihuahua Sasuke had a poodle and Akeshi had another Chihuahua. Unfortunately Naruto's dog was bigger than the others and he couldn't get him to stop from walking forward. Everyone sweat dropped when the dog was heading to a mine field from the Konoha concentration camp area, Naruto was trying to make the big dog to stop but he couldn't. Eventually the dog entered the mine field causing the blond to have a couple of burns and bruises because of the land mines. Sakura healed him with the medic kit and a low level medic jutsu that she managed to learned all by herself she succeeded because of her perfect chakra exhaustion.

"There Naruto-kun you're all healed now" Sakura said with a smile.

The blond growled looking at the bull dog" this is your fault!"

His outburst caused the dog to bark at him and chasing him across the forest while the rest of the team sweat dropped, Genjuro who was near only sighed as he took the mission scroll to checked for the next mission.

'Loser.' thought Sasuke.

'I hope we get a better mission next.' Akeshi thought with a sigh.

'Damn it I want a cool mission!' shouted Naruto mentally frustrated because of the bull dog chasing him.

(Time skip: Konoha forest)

"This is ramen addict I spot the target and ready for action papa bear."

"This is cherry blossom I also have spotted the target papa bear."

"This is avenger I have a visual on the target and ready to take action."

"Wicked witch here I also spot the target just say the word papa bear."

"Stop calling me papa bear! I never gave you any codes names to begin with" he heard that they were chuckling through his head set "all right capture the target now!"

The four genins jumped on the small shadowy figure not giving it a chance to escape, suddenly a loud screech was heard which it belongs to a cat. Naruto was fighting for his life he was facing a powerful opponent he tried to block the strong slashes of the cat he was holding. Sakura was just smiling while giggling because it looked like an adorable and cute sight and Akeshi was smirking in amusement. Sasuke was smirking but he quickly went to his communication head set.

"Confirm the target make sure he has a red bow on his right ear" Genjuro's voice.

Sasuke saw the red bow on the cat's right ear" yeah target confirmed this is the cat."

"Good work everyone mission accomplished" Genjuro said happily" time to report back to the Hokage."

"CAN WE GET A COOL MISSION!!!" Genjuro covered his ear from the loud yell that came from Naruto' does he wants me to go deaf?'

Sasuke sighed while gazing at Akeshi" wicked witch?"

The raven haired girl just shrug her shoulder" it sounds cool I like it."

She never saw that smirk on the Uchiha's face like he was amuse at her choice for a code name.

"Sakura-chan please get this crazy demon cat away from me!" Naruto shouted in fear.

"All right Naruto-kun just hold still."

"I can't he's scratching my entire face ouch damn it that hurts!"

"Just let me get a good hold on it" Sakura managed to get the cat off the blond only for the cat to picked a new target as he started scratching her face" YOU SON OF A!!!....FREAKING CAT FROM HELL!!!"

(Time skip: Hokage tower mission admission office)

Team seven was standing in front of reception desk where the clients admit their missions so they can be given to any available ninjas Sarutobi was present along with Iruka who was helping the Hokage assisting him with the missions reports. Genjuro was being his normal usual self but his team wasn't happy in the least, they were annoyed that they have been doing stupid missions that they were confuse by house chores. Naruto and Sakura who had their faces covered in scratches thanks to the cat they just retrieved, but things weren't so bad as both of them grinning evilly as they watched the cat being squeezed by a fat woman who was obviously her owner.

"Oh my poor Tora are you all right I have missed you so much my poor baby!" the woman was still squeezing tightly while the cat Tora was trying to break free from the horrible torture.

'That's right you had it coming you stupid cat' thought Naruto with a grin.

'Yeah take that you freaking cat from hell' Sakura thought with an equal evil grin.

"**CHA! Squeeze the cat tighter until he dies hahahahaha!!!" **

Akeshi sweat dropped at the sight' I can see now why the poor cat ran away in the first place.'

The woman who was the wife of the fire daimyo the man responsible for giving Konoha a huge economic boost to maintain the village's life value gave the money to Iruka as she left the room happily with the poor Tora who wanted to die.

"Congratulations on another mission well done team seven" Sarutobi said inhaling the smoke from his pipe.

"Well it wasn't a job not so well" Genjuro said gazing at Naruto and Sakura's scratched faces.

"Now let's see, for your next mission will be babysitting the fire lords' son or go grocery shopping with….."

"NO!" shouted Naruto who was very annoyed with the missions the Hokage was giving them" old man I am tire of doing these lame missions come on give us a real mission!"

Iruka groaned at his comment" Naruto have you forgotten what I taught you back at class? You're just rookies and rookies take low ranks missions until you're qualified to take high rank missions…"

"That is right" Sarutobi said" genins at first start taking D rank missions until they have fulfilled the acquire number to qualify to take other rank missions like C rank missions and B ranks missions, higher rank missions are extremely difficult and life threatening so the more experience doing low rank missions the higher the possibility that you will be appointed to a high rank missions. But right now team seven needs to take D rank missions since this is your first week doing missions"

Genjuro sighed' Naruto why is it that you always find a way to put me in trouble? I won't hear the end of this from Sarutobi-san.'

"Old man listen to me" Naruto said in a serious tone different from his high tone" we all have trained real hard to become as strong as we are now, I'm telling you training with sensei is no walk in the park I thought he was torturing me at first but he has been preparing mentally and physically."

A vein pop in Genjuro's forehead for the comment about torturing' I am going to get even with him for saying that.'

"I'm telling you old man we are ready to take on high rank missions, after all we were trained by the best" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement even if he didn't get along with the blond, he wanted a real mission to test his skill against other strong ninjas to prove he was strong so he can someday take on his brother. Sakura was in the same boat as Naruto, she has been through hell because of Genjuro's training and for what? so she could be doing lame missions like picking trash, catching a hellish cat she wanted a real mission to test the results of her hard training. Akeshi was feeling the same way too she had it with doing these crappy missions, and it was time to take on something more challenging anything that wasn't considered to be a house chore.

"Naruto that's enough you're not allowed to demand a high rank mission to Hokage-sama because you're new to doing missions so please follow the rules like everyone else" Iruka said.

"Sarutobi-san if I may speak?" asked Genjuro getting the attention of the group" my team is very exceptional in skills and teamwork and they have done the D rank missions quite quickly, so if you like to give them a higher rank mission then that will be fine with me I know they have what it takes to handle it."

The team smiled at their teacher willingness to take their side, however Genjuro gave them a look that said you guys owe me big time for this.

The elder Hokage sighed in defeat because if he argue any longer he will have to heard Naruto's big mouth again" all right I will approve your request of a high rank mission, I actually have an available C rank escort mission the client is already here you can come in now!"

The door to the room opened revealing an older man in his middle fifties with glasses a bear wearing a straw hat and fisher man's clothes he was holding a bottle of sake so he was obviously a little drunk, the old man grunt seeing the teens" what these are the ones who are going to be escorting back to my village, just a bunch of kids I don't like them especially the short one with the stupid face."

"Yeah the short one with the stupid face…." Naruto said with his fox grin.

Sakura sweat dropped" Naruto-kun he's talking about you."

"Yeah he's talking about me….hey what the hell?! What's your problem you old goat?!" the blond didn't took his comment lightly and he wasn't the only one but Sakura was glaring daggers at the old man for insulting her best friend.

'Who the hell does he think he is coming here and insult Naruto-kun?'

"**CHA! No one insults my Naruto-kun without facing the consequences he's going to get prank!"**

Genjuro stopped the rampaging Naruto while Sasuke and Akeshi were sweat dropping at the sight" now Naruto calm down you can't kill the client of the mission."

"Can I kill him after were done with the mission?"

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment although he sounded like he was joking while the old man snorted" I don't feel comfortable having a couple of kids escorting me back to my village I'm not in the mood for babysitting."

"I assure you these aren't ordinary kids" Sarutobi said.

"I see well anyway the name is Tazuna I'm a bridge builder from wave country, as long you can escort me back to wave I'll be fine just make sure you brats don't screw up."

They sweat dropped at his comment.

'I don't like him' Naruto thought with a frown.

'I don't like him one bit' thought Sakura while inner Sakura was cracking her knuckles ready to pound him.

'He's annoying' thought Sasuke.

'Talk about a sour apple' Akeshi thought.

"Gather your gear and meet me at the village gate we'll be leaving in an hour" Genjuro said while the team nodded leaving the room with the jounin and Tazuna.

Iruka watched them leaving feeling a little concern for his formal academy students especially Naruto.

"Don't worry Iruka" Sarutobi said" they'll be fine Genjuro-sama has trained them and he'll be with them, besides it's just a C rank mission the worst thing they could encounter are bandits."

The chunin slowly nodded before looking at the exit' Naruto everyone good luck I believe in all of you.'

(Time skip: Genjuro's house Akeshi's room)

Akeshi opened her closet taking a long wooden staff, until she unsheathed it revealing a regular size sword with a sharp blade and tip. The handle of the sword had the drawing of the legendary fire bird phoenix, she smiled this sword meant her whole life it seems like yesterday when her parents gave her the sword as the symbol of her clan. She quickly dried the incoming tear from her left eye before strapping the sword on her back in her waist, she finished gearing up making sure she had packed her kunais and shurikens and any available scrolls at her disposal. She finished packing her back up with some snacks and her futon, she was ready for the mission and she couldn't be any happier that they finally got a high rank mission she made a mental note to thank Naruto for opening his big fat mouth to have a high rank mission.

"So you're finally taking it with you?"

Akeshi smiled seeing Genjuro on her doorway" yes I am, now that were going on a official mission It's better to take it with me besides Iruka sensei told us that a ninja must always be well prepare especially when it comes to have all the tools and weapons."

"You're right I'm glad to see that you're taking this mission seriously."

"Of course sensei I'm not like Naruto he's probably jumping up and down because we're finally going to have a cool mission."

The jounin chuckle" come on let's get going everyone is waiting for us."

She nodded as they left her room and she closed the door.

"You know Akeshi I never told you this before but I'm sure your parents must've been very proud of you."

"I know I'm proud of having great parents like them and I'm also proud of having a great teacher."

"Likewise I'm proud of having you as my student, just remember Akeshi no matter what kind of opponent we will run into in this mission don't use it okay?"

The genin nodded knowing what he was talking about" I know sensei I won't use it I don't like relying on it anyway."

"Of course you're already strong as you are using it will make you to strong, you could be chunin easily."

"Thanks sensei but I don't like being cocky I like to rely in my own skills and my jutsus."

"I already know that and I wouldn't want it any other way."

(Time skip: Konoha main gate)

Team seven were ready to leave the village for the mission, Naruto was excited along with Sakura Sasuke was brooding as usual and Akeshi was smiling still feeling happy for the mission. Tazuna however wasn't so happy he still wasn't convinced that he was in good hands, Genjuro went to the group before looking at Tazuna.

"Well let's get going."

"Yeah! This going to be so cool!" Naruto cheered.

"Why are you so happy dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Because this is my first time out of the village so yeah I'm that happy" replied the blond.

"Yeah me too" Sakura said.

"I guess I'm a little excited that were finally leaving the village" Akeshi said.

Tazuna sighed looking at Genjuro" are you sure I'm going to be safe being with these kids?"

"Yes Tazuna-san these aren't kids they are ninjas of Konoha, besides I'm a jounin you're in good hands Tazuna-san" Genjuro said.

"Yeah were ninjas and guess what? You're also looking at the future Hokage believe it!" Naruto said.

Tazuna snorted at his comment" the Hokage it's the strongest ninja in the village I doubt a small fry like you can become one."

Naruto growled" what?! You just wait someday I will become Hokage then everyone in the village will acknowledge me!"

"Whatever I still don't believe someone like you can become Hokage" replied the old bridge builder.

'He's really pushing it with Naruto-kun' Sakura thought upset.

"**CHA! He is so going to get prank!"**

Sasuke grinned a little at Tazuna's comment while Akeshi sighed knowing that the blond was going to act annoyed.

"Tazuna-san I advice that you don't underestimate Naruto, he may look small but size doesn't matter he's capable of handling this mission."

"Yeah that's right I'm stronger than I look!" replied Naruto.

"Sensei is there any chances that we'll be fighting strong ninjas on the way?" asked Sasuke.

"Not likely this is a C rank mission so the least is that we might run into bandits nothing serious but anyway,we should get going it will be a while for us to reach wave country" Genjuro said.

They nodded as they started walking away from the village Sasuke has take notice on Akeshi's sword strapped on her back, he admitted that he was interested in the blade although he didn't said a word for now.

Not so far from their location they were being watched by two figures hiding behind the trees.

"I can't believe we have to get through Genjuro to get to the old man this won't be easy."

"Just relax as long as we have the element of surprise we'll be fine."

"I don't know this is Genjuro were talking about here the guy have probably sense us already as we speak."

"Let's get this over with he will be the first to go down."

"Right"

They were walking through the forest path that leads away from Konoha, although it was a C rank mission they might run into low level fighters like bandits but it was nothing they could handle. Minutes later they passed a puddle which they all notice that it was strange for a puddle to be in the ground, when it was very sunny and it hasn't rained for days.

'Something its up better keep our eyes open' Genjuro thought after gazing away from the puddle.

After they passed the puddle two ninjas came out of the puddle wearing masks and the headband of the hidden mist village in their forehead, they also had a large metal claw tied on a chain. They quickly charged at them, their first target was Genjuro which they shred to pieces with their claws. The team gasped in shock but Akeshi was quick and she cut their chain with her sword while Sasuke jumped on them and kicked them both. The mask ninjas didn't care that their chain was cut and went to next victim which was Naruto, however the blond was frozen in his place unable to move everything has happened so fast that he couldn't think straight. Sasuke was the one kicked the ninjas again saving Naruto in the process, the ninjas got back to their feet and this time they went to the real target.

Sakura gasped seeing the ninjas heading her way because she was next to Tazuna, she quickly took a kunai going behind the bridge builder" Tazuna-san just stay behind me and don't move!"

Before the mist ninjas got to Sakura and Sasuke and Akeshi got to them they were grabbed by Genjuro who was holding them with a tight grip and a glare, he recognize the ninjas very well" hello boys it's been a while since I last saw you."

The mist ninjas were dead scare seeing the jounin's glare they could feel the killer intent coming out of his eyes, Genjuro knocked them out before they got a chance to talk.

Sakura went to check up on her best friend who was still frozen" Naruto-kun are you all right?"

"I…..yeah I….am Sakura-chan" Naruto was still shocked in fear he didn't have time to think or even act.

Sasuke grinned seeing him acting like a coward" are you all right scary cat?"

Naruto growled at the comment while Sakura glared at him" shut up Sasuke!"

"You okay Naruto?" Akeshi asked worry.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry about me."

"Don't feel bad Naruto this was your first time experiencing real combat a lot of people get frozen the first time" Genjuro said.

Naruto then took a kunai and stabbed himself in his hand shocking everyone.

"Naruto-kun what the hell are you doing?!" asked the shocked Sakura.

Naruto flinched in pain" I swear on this wound that I will never run away, this will be my oath of pain."

"That's very brave of you Naruto" Genjuro said with a sweat dropped" but if that wound is not treated it will get infected and you could die from blood loss."

Naruto started screaming before Sakura frowned at him" Naruto-kun why do you have to be such a masochist?"

"Calm down Naruto I will check on it" Genjuro said looking at his hand he saw that the wound was been heal already' looks like the Kyuubi is already healing the wound so he'll be fine.'

"Everything is all right Naruto that wound is not life threatening" Genjuro said.

"Thank goodness" Naruto said relief.

"I'm so glad" replied the relief Sakura.

"So sensei why did you let yourself get caught in the mist ninjas attack?" asked Akeshi.

"Because I wanted to see who they were after" Genjuro replied looking at the bridge builder" so Tazuna-san care to explain me why you have ninjas after you?"

Tazuna sighed" I knew I will have to say it sooner or later, the truth is my life is in danger somebody wants me dead."

Everybody was shocked at the confession from the bridge builder.

"What somebody wants to kill you?!" asked the shocked Naruto.

"I'm afraid so it's true" replied Tazuna.

"If that's true then this mission is not a C rank escort mission it's a bodyguard mission, but with the threat of mist ninjas this could be a B rank or maybe an A rank mission" Genjuro said pointing to the bodies of the mask ninjas" these guys right here are the demon bothers and they are chunin rank ninjas from mist, the next time a ninjas will come after you it won't be a chunin."

"I'm sorry I know this missions is suppose to be a higher rank but I couldn't afford to request a higher rank mission because I don't have enough money, I really do need protection." Tazuna said.

"Well I apologize Tazuna-san but we have agreed to do a C rank mission not a higher rank mission, this mission is too dangerous to take so with all due respect we'll be heading back to Konoha" Genjuro said turning away ready to head back.

"What sensei we can't do that?!" Naruto said.

"He's right sensei he's in danger we can't just abandoned him!" Sakura said.

"I agree sensei we can't let an innocent life be taken away" Akeshi said.

"I'm with them too and besides this is the mission we'd be looking forward to take to prove our skills" Sasuke said with a grin' especially I will test my own strength against other strong ninjas.'

"Yeah this is way better than those lame missions we've been doing back at the village" Naruto said.

Genjuro sighed" this is not a game this is a real life and death mission, not to mention that this the first time this team will be taking a high rank mission on its first week of doing missions."

The rest of the team went in front of him crossing their arms.

"Sensei we are a team and we all agree in continuing this mission" Naruto said.

"But you're all forgetting that I'm the one who's in charge of this mission and I say we go back to the village and forget this mission" replied the jounin.

"I can't believe you sensei" Akeshi said" I thought you told the Hokage that we were a team exceptional in skills and teamwork that we have what it takes to handle a high rank mission."

"Yeah don't you believe in us?" asked Naruto.

"We have trained hard under your rule sensei you have prepared us for this kinds of mission so please don't drop your trust in us" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said agreeing with the rest of the team.

Genjuro sighed in defeat" you're all unbelievable fine we will continue this mission, but you all know how dangerous this mission will become."

The genins nodded feeling happy that they will continue the bodyguard mission.

"Tazuna-san you're lucky my team is very softhearted otherwise I would've left you a while ago however I'm expecting you to tell us about who is after you and why."

The bridge builder nodded" of course I will tell you everything I know"

Genjuro nodded" good let's continue it will take us at least two days to arrive at wave country, we will camp later before it gets dark."

(Time skip: nightfall forest region border of the fire country)

They were sitting in front of a fire they were eating because Genjuro killed a rabbit, it was quiet Naruto was stuffing his face with the rabbit the same with and Sasuke and Akeshi were eating like regular people. Tazuna was eating his food calmly while his throat was dried since he has drunk all of his sake from his bottle, before Genjuro offered him his water canteen. The bridge builder took the canteen and drank the water until his thirst was satisfied before handing it back to the jounin.

"Now Tazuna how about telling us the truth about this mission" Genjuro said.

The genins were still eating but they were now paying attention to the bridge builder, expect for Sasuke he has already finished eating.

"Sure thing you already know that I'm bridge builder from wave, however a man name Gato wants me dead."

"Gato?" asked Genjuro confuse" as in the owner of the Gato corporation I heard he was a big time business man in the fishing industry, why in the world he wants to kill you?"

"Well that's what he's supposed to be, but the truth is Gato is a crime lord very corrupted and he doesn't care how many people he kills as long as he gains a lot of money."

"What a horrible person" Akeshi said between bites.

Tazuna nodded" right now Gato has taken control of wave and he has put a monopoly on our economy, he's stealing all the money while we're in the brink of poverty that's why I only have enough money to afford the C rank mission instead of a high rank mission."

"All right I understand that but why he wants you dead?" asked the jounin.

"It's because of the bridge I'm building, I'm planning in building a bridge that will reach to the other countries in the water country so we can start having economic trades with those countries increasing our economy and change our way of living for the better."

"I see so he wants to kill you to prevent you from building the bridge and trade with the other countries?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes that's right if I finished the bridge and we succeed in trading with those countries Gato's rule will be finish for good."

"So you're a threat to Gato's plans" Sakura said.

"In other words you're a big stepping stone between his plans" Akeshi said.

"Yes however I can't finish building the bridge with my life at risk that's why I requested this mission."

"All right we'll do it!" everyone turned to Naruto who was done eating" don't worry Tazuna we will make sure nothing happens to you, as long as you have us your life is in safe hands" he smiled' although I still think you're a drunk annoying old man.'

"I think Naruto has speak for all of us with his speech, Tazuna-san we will protect you we can't let Gato get away with this" Genjuro said.

Tazuna nodded" thank you I'm in your debt."

"But what about the ninjas?" asked Sakura" that Gato is desperate to get rid of Tazuna-san he will most likely send stronger ninjas next time to do the job."

"I know Sakura this is exactly why it's supposed to be a B rank mission" Genjuro said' but depending what kind of ninjas were dealing with it might be an A rank mission, the demon brothers were chunin so that means that next time it will be a jounin.'

"It matters not we will take care of them" Sasuke said coolly feeling very confident with the results of his training.

'Acting cocky as always eh Uchiha boy?' Akeshi thought with a smirk.

"I will have to agree with the teme those ninjas doesn't stand a chance against us, we will beat them" Naruto said.

"All right I think that's enough we should get some rest so we can wake up early in the morning" Genjuro said.

"Sensei does Tazuna-san has a futon to sleep?" asked Sakura.

"That will be all right I brought another futon just in case I will go prepare it"

"Thank you I really appreciate it" Tazuna replied.

They left the campfire while Naruto and Sakura prepare their futons, Akeshi went to prepare her futon before Sasuke went to her.

"Something on your mind Uchiha boy?"

"Yeah….it's about that sword you have."

She reached for the sword strapped on her back" what about it?"

"I didn't know you had a weapon like that…"

"Well I do have one but to me this is more than just a sword, this is a memento of my parents this is the only thing I have left that reminds me of them…." her eyes softened a little.

The Uchiha nodded and left without saying another word, he understood the pain of the past especially about himself, Akeshi and Genjuro. Genjuro has told him about Akeshi's clan massacre because of the bloodline massacre at mist, and after hearing he felt closer to the two because he had people who understood his pain a lot.

(Time skip)

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sound asleep everyone except for Naruto, he had to leave because nature was calling him. When he returned to the camp site he notice that Sakura was missing she wasn't in her futon, he saw that she was next to the snoring Tazuna. Sakura already knew that he was watching her of course she wanted to see what she had in mind.

"Sakura-can what…."

"Shhh…quiet" she took a black magic marker.

Naruto grinned knowing what she had in mind" you are so mean Sakura-chan."

"I know it may be childish but this is payback for insulting you…" she grinned as she started writing on Tazuna's face with the magic marker.

"He'll be very surprise in the morning" Naruto said chuckling.

"I know" she chuckle back.

"**CHA! This is what you get for messing with Naruto-kun you old drunk fart!"**

(Location: abandoned cabin wave country water country territory)

A short man in his early fifties with a mop of grey hair glasses and wearing a black business suit was glaring at a man sitting in front of him, he was obviously upset.

"Your men failed Zabuza!"

"Enough!" the masked ninja seated wearing a mist headband and a large sword bigger than himself said, he took his large sword pointing it at the short man" Gato I had about enough with your shouting, although I wasn't expecting that the demon brothers will failed" he was in deep thought' that means the old man must've contracted bodyguards and if they defeated the demon brothers then they must be quite good.'

"You better make it up to me I'm paying you good money to get the job done, I won't tolerate failure Zabuza!" Gato said.

"Just keep the money coming I will handle this myself, that bridge builder is as good as dead."

"Just make sure you don't fail" grumble Gato.

"I never fail when it comes to doing my job."

(Time skip: the next day forest region border of the fire country)

Team seven has woken up and they were ready to leave to continue their journey to wave country, however things were a little different as soon as Tazuna woke up. Naruto and Sakura were chuckling while Akeshi was holding her laughter and Sasuke was grinning slightly at the sight. Tazuna hasn't realize a thing so far until Genjuro saw him he sweat dropped at the sight.

"Um…Tazuna-san I suggest you wash your face at the river nearby…"

"Huh what's wrong?" asked the bridge builder.

"Just go wash yourself at the river."

The bridge builder just shrugged his shoulders as he went to the small river, when he went to wash his face he saw his reflection and gasped. His whole face was written in black magic marker, they were things written that said annoying old drunk who smells like poop.

"WHAT THE HELL THOSE STINKING BRATS!!!"

Naruto and Sakura were trying to hold their laughter until Genjuro was staring at them with an upset look.

"What's wrong sensei?" asked the nervous Naruto.

"When we returned to Konoha you two will be doing two hundred laps around the village are we clear?"

Both genins lowered their heads" yes sensei."

(Time skip: rive region wave country water country territory)

They were now using one of the boat to crossed the bridge that Tazuna is building, one of Tazuna's companions were giving them the boat ride.

"Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I've been wondering are they any ninjas in wave country?"

"Wave doesn't have ninjas it's just a regular village that doesn't run on a ninja and mission system like Konoha and other hidden villages, but if that was the case why would they bother and request help from Konoha."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"But wait" Sasuke interrupted" I know about that but this is water country the hidden mist village is in this region so why wave doesn't request help from them instead of us when it's much closer than Konoha?"

"That's a little difficult to do" Tazuna said getting the attention of the team" mist has been passing through some rough times for a couple of years now, they are having their own problems with its government and military system so they are in no position to accept help from a nearby village like wave anyway I don't know much about the details though."

"Mist won't help because of the consequences from the bloodline massacre." Genjuro said in neutral tone.

Sasuke saw his expression and Akeshi's face too and he could tell that it was hard for them to talk about something as delicate about the war that caused the deaths of their clans and families.

"Bloodline massacre" Tazuna said shocked.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were listening while Akeshi was quiet not wanting to hear the story, she was trying to ignore that she was listening right now.

"It was a law that the Sandaime Mizukage made in an attempt to prevent any people from turning against him, let's just say that he wasn't worthy to have the title of a kage. But anyway once the law was passed down it turned into one of mists worst events ever, clan heads and members of the clans that possessed blood lines limits were killed. Some people escape the village with their lives, the incident caused a lot of decreased in the village population."

"How terrible I can see now that a village that has killed their own people will be willingly to accept help from other countries like wave" Tazuna said.

"Things aren't so bad the Sadaime died of a disease and the Yondaime took over he's trying to bring back the village to what it used to be before the Sadaime took over, however it won't be easy healing all the damage done by the bloodline massacre…." Genjuro said.

"I can't believe that a leader of a village is capable in ordering to kill his own people just for fear that his own people will turn against him, that's not what a true leader of a village will do" Naruto said softly.

"That's right you want to become Hokage I still don't believe you had what it takes" Tazuna said with a chuckle.

The blond frowned at him while Sakura giggle and Sasuke was staring at Akeshi who hasn't said a word since Genjuro started talking about the bloodline massacre, he actually felt like saying something to make her feel better but he couldn't because he didn't know what to say.

Genjuro stood quiet before he knew it he was thinking about the past, the one memory he will never forget in his entire life.

_Genjruo was holding the body of a woman in her late teens with short brown and blue eyes, she was covered in blood and she didn't have too much time. Next to her was a young man who seems to be the same age as her with dirty blond hair but he was already dead, the girl had tears in her eyes while Genjuro pulled her closer to him._

"_I'm sorry……I'm sorry I was too late to save you…." Genjuro let a couple of tears fall._

"_Don't feel like that….it's me the one who should be sorry….I couldn't save him…I couldn't save Kenshin and I….I love him very much…I never got the chance to tell him how I feel it's a horrible feeling…" she coughed a lot of blood._

"_Yuzu please don't talk you'll only making it worst…..I…"_

"_It's too late for me….you already know that…I was about to safe Kenshin but he came and caught me off guard I'm sorry big brother I……." she was no longer breathing she was dead._

_Genjuro let a couple of tears fall before embracing her body, he felt anger towards the man responsible for her death" I promise you Yuzu I will avenger you he will die I promise…."_

"Sensei….sensei?" Sakura asked Genjuro who was still not listening.

"Hello sensei are you there?" Naruto said.

"Huh…what what's wrong?" the jounin finally snapped back from his thinking.

"Were finally here sensei this is our stop" Akeshi said as she got off the boat with Tazuna and the rest of the team.

"I see then let's go…" he got off from the boat.

The man from the boat gazed at Tazuna" this is as far as I can take you Tazuna."

"Thanks this is enough don't worry" replied the bridge builder.

The man nodded and left as the team continued walking forward, as they were walking the forest path they have notice that the place was surrounded by mist.

"The mist is so thick here" Naruto said.

"That's strange I don't remember this part of wave having mist before" Tazuna said.

"Everyone stay on your guard I have a bad feeling about this" Genjuro said as the team nodded and continue walking.

They didn't know what far away they were being watch, Zabuza was staring at Genjuro only' well no wonder the demon brothers were defeated who would've thought I'll be running to you again Genjuro, this is going to be such a great friendly reunion.

To be continued

I know cliffhanger but don't worry I will try to update again soon, please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: Clash of the two swordsmen

(Omake title: Tazuna's revenge)

Tazuna grinned evilly as he went to the sleeping figures of Naruto and Sakura, after what they did to him he wasn't going to let them get away with their little prank. He took a small jar containing fire ants, it was his grandson who actually picked these ants since he was going to put them in his ant farm but it looks like he was going to put them to good use. In any case he was going to give a good excuse to his grandson telling him that he lost the ants on his way to the village accidentally dropping them into the river, it was a good excuse indeed. He opened the jar and let the ants go wild on the two genins, he quickly left going back to his futon chuckling to himself however Genjuro was awake and sweat dropped at the sight. He wasn't going to do a thing because he was tire, besides after what his students did to him it was better like this with this they'll be even.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" both Naruto and Saura were screaming loudly scratching their bodies feeling the fire ants biting them without mercy.

Their shouting eventually woke up everyone Sasuke was annoyed because they woke him and Akeshi sweat dropped.

"AAHHHHHHHHH DAMN THEY HURT!!!" Naruto shouted.

"OOOUCHHHHH GET THEM OF OFF ME!!!" shouted Sakura.

"Damn ants where did they come from?!"

"I don't know let's go to the nearest river and wash up!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH STUPID ANTS!!!" they shouted in unison.

They left running still screaming in pain because of the ants painful punishment while Tazuna couldn't hold his laughter anymore, he laughed hard while tears were falling it seems for the bridge builder revenge was truly sweet.


	13. Clash of the two swordsmen

Act 1 Wave arc

Chapter 13 Clash of the two swordsmen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but there will come a time that I will own it.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks_

(Location: outskirts of wave country water country territory)

Team seven were walking the forest path with Tazuna as part of their mission to escort him back to his house in wave country, of course it wasn't a C rank mission since the bridge builder's life was in danger because the criminal in disguise Gato wants him dead. So in other words this mission was a bodyguard mission becoming B rank or maybe A rank, which it was the team's first ever high rank mission and they couldn't be any happier to finally have a real mission than doing any of those silly missions back at Konoha. Right now they were walking the trail not dropping their guard since something was odd with the sudden appearance of the mist Naruto was holding a kunai while Sakura, Akeshi and Sasuke were next to Tazuna protecting him was their mission after all. Genjuro was leading the group in the front, but he knew something bad was going to happen especially when he could sense the chakra coming from the mist.

'This is…the hidden mist jutsu so it's another mist ninja Gato must be desperate to want to get rid of Tazuna-san' he turned to his team" everyone keep your eyes open and don't lose your guard."

The team nodded as they continued walking with Tazuna, they have reached a clearing with a long lake it was a sight which is very familiar to Tazuna" we're almost to my village it's just pass this point."

'It's the perfect opportunity for a ninja to make his move when were about to arrive to Tazuna-san's village.'

Naruto then heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and quickly threw his kunai causing the group to be startle by his action.

"Naruto-kun what do you think you're doing?!" the startle Sakura said.

"I thought I heard something in those bushes" replied the blond.

When they went to the bush where Naruto threw the kunai there was a white rabbit beneath the kunai pierced on a tree, the poor animal was trembling in fear with the weapon mere inches from his head.

Sakura had no choice but to smacked his head for his mean course of action" look what you did Naruto-kun you scare the poor little rabbit to death!"

Naruto fell on his knees as he grabbed the poor rabbit" oh no I'm sorry I almost kill you…." he sniffed while cuddling the poor animal.

'That's strange a white rabbit when it's spring' Akeshi thought sensing that something was not right.

'A white rabbit but it's not spring they change their fur color depending of season if this rabbit hasn't change color it means someone must've kept it locked in a cage, probably to use it as a decoy…oh no!' Genjuro gasped as he saw a spinning sword heading their way" EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!"

Sasuke and Akeshi jumped at the same time along with Tazuna saving his life, Naruto was about to jump out of the way but Sakura beat him to it as she pushed him to the ground and she landed on top of his back. Genjuro dodge the large spinning blade as it hit a tree but it stood pierced high above the tree, his eyes were only the large sword because he recognized it.

'That sword…it can't be he's the one after Tazuna-san's life?'

Suddenly a mask ninja landed on the sword wearing the headband of the hidden mist village he was staring at them like a hawk eyeing its prey however his eyes were focus on Tazuna and Genjuro.

'It is him' Genjuro thought.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto.

Akeshi got worry when she saw his headband looking back at the jounin" sensei…." she knew her teacher knew about mist ninjas since he used to be one.

'This guy looks strong' Sasuke thought with a grin he already had the urge to fight him to prove his skills.

"Everyone protect Tazuna!" Genjuro told his team and they nodded taking all four directions around the bridge builder.

The mist ninja gazed at Genjuro with an amused expression" it's been a while Genjuro…"

"Yes it has Momochi Zabuza…" replied the jounin.

Akeshi gasped" he's Momochi Zabuza?"

"You know him?" asked Sasuke.

"No but I heard about him from sensei he's an A rank missing nin he was formally known as the demon hidden in the mist."

"Missing nin? So he's a traitor" Naruto said remembering what Iruka said in class about missing nins.

'At least he remembers about that' Sakura thought happily at her friend.

"He's an A rank missing nin" Tazuna said getting concern on the situation.

"It's all right Tazuna-san nothing will happen to you I assure you that everything will be fine" Genjuro said.

"I will like to catch up with you Genjuro for old time sakes however I have a mission to fulfill first now hand over the bridge builder and I will take my leave" Zabuza said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my mission is to protect him from getting kill, so you were the one that send the demon brothers after him which means Gato is paying you to kill him isn't that right?"

"You catch on pretty quick Genjuro I expect no less from you" he chuckle before seeing his uniform namely his headband" what's this? So you're a ninja of Konoha now and here I thought you will become a missing nin."

"I don't like being a missing nin to be a fugitive from your home village running away for your life trying to gained money like working for a scum like Gato, although I regret stopping you from trying to murder the Sandaime Mizukage that bastard deserved to die."

"It's a little too late for that mist has finally been free from that tyrant but the village will never returned to how it used to be…" replied Zabuza.

Genjuro stood quiet knowing what he was talking about" I really don't feel like talking about that, how about you leave Zabuza and don't bother coming back again…"

"I can't do that Genjuro I have a job to do hand over the bridge builder already!"

"You will have to get through me and my team to get to him first" Genjuro unsheathed his sword.

Zabuza chuckle as he grabbed his large sword landing on the ground facing him" so beat it I always wanted to fight you anyway."

"Everyone protect Tazuna-san don't let any harm come to him."

"But sensei…." Naruto argued.

"Yeah we can take him!" Sasuke said wanting to fight the missing nin.

"Don't argue with me Sasuke that's an order from your jounin instructor."

The Uchiha growled but he nodded not wanting to disobey him, he stood in position with the rest of the team while Tazuna was in the middle of the four.

"Judging the way those two are talking" Tazuna said getting the attention of the genins" they must know each other."

"They do" Akeshi said while everyone looked at her" they used to be mist ninjas, but that's not all Zabuza used to be a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist and so as sensei."

"The seven swordsmen of the mist" Sakura said.

"It was a powerful group consisting of seven strong swordsmen they only took orders from the Mizukage himself and they're top priority was the safety of the Mizukage they were also known to be the personal bodyguards of the Mizukage" replied the raven haired girl with red highlights.

"Like the ANBU?" Sakura said.

"Yeah sort off they were the strongest force among the ninja population from mist, but that all change when some of the members of the seven swordsmen turn against the village and made an attempt to kill the Sandaime Mizukage Zabuza was one of them. Apparently they figure out they were taking orders from a mad man that wasn't worthy of the title Mizukage" Akeshi said with venom in her voice.

Sasuke knew why she was acting like this he knew how she lost her parents and her clan because of the bloodline massacre along with Genjuro's clan, he understood both of their pain so he knew understood why she felt so much hatred to the now diseased Mizukage.

"Cool I didn't know that sensei was that important I knew he was strong though" Naruto said.

"Can he win?" asked Tazuna.

"Sheesh you sure have a lot of confidence in sensei, don't worry sensei can take care of himself." Naruto said.

"Sensei won't lose just watch him as he beats Zabuza" Akeshi said.

Sasuke was keeping his eyes on the upcoming battle between the two swordsmen' things aren't so bad I can finally see how strong he is.'

"That sword he has it looks very heavy I can't believe he was able to throw that large sword just like that" Sakura said.

"Well Zabuza is no push over and like I said he was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" Akeshi said.

Genjuro and Zabuza were now standing in the water, eye locked and both holding their swords. Although the jounin wasn't expecting to fight someone like Zabuza and he remembers how good his skills are, after all the formal mist swordsman was a master of the silent kill technique.

Zabuza started chuckling" this is perfect my luck has really gotten quite good, not just I get to kill the bridge builder but I get to kill you too Genjuro even if we used to be on the same side once."

"That was all in the past Zabuza we were just fighting for what we believe in we fought for loyalty to the village, and it turn out a big mistake."

"No need to feel bad you should be worrying about the little kids guarding the bridge builder they don't know what it means to be a ninja."

"Don't underestimate my team they can take care of themselves and they know what they have gotten themselves into I believe in them, I would appreciate if you don't insult them" Genjuro eyes were glaring at the missing nin.

"Let's find out shall we" he made a hand seal" ninja art hidden mist jutsu!"

The mist was now even thicker than before surrounding the whole landscape, Genjuro was having a hard time trying to see his team the hidden mist jutsu can sometimes make the mist thicker than before. Back with team seven they were now maintaining their guard while Tazuna was still in the middle of the genins, by now the bridge builder was becoming worry because his life was now in the hands of a couple of teens.

"Old man don't worry we won't let anything happen to you" Naruto reassure Tazuna.

"That's right we've been given this important job we won't fail" Sakura said.

"Keep your eyes and ears open this guy can strike at any moment" Akeshi said.

"Let's see which part should I strike first?" Zabuza's voice was heard very close to them" heart, liver, lungs, jugular there's so many good choices I would try them all."

Everyone froze when Zabuza appeared in the middle next to Tazuna who was shocked at the sudden appearance however he didn't have a chance to strike as he was send flying by a wind punch from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura said happy.

The blond gave a grin" this time I am not going to be frozen, I have taken an oath of pain to never run away ever again."

Akeshi saw that Zabuza turned into a splash of water" he's using water clones, this will be easy water clones have thirty percent of the chakra from the original user so they won't be so tough unlike the real Zabuza."

"That's enough for me" Sasuke said.

More Zabuza water clones came charging but Sakura punched on while Sasuke used a kunai to cut him and Akeshi slashed another with her sword, soon the water clones were no longer there.

Tazuna was shocked at their performance' and I thought that there were just kids, I should really watch my mouth from now on.'

Zabuza dispelled the incoming water clones" it looks like those brats aren't as weak as I thought, this is your work isn't it Genjuro?"

The jounin smirked" why of course Zabuza I wasn't going to let them take an A rank mission without the proper training."

"Looks like I will have to take care of those brats after taking care of you before getting to the old man" Zabuza prepare his sword to fight.

He released the mist jutsu allowing the rest of the team to see the match that was about to unfold, their teacher was facing an A rank missing and formal mist swordsman.

"Sensei!" Naruto said calling his teacher.

"Don't hold back Genjuro" Zabuza said.

"Against you I don't think so" replied the jounin.

The two swordsmen vanished and started clashing swords in lighting speed making the audience watching in awe, the genins could barely see their movements their attacks were strong and they could clearly tell that their skills were above average fighter. Naruto was speechless he has never seen someone who could move that fast, he has heard from the villagers of Konoha that the fourth Hokage could move at the speed of light that's why he was given the nickname of yellow flash. But now he was watching his teacher who could possibly move like the legendary Hokage himself, the way he swung his sword it was just like a true swordsman would strike and he also that Zabuza was good too. Sasuke was watching with wide eyes at the sight of the fight, these two swordsmen were really fighting like their lives depending on it they were fighting to the death.

Sakura was watching in awe and in amazement at the same time, it was the first time she was watching her teacher in action and she admitted that he was very cool. What else she would expect from the man who has helped her become strong and become a true ninja, she smiled while her inner self was cheering loudly for her teacher screaming cha! Kick his ass sensei! However she also kept her guard remembering that she was also watching over Tazuna her mission was to protect him. Akeshi was keeping her eyes on the fight secretly knowing that her teacher held a grudge against ninjas from mist because of the bloodline massacre, especially those who were form of the revolt when members of the seven swordsmen tried to assassinate the Mizukage Zabuza was one of them.

'Sensei be careful' she thought with concern.

Genjuro attacked while Zabuza blocked it with his large sword, they continued crossing their swords before the missing nin pushed him raising his sword before Genjuro blocked it and countered the attack with a kick. Zabuza was send back causing him to lose his balance it was the chance that the jounin was looking for, he charged again only for Zabuza to jumped out of the way barely dodging his attack.

'Just like I thought killing him with my sword is not going to be easy' Zabzua formed hand seals" water release water dragon!"

Genjuro made hand seals to counter the attack" water release water barrier!"

The water dragon hit the wall that the jounin summoned defeating it in the process, Genjuro made another hand seal" water release water clone!"

From the water emerged four Genjuro water clones as they charged at Zabuza, the missing nin raised his sword as he blocked the sword attacks from the water clones. The real Genjuro took the chance to make a technique now that Zabuza has lowered his guard down.

He made hade seals" water release water missile!"

Zabuza slashed all of the water clones seeing the powerful burst of water heading his ways he was quick to performed hand seals" water release water barrier!"

The water wall blocked the Genjuro's technique while the missing nin was staring at the jounin, none of them were showing any signs of exhaustion' this fight will last for hours Genjuro is strong but I have to kill the bridge builder now.'

'This will take a while fighting Zabuza isn't easy' Genjuro thought ready to charged at him.

Zabuza made a hand seal summoning a water clone both of them charged at the jounin, Genjuro blocked their attacks while crossing swords with him.

'Is he trying to do the same thing I did?' Genjuro was making sure that one of the two Zabuza's perform a technique Genjuro slashed the water clone but he dropped his guard giving Zabuza the chance he's been waiting for, the missing nin went behind him making a hand seal.

"I have you now Genjuro water release water prison!"

Genjuro gasped as he was now trapped in a water sphere while the real Zabuza was chuckling" you see Genjuro I don't have to get through you first to get to the bridge builder, I will keep you in my little prison while my water clones will do the job for me."

"Sensei!" Naruto said while the team and Tazuna gasped at the sight.

Genjuro growled inside the water prison' damn I dropped my guard down in that last moment, I can't move or even escape as long as Zabuza holds the water prison' he gaze as Zabuza made a hand seal.

"Water release water clone jutsu!"

From the water emerged six water clones they looked ready to charge the team and Tazuna, Genjuro couldn't let this happen" everyone! Take Tazuna and go!"

"What?" Sakura said feeling concern for her teacher.

"Sensei what are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"I said go!" the jounin shouted" I can't escape from this prison while Zabuza is touching it his water clones won't get too far just take Tazuna and leave."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Sasuke said feeling annoyed by the comment.

"That's right sensei were not going to abandoned you" Akeshi said.

"Don't argue with me and just go now!"

"No!" Naruto shouted" I made an oath of pain to never run away again I won't leave you behind sensei I'm going to save you."

"I mean it Naruto don't you dare disobey me or you will run another two hundred laps around Konoha when we get back" Genjuro said upset.

"That's a very painful punishment sensei but you haven't thought about it, if we leave you here how I will do my punishment if you're not going to be in the village?" the blond finished with a grin while Sasuke and Akeshi were smirking and Sakura giggle.

Genjuro sweat dropped at his dumb mistake' sometimes he can be quite a smart ass.'

Zabuza chuckle in amusement" so you want to stay and fight it's a good choice if you want to die, don't worry I will give you all an honorable death that's how a true ninja loves to die…."

Tazuna only sighed at everything that has happened because of him" I'm sorry for putting all of you into this mess…"

"No Tazuna-san this isn't your fault it's all Gato's fault for what he's doing to your village" Sakura said.

"Sakura's right Gato is just a money loving bastard and you're the only one who ca stopped his crazy ambition is you with the bridge your building" Akeshi said.

Zabuza chuckle while holding Genjuro in his water prison" get them and kill the bridge builder!"

The water clones nodded as they charged at the genin.

"Sakura-chan guard Tazuna" Naruto said while the pink haired genin nodded.

Sasuke kicked one clone while Akeshi slashed another with her sword.

"Uchiha boy let's use teamwork to beat them!"

To Akeshi's surprise Sasuke nodded and they both made the same hand seal" fire release dragon flame!"

They both released a fire wave hitting three clones while Naruto used a wind blast to one of the clones he summoned a shadow clone punching the last clone. Soon they defeated all of the clones in no time and Zabuza was impressed with their work.

"Not bad you have taught them well Genjuro."

"Like I said before don't underestimate them they are stronger than they look, and they are even stronger when they work together" replied the jounin.

Zabuza summoned more water clones as they went straight at the genins, Sasuke blocked the clones sword attack with his kunai" this is getting old we have to find a way to set sensei free."

"I hear you teme we have to make Zabuza get rid of the water prison" Naruto dodging another attack from a clone and used another wind punch defeating it.

Sakura was in front of Tazuna trying to protect him from any incoming attack, she was quick to dodge a sword strike from another Zabuza water clone she hit him with one of her strong punches" Tazuna-san are you all right?"

The bridge builder nodded" don't worry about me you should be worry about your teacher."

The pink haired genin nodded looking ahead at Genjuro who was still trapped in the water prison' sensei…'

The water clones were all defeated and the team has regrouped, Akeshi was staring at Zabuza especially his hand left hand which it was the hand that it was keeping the water prison running. She gazed at her teacher who was still inside the water sphere, she knew the water prison technique was very strong in keeping enemies contain but it also kills them by drowning them since they can't hold their breath under water. Luckily for her Genjuro can hold his breath for a while so he'll be fine for now, but they needed to make a move now.

"All right we need a plan to help sensei escape" Akeshi said.

"I already know what to do" Naruto said" we will attack Zabuza he can't keep the water prison if we attack him because he'll be force to block our attacks letting go of the prison in the process."

"All right then we'll attack him together" Sasuke said.

"Not quite" Akeshi said seeing that Zabuza has summoned more water clones" someone will have to take care of the water clones while someone else protects Tazuna."

"I will protect Tazuna-san I have done a pretty good job so far" Sakura said.

"Me and the teme will handle Zabuza Akeshi-chan think you can take on the water clones?" Naruto said.

"Just leave them to me" replied the raven haired red highlights girl.

"How amusing" Zabuza said as the water clones have surrounded them.

"Damn were surrounded!" Naruto said.

"You all have proven to be strong for being just rookies but let me ask you something, have any of you taken a life before?" one of the Zabuza water clones said.

The genins stood quiet not wanting to answer him because the missing nin already knew the answer and he chuckle" just as I thought none of you have spilled any blood and are you all ready to kill for your village?"

Once again they stood quiet while he laughed in amusement" you're all so softhearted, Konoha has become so naïve what are they teaching you kids in that academy?"

"It's none of your business!" Naruto retorted.

"I'll make it my business kid" the real Zabuza holding the water prison said" how about it Genjuro should I tell them the truth about being a ninja?"

"Zabuza there's nothing they have to know from you" Genjuro said.

"Oh I think it will be a lot better if I tell them about the graduation exam from the mist academy."

Genjuro gasped" don't!"

One of the water clones chuckle gazing at the genins" I'm guessing that the graduation test you took from the Konoha academy was something stupid like performing a clone jutsu or dispelling a silly genjutsu, that's not a real test if you ask me at mist they give a true test to become a ninja."

"What…what do you mean?" asked the stun Naruto while the rest of the team was shocked too.

"The test I took to become a genin at mist was a whole lot different than the ones you all took I have to fight my own friends to the death."

Everyone gasped even Tazuna.

"You mean….." Sakura trailed off too shock to say continue talking.

"That's right I killed my own friends in order to graduate from the academy that was the true purpose of the genin test, after I get to know them and forge a bond with those genins I ended up killing them in order to graduate from the academy that is a true test to become a ninja" he gazed at the horrified gazes at the genins and Tazuna" the meanings of becoming a ninja is if you're willing to take a life for the sake of your village, that's how I was trained if you only knew how much blood Genjuro and I spilled back in the days."

Team seven was shocked horrified to hear the horrible confession from Zabuza, to think he was willing to kill his own friends just to become a genin.

Naruto growled at the missing nin" how could you? How could you do such a thing to your own friends? How could killed them? Didn't you felt anything when you took their lives?!"

"Kid I know that you might think I'm a monster but that's the reality of things, in this world the strong survives and the weak must die that's the law of nature it is kill or be killed dog eats dog whatever you want to call it."

Sasuke was in deep thought after hearing that, he started thinking about Itachi and his revenge he wanted to kill to avenge his clan that's why he needed to get strong that was the whole point of his training in the first place.

"I will never follow that law" Naruto replied with a serious expression" were all weak from the beginning but slowly we get strong to protect those who are weak who are precious to us."

Everyone was smiling at the blond Sakura was gazing at him with deep affection in her eyes.

Genjuro smiled from the water prison" he's right Zabuza it doesn't matter how much blood we spilled in the past It's the loyalty and love we have for the village that makes us true ninja, and I have lost that loyalty to mist a long time ago."

"Whatever I had about enough of this talking I'll be killing the bridge builder now."

"You'll have to go through us first!" Naruto said charging in the water with Sasuke.

The Zabuza water clones charged at Akeshi but she used her sword destroying a couple, she used the flame dragon jutsu to get rid of the rest.

The real Zabuza holding the water prison blocked a couple of shurikens with his sword from Sasuke while blocking a kunai from Naruto" you fools will have to do better than that."

"I already have"

Zabuza gasped seeing that Naruto was behind him and the Naruto in front of him vanished' a shadow clone.'

Naruto made an evil grin" prepare yourself Zabuza for my weggy jutsu!"

Zabuza gave a loud scream as he felt his underwear being pulled up so quickly hurting his goodies in the process it was truly a very painful experience. He was so much in pain that he dropped the water prison that was keeping Genjuro in, Sasuke stood there in shock but soon he started chuckling at the hilarious sight although it was painful. Sakura was laughing along with Tazuna finding it very funny and Akeshi was chuckling, Genjuro was finally free but even someone like him had to admit that the sight of Zabuza being hurt by a weggy pulled by his student was very funny.

'That Naruto really has a death wish to actually give an A rank missing nin like Zabuza a weggy' Genjuro thought.

Zabuza finally composed himself still feeling the horrible pain in his nuts he was now giving a dead glare to the blond" you son of a…..you are so dead do you hear me?! You know what? Screw it! Before killing the bridge builder I'm going to kill you first you smart ass brat I'm going to give you a very slow painful death…."

"That won't be happening Zabuza" Genjuro said getting between Naruto and Sasuke" you two did a very good job but now go back to Tazuna-san and let me finish this…"

"Right sensei we'll leave things to you let's go teme."

Sasuke nodded before heading back to Tazuna with Naruto" hey dobe that thing you did to Zabuza wasn't bad…." he grinned.

"I've been working on that technique for a while" Naruto gave his fox grin.

The Uchiha sweat dropped at his comment.

"Let's finish this Zabuza" Genjuro said.

"Stay out of this Genjuro! This is between me and the blond brat…" Zabuza said angrily obviously he was still upset with the stunt Naruto pulled on him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Zabuza but I'm your opponent."

The missing nin growled still feeling the pain" fine I'll kill you first then I will kill that brat and finally I will kill the bridge builder"

Zabuza charged his large sword only to be blocked by Genjuro's sword, the jounin managed to punch his face sending him flying. Zabuza got back to his feet standing on the water he couldn't concentrate on the fight because of the great pain he was feeling in his sensitive area.

'Damn it I can't focus on the fight with this freaking pain damn that brat' Zabuza made a hand seal" water release water shark!"

Genjuro was already to counter it with quick hand seals" water release tsunami strike!"

Zabuza gasped as the tidal wave came at him he made hand seals" water release water barrier!"

The water wall he summoned was no match against the powerful tsunami as he was hit by the attack sending away from the lake hitting a tree hard, he coughed some blood while he saw Genjuro near him ready to finish him off. By now team seven along with Tazuna went to Genjuro's location as the jounin was going to finish the missing nin for good.

"Damn you Genjuro because of that brat I'm still hurt so I couldn't focus on the fight you got lucky this time…"

Genjuro put his sword on his neck ready to decapitate him" unfortunately Zabuza this was just your last time…"

Before Genjuro did anything he looked next to him sensing someone and suddenly a sembon needle hit Zabuza on the left side of his neck knocking him from the tree, everyone turned to see two figures on a far away tree branch. Both were wearing masks and similar clothing however Genjuro could easily recognize the uniform since it belongs to the hidden mist ninjas.

"You two are….hunter nins from mist"

"You were right…it was his last time" the hunter nin that threw the sembon needle said he had long raven haired and a part of it was tied on a single bun.

Genjuro went to checked on Zabuza and he sense no pulse or heartbeat" he's dead…"

By now the rest of the team went to Genjuro to gazed at the body of the missing nin and Naruto looked at the two hunter nins" who are you guys?"

"They're hunter nins don't worry Naruto they're not a threat they just came after Zabuza" Genjuro said.

"Hunter nins…" Sakura said looking at the two.

"Thank you very much we've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, when we saw you fighting him it was the opportunity we've been looking since he was distracted fighting you we couldn't have killed him without your help…"

Genjuro gazed at both of them before turning to the second hunter nin who hasn't said a word' that hunter nin who threw the sembon needle he sounds young probably a little older than Naruto and Sasuke I wonder….'

The second hunter nin took Zabuza's sword while the other one carry his body" now if you'll excuse us we have to get rid of the body…"

They both vanished leaving without a trace while Genjuro chuckle' so I was right after all…" he was about to collapse.

"Sensei!" Naruto said catching him on time before falling to the ground.

"Are you all right sensei?" asked Akeshi.

"Don't worry I'm fine I'm just tire from using a lot of chakra" replied the jounin.

"We should get out of here before anyone else comes" Sasuke said.

Tazuna nodded" yes were near my village I'll take you all to my house."

They nodded before Naruto and Sasuke carried the exhausted Genjuro, the rest of the team followed following Tazuna leaving the forest.

(Time skip: Tazuna's house wave country water country territory)

Genjuro woke up to find himself in a bed in a room, he realize he wasn't wearing his white cape and his jounin vest he saw them next to him in a small cup board. His team must've taken them off from him so that he could rest comfortably, he remembers the fight with Zabuza and the hunter nins. Zabuza was dead but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, the hunter nins he knew they weren't who they were and he got the feeling that it wasn't over.

"Sensei you're finally awake!"

Genjuro turned to see Akeshi entering the room" I'm fine now I just needed a small rest" he gazed from the window and notice that it was already dark" how long was I out?"

"Five hours" replied the raven haired red highlights girl.

"That long…."

"Sensei you're finally awake!" Naruto said entering the room with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm glad to see that you're all doing well, I'm very proud at the way you all handle yourselves back there…"

"But it's not over is it sensei?" Akeshi said.

"I'm afraid not Akeshi" replied the jounin.

"So I was right Zabuza is still alive" Akeshi said.

"But how can that be? Sensei you said that he was dead" Naruto said.

"I did, he's dead at least for now he is…"

"Huh?" the blond was confused.

"Naruto-kun don't you remember the weapon the hunter nin used?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah a sembon needle so what of it?"

"Sembon needles are the kind of tools that the medic nins of mist used to study the human body" Genjuro said" I'm pretty sure that instead of killing Zabuza that hunter nin must've stabbed a muscle in his neck putting him in a dead like state for a while, enough to convince us that he's dead…"

"Oh I get it!" the blond said happily.

Sasuke snorted" you sure can be slow sometimes dobe…"

"Shut it teme!"

"But they didn't convince us enough because hunter nins are supposed to get rid of the body of the victim quickly not caring who else is present" Akeshi said.

"Even if we knew that there was something wrong we couldn't risk it our priorities were to take care of you and Tazuna-san" Sakura said.

"I understand Sakura and you all did the right thing, it was too dangerous to interfere with the way things are now but at least you're all aware that things aren't over Zabuza is still alive and those hunter nins could be working with him. The next time Zabuza will come and he will probably bring those two hunter nins with him, because now he knows that it won't be easy to kill Tazuna-san with us guarding him."

"Ha let them come we'll be ready for them believe it!" Naruto said while Sasuke nodded.

"So you're finally awake"

They saw Tazuna at the door way with a young woman in her late twenties with long black hair and a red and pink dress with brown sandals however Genjuro tried to ignore the young woman who was staring at him dreamily with a small blush on her cheeks.

'She's giving me that look…." thought the jounin.

"How are you feeling Genjuro?" asked Tazuna.

"I'm feeling much better now Tazuna-san I really needed the rest thank you for taking care of me and my team"

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be tanking you if it wasn't for you and your team I would've been killed back there, letting you stay in my house is the least I could do to repay you" the bridge builder smiled.

"Unfortunately we have bad news were pretty sure that Zabuza may still be alive, so our missions isn't over yet you're life is still in risk" replied the jounin.

"I see then I don't have to be worry since you're all be staying I feel safe with you people here, also I want you to meet my daughter Tsunami"

"Nice to meet you Genjuro would you like some dinner your team already ate" the young woman said kindly.

"Yeah sensei her food is very good!" Naruto said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try I am a little hungry."

"Then I will prepare the food for you Genjuro" Tsunami smiled before leaving the room.

"All right everyone I want all of you to get a goodnight rest tomorrow we'll be resuming our mission to protect Tazuna-san."

"Right!" the team said in unison.

"Tomorrow I will continue working on the bridge" Tazuna said.

"Then I will assign the team that will accompany you during your work" Genjuro said.

They nodded before leaving the room while Genjuro sighed' knowing Zabuza he isn't happy especially with Naruto, then again I will be very upset if I get a weggy.'

(Location: forest region a few miles away from the village)

The two hunter nins were checking on Zabuza's body, the same hunter took a sembon needle while removing the bandages that formed Zabuza's mask.

"We were lucky to arrive just in time…" the second hunter nin said.

"Yes if we have arrive a couple of seconds later Zabusa-sam would've been killed" he was about to stabbed the same point in his neck when suddenly Zabuza's hand grabbed his hand.

"That will be all right I will do it myself…"

The hunter nin nodded" Zabuza-sama if we have arrive a second later you would've probably being decapitated by that jounin…"

"Lucky I am that you two got in the nick of time…" the missing nin stabbed the same spot with the sembon needle feeling the numbness in his body vanishing he tried to get up."

"Don't get up Zabuza-sama you're in no condition."

"He's right you're still under the effect of the death like state it will take a week for you to regain your mobility along with your strength" the second hunter nin said.

"That Genjuro after all these years he's still strong, he wasn't the strongest of the seven swordsman of the mist for nothing….goddamn it I'm still hurt because of that blond brat…."

"What wrong Zabuza-sama are you injure?"

"Not injure but I am hurt, my nuts hurts because one of those freaking genins gave me….a weggy" the missing nin growled thinking about the horrible memory.

The first hunter nin started chuckling before turning his head away the second hunter nin was still quiet.

"Haku are you laughing?" asked the upset Zabuza.

"No…Zabuza-sama I was remembering something that's all…"

"Yeah right I'll be the one laughing when I kill that little bastard" he growled while looking at the two hunter nins" why are you still wearing those masks? Haku Kimimaro take them off already!"

The first hunter nin took off his mask revealing a beautiful face with brown eyes that look like he was a girl who seems to be around fifteen, the second hunter nin took off his mask revealing the face of a young teen around fifteen too with white hair jade eyes with a small braid on the front of his face and another on the back of his face he also had two red dots on his forehead.

"Come on Zabuza-sama let's get you back to the hideout" Haku said carrying him and Kimimaro helping him.

"Next time they won't be so lucky that bridge builder is dead for sure and then I will kill that team from Konoha!"

To be continued

That's right people Kimimaro is with Zabuza and Haku in this story that's the nice twist I wanted to put, I really like his character and his bloodline I was upset when Kishi killed him before the end of part 1. In this story he also has the disease but it won't be show in future chapters, also for those who are wondering how Genjuro' sword looks like its same sword of Sephiroth from FF7 I really like that long bad ass sword of his. But anyway I was inspire to create Genjuro's character based on a couple of characters from other anime series, the characters are Sejuro Hiko (from Ruroini Kenshin) Genjuro Kibagami (from the game samurai showdown if you guys have play it before) and Sephiroth from FF7. Remember to review and I will see you all next time. One more thing please can someone tell me if I write the word weggy correct because I don't know, if someone knows please pm me so I can fix that mistake thank you.

Next chapter: The hero of wave show your courage until the end

(Omake title: ultimate weggy)

Haku, Kimimaro were carrying Zabuza back to the hideout because he couldn't move his body thanks to what Haku did pressing a muscle in his neck to make put him a death like state in order to fool their enemies. However Zabuza was still cranky because he failed to kill Tazuna and he couldn't stop thinking about the weggy Naruto did to him, right now he was growling with so much anger and hatred cursing in the open too.

"Zabuza-sama please calm down" Haku said worry.

"It's not wise for you to feel upset in your current state Zabuza-sama" Kiminaro replied in his usual calm tone.

"I don't care!" shouted the missing nin" I have every right to be angry those brats made a mockery of me…"

"But you said that Genjuro trained them you can't expect that it was going to be easy to get to the bridge builder without putting a serious fight against them" Haku said.

"Whatever I don't care anymore but wait till I get my hands on that blond brat, when I fight them again I will take that brat and I will give him the ultimate weggy it will be so painful that he will scream loudly losing his voice in the process and his testicles will explode…"

Haku and Kimimaro sweat dropped seeing that Zabuza was laughing like a maniac, they knew they weren't going to hear the end of it.

(Time skip: at the hideout)

Zabuza was sleeping soundly in a bed with a smile on his face he was dreaming that he was giving Naruto a hundred weggys while the blond was screaming in agony. His smile grew wider even for someone like him such thing as sweet dreams exist.


	14. The hero of wave

Act 1 Wave arc

Chapter 14 The hero of wave show your courage until the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I was Massashi Kishimoto because that way I will own Naruto.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks _

(Location: at the bridge wave country water country territory)

The people were working hard on the bridge while others were probably not giving too much effort in it. Tazuna was in charge of the construction team giving orders and helping his co workers. Not too far from the old bridge builder stood Genjuro with Naruto and Sasuke who were doing their job in protecting Tazuna. They know the mission wasn't over because they know that the missing nin Momochi Zabuza was alive and well. Eventually the former mist swordsman will come after the bridge builder again and they will be ready for him. Of course they suspected that next time he will not be alone bringing reinforcements or allies to help him. Genjuro has given orders to his students that they were going to guard Tazuna during the construction of the bridge on different days. One day it will be Sakura and Akeshi and another day will be Naruto and Sasuke. Today it was Naruto and Sasuke who were guarding the old bridge builder.

Genjuro was quiet watching the place around while keeping his eyes on Tazuna. He still couldn't believe that Zabuza will go as low as becoming a missing nin someone who used to be his comrade back when they were members of the seven swordsman of the mist. He didn't had a deep friendship with him but they help each other out every once in a while they were more like partners in battle. But that was all in the past Zabuza was now a criminal and he's working for the mad man crime lord Gato who wants to kill Tazuna and destroy the wave country's last sign of hope which it's the bridge that he's building. It was the only thing that will stop Gato's reign of terror over the sea port village. Basically wave country's well being future was in his hand and his team. Next time he meets Zabuza he was going to make sure to finish him for good no mistakes.

As for Naruto and Sasuke the two were still watching over Tazuna while looking at some of the workers. They didn't look at each other due to the fact that they didn't see eye to eye. They were after all rivals and they were currently neutral although Sasuke was feeling jealousy for the blond. He knew that Naruto was a threat to him in getting strong after all they were both being train by the same jounin which it gave the possibility that they were both equally match in terms of strength. He gave one quick glance at Naruto with a frown he didn't care how much he train or how much he sweats until he collapses from exhaustion. He was going to get stronger than the blond because he needed the strength in order to fulfill his lifelong goal and ambition. Revenge against his older brother and avenge his fallen clan and his parents.

'I won't lose to you dobe.'

Naruto took a quick glance at Sasuke before he went back to watch over Tazuna. He didn't how much training he had to go through he was going to get stronger than the Uchiha and beat him. He had a dream to fulfill and he needed to become the strongest of the strongest and the best of the best. He finally decided to think about something else than his rival with Sasuke as he gazed at the workers. He has noticed that there was something wrong among them their expressions weren't as what they expect from hard working workers. Some of them look upset while others were looking afraid they look like they wanted to give up.

"What's wrong with them?" the blond was still gazing at the uneasy workers.

Genjuro was well aware of their expressions for a while now before answering his student" I would assume that they are feeling scare."

"Scare?" asked Naruto.

"Because of Gato?" Sasuke added.

Genjuro nodded" as long as someone like Gato has control over wave in the economy they can't feel safe or even rest safely for the matter, remember that Tazuna-san and his bridge are the only thing that are stopping Gato from having his selfish ambition to continue any longer that's why he wants Tazuna-san dead."

"The workers that are helping Tazuna are afraid because they believe they will get kill by Gato for helping the man who is trying to stop him" Sasuke replied.

"That's correct Sasuke and that's why we're here to provide protection for Tazuna-san so he can complete bridge and make sure Gato is stopped for good."

"Right I'll beat anyone that comes after the old man I'll take on Zabuza and those mask hunter nins and beat them believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke snorted at his comment" oh please like you have a chance against an A rank missing nins and two hunters nin that are probably in Zabuza's level dobe."

Naruto growled at the Uchiha's comment giving him a glare" what was that teme you still think I'm a weak I'm stronger than I look!"

"Want to bet?" Sasuke glared back.

"That's enough you two!" Genjuro raised his voice as a warning making the two genins stopped their arguing.

"He started" Naruto muttered.

"Hn" replied the Uchiha.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your arguing while were in the mission are we clear?" the jounin gazed back at the two genins.

"Yes sensei" they both mumble in unison.

Genjuro sighed' these two are so hard to handle I don't think they will ever change.'

Suddenly two workers came straight at Tazuna who was nailing a couple of wood tiles with his hammer. The old bridge smiled seeing the two workers who are good friends with him and they have known each other and work together for years.

"Tazuna?" one of the the workers called to him.

"Sao and Higeki what is it?" asked Tazuna.

The one called Higeki sighed before looking back at him" we…we have to talk."

Tazuna noticed their expressions and their change of tone to one that define fear and sorrow, he already knew what it was all about" what's wrong you two?"

"Look Tazuna we know each other for years we have always enjoy working for you but….me and Higeki we can't continue helping you anymore" Sao said.

"What?!" said the shocked Tazuna.

"Were sorry Tazuna but we can't help you with the bridge project anymore" Higeki replied.

"But were almost finish with the bridge it will be done in a couple of weeks if we continue at this rate!" said the bridge builder.

"I'm sorry Tazuna but we quit we both have families and we care for them too much, we don't want to get killed because of the bridge we want to spend our time with our love ones you understand?" Sao said.

"Please don't do this you two you can't leave me you two are one of my best workers I can't continue with the bridge if you two quit now!" Tazuna said getting desperate.

"We are truly sorry Tazuna but were done here I understand that you're doing this for all us for the whole village. But let's face it you can't stand up to a criminal like Gato we already lost our hero because of him, for your sake Tazuna and your family please quit this foolish idea while you're still can" Higeki said.

Tazuna watched his two friends leaving before they hand over their hard hats and left the bridge construction site. He lowered his head feeling horrible he has just two of his best workers who were helping a lot with the construction of the bridge. He gathered some of his courage trying to forget what they told him and went back to his work.

Meanwhile Naruto has watched and heard the whole thing with anger in his cerulean eyes. He bailed his fists while glaring at the two workers he couldn't believe he heard such thing from them. He wasn't happy one bit with the way they abandoned Tazuna without feeling any shame for their actions.

"How dare they….how could they walked out on him like that can't they see that the bridge is the only thing that can save them from Gato?!"

"I know how you feel Naruto but there's nothing we can do the people fear Gato and they obviously don't want to get involve with him. They believe that running away can solve their problem" Genjuro replied.

"But running away isn't the answer it is never the answer, it will only make things worse. Do they really want to continue living in fear from Gato like scare rats?!"

"Gato will most likely go after them and hurt them if they went against him or worst" Sasuke said understanding the blonds' point.

"I have mentioned before arriving here the people of wave country don't have a ninja defense system and that's why they will fear the first person that comes posing as a threat to their village. Without any ninjas or mercenaries to protect them they easily get scare and fall prey to the threat. These people aren't warriors they're just civilians who only attend to their jobs the same with carpenters like Tazuna-san and fishermen" Genjuro said.

"Even if they're not warriors they should be able to do something they should be using their words and their courage to try and stand up to Gato!" Naruto said.

"And then what dobe compare to the people Gato can hire like thugs and bandits the people will surely get kill by them?" Sasuke replied.

"And with a missing nin like Zabuza at Gato's disposal that is highly true" Genjuro added thinking about the former mist swordsman.

The blond genin growled" but still they can't let themselves get control by him if they believe in freedom and in their village they should find a way to stop Gato. Tazuna is one of those people who are trying to make a change and stop him by building the bridge…."

"It seems fear for Gato is stronger than believing in one man's dream" Genjuro said gazing at Tazuna.

"I won't give up no matter what I will fight until the end believe it" Naruto replied.

Genjuro smiled at his comment watching over Tazuna while Sasuke didn't said a word. However a smirk was formed on the Uchiha's lips making sure Naruto and Genjuro didn't noticed. He went back to his serious emo attitude and continued to do his job watching over the bridge builder.

(Time skip: Tazuna's house)

Everyone was in the table of the dining room eating lunch. One thing Naruto has come to like in the mission was Tsunami's excellent cooking. The rest of the team actually agreed with him even Sakura asked the young woman to give her some of her recipes which she has agree to give her a couple along with some pointers. The real reason she wanted to cook some good food is because she secretly wanted to cook for Naruto. She blushed a little while inner Sakura gave a thumbs up before resuming with her food. Akeshi also found the food delicious and maybe she could learn to cook like Tsunami, unlike Sakura she only wanted to cook because eating was important to the body just like drinking water. Sasuke was just quiet enjoying his food but he mentally admitted that it was very good.

Genjuro was also enjoying the food and he was please he has never taste such a great meal in a while. He was well aware that Tsunami was staring at him dreamily waiting for his response. It was important for her to receive his compliment for a well done meal. The jounin knew Tsunami will get more attach to him if he complimented her but in his heart he was a gentlemen and it was important to him to always be polite and kind to a woman. Especially if she has taken her precious time to make such a good meal and she was taken care of them in the food department saving them money from buying food.

Tsunami smiled at everyone while expecting to hear Genjuro's opinion" how is it everyone?!"

"Delicious!" Naruto piped happily.

"Very good Tsunami-san" Sakura said.

"It's really good" Akeshi said smiling.

"Hn" Sasuke's replied.

"That's Uchiha's boy way of saying that the food is very good" Akeshi said with a smirk while Sasuke nodded.

"I'm glad everyone likes it" Tsunami replied with a smile before turning to Genjuro" well Genjuro-sama how is it?"

The jounin smiled at her which made Tsunami blushed" it's very good Tsunami-san I haven't had such a great meal in a long time" not that he was lying to her or anything but he was being honest.

The young woman smiled while blushing at the compliment she was feeling very proud to received a compliment about her food from an attractive man like Genjuro. She was going to make sure to continued cooking great meals for him as long as he stays during the period of the missions. Hopefully she will somehow convince him to stay a little longer after the mission to spend time with him. The mere thought made her giggle mentally while she ate her own plate and Genjuro was staring at her noticing her expression.

'She's giving me that look again not good she must be up to something.'

Tazuna sighed seeing an empty seat next to him someone was missing the meal" Tsunami called Inari again."

The young woman nodded before getting up from the table and leaving the dining room heading to the stairs of the house" Inari dear come on down lunch is already served!"

Tsunami returned to the table while everyone was happily enjoying the delicious meal she has made. Suddenly someone new entered the dining room and the leaf ninja's eyes turned to looked at the newcomer. It was a young boy around the age of eight with spiky style raven hair and dark eyes he was wearing a white hat with two blue lines on the top of the hat. A white shirt and a grey strappy with brown sandals, the young boy who was staring at the ninjas with a frown thinking that they were wasting his time coming here and protect them from Gato. The only one who wasn't paying attention to Inari's arrival was Naruto who was still enjoying his meal.

"Inari dear please sit down I will serve your meal now" Tsunami said.

"You must be Tazuna-san's grandson nice to meet you my name is Genjuro and this is my team were from the hidden leaf village of Konoha here to protect your grandfather so he can finish building his bridge" the jounin gave a smile at the young boy.

Inari glare at Genjuro and his team" why are you all here you shouldn't be here Gato will kill you all!!"

Everyone was startle by Inari's sudden outburst it really came out of nowhere, except for Naruto who was finishing his meal.

"Inari please just sit down and eat your meal" Tsunami said worried she knew it wasn't the first time her son has gotten like this before.

The young boy ignored his mother's comment not taking his eyes of the leaf ninjas" leave now before Gato kills you all!"

'Who the hell does this brat think he is to order us around?' thought Sasuke annoyed at Inari's behavior.

"Sorry kid" everyone turned to Naruto who finished his meal the blond looked at him" that won't be happening we have a mission and we won't be leaving until we fulfill it guarding your grandpa is our mission until he finish building the bridge so rest assure that he will be fine."

"You don't stand a chance against Gato he will kill you!" shouted Inari again he was still upset.

"Inari that's enough" Tazuna tried to calm his grandson.

"It's all right we can take on Gato with no problem so everything will be fine" Naruto replied coolly.

Inari was outrage at the blonds' cool attitude thinking that he was very strong" you think you can take on Gato that's impossible he will kill you there's nothing you can't do were all doom!"

The blond genin growled getting upset at his negative attitude" didn't you hear me I said that everything will be fine we'll handle it I can take on Gato with no problem so have some faith in us!"

"Naruto-kun…." Sakura said getting worry for her best friend.

'Uh oh Naruto is getting angry that's not good' thought Akeshi.

Inari wasn't going to give up he was now more upset than before" shut up what would you know you probably had it easy in life you never suffer having so many friends and family. I bet your parents must be so proud of you that you don't have to worry about….." he didn't finished because he saw Naruto banging the table with his fists obviously he got upset by his comment.

"Inari!" Tsunami was shocked at her son's horrible comment.

Sasuke physically flinched when he heard Inari's comment feeling anger entering his system. The only thing that came to his mind was the horrible night of the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's hateful words. Genjuro and Akeshi were aware of his reaction but they remain quiet knowing that it was a very delicate topic to the Uchiha. And it wasn't Sasuke who was affected by young boy words but Naruto as well Inari's comment have really triggered the blonds' anger. Sakura got more worried when she saw Naruto's expression she has never seen him so angry before it really scared her. She knew him too well she knew that he has spent a lonely childhood before Genjuro took him under his wing. But right now she didn't know what to do but she knew that things were about to get ugly she, the only thing she did was to try and calm down.

Inari was shocked seeing Naruto's reaction he tried to act brave but he failed miserably. He started trembling thinking that he should run away but he stood frozen in place there was nothing he could do. Both Tazuna and Tsunami stood worried about the whole thing they needed to do something before things start getting ugly.

Naruto glared at the young boy" listen to yourself whining like a coward the way you talk it's like you have lost hope for the people of this village! Have you lost hope in your grandfather too the one person who's trying hard to make a difference and save this village from Gato while here you are running your mouth that its hopeless and we should go home. You're pitiful acting so afraid yeah it's easy to say this is impossible we can't beat Gato without doing a single effort to stop him, instead you're here saying that it can't be done when you should be defending your village and protecting the people who lives in it as well as protecting your family your precious people!!"

"You think you had it bad kid you don't know nothing, you aren't the only one who had it hard in life. There are lots of people out there who has experienced a painful past or a hellish childhood that is nothing compare to whatever you have experienced. And yet they haven't given up to the hate and they are still fighting hard to earn a peaceful life full of happiness and people who acknowledge you. Those are the people that become precious to you and you fight hard to protect them no matter what!!"

"Naruto-kun that's enough!" Sakura tried to stop her friend from the verbal assault on Inari.

By now Inari had tears in his eyes falling endlessly while Naruto snorted at his action" yeah go ahead kid cry it won't do you any good crying won't stop Gato and help the people of this village. You should be brave and support your grandfather so that he continues building his bridge don't you want to become a hero in everyone's eyes or a coward?!"

Inari has finally had enough and left the house running while crying while the atmosphere around the dining room has become quiet. Genjuro was smiling mentally at Naruto's painful but realistic speech everything he said was true so he was proud that his student managed to knock some sense into the young boy. Sasuke was smirking at the blonds' hard words he was actually happy that Naruto chose to defend both of them when it comes to their hard past he knew that he was very lonely and he was an orphan before meeting Genjuro. Akeshi was also smirking feeling proud for her blond teammate he did the right thing in making Inari see the light of reason. Sakura sighed at her best friend's rude and mean attitude towards Inari even if inner Sakura was cheering at the blond for his well speech.

Genjuro gazed at the quiet Tazuna and Tsunami he could clearly see the sorrow in their eyes" I apologize for my student's rude behavior you could say that he doesn't like quitters" he gave a serious looked to Naruto who only gulp in return.

"No it's all right we understand but I apologize about Inari's behavior" Tazuna said.

Tsunami stood quiet holding the urge to cry knowing the reason for her son's change in attitude" Inari was never like this you can say that he stopped believing in hope, to him there's no such thing as heroes."

Naruto snorted" figures why he was running his mouth saying that we don't stand a chance against Gato and the only thing we can do is to run away he's really a coward."

Sakura had about enough she decided to take matters into her own hands to control the blond. She smacked his head causing Naruto to have a lump on his head while Sasuke was smirking at the sight and Akeshi laughed a little.

"Oww Sakura-chan!" whine the blond genin.

"Naruto-kun I said that's enough!" glared the pink haired genin.

"You had it coming dobe" Sasuke said.

"I agree either it was Sakura or sensei" Akeshi replied.

"Yes I was ready to lay down my law on you Naruto but thank you for doing it for me Sakura" Genjuro said smiling at the pink haired genin.

Sakura only giggle at the jounins comment while Naruto was rubbing head from the painful blow and the lump on his head was still throbbing.

Tazuna decided to interrupt the silly moment" anyway please don't blame Inari for his attitude you can't blame him he has a good reason why he's like this in the first place."

"I know that the people of wave are living in fear each day from Gato but that boy is acting like there's no salvation to the village at all, even if they were ninjas here to protect it from that criminal" Genjuro said.

"Like I said Inari has his reasons to stop believing in heroes" replied the bridge builder.

"What happened?" Akeshi finally asked because she was dying of curiosity.

Tazuna lowered his gaze before looking back at the group he was ready to talk" well…."

"Father please" Tsunami stopped him from talking any further.

"I know Tsunami but I have to I know you don't like hearing about the topic but it will only be for today" replied the bridge builder.

"We understand if it's too personal that you don't want to talk about it Tazuna-san so there's no need to tell us" Genjuro said.

"No it's all right I will tell you. The reason Inari's big change is because a while ago he lost someone very precious to him because of Gato."

Everyone was looking at Tazuna who was about to tell them the story while Naruto was paying more attention than the rest.

"Inari's father died before he was born he only had me and Tsunami to raise him. As Inari grew up he wasn't the kind of person to defend himself and a lot of the kids from the village tease him and mess with him. One day one of the kids overdid it as he pushed Inari from a pier Inari felt on the water and he was about to drown. He could have died but he was saved by Kaiza."

"Kaiza?" asked Sakura.

Tazuna nodded while Tsunami was quiet thinking about him" Kaiza was a fisherman a very good one he was also a brave person who never shown any fear no matter how drastic a situation becomes. When he saved Inari he instantly became attached to him and he has grown a big sense of trust in him."

Everyone was smiling at the story so far but Naruto was in deep thought while the bridge builder continue his story" eventually Kaiza came to us and we all became rather fond with him even my daughter who got together with him making Kaiza to take the roll of father figure to Inari. Inari already thought of Kaiza as a father so he didn't have a problem with it. We were living a peaceful life everything was well until…." Tazuna paused in deep thought while Tsunami was almost at the brink of tears.

"Until Gato arrived" Genjuro said with some anger in his blue eyes.

Tazuna nodded" when Gato came to wave he immediately took over the market taking control over our economy all of the products and foods income was going directly to him, he started exploiting our resources without any mercy. We had no choice but to obey him we weren't fighters but there were others who went up against him and didn't want him to continue with his evil ways, Kaiza was one of those men. He encouraged and reunited all of the villagers to form a resistance against Gato, Kaiza never gave up hope to free wave from that criminal the villagers started treating him like a hero as a symbol of wave's hope and eventually Inari looked up at him as one too."

The leaf ninjas were quiet because they already know what was going to happen next it was very predictable. Naruto was tightening his fist in anger not wanting to hear anymore he also knew the next thing that will happen at least he could understand some of Inari's pain.

Tazuna resumed his story with sorrow in his eyes along with his daughter Tsunami" then that day came. Kaiza and the villagers that were following him were caught by Gato with his money he hired strong bandits to do his dirty job. They killed the villagers who were loyal to Kaiza and Gato held a public execution for Kaiza in front of everyone from the village. It was Gato's way of showing them what would happen if they stand up against him. With Kaiza's death the people of wave gave up we lost the symbol of hope to our village the hero of wave was gone. The most horrible thing was that Inari was there present and he saw when Kaiza was killed before his very eyes."

Silence fell on the dining room it was so quiet that the only thing that was heard was the sound of the sea outside of the house. Genjuro was in deep thought the same with Sasuke and Akeshi. Sakura had a couple of tears falling from her jade eyes the same with Tsunami weeping over her lover's death remembering the horrible day. As for Naruto he was only gazing at the ground he wasn't crying he just stood quiet in deep thought.

Tazuna on the other hand decided to finish the story" when Kaiza died Inari lost hope in everything. He lost hope in the village and in everyone believing that there was nothing that could be done to stop Gato and save the village and he also lost hope in Kaiza. Even if he wasn't his real father Inari looked up at him as he was his real father he really loved him very much."

After that Naruto made a grunt and got off from the table leaving heading upstairs to his room where he was staying temporarily.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?" asked Sakura she was still worried about him.

"Leave him be Sakura he needs some time on his own to cool down and think for himself" Genjuro said.

Sakura nodded as she was still looking at the direction that Naruto took. She was still worried about him perhaps she will talk to him later.

"Sensei what are we going to do now?" Akeshi asked" our mission was supposed to protect Tazuna until we reached wave that means the mission is over."

The bridge builder nodded in agreement" she's right now that I'm back in my home it will be best if you return to Konoha your mission is finally over."

"What will happen to you and the people of this village if we leave?" asked Sasuke" you will continue to coward in fear from Gato and his thugs?"

"Sasuke's right we can't let this continue anymore what Gato is doing is wrong I'm not going back to Konoha without helping the people of wave!" Sakura said.

"Me too" Akeshi joined in.

"The same with me" replied Sasuke.

Genjuro chuckle at their team's attitude" well I am certain that Naruto will agree with the rest of the team too so I will also agree. Tazuna-san we will help you and the people of wave from Gato I assured you that everything will be fine."

"But I don't have any more money I only have enough to pay you for the mission" Tazuna said shocked.

"That will be all right this part of our services will be free of charge this is how the ninjas of Konoha treats its clients. We will resume our original mission in guarding you while you continue to build your bridge we only have to wait before Gato makes his move. No doubt Zabuza will return again and this time we will be ready" he gazed at his team and they nodded' besides I have an old score to settle with him I also need to ask him a very important question.'

"Thank you very much everyone" Tsunami said smiling feeling very grateful for them.

"Thank you all of you I am in your debt" Tazuna replied with a smile.

Genjuro nodded before he finished his meal and got up from the table" if you'll excuse me I have to talk to someone."

"But sensei you told me to let Naruto-kun be on his own" Sakura said.

"I wasn't talking about Naruto" he replied before leaving the house while everyone knew who he was talking about.

'Inari?' thought Tazuna.

Outside of the house Inari stood on a dock nearby staring at the water. The sun was shining it was a beautiful day on wave only it wasn't happy and peaceful in the village with Gato ruling the village like he was king. Tears started forming on his eyes before he began to cry again. He was remembering his stepfather Kaiza and the kind of person he was. He was always kind hearted and brave. Kaiza will always find a way to cheer him up and put a smile on his face. He remembers how he faced off against Gato. The villagers of wave cheered him on because he wasn't afraid he was brave and believe that the village can be saved from the mad man criminal. More tears were falling he could clearly remembered the tragic day he lost his beloved stepfather and hero. The day he stopped believing in him and hoped because Kaiza broke his promise to always protect the land and the village.

_Inari was in tears as he was gazing from a steel fence in the plaza of the village. Gato was accompanied by a large group of thugs and bandits the thing that made him cry in endless was in agony it was of his stepfather. Kaiza was tied up while on his knees, the young man was full of wounds with a lot of blood around his body. It became worst as two bandits went to him and started beating him up punching him and kicking him. Inari screamed in agony while the rest of the people present were in tear while other we're also yelling to stop but the bandits completely ignored their demands. Gato finally made a gesture telling them to stop and they did he went to Kaiza injured body and kicked him in his stomach making coughed blood. Inari was still crying watching his stepfather being beat to a bloody pulp he couldn't watch it anymore it was too painful._

_Gato finally addressed to the entire villagers" people of wave know this very well that I am the one that rules over all of you and you will all obey me whether you like it or not otherwise" he snapped his fingers and one of the bandits unsheathed his katana pointing it to Kaiza's neck while the villagers gasped along with Inari._

_Gato gave an evil grin while gazing at the fishermen" you will all suffer the same consequences as you're so called hero of wave here!"_

_Kaiza slowly raised his head and he was able to see his step son Inari looking at him with his face full of tears. The young man did the only thing he could to his step son he gave him a weak smile while Inari was still trying crying._

'_Why….why are you smiling….you were supposed to protect everyone….you promised me you will protect the land why did you broke your promise why!!!' thought the sobbing boy._

_Gato gazed at the bandit that had his katana to Kaiza's neck he signaled him with a nod and the bandit grinned. He stabbed his katana on Kaiza's neck killing him instantly everyone cried while other screamed for the death of their beloved hero. And as the people cried in anguish and sorrow they lost their will and hope. Their hero was death and there was nothing they could do but to obeyed the criminal in front of them. _

_Inari fell on his knees watching the body of his stepfather with a pool of his own blood' NNNNOOOOOOO!!!' he was now sobbing uncontrollably._

_Gato gazed at the crowd once again" let that be warning to all of you who tries to defy me or you will die just like him. Remember who owns you all!" _

Inari continued to cry' you left me you left everyone and you broke your promise to protect everyone….'

"Are you all right?"

Inari gasped looking behind him he saw Genjuro looking at him with a lot of concern in his eyes" are you feeling all right Inari?"

The young boy shook his head while drying his tears while the jounin went next to him gazing at the water" don't let Naruto get to you he has his reasons for being upset with you."

Inari didn't answered he just continued to stare at the water while in truth he didn't like the blond ninja.

"Tazuna-san told me what happened to your stepfather."

Inari gasped but kept quiet as more tears were falling from his eyes Genjuro put a hand on his shoulder" Inari you have been through a lot of pain by losing someone important and precious like him but you aren't the only one who has had it tough in life."

Inari frowned at his comment" you're starting to talk just like him."

Genjuro smiled" him…you must be talking about Naruto yes I guess I did but he has had it worst than you in life Inari."

"What?" the young boy said.

"Naruto used to be an orphan he never knew who were his parents and in Konoha let's just say that the people didn't like him they started acting hostile towards him" the jounin replied of course he wasn't going to mention to him about the Kyuubi.

"Naruto was always alone and he never had any friends he used to get in trouble and get beat up by the villagers. There were times that he did the same thing you're doing right now Inari….he cry…"

Inari dried his tears while gazing at the jounin" but how he was acting all tough and brave like he didn't care what would happen to him if Gato catches him?"

"We all have a limit Inari Naruto finally got tire of crying and started hiding his pain so no one finds out that he's really hurting on the inside and he started training to become strong. Now he fights for the people he held as his precious people and he has a dream to become Hokage so everyone in Konoha acknowledges him and respects him."

Inari gazed back at the water thinking about the blond" you said he used to be an orphan?"

Genjuro smiled" I did because I took him in he's living with me he's my family along with my other students and I care very much for them."

"So he's like your son?" asked the young boy thinking about his stepfather.

"Yes I see all of them as my children like they were my own" the jounin got one knee to match Inari's height" but the point is Inari that Naruto has had it worst than you and he hasn't even thought about giving up in his dream to become Hokage I have heard people saying that he will never become Hokage that his dream is impossible. That only motivates Naruto to try harder and convince them otherwise, but if you give up then it's all over that's what you're doing in giving in to Gato."

"But what can I do I'm just a kid?"

"That's merely an excuse they are plenty of things you can do, you can start by standing up to Gato."

"But if I do that he will kill me!"

"Not if you rally your supporters you have to convince everyone in the village to stand up to him just like you stepfather once did I think it's more appropriate than a son follows in his father's footsteps don't you think?"

"I guess….but I'm afraid…"

"Inari I'm sure Kaiza had a lot of faith in you he must have believed in you a lot just like you believe in him too."

"That's what I want to believe but when he was…."tears were forming on Inari's eyes again" before he was killed he looked at me and smiled at me I don't know why he do that, it angers me so much because I think he was happy that he abandoned the promise he made to me to always protect the land and everyone!"

Genjuro smiled at him again" Inari you're wrong when he smiled at you it wasn't because he was happy that he broke his promise to you it's because he was going to die for the village."

"What?!" Inari was shocked.

"He was happy because he was going to die for the sake of his village and everyone just like a ninja is happy to die for the sake of his home village. Kaiza tried everything he could and fought hard to save the people of wave and that's why he smiled before he died, I think he would have preferred dying protecting the village than dying without doing nothing at all."

Inari was shocked at the revelation his eyes were wide before tears were forming once again at the corner of his eyes" then he….he wasn't happy because he failed to keep his promise."

"Kaiza would have wanted you to protect wave just like he did after all don't you want to protect Tazuna-san and Tsunami-san?"

Tears were falling as the young boy nodded" I really want to….I really want to protect everyone but I don't know how."

"Like I told you before you can start by standing up to Gato and you're not alone because I'm with you and my team Naruto as well" Genjuro replied.

Inari nodded with a smile" thank you…"

"Don't mention it let's go back."

"Okay."

(Location: cabin a few miles from wave country water country territory)

Zabuza was resting on a bed he was still feeling the effect from the paralysis death state thanks to Haku in order to save him from Genjuro and his team. The former mist swordsman has been trying to get some rest but he couldn't he's been having a lot on his mind lately. He couldn't believe that he was about to lose the fight Genjuro was about to kill him if it wasn't for Haku to arrived in the nick of time. Then there was his team they were stronger than average genins taking down his water clones like they were nothing. He had to swallow his pride and face the truth that he never stood a chance on his own to take the team from Konoha on. He gazed to his right and saw Kimimaro who was staring in the window he was probably checking for any visitors or approaching enemies. Haku came to him holding a medical kit and as usually the teen just smiled warmly at his teacher and mentor.

"Zabuza-sama has your wounds healed yet?"

"I'm not feeling so hurt the rest have done its job."

Haku nodded" you're not hurt anymore er…..down there?"

The missing nin growled remembering the horrible pain he felt on his crotch because of a certain blond ninja" the pain from the weggy that smart ass brat gave me is gone."

"That's good to hear at least you're finally healed however the effect from the death state paralysis still remains, you will be unable to move for the rest of the week."

Zabuza stood quiet staring at the ceiling of the room he couldn't get his battle with Genjuro out of his mind' damn him….damn you Genjuro after all this time you're still as strong as ever. Next time we meet I will make sure you never lift a sword ever again.'

"We have company" Kimimaro said watching the visitors entering the cabin from the window.

Haku's eyes hardened knowing who was the person that was visiting them, he didn't like him one bit. Zabuza was calm on his bed when the door to the room opened and Gato entered accompanied with two bandits. The business man only grinned seeing the missing nin so helpless in bed while he was ignoring the glares from both Haku and Kimimaro they both didn't trust him.

"You know I would have understood about the demon brothers failing on their job to kill the bridge builder but I wasn't expecting someone like you to failed Zabuza. It's very amusing to find out that you got beaten by a bunch kids" Gato said.

Zabuza growled his gaze meeting the criminal" among those kids was Genjuro and he has trained those genins making them hard to deal with, I clearly underestimate them."

"You seem to know one of them" asked Gato.

"Genjuro was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist like myself we know each other for a while. The guy isn't someone you will like to have as an opponent so I had my work cut out with him and his genin team."

"Well if you're not up to the task in killing the bridge builder then I have no further use for someone like you, considering the amount of money I have paid you to get the job done. Looks like you're not up to the challenge."

Zabuza glared at him" I assured you Gato that bridge builder will die I have promised."

"It's hard for me to believe that when you're resting in a bed just look at you I bet you can barely move" Gato went closer to Zabuza he was about to touched him when his left hand was being squeeze hard making him flinched in pain" what the hell?!"

Haku gave the man a death glare tightening his hold on Gato's hand his gaze was completely different from his usual kind expressions" don't you dare lay a finger on Zabuza-sama or I will kill you."

The two bandits immediately reacted seeing their boss in trouble they unsheathed their katanas before Kimimaro got in front of them holding a kunai he was giving them a cold glare" if you take one more step you will regret it with your lives."

The two bandits started trembling from Kimimaro's glare they have thought that made a mistake in trying to attacked them.

"Haku Kimimaro that's enough!" Zabuza said stopping the two teens.

They both nodded before they returned to their original positions. Kimimaro went back to the window while Haku let go from crushing Gato's hand. He went back to stay next to the bed where the missing nin lay.

Gato was rubbing his hand feeling the pain while glaring at Haku but the was ignoring him he gazed at the two swordsman who were still attack position with their katanas" stand down you two!"

The bandits nodded before they sheathed their swords. Gato could feel the tension in the room and although Haku and Kimimaro have stopped their upcoming assault they looked like they wanted to finish what they started.

Gato chuckle feeling a little nervous " it seems we have gotten to a bad start Zabuza. I understand that you must be feeling uncomfortable with fulfilling the job since you know that it won't be easy to kill the bridge builder, you need some motivation."

"Motivation?" asked the missing nin.

Gato grinned while adjusting his sun glasses" I'm a man of business I know how the economy works and how to manage the capital I have my ways in earning money very quickly. However you are a man worth receiving a good amount of money, you are one of the hidden mists most dangerous missing nins with your experience as a mist swordsman. So let's negotiate shall we how about if I pay you double the original amount of money if you kill the bridge builder?" he grinned knowing that they couldn't resist such an offer.

All three of them were in shock at the proposal. Zabuza's eyes were wide as dinner plates the same with Haku and Kimimaro. At first they thought Gato was playing some sort of practical and sick joke on them. However looking into the business's man face they could tell he was being serious with the negotiation he has given them.

"Well Zabuza what do you say?"

The missing nin started laughing in amusement" you're going to pay me double for the job Gato it's not my place to say this but have you lost your mind?"

Gato just smirked at his question" it may look like I have but I'm not joking and I'm not lying to you I will pay you double, all I want is that you kill the bridge builder before he finishes building that bridge. My entire business future it's at stake if that bridge is build, well do you accept?"

"Of course I will accept your offer that bridge builder will die your negotiation has really help me a lot Gato."

The business man grinned" wonderful I'm glad we have solved our differences now when you killed that bridge builder bring his body to me. I will use his body to show it to the whole people of wave so they can witness the death of another so called hero who wants to help their beloved village crushing their spirits even more. They will have no choice but to summit to me for good let's get going"

The two bandits nodded as they opened the door leaving and Gato followed them shortly before gazing back at the missing nin" remember Zabuza no mistakes this time if you fail then the deal is off" he finally left the room closing the door behind him.

Kimimaro made sure that they have left the cabin so they can finally talk. He saw them leaving until they were finally far away.

"Haku Kimimaro as soon as I recover we will go to wave and kill the bridge builder for good and while we're at it we'll kill Genjuro and his team altogether" Zabuza said.

"I don't trust him" Haku replied while glaring thinking of Gato.

"I agree it's too good to be true that he's paying such a large amount of money he's up to something" Kimimaro said.

"He could be planning to turn his back on us" Haku replied.

Zabuza chuckle" and you two don't think I don't know that of course I'm well aware that Gato could be up to something. If he does plans to stab us in the back after we fulfill the job then I will stab his back before he gets the chance."

Haku started leaving heading to the door.

"Where are you going Haku?" asked Kimimaro.

"I'm going to change to picked up some medicinal herbs we may need them after the upcoming battle" he opened the door leaving.

"Always thinking ahead eh Haku?" Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"I will watch over you Zabuza-sama" Kimimaro said walking next to him.

"I don't need any protection" mumble the missing nin.

"You can't move your body at all leaving you defenseless for an enemy attack."

Zabuza didn't said a word as he tried to get some rest waiting for the death state paralysis to end so he can finally make his move and continue with his mission to kill Tazuna.

(At the bridge)

Tazuna was back at the bridge doing his job with the rest of the workers not letting the fact that he lost his two close friends and best workers Sao and Higeki. This time the ones who were staying on watch to protect Tazuna were Sasuke and Akeshi who Genjuro gave them the order to take turn to watch over the bridge builder. The two teens were watching over Tazuna keeping their eyes on him. Although a while it became very boring sitting doing nothing. Both teens were hoping that Zabuza would show up so they can break their boredom with some fighting. Akeshi didn't noticed the quick glance that Sasuke gave her while at the same time he didn't noticed the looked Akeshi gave him.

Akeshi finally gave a sigh feeling very bore" I wish Gato would show up with his thugs so we have something to kill the bore environment."

"Hn" replied the Uchiha.

"I hear you Uchiha boy I know it's our mission to watch over Tazuna but isn't there a way for us stop feeling bore while watching over him?"

"Maybe talking will help us from getting bore Gato doesn't seem to show up when we want to."

Akeshi smiled" talk that's okay I've wanted to ask you something for a while now."

Sasuke gazed at her with a raised eyebrow" what?"

"Why didn't you use your sharingan when we were fighting Zabuza?"

The Uchiha sighed in disappointment although it was topic he didn't want to discuss because it made him look weak and inferior. But somehow he felt like telling her he trusted her while Akeshi was staring at him expecting for an answer.

"I…I haven't unlocked my sharingan yet…"

The raven haired teen blinked at his statement" oh I see….I guess that makes sense you haven't awaken your bloodline yet any ideas how can you unlock it?"

"Believe me if I knew I would have awaken the shringan by now" he replied dryly.

"I guess that's true" she replied with a smile.

"I have been training so hard for a long time I eventually thought that I will be able to awake the sharingan if I can continue to train but so far that hasn't happen yet even with Genjuro sensei's training."

"Have you tried having perfect chakra control to unlock it?" asked the red highlights teen" in your case have you try controlling the exact amount of chakra into your eyes?"

"Don't' you think I have tried that already it hasn't work so far I seriously don't know when I will awaken my sharingan and yet….Itachi awakened his sharingan when he was only five and I'm twelve" he growled and his onyx eyes hardened in hatred thinking of his older brother.

Akeshi knew talking about Sasuke's past was taboo knowing how painful it was for him the same with talking about Itachi. She knew she had to change the topic before Sasuke gets too angry or completely uncomfortable.

"I know you will awake your sharingan Uchiha boy remember that you're not done with sensei's training once you get stronger than you are now I'm sure it won't be a problem to unlock your bloodline" she gave him a big smile.

Hearing that the Uchiha ease up a little he was no longer feeling upset and he has forgotten about the topic of his brother and the Uchiha massacre. He felt so much better hearing those words coming from the raven haired genin, no doubt that he needed to hear some words of encouragement.

"Akeshi….thank you…"

"Hey I'm being honest you have the potential to become into a very strong ninja" she replied before smirking evilly" now if you can get rid of your emo personality."

Sasuke sweat dropped while frowning" whatever…."

"I am being honest again."

"Hn"

"Ignoring me won't do you good" she smirked.

"By the way" Sasuke stare at her" since we're on the topic of bloodline limits how about if you tell me about your bloodline?"

"Huh what makes you think I have a bloodline?" asked Akeshi with smug grin.

"Akeshi I know about your past….the bloodline massacre…" his onyx eyes were staring deeply into her brown eyes feeling a little for talking about her tragic past.

The teen lowered her gazed while giving a sigh she really didn't wanted to remember he terrible past she only pay attention to the conversation" you got me Uchiha boy yeah its true I have a bloodline limit."

"What is it?" Sasuke was trying not to sound too curious or excited when in truth he was very curious to know what Akeshi's bloodline was.

Akeshi gave a very dramatic pause making it look like she was about to tell the Uchiha the biggest secret in the world making him more curious than ever" well….that's a secret!" she smiled sweetly.

"What?!" Sasuke face faulted getting annoyed at her comment he got back up frowning at her" what do you mean a secret?!"

"It means that I can't tell you yet."

"Why not I told you about the sharingan didn't I?!"

"No you didn't Uchiha boy I learned from the sharingan from back at the academy remember Iruka sensei when he was talking about the Uchiha clan and the sharingan?" she was grinning at him.

Sasuke blushed at his mistake while crossing his arms in annoyance" I think it's not fair that you know about my bloodline and I don't know about yours."

Akkeshi giggled while giving him a friendly punch on his shoulder" don't worry Uchiha boy you will find out eventually who knows maybe you will see my bloodline in action when we fight Zabuza again."

The Uchiha sighed' but I want to know now.'

(Village district wave country)

Genjuro was with Naruto and Sakura walking the streets of the village. They were assisting their teacher buying some groceries for Tsunami since Genjuro was so kindly to her the favor. However things were awkward walking the streets things weren't happy in the village. They gazed around and they could see how the village of wave has become a village full of poverty. Most of the villagers were wearing old clothes they look like they haven't been washed for a while. Some were living in the streets while others looked sick probably dying of hunger. Naruto and Sakura felt pity as they gazed at the poor villagers they have never seen so much poverty before. They have gotten used to live in a wealthy village like Konoha since it was one of the five countries largest of the hidden villages they have never see such heartbroken sight. For Naruto it reminded him of the days when he was living alone when he was an outcast and hated by the villagers. He didn't like the sight one bit it only made him angry that Gato was the one responsible for this.

"This is….horrible" Sakura said in a whisper watching a couple of children being with their mother on the street.

"It can't be helped I suppose these are the consequences for Gato's rule over wave" Genjuro said.

"Damn him who the hell does he think he is taking advantage of the people in this village, he steals away their way of living their money and their freedom he has no right. What he's done is just cruel and wrong these people they don't deserve any of this" Naruto said with a growl.

"I agree Naruto it really is terrible to watch these people living such a hard life and are just civilians not ninjas it makes the harder to stand up to this outrage" Sakura replied.

"Those who poses a threat to Gato are eliminated by him, don't forget that the people of wave have lost hope they no longer believe in themselves to do anything to stop Gato at all. They just let themselves be manipulated by him because they can't fight back" Genjuro said.

"I can't wait to beat Zabuza and Gato they will pay for this" Naruto said with anger.

"We'll do something about it I assure you" replied the jounin.

Sakura nodded then suddenly gasped in shock when she felt somebody grabbing her butt' what the hell I'm being grope…AH pervert!'

"**Hell no I'll beat the living crap out of that pervert!"** inner Sakura bailed her fists .

She glared as she turned around ready to bring down hell on the pervert when she saw a little girl trying to get to her bag of supplies.

"Whoa relax Sakura-chan I think she's looking for food" Naruto said hoping that his pink haired friend didn't hit the little girl by mistake.

Sakura finally smiled at the little girl" I'm sorry you must be hungry I think I have some food around here somewhere" she started looking through her bag.

Genjuro got one and took a piece of bread from the grocery bag" here you go make sure you share this with everyone in your family."

"Thank you mister" the little gladly took the large piece of bread before kindly bowing and leaving.

"This is an outrage how someone can be so cruel and let this people starve to death?!" Sakura said.

"People like Gato are selfish and are only interested in one thing only and that's money. They believe money is the only thing that can give them anything they desire little do they know that wealth isn't everything in this world. Having too much money corrupts the human mind the same with having too much power, it corrupts their hearts blinding them in darkness forever."

"After hearing that you've made me realize that money is evil sensei" Naruto replied.

"It's not really evil Naruto it depends how you spend it like giving it for charity for example as long as you aren't selfish with using the money it's all right" replied the jounin with smile.

"Yeah Naruto-kun money isn't really evil it's how you used, you're not doing wrong if you buy a birthday gift for your friend with the money you used or like buying someone's groceries" replied the pink haired genin.

"I guess but what about the bread you gave that little girl that was from Tsunami's groceries?" asked the blond.

"Not to worry I'm sure Tsunami-san won't mind, now Naruto Sakura you two know that in one week Zabuza will feel better from the death like state the hunter nin put him through. That means after that week he will come back after Tazuna I want you two to get some exercises."

"Right we'll get on it right away sensei!" Naruto said while Sakura nodded.

"I want you two to increase the chakra from your weights and start running around the forest not too far from this village you can climb trees if you wish to I will get the groceries to Tsunami-san and see you two later" Genjuro left the two genins.

(Time skip: evening)

Naruto and Sakura have given twenty laps around the forest with their chakra weights increase more than usually. So far the two teen were panting obviously they were feeling tire but they still had plenty energy in them. They were currently finishing another lap with Sakura gaining a lead on Naruto while Naruto was smirking in amusement. He was shocked when the pink haired kunoichi was running faster than him while Naruto was in shock trying to pass her and gain the lead again. Soon Sakura reached the whole lap as she started cheering in victory while the blond reached behind her and sighing.

"Well Naruto-kun looks like I win you know what that means?" she was smirking.

"I know I know I have to take you somewhere nice when we get back to Konoha" replied the down Naruto.

"Not just somewhere nice but you have to take me to eat too" Sakura was trying to erase the small blush on her cheeks.

The blond scratched the back of his head while giving his fox grin and blushing slightly" sure thing Sakura-chan!"

"It's getting dark maybe we should head back" Sakura said.

Naruto gazed at the nearby tree seeing that it was very tall and long he smirked" hey Sakura-chan how about we have a race first one to reach the top of this tree wins?"

"You mean climb the tree with our feet?" grin the pink haired genin.

"You bet!"

"All right but let's make it more interesting loser will have to pay the food when you take me out."

Naruto gasped remembering what he has in his toad wallet" um…I'm a little short on money right now."

"Too bad it's your fault for giving the suggestion to climb the tree in the first place, so are we going to do this or not?"

"You're on!"

The two ninjas started running climbing the tree using their feet concentrating on giving the right amount of chakra into their feet. Both of them gave a good start and they were equally fast. It was tough to climb the tall tree because it had a lot of branches making them hard for them to run faster. They had to jump out of the day to dodge the branches eventually their little race ended in an hour. There was no winner both Naruto and Sakura reached the top of the tree so it was a draw. They both at smiled at each other before they climb down doing another race. As they both landed on the ground it was another draw.

Naruto obviously fell to the ground from exhaustion from the hard exercises they have done four hours" man I am so tire I don't think I'll be able to get to Tazuna's house."

"Well you have to its already dark we need to head back now Genjuro sensei will get worry if we don't return" replied Sakura getting seated next to the tired blond.

"It's okay Sakura-chan sensei knows we can take care of ourselves he won't get worry."

"But still we have to get back to Tazuna's house...Naruto-kun Naruto-kun are you lis…" Sakura didn't finish because she saw that the blond has fallen asleep.

'I can't believe it that idiot fall asleep in the middle of the forest no way I'm carrying him back to Tazuna's house were a little far from that location. I am tire too maybe I should sleep here too…'

Sakura finally gave up she wasn't going to walked all the way to Tazuna's house so she decided to sleep on the ground too with her blond friend. She gazed at Naruto's sleeping form and blushed a little seeing how cute he looks when's he's sleeping. She smirked while giggling because an idea has popped in her head.

"**I want to be next to Naruto-kun!"** shouted inner Sakura.

She smiled before getting next close to him and she hold him on his waist. She snuggle closer to him while blushing she was so happy sleeping with the blond ninja. Pretty soon she closed her eyes and feel asleep too never noticing the big smile that appeared on Naruto's lips enjoying the extra warn.

To be continued

Well this chapter is finally done and I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while I've been busy writing my other stories. Anyway I read chapter 469 and well I like the fact that Sakura confessed her feelings for Naruto although it was act. Sakura was obviously acting however I do believe that her feelings for Naruto are true. Also god they chapter is being flame so badly by Naru/Hina and anti Sakura fans so much. I know we'll have an answer in the upcoming chapters. But I do know that this will be another Naru/Saku moment who knows maybe Naru/Saku might become canon before Christmas. Anyway please review and I will see you all next time.

Next chapter: Battle at the bridge part 1: Genjuro's resolve


	15. Battle at the bridge part 1

Act 1: Wave arc

Chapter 15 Battle at the bridge part 1: Genjuro's resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-san now leave me alone already.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Bold letters means inner Sakura speaking **

(Location: forest region wave country water country territory)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find out that he was still in the forest where he was training, he remembered that he felt asleep last night from all the training he did. He felt something next to thing and blushed seeing the beautiful sleeping expression of his childhood friend and crush Sakura. The pink haired genin was sleeping soundly while smiling leaning closer to him, using the blond as a pillow. Having the pink haired pixie so close to him made him blushed hard, this was probably the first time Sakura has been so close to him. If he was a few more inches closer he would be able to reach her lips and steal a kiss it's been one of his dreams to kiss the pink haired kunoichis who stole his heart a long time ago, the same pink haired prankster who inspire him to become a prankster himself. He reached and caressed her bubblegum pink hair smiling at her the blush never left his cheeks she was truly beautiful, to him she was the most beautiful girl he has ever lay eyes on. He wanted to kiss her but stealing a kiss from her it didn't felt right, he wanted to kiss her if she was willing to kiss him back. He erased the thought for now and leaned his head looking at the morning sky he couldn't believe he and Sakura stayed all night long training. He gave a sigh thinking about his teammates and his teacher knowing about his temper.

'I hope sensei isn't angry because we stayed all night training….I don't want to see him angry again.'

He stopped his thinking hearing some rustle in the grass not too far from his location, he got up leaving Sakura to continue sleeping soundly. He walked ahead and he spotted someone picking up a couple of plants, he took a long look at the stranger. He saw a woman with long dark hair and brown eyes with holding a basket on her left arm she was wearing a pink yukata with flowers designs on it. The blond blushed because she was pretty and hated to admit that her beauty rivals Sakura's. He got a little closer seeing that she was smiling because a bird flew in her shoulder, she was smiling picking more plants. They finally met eye to eye Naruto stood still looking at her of course he didn't had a clue who was the woman that without knowing he has met her before. The woman who really wasn't a but he in the first place recognized him immediately he was none other than Haku.

He gazed at the blond with the cool looking ninja outfit and his leaf headband on his forehead' it's that ninja from Konoha again.... one of the few who were present when Zabuza-sama was about to get killed.'

Now Haku was clever and calm he wasn't going to freak out because his enemy has spotted him, obviously he knew he didn't recognized him due that he always wears his mask whenever he's in combat. He was wearing civilian's clothing and it was female clothing in order confuse suspects, Zabuza taught him about having an undercover disguise to fool anyone that might be a threat. Judging from Naruto's expression he didn't have a clue who he was so it was an advantage for him, it was best to play his role nicely and accurate.

He smiled at him" oh how are you I didn't saw you there?"

"I was here training before I saw you…" replied Naruto coolly.

"Training…yes I can see that you're a ninja but it's a little early in the morning to be doing such thing."

"I know but I was just resting from last night's training" the blond scratched the back of his head.

"You mean you spent the night here?" Haku was shocked" didn't you get cold?"

"Nah it's not like I had anything to keep me warm" he replied blushing thinking that he slept with Sakura holding him like he was her personal pillow" so what are you doing?"

The teen smiled resuming his work" I'm picking up some medical herbs for a friend of mine who got hurt he'll be fine though I'm just making sure I get plenty. You never know when you might need them."

"You can use the medical herbs to make medicine does that mean you're some kind of doctor?"

Haku remained calm gazing at him, the blond was just smiling at him but there was something about him' is he….does he knows…he seems to be getting suspicious of me.'

He kept his smile" I'm a doctor…"

"You seem a little young to be a doctor to me I mean you looked a little older than me, maybe two years older than me" replied Naruto.

Haku kept his smile' did he figure me out….his face I know very well that looks can be deceiving but he…'

"You're very observant. I am actually a doctor following my mother's footsteps she's helping become a full doctor…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head" oh I guess that makes sense why you're young hehe…sorry for asking so many questions."

"It's all right" the teen has finished gathering the necessary herbs" tell me….is there anyone precious to you?"

"Huh…precious?" the blond blinked.

Haku nodded" someone precious to you, someone you're willing to protect with your life for his or her safety."

Naruto was in deep thought thinking about his precious people. He smiled thinking about Iruka, Genjuro, Seiryu, Ryo, Akeshi. He was willing to protect them all, and then Sakura's picture came to his mind. He blushed his best friend since childhood his partner in crime when he became prankster, she was his most precious person. The mastermind of pranks who accepted him and didn't hate him like the villagers of Konoha he gave a fond smile. Haku noticed his expression it was honest and warm no doubt he had a good answer for his question.

The blond genin was still smiling" yeah….I have a precious person worth to protect I have others too."

"I see…then we have something in common. I also have someone very precious to me and I would do anything to protect him, there's someone else who is precious to me as well he's a good friend."

"I'm glad to hear that miss that's the reason I'm training. To become very strong and be able to protect m precious people, I would do anything for them…"

"Yes me too….I would do anything for my precious people because they mean everything to me…"

Sakura woke up with a small yawn she has slept peacefully and happily, she remembered last night. She felt asleep with Naruto after they were done with their training she blushed remembering that she felt asleep holding the blond like he was a pillow. She smile before she noticed that her blond friend wasn't with her she got up spotting him talking to someone, when she got to him she made a complete stop watching the person he was talking to. Immediately her jade eyes hardened glaring daggers at the girl at least that's what she thought since she looks like one, she was feeling an uncertain emotion. Seeing her blond friend and object of her affections talking to a girl that she hated to say looks prettier than her, it was making her blood boil. Naruto was smiling talking to her it was making her feel so jealous the only thing she was thinking was punching her and send her flying, it was a nice thought. She kept her glare at Haku giving a whole new meaning to the term if looks could kill resuming her walking before the two teens noticed her presence.

'Who is she…why is Naruto-kun smiling at her?'

"**She better not be trying to take my Naruto-kun or I will play a very mean prank on her!" **

"Oh Sakura-chan you're awake!?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey Naruto-kun…." The pink haired genin trailed off before she gave a forced smile hiding her anger turning to Haku" and who might you be…"

"She's…." Naruto cut her the teen off before blinking" hey what's your name you haven't introduced yourself?"

"I apologize but I really must get going….I don't want to keep friend waiting any longer" Haku replied before smiling at Naruto which only made Sakura feel more jealous glaring at him" I can see it in your eyes….when you have someone precious to protect you're destine to become strong for the sake of that precious person. I have a feeling you will become strong…." She walked away.

"Thanks I hope you're right" the blond smiled.

"Hmph…." Sakura was still staring at him with a frown' who does she think she is she didn't even told us her name….who was she?'

Haku stopped walking not looking at them" by the way….I'm a boy…" he continued walking leaving the two ninjas.

"What!?" Naruto was shocked his jaw hitting the ground.

"What!?" Sakura gave the same comical expression as her best friend.

"**What the heck….he's a boy but he's prettier than me damn it!?" **inner Sakura wasn't happy she started cursing a lot.

"No way that can't be!" Naruto was still shocked at the revelation" he's prettier than Sakura-chan…"

"What!!?" Sakura was now glaring at the blond with jade daggers" what did you just said Naruto!?"

The blond genin gulped seeing how angry she looked he took a step back" now Sakura-chan hold on I…I didn't mean it like that honest…"

"Then what do you meant…because I hear you loud and clear saying that boy is cuter than me!?"

"Sakura-chan don't get angry okay so it's true….he's prettier than you but he's a boy not a girl."

The pink haired kunoichi felt hurt heartbroken after hearing his opinion confirmed the second time, she felt like crying. But she wasn't going to show it not here, not now she was going to be strong before she heads back to Tazuna's house. These were the days she hated that her blond friend was so dense that he didn't realized her has hurt her feelings, he has always thought of her being pretty. To heard him say that a boy was prettier than her made her feel so insecure, and while it was always Naruto the one to give her self esteem a strong boost today he has gave it a low painful blow. She gazed at him who was now staring at her with such a concerned expression it was the kind of look that she couldn't stand seeing it will break her heart to gaze at him. Right now she was upset with him for his insensitive comment she decided to do the right thing, leaving.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto started worried about her.

She growled" I don't want to talk to you since he's prettier than me you obviously like him. Go tell him you like him and while you're at it go marry him!"

Naruto turned pale he felt sick to his stomach" eww Sakura-chan…marry him that's not right."

She walked feeling frustrated by his comment but the blond went after her" Sakura-chan wait!"

"Leave me alone!"

WHAM!!!

She punched him sending him to the ground with a lump bigger than his head. Poor Naruto was knocked out silly hearing all kinds of noises. From birds, bells, he was even seeing stars. He tried to get up and go after his best friend but everything black and he felt unconscious. She finally left with tears forming at the corner of her eyes now she felt worst than before because she hit him, she didn't like hitting him she only did it by sheer impulse because of her anger and jealousy. She started running wanting to get away from everything and escape the problem she knew it wasn't going to help, nothing good comes from running away. Inner Sakura was feeling worst she was already sobbing for hitting the object of her affections the person she has strong feelings.

'What have I done….Naruto-kun?'

(Time skip)

(Location: Tazuna's house urban district wave country water country territory)

Akeshi left the house of the bridge builder after finishing preparing her gear she was going to need it. They will be heading back to the bridge to continue their mission although they were hoping that Gato will be planning something soon the crime lord hasn't given up in his attempts to have Tazuna out of the way, in order to have complete control of the village. To her Gato wasn't the big problem it was Zabuza along with the two mist hunter nins which they weren't really hunter nins but ninjas working for the missing nin. When they faced him once again it's going to become clear why this mission is considered an A rank, she didn't showed fear she has trained hard to become this strong. Next time they meet the missing nin from mist she was going to be ready, walking around the house she was surprised to see Sakura. She got worried when she saw that she was sobbing, she was seated at the border of a nearby pier. Something bad must have really happened that will make her cry she went to her still feeling worry, she got seated next to her the pink haired kunoichi hasn't noticed her yet.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

The pink haired genin turned to looked at her, Akeshi felt bad seeing her jade eyes were red for crying a lot" Akeshi…."

"What happened why are you crying?"

"It's kind of my fault that I'm crying…."

"Did something happen to Naruto?" the raven red highlights girl asked looking more worried than before.

"No nothing like that I….this morning when we wake up from last night's training. He was talking to another girl picking herbs but….he turned out to be a boy and Naruto-kun said he was prettier than me. I think he likes him…." Sakura let more of her tears fall.

Akeshi blinked in disbelief" what….seriously Naruto likes a boy….you're serious our Naruto!?"

She nodded" that comment he made that he was prettier than me he didn't realized how much it hurt my feelings…I just lost control I was so angry with him that I punched him, I told him to leave me alone…"

The raven haired girl was still too shock to believe the information she just heard' that's impossible Naruto is crazy about Sakura he….he would never even consider eww he is not a butt pirate…'

She shook her head erasing the horrible indecent thoughts turning to the teary eye pink haired teen" Sakura are you sure that he said he likes that boy?"

The pink haired bit her lip feeling guilty" well I kind of told him that while he was at it he should marry him and he told me that it wasn't right, he sounded disgusted."

Akeshi sighed in relief' I should it known there was no way Naruto is like that. He likes Sakura so much.'

"I knew it this was all just a little misunderstanding. Sakura Naruto doesn't like boys you jumped to conclusions too soon there must be a reason why he said that boy is prettier than you?"

She bit her lip again feeling horrible" well the boy looked awfully a lot like a girl, I mean his face is so pretty and his long hair….I guess Naruto-kun couldn't help it but say that compliment."

"You really think he's prettier than you?" Akeshi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess…." She replied softly.

"I really can't tell because I didn't saw how he looks like but I do know one thing. Naruto believes you're the prettiest girl in the whole world."

"I don't think so…." Sakura lowered her gaze.

"Now hold it what's with the negative attitude, you're not the old Sakura anymore. You're the strong kunoichi Sakura you're supposed to be full of confidence don't start thinking like that."

"I just don't think I'm pretty Akeshi. Look at me my hair is pink I have a wide forehead and….I'm a flat chest compare to you…"

The older genin sighed rubbing her forehead" Sakura your pink hair is pretty it makes you look unique than the rest of the girls you should be proud of it. Second you're only twelve your body hasn't developed yet, I'm older than you obviously my body has gone through the changes. Third so what if you have a wide forehead it goes well with your face, I'm sure Naruto doesn't have a problem with that I think he likes your forehead."

Sakura stood quiet listening to her friends words and she was right, she blushed thinking in the past a couple of months ago before taking the genin test.

"_Sakura-chan you have a charming wide forehead it makes me want to kiss it…" Naruto's whole face was red like a tomato._

_Sakura frowned" stop joking around like that Naruto-kun I don't like it when you say jokes like that" she was obviously blushing because she has always dreamed that he will be the one to said that compliment to her like he has read her mind._

"_I'm not kidding Sakura-chan I mean it why would you think I will joke about that!?"_

"_Because…." She paused feeling her low self esteem kicking in._

"_Sakura-chan you do have a nice forehead and didn't I told you that you should show it with pride?" he smiled at her" if everyone else tease you about your forehead then just ignored them because they are jealous, believed your forehead goes well with your cute face" he blushed slightly._

_The pink haired was still blushing before grinning toughing his shoulder" tag you're it!"_

"_What the Sakura-chan that's not fait come back here!" he chased down the pink haired girl who was long gone by now."_

She blushed" yeah….I guess you're right…"

"And finally" Akeshi resumed" why in the world are you interested in having these water balloons?!" she touched her developed C cup breasts.

She laughed at her comment" they're not water balloons they're breast."

"Whatever I don't like them I'm praying to Kami that my body doesn't continue to develop, I don't want to become a big chest kunoichi."

Sakura giggle at her comment" boys like girls with boobs."

"I don't care I don't want to attract boys, there's no one I'm interested in at all" she quickly erased the thought of a certain Uchiha.

"Akeshi you're weird" she replied with a smile.

"Maybe I am but you still like me."

Both girls laughed while the older genin got up putting her hands on her shoulder" hey I know exactly what you need a nice make over to get Naruto's attention what do you say?"

Sakura smiled at her even if Akeshi acted like a tomboy she could sometimes act very feminine" that would be nice but I have to apologize to Naruto-kun for what I did, I shouldn't have gotten angry at him in the first place."

"You couldn't help it you were obviously jealous it happens to a lot of girls and boys. You can apologize to him when he sees you in your new makeover look, so what do you want?"

"I don't know" she shyly replied.

"Oh I got it, how about if I cut your hair?"

The pink haired genin touched her long pink hair reaching to her back" I guess that will be fine…I have been thinking in cutting it. The long hair can get in the way when we're in combat and I don't feel like having it tied on a pony tail or in braids."

"Good then it's settle I will give you a nice cut!"

"I want to have my hair shoulder length if you're up to it Akeshi?" she smiled.

"Leave it to me then."

"Do you think Naruto-kun will like it?" she replied blushing.

"He will love it I guaranteed it!" Akeshi gave her a thumb up.

"There you are Akeshi and Sakura"

The two kunoichis turned to see Genjuro Sasuke and Tazune walking towards them.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in the forest Sakura?" Genjuro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry sensei but I and Naruto-kun got caught in the training Naruto-kun must still be in the forest training."

"I don't expect any less from him but were going with Tazuna-san to the bridge to resume our mission" replied the jounin.

Akeshi sweat dropped" oh right I forgot about that….looks like the makeover will have to wait Sakura sorry."

"It's okay I can wait besides we are in the middle of a mission."

"Makeover?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow" is that the only thing you guys worry about instead of training and waiting for Zabuza to come?"

"It's a girl thing Uchiha boy you wouldn't understand" Akeshi replied.

"Thank goodness for that" grinned the Uchiha.

"Whatever…"

Tazuna sighed" let's get going already if we continue this way we will probably finish the bridge in a week and a half."

"Right let's not keep you waiting Tazuna-san" Genjuro said" by the way Sakura Tsunami-san is going to buy some groceries could you help her along the way?"

"Sure no problem sensei"

"Thanks let's go everyone."

(Time skip)

(Location: Tazuna's house urban district wave country water country territory)

Inari was resting in his bed deep in thought after everything that has happened, the words he remembered from Genjuro and Naruto. He glared thinking about the blond genin he didn't like him he found him rather annoying, his words hold truth but they were harsh. He gazed at the photograph on his wall of his family he was smiling with his mother and grandfather however Kaiza's picture was missing because he cut it out. Since he died at the hands of Gato he stopped believing in him, in the village or himself that was the day when he cut his father figure from the family picture. In his eyes he was a hero but he failed when he couldn't stop Gato when he was caught and executed, he stopped believing in him. He hold his tears but he failed always crying that was the only thing he could do, he was no hero the village was doom. Just then he started rethinking his decision and maybe he made a mistake in giving up, perhaps Kaiza was really a hero after all and he died happy because he died protecting the people of wave. Genjuro's and Naruto's words have awakened him making him realize that perhaps he made a big mistake in not believing in his grandfather's dream, the hope of the village. He wiped his tears staring at the picture he was only a child what else can he do other than cry, he felt like he needed to do something.

"_I think it's more appropriate for a son to follow in his father's footsteps."_

"_Inari I'm sure Kaiza had a lot of faith in you he must have believed in you a lot just like you believed in him too."_

"_He was happy because he was going to die for the sake of his village and everyone just like a ninja is happy to die for the sake of his home village."_

"_Kaiza tried everything he could and fought hard to save the people of wave and that's why he smiled when he died, I think he would have preferred dying protecting the village than dying without doing anything at all."_

"_Kaiza would have wanted you to protect wave just like he did after all don't you want to protect Tazuna-san and Tsunami-san?"_

'Can I really do this…I'm scare Gato is strong…did he really believed in me?'

"Inari?" Tsunami entered his room smiling" I picked up some good ingredients when I went grocery shopping with Sakura I have made a delicious meal would you want some?"

"Mom….do you think dad wanted me to be a hero?"

Tsunami blinked at her son's comment" why are you asking sweetie?"

"I just want to know….I know he died trying to save us from Gato and I've been wondering if he wanted me to be more like him and do what is right?"

The young woman knelt beside him" sweetie your dad wanted you to live your life happily with the people you care about, but I believe he wanted you to learn to fight for what you believe in him."

The small boy sobbed letting a couple of tears fall" I should it know he….he really wanted me to defend the land just like he did…"

"Inari what is your heart telling you right now?"

"That I should do something….I feel like hiding and do nothing is not the right way we…we shouldn't be living each day in fear because of Gato…"

Tsunami smiled giving her son a soft kiss on his forehead" sweetie you're already acting like Kaiza. I'm happy to see that you're no longer beating yourself up and looking down on him. It looks like you're starting to believe in everyone."

"Thanks mom…" Inari replied drying his tears.

Tsunami felt like crying instead she gave a big smile" how about if you come down and taste some of the food I made?"

"Yeah I am kind of hungry."

"Let's go."

They left the room while Tsunami kept her gaze at her son. She felt like crying finally he was beginning to gain some hope in the village and probably on the dream of her father to build a bridge. She thought Inari lost hope in everything when Kaiza died but it seems she was wrong, now he has found hope again. He might change for the better and become the sweet boy she knows and loves, she tears up at the thought. She knew there was only one person who could be responsible for her son change of heart she smiled thinking about him the man who managed to get through to him.

She blushed thinking about him' thank you Genjuro-sama…'

(Time skip)

(Location: forest region wave country water country territory)

The Naruto clones charged at other clones fighting for their lives, it was always the kind of training Naruto always do to get stronger. Fighting himself learns to know his own strength and weaknesses just like Genjuro taught him. They used their kunais to get rid of the competition while the other thought the exact same thing some of them hit each other at the same time, they vanished in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto was fighting fiercely taking out his clones one by one while he had his bruises from the successful hits, his shadow clones weren't push over. This was the best way to prepare himself to fight Zabuza and the two hunter nins although he didn't know their abilities he learned at the academy learning the opponent skills was an advantage in battle, to form a strategy to defeat him. He charged in at the clones exchanging blows with them using a kunai to block their kunai attacks, he grinned he could already predict the moves from his own shadow clones. It was going to be easy for him to beat them since he knew all of his moves he blocked all of their attacks and counter with a punch, a kick and his kunai. The clones who were far away he used his shurikens to hit them with his quick aim he got rid of more of the clones, it wasn't long before there were only a few left.

The clones continued their barrage on the original while the real blond was smirking at the fight he always gets a joy in sighting his shadow clones. He didn't notice that he was being watched by someone by the bushes. Someone who was feeling envious at the blond genin his spy was none other than Sasuke. The Uchiha was staring at the battle with some angry eyes he was still upset at the fact that his rival in secrecy because he would never admit it learned an A rank jutsu like the shadow clone technique. It wasn't fair for someone like Naruto who wasn't part of the elite of Konoha like the Uchiha and he was already a strong talented ninja, he was supposed to the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He was supposed to be more talented and superior to the blond he should be the one to learn all kinds of high rank ninjutsu, but he hated to feel satisfied. With Genjuro's training he has become strong but he wanted to get stronger in order to fulfill his revenge so in order to fulfill his ambition he needed more power, he felt like testing his skills. He grinned what better way to test his abilities against his rival a nice warm up match before they fight Zabuza and his allies. He chose to continue gazing at the fight he can learn something from this, knowing more of the blonds' weakness.

Naruto finally got the opening he was looking for as the shadow clones cornered him, they all charged at him in quick speed. He smirked as he jumped high in the air they never saw it coming he had this match won.

He made hand seals" wind release stream bullet!"

He blew a gust of wind from his mouth hitting the remaining shadow clones, finally they were all defeated. Naruto landed on the ground safely panting slightly smiling he could feel that some of his chakra has been drained due to the fight and performing the wind jutsu.

'Yeah…looks like my chakra has depleted plenty enough to control the remaining all right, time to practice if I can make that jutsu I've been trying to learn.'

"Not bad dobe…"

Naruto frowned seeing the Uchiha walking to him he wasn't happy interrupting him in the middle to learn his jutsu" what do you want teme I don't have time to deal with you?!"

"A match…" he replied his onyx eyes staring into his cerulean eyes" you have gone a long way since the first time we met you want to surpass me and become the strongest ninjas in the village."

"My dream is to become Hokage. If I want to fulfill that dream I do have to become the strongest ninja the hidden leaf village that also includes stronger than you teme…"

"Hmph….." Sasuke stared at him.

"I want to accept your offer in fighting you but I'm afraid I can't. You can't forget that sensei warned us not to fight each other, even in a sparring match I don't want to upset him sorry teme."

"What an excuse" scoffed the Uchiha" if you don't want to fight me then just say so. Don't make up lame excuse just because you're afraid in having a demonstration match against me…"

Naruto growled at his comment" what the hell did you just say teme I am not afraid of you I have fought you before during the academy and I was pretty good too!?"

"You couldn't beat me during our taijutsu matches you're not in my level yet."

"What the hell are you talking about we tied in every single one of them don't come saying lies!? The blond was really upset now.

"We won't be having a tied anymore only one way to prove it then" Sasuke got in a fighting stance.

'Oh screw what sensei says I am so sick of his arrogant attitude, just because he's the last of his clan that doesn't make him the strongest of Konoha!'

The blond genin got into a fighting stance" fine teme you're on!'

The Uchiha grinned' that was easy….time to prove my strength against you dobe.'

"Taijutsu only!" Naruto said.

"Like the academy…"

Sasuke made the first move charging at the blond with his speed, which Naruto admitted that he was fast. His eyes widened when the Uchiha took a kunai attacking him with the weapon he was quick to countered the attack with a kunai of his own, he wasn't happy in the least with the Uchiha's action.

"What the hell are you doing I said taijutsu only!?"

"A ninja must be prepared for anything…the enemy will always fight unfair to win. That's one of the first advices Genjuro sensei gave us don't you remember?"

"I know but this is just a demonstration match not a match to the death!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke chuckle" Genjuro sensei was right about you all along….you're so naïve."

"Stop giving me advices teme!" the blond genin was enraged.

The Uchiha kept his grin as he dodged and blocked the blows from his blond rival, his moves and patterns were sluggish like he wasn't trying his best. He has plenty of experience fighting Naruto during the demonstration matches at the academy before and after the blond started training under Genjuro and he could clearly see the difference right away. In the matches Naruto was always focus and concentrated on the match a truly fierce and worthy opponent, but now he didn't know what to think. His anger has gotten the best of him giving the Uchiha the advantage he needed. He was going to keep his little game up.

"Dobe you truly are an excuse for a ninja even with training under Genjuro sensei."

"Shut up teme!"

Naruto's moves became more sluggish and too predictable for Sasuke to dodge them with ease, he used a roundhouse kick sending the blond to the ground. He got up again throwing punches and kicks that will make him laughed he knew it the blond wasn't even trying now, which it was going to be an easy win for the Uchiha. The Naruto fighting him right now was completely different from the one who fought him plenty of times in the past to him it was pitiful it wasn't funny anymore. To him it was probably an insult that his rival in secrecy was fighting so horribly, so unworthy, so ungenin like. He countered all of Naruto's moves kicking his chin and sending a couple of his punches to his face making the blond fall to the ground, the Uchiha wasn't happy with his performance he wasn't a challenge anymore.

"Hmph…trained by a strong ninja like Genjuro and you're still weak. I guess it's true what they say…once a loser always a loser eh dobe?"

He was surprised to see Naruto grinning at him" teme…you really think I would fall to your little trick?"

Sasuke gasped when Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke' what…a shadow clone!?"

The real Naruto appeared in front of him punching him while launching a kick causing another blow to the Uchiha, he was sent to the ground but he remained his balance he was still on his feet' it can't be this entire time I have been fighting a shadow clone….when did he….damn if I had unlock my sharingan I would been able to see that…'

Naruto charged at him with a barrage of punches and kicks while the Uchiha was trying to avoid them, the perfect coordination of the attacks he knew it. He was fighting the old Naruto who was strong and a worthy rival, it was like going back to the past in the ninja academy. Both of them were equally good in their taijutsu skills, they were both in the same level of strength in the field of taijutsu. Both were exchanging blows equally one got hit the other got hit as well, a taijutsu match with them will always show the same result a draw. They continue throwing punches and kicks leading to the same results as both of them took a step back facing each other, both were grinning to them this little match was a never ending story. The Uchiha was still curious about the blond genin's little plan using a shadow clone he has really fooled him because he hasn't awaken his bloodline limit it was his excuse after all.

"That was a nice move using a shadow clone to fight me, but this is supposed to be a taijutsu match only."

"Don't be such a smart ass teme you did the same thing with the kunai. A ninja must always be prepared for anything the enemy will always fight unfair to win, you're not the only one who has taken sensei's advices seriously."

"Should I be impressed about that?" Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.

"I'm not expecting you to. It's a good thing in my last match against my shadow clones I chose to make one shadow clone to use it in reserve just in case and I hid myself in the bushes. Once you started with the taunting I figure out what you were up to looks like I did the right thing in summoning the shadow clone…"

"Hn…." grunted the Uchiha.

"From the very beginning you were trying to make me lose focus by making me angry, that was the whole reason for the taunting. Letting my anger get the better of me will be fatal in the match because there will be no way I will be able to put up with you if I'm blinded by my anger."

"Heh…looks like you're not as stupid as you look dobe…" Sasuke grinned.

"Drop it teme your psychology game doesn't work on me, I have learned to always take your seriously. Using my hatred to fight you I will be handing the victory to you. In combat with the enemy letting anger cloud your judgment is fatal to yourself, your team and the mission. One must learn to calm the mind in combat I wouldn't have become the person I am today if it wasn't for sensei. The same goes to you teme you can be stubborn to not admit it but the truth is you have become stronger because of his training, just like me."

The Uchiha stood quiet for a little before he snorted" I'm not that stubborn to admit it, it's true I won't deny it. We have gotten stronger since the first time we met….it's all because of Genjuro sensei's training."

Naruto chuckle' well what do you know I guess the teme isn't as proud as I thought?'

"Let's keep going if you can still keep up with me dobe" Sasuke grinned resuming his fighting stance.

"Heh…it was a good warm up now we can finally start the real taijutsu match!"

"Come dobe!" Sasuke charged.

"Let's go teme!"

Once again the two genin resumed their match not caring if they would be equally matched or even hell they didn't care if it ends up in a draw like always. Sasuke continued to launch attacks at tire knowing that he could still fight he was really tough in endurance he remained focus on the match just like the blond. He remembers how far he has gone in Genjuro's training he was stronger compare to the past when he was training on his own, he admitted his life changed when he placed in team seven. It changed for the better and he was happy because everything was beneficial to him, he needed the training to gain the strength to kill his older brother. Every step he took in his training was another step towards fulfilling his revenge.

'Keep getting strong dobe….my rival because I will continue to grow stronger and you're the perfect tool to make myself very strong in order to defeat Itachi…'

(Time skip: evening)

(Location: Tazuna's house urban district wave country water country territory)

Genjuro, Akeshi and Sakura were waiting for the rest of the team. By now Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami have gone to sleep Tazuna needed the rest since he had to wake up early in the morning to resumed building the bridge. The jounin wasn't happy that his two students haven't returned yet even if they were training, they need rest so they can continue with their mission he just hoped that they weren't fighting each other or they will be in big trouble. Akeshi wasn't worried for her two teammates at all they were strong and they can take care of themselves, there was no need to worry about them. Of course she was still concerned for them because it was late she didn't wanted them to sleep in the forest like what happened with Naruto and Sakura. The one who was more worried was Sakura thinking about her two friends especially Naruto, she was still feeling guilty for what happened in the morning with Haku and she wanted to have the chance to apologize to her childhood friend and crush. Akeshi has given her the makeover cutting her long pink hair into shoulder length, she was hoping that the blond genin likes it and gives her a nice compliment. Everyone was thinking that they should go and looked for them the possibilities that they have fallen sleep in the forest were high.

Genjuro was losing his patience' those two are in so much trouble when they return…'

"Where are they?" Sakura said worried" they should be here already."

"**I want to apologize to Naruto-kun it's my fault and I want him to call me pretty with my new hair cut!"**

"Should we let them spend the night in the forest they obviously must have gotten too caught up in the training?" Akeshi said.

"I don't want them to sleep in the cold night we need all the rest we can get to do this mission. Akeshi Sakura go to sleep I will look for them" Genjuro replied.

Just then the front door opened revealing Sasuke carrying an unconscious Naruto on his shoulder. The Uchiha had an annoyed expression on his face clearly he didn't liked carrying the blond genin and he wasn't happy at all. Sakura gasped seeing her best friend covered with dirt bruises ignoring that the Uchiha also had bruises and dirt all over his face, she went to him concerned while Akeshi sighed it wasn't a good sign. Sasuke ignored Genjuro's glare knowing that the jounin wasn't happy with the sight, they had disobeyed his orders.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?!" Sakura said shocked before she glared at the Uchiha" you did this to him didn't you Sasuke!?"

"He'll be fine he's just tire from our training that's all…." He replied coolly seeing that Sakura was now carrying him' he's exhausted because he used a lot of his chakra during his match with his shadow clones.'

"It must have been one heck of a training he's all bruised I should probably attend to his injuries" replied the pink haired genin.

"It's not that big of a deal" Sasuke said.

"It is to me!" she snapped before carrying her best friend upstairs.

"Hn…."

Akeshi sighed again' you're in for it now Uchiha boy.'

"You two fought each other?" Genjuro kept his glare on the Uchiha.

"It was just a friendly match we're both fine."

"But you still fought and both of you disobeyed my orders!" the jounin glared before he took a scroll from one of his many vest pockets, he took a brush and started writing on the scroll.

"What are you writing sensei?" Akeshi was afraid of asking.

"I am adding another punishment to the punishment list. Naruto and Sakura have to run a hundred laps around Konoha once we get back from the mission for pulling the prank on Tazuna-san and now Naruto and Sasuke have to do five hundred pushups when we return to the village."

The Uchiha frowned but kept his cool and temper" I'm going to sleep then…" he headed upstairs.

Akeshi was surprised to see his reaction, it was perhaps the first time Sasuke didn't complain or got angry for being scolded' whoa….Uchiha boy must be too tired to argue with sensei. He usually never stays quiet about receiving a punishment from him.'

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: cabin forest region miles away from wave country water country territory)

Zabuza has finally recovered from the death state paralysis he received from Haku in order to save his life from Genjuro. The missing nin was finally ready to fulfill his mission for good, this time he was going to make sure that the leaf jounin dies along with his genin team and the bridge builder. He has changed his regular hidden mist uniform he was now wearing an all black uniform minus his bandage hands and his mask, he was holding his long blade the executioner blade ready to go for combat. Haku and Kimimaro were in their mist hunter nins uniform this time they were going with their leader to battle their foes. They make sure that they have prepared everything they needed weapons, medicine thanks to Haku finding the herbs and even soldier pills, although none of them used them since they don't like relying on them. The missing nin took his long blade putting it on his sheath on his back ready to go.

He gazed at the mask teens" Haku Kimimaro let's go we have a bridge builder to kill!" they nodded before leaving the cabin.

(Location: Tazuna's house urban district wave country water country territory)

The team has gotten prepared to go once again to the bridge to guard Tazuna, however not everyone was happy. Sakura was a bit down after one week that Akeshi cut her hair Naruto still hasn't seen her new look yet because he has been too focused training in the forest, it was always the same for the blond genin. He will go early in the morning to train with Sasuke joining him and they will return late at night when everyone else was already sleeping. What annoyed her, the most is the fact that she still hasn't had the chance to apologize to him for what happened with Haku it was enough to make her go berserk. Another thing is that Naruto was still sleeping from last night's training looks like they were planning on going to the bridge without him which means the blond might miss the guarding the duty, or the incoming action according to Genjuro. The jounin was in deep thought hoping that the mission ends but it won't happen as long as Gato is around he was a threat to the people of wave country. They left the house leaving Tsunami who was sweeping the house and Inari upstairs on his room they walked the streets of the district while Tazuna smiled at them.

"Everyone I want to thank you all once again for what you're doing for me."

"Tazuna-san you have already thank us plenty of times so we heard you the first time" replied Genjuro with a smile.

"Because of you we have advanced a lot in the construction, we might finally finish building the bridge in just a couple of days."

"That's great for you Tazuna-san and everyone in wave but it's not good news for Gato" Sakura said.

"Indeed let's keep focus on today's watch team" Genjuro said in deep thought' it's been one week Zabuza must have recuperated from the death paralysis state from that hunter nin by now, we should be careful.'

Akeshi read her teacher's mind" sensei do you think Zabuza will come after Tazuna again today?"

"I believe so which I advise all of you to watch out in today's watch."

"That's good let him come we'll be ready for him" Sasuke said.

"I just hope Naruto-kun wakes up soon so he can join us" Sakura replied hoping that he helps them fight but more importantly that he sees her new look, along with her apology.

"**Naruto-kun is not going to miss this fight but I really want him to see my new hair cut, I want to say I'm sorry too!"** inner Sakura had tears at the corner of her eyes.

"We don't need the dobe" retorted the Uchiha which make the pink haired teen to frown at him for his rude comment.

"Don't worry about Naruto I have a feeling he will wake up soon. He won't miss the chance to fight Zabuza again" Genjuro smiled knowing his student very well.

(Location: near the bridge wave country water country)

Zabuza, Haku and Kimimaro were in a small boat heading towards the bridge, it wasn't so far from their view now. They saw that it was almost finish meaning it wasn't good for their client Gato, his whole business depended on the sake that the bridge is never finish in its construction. The missing nin was grinning behind his mask this was going to be the stage where he kills the bridge builder and his former comrade from hidden mist Genjuro, today he will make his own justice prevail. This time he had the edge in the fight he wasn't alone, bringing his two students to the fight. Haku and Kimimaru were above genin level they will do quite a job in the upcoming fight not to mention that the Konoha ninjas didn't had a clue about their abilities, which gives them a big advantage in the fight. They were for in a surprise when they see them in action they were his strongest students and he will make good use of them to crush his enemies and fulfill his goal, Gato's double payment reward was truly worth the shot. They arrived below the bridge ready for combat while Zabuza was still grinning.

"We're finally here…" Zabuza said.

"What about the other people working on the bridge?" Kimimaro said.

"I don't care about them let them run in fear, our target is the bridge builder Genjuro and his team is a bonus" replied the missing nin.

Haku smiled behind his hunter nin mask while he was still in deep thought since leaving the cabin, however Zabuzan noticed like he could read mind he had a feeling something was troubling the teen.

"Something on your mind Haku?"

"Huh…no it's nothing Zabuza-sama I'm ready to fight."

"Is it Gato?" asked Kimimaro hitting the nail on the head.

"I…." he paused.

"Is that what's troubling you?" Zabuza said with an amused laugh" I could give a crap about that midget, all that matters is that he fulfills his end of the bargain and give us the large amount of money for our services."

"That's just it….if he does fulfills the end of his bargain" Haku replied with some force in his voice he didn't trusted the criminal one bit.

"I don't trust Gato either" Kimimaro said.

"I don't trust him any more than you two, but what's important is that he has lots of money. His only worth to keep alive because of his income nothing else, otherwise I would have killed him a while ago."

"He's probably thinking of betraying us" Kimimaro said.

"I am expecting he will and that's why if he does double cross us I will chop his head off with my blade" replied the missing nin looking at his two students" let's cut the chit chat and get this over with once and for all."

Both mask hunter nins nodded in agreement.

(Time skip)

(Location: Tazuna's house urban district wave country water country territory)

Naruto woke up all sleepy and tire he has been training so hard lately that he hasn't been getting enough time to rest. He always arrived late at night after returning from the forest it was nice that Sasuke decided to tag along with him to train, although he still saw the Uchiha as an arrogant antisocial jerk. He hasn't seen his teacher or his other teammates during the week he's been training and he kind of missed them for not seeing them in just one week. Genjuro, Akeshi and of course Sakura, he flinched remembering what happened the last time he was with the pink haired genin. She got so angry at him for telling her that the mysterious womanly looking boy who was picking herbs was prettier than her, he felt hurt he didn't meant to say that. But he felt upset with himself for saying such comment he has always thought Sakura was the prettiest girl in the entire world, and yet he had the nerve to say someone was prettier than her it was worst when he found out that she was a he. He sighed hoping that the pink haired girl forgives him for his mean comment, he sighed getting off the bed. As he looked at the window seeing the sun shining so bright his eyes went wide realizing something.

He gasped' oh crap I overslept again damn it….everyone must have left for the bridge by now I better hurry!'

He got dressed on his ninja uniform while preparing his gear making sure he has everything ready to prepare for a fight. He had a feeling that Zabuza or Gato might show their faces so he wanted to make sure he was ready to face them, he packed everything from his weapons to the small medic kit Genjuro gave him. He finished packing some explosive kunais that he bought on a weapon shop in Konoha and he was finally ready to go, before he headed to the door he halted hearing voices from nearby.

"Inari run!"

The blond gasped' that sounds like Tsunami and it's coming from outside…'

He gazed from the window of the room and gasped. He saw two thugs with swords one of them was holding Inari while Tsunade was almost in tears, he knew it was nothing good he growled' those bastards what are they up to?!'

"Let me go right now!" Inari shouted trying to break free from the thugs grip.

"Shut up brat!" he tightened his hold on him making the young boy to stiffen.

"No don't leave him out of this!" Tsunami shouted.

One of the thugs grinned" the boss wants us to take only one."

Naruto's cerulean eyes hardened' boss...'

"Then take me there's no need to take him he's just a child!" Tsunami replied.

The same thug snorted" the brat will do."

"If you take him then I will bite my tongue!" she glared at them" take me I'm more valuable to you than him, I'm Tazuna's daughter."

"No mom!" Inari had tears falling.

The thugs looked at each other before chuckling letting the boy go" fine whatever then we will take you…"

"All right" she replied going with them.

"Mom don't go!" Inari started running towards her.

"Inari stop…don't take another step return to the house and stay hidden are we clear?"

"No mom….I can't lose you too….don't leave me….I won't lose you like dad…" more tears were falling from the young boy's face.

"Please just stay hidden and safe…." She replied as she was in tears.

One of the thugs growled" let's get going already!" he pushed Tsunade as they continue walking out.

"Mom….." Inari was shocked sobbing.

"_You should be brave and support your grandfather so that he continues building his bridge, don't you want to become a hero in everyone's eyes or a coward?!" Naruto said._

"_But what can I do I'm just a kid?"_

"_That's merely an excuse they are plenty of things, you can start by standing up to Gato" Genjuro said._

"_Inari I'm sure Kaiza had a lot faith in you he must have believed in you as much as you have believed in him."_

"_Kaiza wanted you to protect wave just like he did after all don't you want to protect Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san?"_

"_I want to build the bridge in an attempt to lift the spirit of wave the bridge will be the symbol of hope of our people. It's the only way to stop Gato I want everyone to see that there are still heroes just like Kaiza" Tazuna said._

_Kaiza patted his head smiling at him" a hero is someone who stands up for his people and supports them for what he believes in, someone who will protect everyone because they're precious to him."_

"_He was happy because he was going to die for the sake of the village and everyone…." Genjuro said._

'No I won't give up….I won't let them take mom!'

He run heading straight at them" stop you're not going anywhere!"

The two thugs turned to him looking annoyed" what the hell do you want now brat?"

"You're not taking my mom!"

"Inari don't!" Tsunami was still crying.

"You're starting to piss me off brat either you leave or I will cut you down with my blade" he showed him his katana.

Instead feeling afraid or the instinct to run away and hide Inari's face was full of determination and courage" you're not taking her if you want to kill me then do it, I'm not going to let you take my mom I will bite you if I must!"

The same thug growled" that's it I have already tested my sword on that boar on our way here, but looks like I will tested on you brat. I will cut you into tiny little pieces that no one will ever find them."

"No I won't let you!" Tsunami shouted before she was hit by the hilt of the sword of the second thug knocking unconscious .

"Take a nap lady…"

"Mom!"

"Time to die brat!" the thug walked to him sheathing his katana.

Inari still had tears still showing courage" I will not run away…never…."

"Well you should brat" the thug raise sword high in the air.

'Mom…dad…grandfather….I guess this is it for me. At least I will die trying to protect my mon.'

"Die!"

Just before the sword reached Inari the thug was punch by Naruto sending him to the ground.

"What then who the hell are you?!" the second thug said.

Inari looked at his savior and smiled" Naruto!"

The blond genin looked smiling" you know it."

"You won't get away with this!" the second thug unsheathed his sword charging at him.

Naruto blocked his sword with a kunai smirking" oh please do you even know how to use a sword properly my sensei can beat you without lifting a finger?"

"Why you little you will pay for that!"

The blond blocked another attack and punched him knocking him out" there looks like I'm done taking out the trash here."

"Mom!" Inari went to his mother's side.

Naruto checked on her" don't worry Inari Tsunami's fine she just unconscious" he summoned a shadow clone.

The clone carried her on his shoulder taking her back to the house" you okay Inari?"

"Yeah I'm all right thanks for saving me Naruto."

The blond patted his head giving him a smile" congratulations Inari you acted so brave and you never showed any fear against those guys, you acted like a true hero!"

The young boy smiled trying to hold his tears from falling again" I….thank you very much…"

"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to cry because you will make fun of me…"

"Hey it's all right buddy if you feel like crying then go ahead cry. What you did was very brave I'm sure your dad will be proud of you."

Inari couldn't hold his tears anymore and started crying" thank you Naruto…..dad…"

"Inari I need you to stay here and watch over your mom, I'm going to the bridge to help my friends."

The young boy nodded drying his tears" good luck Naruto become a hero too."

"Of course I will. Believe it!" the blond gave him a thumb up.

"Yeah believe it!" Inari gave him a thumb up too.

(Location: bridge wave country water country territory)

The crew has finished for the day and they have already heading back to their homes. Tazuna was feeling so much better relief with the progress they have made so far, they have proceed a lot since the first day of construction on the bridge. These were the times he was truly happy to be alive after so much hard work in the building of the bridge it was finally coming together, it was almost done it makes all of his hard work pay off for good. His dream was finally going to come true his bridge will be finished and the people of wave will be save bringing a new day of peace and hope from the criminal Gato. He felt like he was fulfilling Kaiza's duty in saving wave from the criminal hoping they can finally be free riding themselves of the evil man who's been abusing them like they were his slaves. He smiled looking at the ninjas from Konoha who were kind enough to stay by his side and continued protecting him free of charge, they were real life savers. His only hope was for them to take care of Zabuza and Gato to finally free the people of this land, for his family and to keep Kaiza's memory in the heart of everyone.

Genjuro was feeling restless he could feel it, a bad feeling that something was about to happen. Naturally he would be wrong and he probably hallucinating but now it was different, he felt it very strong they weren't lucky. He wasn't the kind of person to believe in bad feelings until now especially knowing that Zabuza could be coming here any minute now. He knew he was ready, his team was ready for the battle they have prepared for any upcoming combat he hoped everything turns out okay. Sakura was next to Akeshi watching over Tazuna who was finishing up gathering his things like his tools while Sasuke was looking around the bridge for anything that might looked suspicious, so far there was nothing to worry about. He didn't like this tranquility he has known Zabuza for a while and how he works, he was one the ninjas from the hidden mist who is the expert of the silent kill technique. It was because of that he earned the nickname of the demon of the hidden mist he's a dangerous man just like the rest of the members of the seven swordsmen. He wasn't going to feel better not until they leave the bridge safe and sound, but he highly doubts it. He was counting on the missing nin if Gato has pay him a large sum for killing Tazuna someone like Zabuza or anyone else wouldn't missed a chance.

Tazuna finished packing his tools he was finally done for the day, while the genins were feeling a bit disappointed because Zabuza didn't show up especially Sasuke. Apparently they spoke too soon when a thick mist surrounded the entire bridge.

"What's going on?" Tazuna said looking around.

"This is…." Sakura started.

"Sensei!" Akeshi said turning to the jounin.

Genjuro nodded" I know he's here…"

'Good I can finally show the results of my training' thought Sasuke.

The thick mist made way for three figures to appear approaching them. Everyone turned to see Zabuza accompanied by the two fake hunter nins from mist, the missing nin was staring at Tazuna. He was very close in doing his job but first unfinished business turning his gazed towards Genjuro, the genins were ready to fight. Some of their gazes turned to the hunter nins they weren't happy a bit with the fact that they were really working for Zabuza and it was all just an act pretending that they came to kill the missing nin. They were the reason why he got away in the first place and why he was still alive leading to this confrontation.

Zabuza locked eyes with the jounin" we meet again Genjuro."

"Yes….for the last time" he replied.

"That's my line…." The missing nin grinned.

Everyone gasped Zabuza's body turned into water.

'A water clone!' thought Genjuro.

The real Zabuza was already behind Tazuna ready to kill him he raised his long blade ready to cut his head only to be clocked by Genjuro's sword. Everyone gasped at how quick the jounin was able to block the attack Tazuna was shocked at the sight. Both ninjas were staring at each other with a glare crossing their swords it was another failed attempt to take the life of the bridge builder.

'That was close….I thought I was a goner' thought Tazuna.

"Lucky shot" Zabuza said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, I know how you work Zabuza and I know your style. As long as I'm here you won't be getting your hands on Tazuna-san" replied the jounin.

The missing nin chuckle as he blocked his sword jumping back to the two hunter nins. On Genjuro's side his team regrouped making sure Tazuna was next to them fulfilling their mission in protecting him. It was time to make a battle plan to succeed in the upcoming fight and the jounin kept his gaze on the two mask ninjas.

'Those two are obviously strong….they are hiding their abilities, they can't be underestimated.'

Zabuza put down his executioner blade looking his target" just as I thought I have to get through Genjuro in order to get to the bridge builder. Haku Kimimaro take care of the rest."

"Understood" Kimimaro replied.

"Yes Zabuza-sama" Haku said.

"Everyone" Genjuro said getting their attention" this is it…we have to stop them now failure is not an option. Don't forget your training I know you can do it."

He turned to the Uchiha" Sasuke I need you to take on the hunter nin on the left, be careful we know he's fast and his aim is very accurate remembering that he was able to hit Zabuza's muscle on his neck to put him in the death state paralysis."

"That's fine by me I've wanted to fight him."

"Akeshi I will count on you to take on the second hunter nin but be very cautious, unlike the other one we have no idea what he can do."

"Right sensei" replied the dark haired girl.

"What about me?" Sakura replied.

"Sakura I'm giving you the most important task in the mission, protect Tazuna-san look after him."

The pink haired genin felt a little disappointed for not taking much action in the fight but she nodded" right I will protect him Genjuro sensei, you can count on me."

"Good I will handle Zabuza everyone let's do our best."

"Right!" they replied unison.

Zabuza saw Sasuke heading their way" well looks like we have a volunteer who wants to die first, Haku finish him of quick."

"Yes Zabuza-sama…"

Haku charged while the Uchiha charged at him in the same speed, the hunter nin used a sembon needle while he used a kunai to blocked the attack. Both of them were crossing weapons while having a staring contest leaving the audience to be impressed at the sight.

'Not bad…the kid is fast. Looks like Haku may have some competition in speed after all' thought Zabuza.

Sasuke glared at the hunter nin' look at him we already know he's not a real hunter nin and he's still wearing that mask, just looking at him angers me.'

"I'm sorry…" replied Haku" forgive me but it seems you have made a mistake leaving yourself wide open for an attack."

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Sasuke growled.

"The water on the ground due to Zabuza-sama's water clone that's an advantage in my favor, and I have prevented you from performing any jutsu with keeping one of your hands busy."

"You can't perform a single jutsu too" countered the Uchiha the hunter nin had his own hand busy crossing his senbom needle with his kunai.

Haku only replied to him making a one handed seal shocking Sasuke and Genjuro.

'One handed!' thought the jounin with wide eyes.

Zabuza chuckle' that kid may be fast but he doesn't stands a chance against Haku.'

"Ninja art a thousand needles of death!"

The water on the ground turned into dozens of solid water needles they were all surrounding Sasuke.

"Look out Uchiha boy!" Akeshi shouted worried.

The needles fell on him but he was quick enough to evade the attack jumping back, using his speed as his advantage. He groaned as he noticed that he had a small wound on the back of his left hand. He gazed at the hunter nin who stood quiet like he was waiting for him to attack him.

'Looks like I wasn't quick enough to dodged the attack completely. I don't like this guy one bit apologizing to me acting all softhearted…like he's mocking me. This guy….annoys me…'

"You kid are as good as dead, I'm impressed you were able to survived that attack" Zabuza said he grinned watching the Uchiha tremble" look at you…you're already trembling in fear."

Sasuke grinned at him" I'm trembling with excitement."

'Lame' thought Akeshi with a sweat dropped.

"How about we get this show started?" replied the missing making hand seals" ninja art hidden mist jutsu!"

Thick mist covered the entire bridge making them almost impossible to see. Soon the team got separated unable to tell where they were each of were now on their own. Genjuro was trying to look inside of the mist but he wasn't having any luck in spotting anyone from his team, he was separated just like the rest of them. He got worried part of his teacher instinct to be concern for his students and team, he trusted them and believe in them but he couldn't help but worry about their safety. He walked a couple of steps trying to focus a lot of chakra on his ears if he can hear anything, any clues that might tell him where his team was. He stopped in his steps looking around there wasn't sound at all, it's like everything has stood still he only heard silence.

'Zabuza has really made the mist very thick I'm even having problems trying to see…'

He gasped hearing something heading his way at lightning speed he quickly moved out of the way to dodged Zabuza's blade rolling like the first time they encountered him arriving to wave. Zabuza charged at him launching an attack with his long blade, the jounin was able to see it blocking it with his sword. They constantly clashed their weapons like their previous encounter the missing nin lunched his executioner blade making Genjuro to jumped on top of it. He was now standing on the edge of the long blade Zabuza was quick to throw a couple of shurikens which the jounin blocked with his sword, proving that both swordsmen were very skillful in combat. He lunged at his with his sword and once again both ninjas were clashing weapons it was impressive how Zabuza was able to carry his blade with such ease since it was bigger than him, both were glaring at their encounter as they clashed their weapons a couple of times.

"Looks like this will take a while I really want to kill that bridge builder and get this over with already" replied Zabuza.

"You know I used to have respect for you Zabuza" Genjuro said pushing him back with his sword" you were among the most loyal swordsman of the seven, to think you will betray your own village. You have gone so low to be working for a scum like Gato just for the sake of his dirty money. Who knows how money people he has sacrificed for gaining the money, or should I say blood money?"

"This is all part of the world we all live in no matter what pretty words you used, this is reality we have to do whatever we can to survive in this cruel world. It's all about the survival of fittest the strong will survive and the weak shall die."

"What a twisted logic I would never agree with your way."

Zabuza jumped back launching another attack with his long blade but Genjuro blocked it again, their swords were crossing once again" it's funny how you say I betrayed mist what about you leaving the village so you could join the hidden leaf?"

Genjuro glared at him" there's a difference in betraying your village and being betrayed by your village, I did what I have to do in leaving. The day the Sandaime Mizukage singed the law that forbids anyone with a bloodline limit allow in the village it was the day that my loyalty for mist died. It was worst that he ordered to execute any member from a clan with a bloodline killing thousands of his own people, I will never return to that forsaken village even if it has changed for the better to this very day."

"Are we having a fight or a history lesson?!" the missing nin lunged with a kick.

Genjuro charged managed to land a hit on Zabuza punching him, the missing nin dropped his executioner blade in the process. He lunged his sword but Zabuza caught it with both of his hands he was using all of his strength to prevent the jounin from delivering a final blow. He pushed him blocking a kick from Genjuro as he jumped back quickly picking up his long blade.

"You're still keeping your reputation as one of the strongest of the seven swordsmen."

He made hand seals" water release water dragon bullet!"

The water dragon emerged from outside of the bridge heading straight while the jounin countered with hand seals" earth release stone barrier!"

A wall of stone emerged protecting Genjuro from the attack he gasped in shocked as Zabuza appeared behind him holding his executioner blade.

"You have let your guard down Genjuro a mistake that will cost you!"

He sliced the jounin's head with his long blade the missing nin grin being victorious of the fight, before his eyes widened in horror. Genjuro's body turned into mud falling into the ground.

'No it was an earth clone…'

"It seems you're the one who has let his guard down Zabuza."

"What!?"

The missing nin turned around only to be punched by Genjuro again. Zabuza regained his balance seeing the jounin charging at him he blocked an attack with his blade they were crossing weapons again, only this time he was feeling the painful blow from Genjuro's punches in his face.

"You could have used your sword to finish me off but you punched me twice, what's with you Genjuro don't tell me you're going easy on me?"

"You're right I could have chosen to kill you and get it over with but I chose not to. I'm not to kill you Zabuza….yet first I have something important to ask you and you will give me answer" he replied in a serious tone.

"Ask me something you're trying to get some information out of me?"

"Yes even if I have to beat you to a pulp you will answer me."

"Just try it" He gazed at the water on the ground and made hand seals" water release water clone jutsu!"

From the water emerged six Zabuza water clones while Genjuro wasn't impressed at all, they charged at him using their blades while he blocked them with his sword. He gasped when he saw one of the water clones getting behind him forming hand seals.

"Water release water prison jutsu!"

Genjuro was now caught in circular sphere of water before he vanished replaced with a log.

"Substitution?!"

"You thought I was going to fall for the same technique a second time?" Genjuro said standing behind the missing nin and his water clones.

He made hand seals" earth release earth dragon blast!"

A dragon face emerged from the ground shooting a powerful blast destroying all of the water clones, Genjuro charged at Zabuza knocking his executioner blade away. The jounin put his sword on the ground knowing that he wasn't going to need it since to him killing the missing nin wasn't in his mind yet, he charged at him and both engaged in a taijutsu match. Zabuza was being overpowered by Genjuro's skills as he dodged a couple of his blows but the jounin was too fast for him. The missing nin fought back but Genjuro blocked all of his blows and he was caught up in the jounin's attacks he tried reaching for his long blade, he was kicked in his chin. Genjuro punched him sending Zabuza to the ground he panted he growled in anger, he hated to admit that he was in the mercy of the former mist swordsman. His body was hurting and he has already wasted some chakra he wasn't ready to throw in the towel, he launched a punch but Genjuro easily blocked and countered it with a punch to his face.

"Damn you Genjuro…you're still stronger than ever" he panted taking a glance at his executioner blade not too far from his location he made a break to get his weapon back.

"Earth release earth pillar prison!"

Zabuza groaned as he was trapped in stone pillars he couldn't move a single muscle from his body" damn it…"

"You won't need your sword Zabuza. Now I believe it's time that you answer my question" Genjuro glared at him" I've been wanting to ask this question to any of the former members of the seven swordsmen, I think you may know the answer."

"I don't feel like telling you a word Genjuro!" spat the missing nin.

The jounin's eyes hardened giving him a glare full of hatred" you will answer me whether you like it or not or I will use my ways to make you talk. You know me and my ways are not to be taken lightly, so what will it be Zabuza talk or I will make you talk?"

The missing nin stood quiet he was staring at Genjuro's blue eyes full of hatred. During the years he has been able to know him well and he knew that right now he was being controlled by his hatred, something must have triggered him to make him act like this. There was one thing he knew about Genjuro that will make him this way but it was all in the past and yet he has never seen him like this before. It's like he has been possessed by hatred becoming a victim of nothing but anger, this was the first time he has seen the jounin so controlled by his rage. To him Genjuro was a clam person who always thought things through this person before him was different from his former partner, making him angrier than he already is will be a fatal mistake. He was trapped with no hopes of escaping for now he was going to follow his demands.

"Hmph….whatever is you want to ask me must be serious for you to have so much hatred in you Genjuro."

"It is for me…." He replied in the same serious tone.

"What do you want to now?" Zabuza was pissed after suffering another defeat by the jounin.

Genjuro got closer to him with an expression that really meant business" Hoshigaki Kisame….where is he?"

(In another part of the bridge)

Akeshi was still trying to find a way out of the mist she couldn't see a thing she has already focused chakra on her ears to try and hear anything that might help her. She was lost in the mist after Zabuza used the hidden mist jutsu to separate her along with his team, walking a few steps she halted as she felt something. Her eyes were finally able to see something in the distance through the thick mist there was someone standing in front of her. She sighed gazing at the hunter nin her opponent, her teacher told her that he counted on her to beat him. Looks like she was really going to fight him after all she gazed at him while he stood quiet. Kimimaro only looked at her before he took a few steps towards her, fighting her wasn't necessary but he needed to for the sake of the job. Killing the bridge builder was the only thing they came here for not fighting other people they hardly know about.

"You're just the person I wanted to meet, I'm suppose to beat you no offense" she replied with a silly grin.

"My apologies I don't have nothing against you" KImimaro replied" but for our cause and for Zabuza-sama I will defeat you…"

"Highly unlikely" she unsheathed her sword" how about if you take off your mask, you're not really a hunter nin from mist so why keep it on?"

"You're right now that my cover has been discovered I don't have a reason to keep it on."

Akeshi saw him taking off his mask seeing his face and for some reason there was something about him, there was no evil in his eyes. It's like there was no thirst for blood in it making her wonder if he was really someone who worked for a person like Zabuza. She kept in mind remembering what Genjuro told her not underestimate him she was planning in winning nothing else, it didn't necessary means that she has to kill him. Kimimaro took a kunai ready to fight her even if he couldn't waste time because of their job he didn't felt like getting his hands dirty with blood, at least not for now though. He wasn't going to get a chance to make up his mind whether he should kill the dark haired red highlights kunoichi.

Akeshi has charged at him sword in hand.

**To be continued**

**That's all for now yes people it seems Akeshi might finally show her skills next chapter and what she's capable of against Kimimaro none the less. It will be an interesting match I hope you all look forward to it, remember to review. By the way I love 488 Tsunade is finally awake and no Naru/Hina reunion about her confession from 51 chapters ago hmm….I seriously don't know why? But anyway I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: Battle at the bridge part 2: the last of the Hamachi clan

(Omake title: bad dreams)

Naruto and Sasuke were resting in the forest after having another training session, both teens were exhausted and they have earned their rest after hours of hard training. None of them didn't have an idea that they will be experiencing some unpleasant dreams which it was going to ruin their peaceful sleep for tonight. It wasn't going to be a happy goodnight for any of them, the bad news they weren't going to wake up in time before they experience it.

Naruto struggle in his sleep remembering what happened between him and Sakura with Haku, he couldn't stand seeing her so angry that she ended up punching him. His forehead started sweating remembering the day while mumbling something that he wanted ramen.

"_**You obviously like him so go to him and while you're at it why don't you marry him!?"**_

'No I….I don't want to marry a boy I….'

He imagined wearing a tuxedo and Haku wearing a bride dress and both of them were about to kiss before Haku spilled the beans.

"_**By the way….I'm a boy…"**_

"No I don't want to marry a boy I don't want to kiss him…." he mumbled in his sleep moving back and forth.

Sasuke was dreaming something different than the blond, he dreamed that he tied up and was surrounded by rabid fan girls. They were all looking like evil monsters with sharp claws and teeth they were all staring at him like they wanted to eat him, he was freaking out at the sight.

"_**Sasuke-kun I love you!"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun want to go on a date with me?"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun kiss me!"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun I love you!"**_

'No I ….get away from me crazy fan girls…'

"AHH I don't want to marry a boy!!!" shouted the freaked out Naruto.

"Get away from me crazy fan girls I hate fan girls!!!" Sasuke shouted with bug eyes.

Both of them were awake before looking at the other.

"What???"


	16. Battle at the bridge part 2

Act 1: Wave arc

Chapter 16 Battle at the Bridge part 2: The last of the Hamachi clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Kishimoto-san although I don't like how 499 turned out 500 better be something epic.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashback_

* * *

(Location: Bridge outskirts of wave country water country territory)

Zabuza wasn't happy there were two things he wanted to do the most. One was to fulfill his mission to kill the bridge builder because Gato has promised him to pay him double the original prize he offered him, although he didn't trusted the short business man. The second thing he wanted was to kill his former comrade when he was mist swordsman Gnejuro he was in his way of his mission and killing him was the best way to forget the past, but that wasn't going to happen. The former ninja from mist was now at the mercy of Genjuro who was now a jounin of the hidden leaf village of Konoha the fight was brutal but he eventually lost because he was outmatched by the swordsman. In addition that he has wasted a lot of his chakra in the fight the missing nin knew that Genjuro was stronger among the seven swordsman of the mist. He was in his earth pillar prison when he was asked a question he didn't saw coming he wasn't thinking in answering but his expression he could tell he was very serious he has never seen him this serious before. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do to escape he wanted to live and his chances of survival were slim if he didn't talk he pretty much didn't have a choice but to answer his questions.

Genjuro gazed at him with so much anger in his eyes although it wasn't directly towards him but someone else. If he had the information he needs from Zabuza then he will be one step closer to find that man, the man he has held a lot of hatred in secrecy. He was always patient but deep inside he will search for any leads that might tell him where he could be this was a man he has come to hate till death. It was important to find him because he had unfinished business with him he has made it into a goal that he wanted to fulfill. He patiently waited for the day when he will get closer to get to him he believed he has gotten there with defeating the missing nin, no doubt he will answer his question. His target was in the same organization as them he was once a member of the seven swordsman of the mist it was the only reason why he was keeping Zabuza alive. He looked back at the former swordsman with a serious expression hiding his hatred for that particular person.

"Tell me where is Hoshigake Kisame?"

"Kisame….why do you want to know where he is?" replied Zabuza.

"That is not your concern I want you to give me an answer now..."

The missing nin was puzzle before it finally hit him remembering the past he chuckle" oh I see so that's what this is all about huh Genjuro….revenge talk about being stuck in the past."

"Where is he Zabuza you must know something we we're all part of the seven swordsman, in addition that you, Kisame and Raiga plotted that rebellion to kill the Sandaime Mizukage. You have connections to Kisame so you must know his whereabouts."

"I don't have a clue where Kisame is I haven't heard from him since the rebellion at mist, we went our separate ways after we lost, the Sandaime deserved death and you agree with me. You were such a fool that you were fighting for him to keep him alive."

"It's too late to regret the mistakes of the past. Zabuza I don't believe you I think you might know where Kisame is. I can make you talk in no time if you want to do this the hard way" Genjuro raised his voice in anger.

"You know I find it amusing that someone like you is out for revenge. You're a fair person who highly believes in fairness and justice, to always protect those who are his allies loyal to the end. Yet you have chosen to have revenge for your sister how is that fair for what you believe in?"

Genjuro just stood quiet in deep thought remembering that day like it was yesterday" I promise I wouldn't let this personal score take over my life I still dedicate my life and services for my village in this case my new home Konoha. If I ever get the chance to find Kisame I will take it when we met I have a feeling that the opportunity came, I won't let things stay like this Yuzu will be avenge I'm not letting her sacrifice be in vain…."

"I guess you have changed after all these years too bad I don't know where Kisame is. However I hope you haven't forgotten about your mission to protect the bridge builder" Zabuza gave a grin under his mask.

"I haven't Tazuna-san is in safe hands you won't be getting to him now that you're trapped and out of chakra…."

The missing nin started chuckling loudly" you really think I'm out of chakra completely looks like you have underestimated me Genjuro. I still have some chakra left….enough to summoned a water clone and go after the bridge builder."

Genjuro gasped" what?"

"As I speak my water clone has probably killed him by now I just needed to buy some time to keep you distracted looks like it has worked…."

His blue eyes widened thinking about Tazuna and his student who is supposed to protect him' Sakura…'

* * *

(Scene change)

Sakura was in front of Tazuna with kunai in hand she was doing her job in protecting the bridge builder. However it was hard for her to see with the thick mist blocking her view of the entire bridge giving the enemy the perfect chance to attack any time. She tightened her hold on the weapon trying not let her guard down she was also trying not to lose calm she knew the danger when these kinds of situations happens in a mission. She remembered from the academy when the time comes to fight you only have to rely on your own fighting skills as well as relying on your teammates, she was all alone so she only have to rely on herself. No need to lose panic she remembered her training under Genjuro she was prepared as a kunoichi ready to defend someone's life in addition that she was still wearing her weights. If an emergency turns out she will take them off to gain an advantage against the enemy however she wasn't the one who was losing calm. Tazuna was trying not to freak out the suspense was killing him sure his life was in the hands of a twelve year old girl, anyone would crap his pants. But he trusted Genjuro and his team he did remember how well the pink haired genin handle herself when they fought Zabuza the first time.

Both remained calm trying not to lose their cool it was anyone's guess when Zabuza or any of his men would come out of the blue to attack them. Sakura remembered an advice from her teacher when it came to situations when you're surrounded by smoke or mist leaving your eyes useless, the only sense you can rely on in this situation is your hearing. She knew what to do according to what Genjuro taught her to channel chakra to your ear and you will be able to hear even the faintest sound from far away, the more chakra you focused the further you will hear. She channeled her chakra to her ears and her eyes widened hearing soft footsteps heading their way, it was coming from behind them. She turned behind Tazuna and she was shocked spotting Zabuza behind them he took his large blade and slice them in half, at least that's what the missing nin thought. Zabuza saw both of them vanishing out of sight like they weren't there at all.

'What….this is genjutsu?'

"Hell yeah!"

Zabuza was punched by Sakura who appeared next to him, as soon as her strong fist collided with him he turned into a splash of water. The pink haired kunoichi looked around with Tazune behind her she was making sure no one else was coming.

"That was just a water clone…."

"Good job" Tazuna complimented her.

She gave a giggle" we're not out of this yet more water clones of Zabuza might come after us."

"Right juts don't push yourself too hard" replied the bridge builder.

She nodded looking around her she went back to channel to chakra on her ears' it's a good thing I made that genjutsu on time I hope everyone else is doing all right….'

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke launched a kick in which Haku dodged easily both have quickly locked on their weapons, he was using a kunai while the fake hunter nin was using a sembon needle. Both fighters were clashing their weapons using their impressive speed it looked like it was a fight to the death in the general point of view. For Sasuke it was all about testing his skills and the limit of his strength against a superior opponent he can find out how far he has gotten since he started his training years ago. It was all for the purpose that he gets strong to fight his older brother and kill him, to the Uchiha this fight was all about testing his limits in order to fulfill his revenge. For Haku it was different he was fighting because it was his duty as a loyal servant to Zabuza and although he didn't had nothing personal his opponent he was fighting him because he will do anything for his master, it was just a simple task of obeying his orders. Both ninja had different objectives whether to test his strength or because following orders it seems one was not holding back pushing everything to the limit. Haku was the one who was holding back not wanting to use his full strength not because of arrogance but rather because he wanted to prevent killing the Uchiha, in his heart he didn't like killing.

They continued clashing their weapons before Sasuke launched a roundhouse kick which caught the teen off guard he took the opportunity to land a blow. He rushed in with kunai in hand launching the strike when he gasped Haku has blocked the attack and countered with a kick hitting him, he stumble hard trying to gain his balance. The mask youth charged in with his sembon needle slashing the Uchiha it was a finishing blow his conscious has reacted as he didn't wanted this to end like this but he didn't had a choice. He was surprised when he saw his body vanishing replaced with a log he has used substitution, he looked around if he could spotted the Uchiha before something caught his eyes, he gasped looking above him.

Sasuke has quickly made hand seals" fire release fire ball jutsu!"

He shot the fire ball straight at Haku before he realized he was gone' what where did he go did he dodged it with his speed?'

He gasped he looked around he was surrounded by water clones there were more than ten, he growled looking at the ground' I forgot about the water on the ground he has increased his numbers….'

"Not bad you have proven to be quite skillful" replied Haku.

"Now comes the real test to prove your skills can you take on all of us?" asked one of the water clones.

The Uchiha looked around the numbers were against him he knew like shadow clones, water clones have thirty percent of the original strength even if he was cocky at times he couldn't risk fighting all of them at once. He knew that Haku wasn't any ordinary opponent he was strong and fast this was one enemy he needed to keep all focus on him, he knew exactly what to do. To be on the mask nin's level he had to take off his weights remembering that Genjuro told him not to take them off unless an emergency comes, and the time has come.

He grinned" never thought I would agree with you, you're right time to test my skills…."

He removed his blue shirt revealing his mesh shirt along with something very noticeable. Haku saw a large pack of iron bars strapped around him they looked heavy.

"You're wearing weights?" replied the mask nin.

"Chakra weights to be exact" corrected the Uchiha" the more chakra I add the heavier they get. I was told to only add five percent of my chakra but that was too easy for me, so I decided to add twenty percent making it more challenging."

"I will take they have become quite heavy for you to wear them?"

"They did at first but that was a long time ago before coming to this mission. I have gotten used to them now it's time to prove how much I have improved without them."

Sasuke unstrapped his chakra weights and threw them aside causing a huge hole on the bridge because of their weight Haku however remained calm not he didn't seen intimidated by the sight. He stretched his muscles and grinned how light his body felt, like he has taken fifty pounds from his body he put back his blue shirt before facing his opponents. His onyx eyes were on the water clones surrounding him numbers won't be enough to stop him now. He took another kunai holding two he will make this quick putting all his concentration on the fight. The Haku water clones have charged at him with sembon needles in hand but they never saw him as the Uchiha vanished slicing the water clones with his kunai, the real Haku was amazed at his speed he was able to keep up with him as he was defeating his water clones one by one. Sasuke quickly sliced another clone while slicing another he couldn't believe his speed has increased so much with wearing the chakra for so long now he knew that the training Genjuro has been giving him is very effective. Once he was done defeating all of the water clones the real Haku charged at him throwing sembon needles he quickly blocked them with his kunais, they clashed weapons again before both took a step back.

The Uchiha grinned" looks like I can keep up with you without my weights."

"So it seems…." Haku replied with calm in his voice.

"Don't try to hold back on me because it will be a mistake, I'm coming at you with everything I have."

"I know you're strong but it seems I don't have a choice, please forgive me I will fight you seriously now…."

He growled running at him" don't apologize to me!"

Sasuke charged at him with his speed Haku reacted making a hand seal" ninja art a thousand needles of death!"

'This again….' thought the annoyed Uchiha.

He dodged the thousands of needles of water from the remains of the water clones with such ease thanks to his speed but he saw the mask teen making a hand seal which it was different from the previous one.

"Ninja art crystal ice mirrors!"

"What?" Sasuke was shocked.

* * *

(Scene change)

Akeshi clashed her sword with Kimimaro who was using a kunai to block her blade, naturally it was a big disadvantage to use a kunai against a sword but the white haired teen was very good with the weapon. Akeshi was impressed that he was able to block her attacks with the kunai so quickly she knew she wasn't fighting an ordinary opponent he was good making him dangerous she wasn't going to underestimate him. It's not surprise both of the mask ninjas are working for Zabuza so the chances were very high that he trained them himself to be his living weapons and she admitted that he has trained them well. The fight was intense she was able to keep up with him but the white haired teen seems to keep up with her as well but there was something that was bothering her, they have been fighting for a while. Both ninjas haven't managed to land a successful blow to the other but she has realized that he hasn't used any jutsu he has been using nothing but his speed and the kunai he was holding, this didn't make Akeshi happy. There was the possibility that he was very confident that he could win the fight without using a single jutsu, it will be an act of being arrogant if it comes to that. She charged at him while throwing some shurikens which he blocked with his kunai and she quickly jumped making hand seals.

"Fire release fire ball jutsu!"

The fire ball passed Kimimaro he was able to move out of the way as he threw his kunai, the raven haired kunoichi blocked it with her sword. She saw him taking another kunai charging at her both teens were once again clashing weapons which it has come to annoyed the kunoichi, this wasn't a fight to the death it looked more like a fight to stall time. She wasn't going to let him take the upper hand she will make sure he takes her seriously she was going to make him, she grinned at him as swung her blade in a horizontal shape which the former mask ninja blocked. He gasped as he saw another Akeshi next to him he has realized she has used a clone jutsu to keep him busy leaving him wide open for an attack.

She made hand seals" lighting release lighting fist!"

Her right fist was charging with lighting as she landed the attack on Kimimaro sending him to the ground. The white haired teen landed on his feet safely, however the lighting jutsu ripped the upper half of his hunter nin uniform leaving him shirtless. She kept her grin as she was still in her fighting stance giving him a taste of her skills.

"You're very cocky aren't you? You think you can beat me without using any jutsu?"

"I apologize…." Kimimaro replied" but the truth is I can't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Akeshi looked bewildered" what….you're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not I'm unable to use those two types of ninja fighting style…."

"You're serious….why not?"

The white haired teen shook his head" I do not know but perhaps it must be related with my special ability."

'Special ability….?' She still couldn't believe that he couldn't do ninjutsu and genjutsu it was the first time she has met someone like him.

"You're quite an opponent I do not attend to waste any time fighting you while Haku and Zabuza-sama have their hands full. Like I mentioned before I have nothing against you but for the sake of our mission I will stop anyone that gets in Zabuza-sama's way."

The raven haired kunoichi prepare her sword when she saw something that caught her attention, Kimimaro has taken something from his arm. Her eyes widened noticing the white piece it was a bone looking like a dagger. She was shocked she has never seen anything like it then it hit her if this was his special ability, then she had a pretty good idea what it really was.

"Special ability that is no normal ability any ninja wouldn't have it unless it was…..a bloodline limit."

"You are correct this is my bloodline I can infuse my calcium with my chakra allowing me to control my skeletal structure, I can manipulate the growth and properties of my bones."

Akeshi was shocked at the information' if that's true then…..his entire body is his weapon.'

Kimimaro removed another bone dagger from his other arm" now let us begin."

'Looks like I may be way over my head here.'

He raised his hand at her" finger drill bullets!"

She gasped seeing projectiles from the bones of his fingers flying at her she used her sword to blocked them, one of the finger bullets hit her lower left cheeks causing a small scar. The blood fell from her small wound she quickly blocked the incoming attacks from Kimimaro's bone daggers this time she was having problems keeping up with him she realized he has increased his speed. She took a long step back quickly throwing shurikens but Kimimaro blocked them with his bone daggers charging at her again, she made a hand seals however she didn't have to finish making the jutsu. The bone user wasn't going to let her make any jutsus knowing she had the advantage against him he planned on attacking her endlessly. It was getting tougher for Akeshi to keep up with him so far she was blocking his attacks but she didn't know how long she will be able to, knowing that he was faster than her. She took another step back and quickly reached for her shurikens she threw a couple hoping that it will give her enough time to use a jutsu against him but it didn't worked as Kimimaro blocked the projectiles while he used his finger drill bullets. She gasped she tried to dodged them but she was hit by one of the finger bones on her right shoulder even if she landed on her feet she was feeling horrible pain now she knew how life threatening was to get hit by those projectile of his.

'He's not showing me any mercy I knew he was tough but not this tough….'

"You are skillful…..usually when I fight my opponents are already dead" replied the white haired teen.

She grinned at him" my aren't you getting cocky?"

"It's the truth whenever I fought they will get killed by my first attack or my finger drill bullets, your wound doesn't looked serious though…."

"Don't count me out yet!" she finally made hand seals in time as he charged at her.

"Fire release fire ball jutsu!"

Kimimaro dodged the fire ball much to Akeshi's shock he charged in and managed to stab her with one of his bone daggers making the raven haired kunoichi gasped. The bone user reacted as her body vanished replaced by a log she has used a substitution jutsu to escaped the attack, he was gazing around looking for his opponent. He was caught in surprise as she appeared behind him launching a kick but it never reached him because he filled his entire upper chest with spike bones Akeshi's leg got hurt hitting a couple of the spikes. She quickly retreated her foot she could see it was bleeding she has realized it wasn't going to be easy landing a hit on him, she has come to acknowledged Kimimaru as a strong opponent.

'He may not be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu but he's really tough. He's fast and his bloodline is really strong it gives him such an advantage even with my skills. Anyone could easily get killed by him….'

Kimimaro still had his upper chest filled with his bone spikes" you have gotten far fighting me I have come to acknowledge as a worthy adversary. In return I will tell you my full name it's the first time I had to any of my enemies…..its Kaguya Kimimaro."

The kunoichi gasped hearing the name' Kaguya….as in the Kaguya clan that can't be sensei told me that the Kaguya clan was completely wiped out for recklessly attacking mist!'

She gazed at the bones all over his body and his bone daggers' he also told me about their unique bloodline the one where they can manipulate the growth and performance of their bones, then there's no doubt….he really is from the Kaguya clan.'

"I have told you my name would you like to tell me yours?" asked the bone user in a calm tone.

"It's Hamachi Akeshi…."

She quickly made a hand seal summoning a clone she was planning to do the same thing she did against him, the clone charged attacked him with her sword but Kimimaro defeated her in a heartbeat with his bone dagger. But it was all right because it has given the kunoichi enough time to make hand seals for her jutsu.

"Lighting release sparkling shurikens!"

She released a barrage of lighting filled shurikens while the bone user jumped back he knew he couldn't get hit by the projectiles he raised his hand" finger drill bullets!"

The shurikens were destroyed by his finger bones as she took the opportunity that he has lowered his guard this was her chance. She has charged at him from the air and launched an attack with her sword her brown eyes widened as Kimimaro has blocked the powerful strike with one of his bone daggers. She didn't expecting that his finger bone bullets were strong enough to destroy her jutsu she was in a disadvantage all right, she knew that. She was shocked as she got stabbed on the same wound from where the finger bone hit her on her right shoulder she saw that Kimimaro has stabbed her with his other bone dagger. She was losing blood she has come up to fight a very strong opponent she was having a hard time fighting him, let alone find a way to defeat him. The bone user removed his dagger as he pushed her out of the way she landed on the ground hard she slowly got up facing him she wasn't showing any fear in her eyes. She has learned at the academy that ninjas were always ready to face death it was part of their lives, but she wasn't ready to accept it yet.

'Damn the wound has gotten worst now because of him, I can't beat him….not like this and the worst of this I can't even land a successful hit on him with those bones coming out of him….'

Kimimaro saw her condition the wound on her shoulder will eventually become critical and life threatening if it's not treated properly he wasn't going to risk it. She was a skillful kunoichi and he will have problems if she does regroup with her team not it was his chance to finally take her out, it will be good for them one ninja out of their way and Zabuza's mission. He took one of his bone daggers and put it back on his right arm leaving only one on his left hand he has also put back all of the bones spikes from his chest. There was no need to waste chakra when his adversary was almost to the point of being beaten he didn't enjoy killing but it was necessary to survive and go on in this world, it was all about survival.

"I believe you don't seem to be at full strength anymore, that wound will become life threatening I will finish you off. As a ninja who fights for her village one must be ready to accept death when the time comes isn't that right?"

"That's what I was taught at the academy but I'm not ready to accept it yet, my time is not now. I'm not planning on dying any time soon…."

The bone user nodded" I see….I wish we could have met under different circumstances perhaps things would have been different between us."

"Yeah maybe…." She gave a smile now she knew that the white haired teen wasn't as evil as he thought.

She lowered her gaze thinking about her teacher' I'm sorry sensei I am facing someone strong I don't have a choice but to use it I don't like it either…..'

Kimimaro raised his hand he has made a silent farewell to his adversary" time to finish you off finger drill bullets!"

He shot his finger bones straight at Akeshi as they made a direct hit she got hit on her chest the bone user was expecting she will use substitution again. However he was wrong the raven haired kunoichi stood still lowering her gaze with her chest stabbed by the bone projectiles. He was unsure of what was going on he realized he made a direct hit but did he killed her there wasn't any blood coming from her injuries. His eyes widened when he spotted his finger bone bullets falling to the ground the kunoichi was still alive and well but it wasn't that fact that left him shocked. He was staring at her chest area where she got hit by his attack the area was covered by a shinning metal part. It seems that was the reason Akeshi wasn't harmed by his finger bullets, the small metal shield has somehow protected her.

"What?" he replied his eyes have widened.

The piece of metal vanished from her chest" you thought it was going to be that easy to beat me you have gotten cocky."

"Finger drill bullets!" this time he shot from both of his hands.

The raven haired genin was hit again but the metal piece has covered her entire stomach and abdomen area he watched in shock as it vanished again from her body" do you get it now you're not the only one with the special ability?"

It finally hit Kimimaro what she was talking about and the explanation of what was that strange metal piece that appeared on her body" you have a bloodline too?"

Akeshi nodded as slowly the metal was coming back to her body slowly covering her up, soon she was completely covered from head to toe in shinning metal armor" I can change the molecular structure of my cells turning them into a powerful resistant metal alloy called adamantium it is the strongest metal in the five countries there isn't anything like it so far. I can change any part of my body with the metal alloy it also increases my weight, with my adamantium armor like you I can use my body as a weapon."

"It seems this fight will take longer than I anticipated looks like I won't be able to help Haku and Zabuza-sama…."

Akeshi gazed at him in her metal armor" you should worry about yourself instead…."

Both charged in and Akeshi blocked his bone dagger with her sword he released his bone spikes from his chest, but she used her metal to blocked them protecting herself. It was confirmed that the adamantium armor was stronger than Kimimaro's bones. Both have engaged on a taijutsu match using their bloodline the white haired teen couldn't stabbed the raven haired kunoichi because of her armor she has become impenetrable by anything, she has given the bone user quite the challenge now. She has blocked all of his attacks and bone structures that protect him she knew of one way to deal damage on him, one of Kimimaro's attacks removed her sword from her hand sending it far away from their location. She wasn't bothered with it she didn't exactly needed her sword to beat him she successfully landed a punch on his chin as she took the opportunity to deal real damage to him. She made hand seals charging at him full force.

"Lighting release lighting fist!"

The electrified punch hit the bone user but he landed on his feet preventing his fall he saw her charging again at him, he quickly used his finger drill bullets. The raven haired genin blocked them using her metal armor she launched a kick aimed at his chest however he released more bone spikes which lead to her foot getting stuck. It was the chance Kimimaro was looking for to wound her in a hurry so she doesn't used her armor he never have the time to even attack, his eyes widened in shock. Akeshi's foot faze through the bones and hit him sending him to the ground, he got up watching at her doing hand seals.

"Fire release fire ball jutsu!"

He gasped dodging the attack while some part of his hunter nin uniform pants got a little burned. He raised both of his hands firing his finger bone bullets only this time they fazed through her body like her kick, the kunoichi was grinning as she walked where her sword was located. She picked it up looking at her opponent she was just warming up while the white haired teen was staring at her strangely. Kimimaro saw her skin being protected by her metal armor of adamantium but what was that thing that made her faze, he was wondering too much about this his opponent was tough to beat.

Akeshi was still grinning" I forgot to mention that I can also manipulate my cells fazing them, I can pass through objects and walls making my body look like a ghost or a spirit."

"So you can walk through walls as well?"

"That's right also when I faze out my weight is as light as a feather."

"While when you're in your adamantium armor you're very heavy" replied the bone user.

"You finally figure it out eh?" she smirked.

'Not just she can manipulate her cells but her weight too' thought Kimimaro.

The raven haired kunoichi charged and passed through his body getting behind him, she punched his face sending him to the ground. Kimimaro couldn't react in time to land on his feet she completely caught him off guard he got up wiping some blood from the corner of his lip. Akeshi kept her gaze at the bone user she has gained control over the fight all she needed to do is to keep it that way, she couldn't get over confident underestimating the white haired teen will be fatal.

'I can't perform anymore jutsu I'm already wasting enough chakra using my bloodline as it is….'

"You're strong I can't hold back on you…."

She smirked" so that means that since we started the fight you've been holding back on me?"

"I will fight you with everything I have" Kimimaro said seriously his voice was full of determination.

The bone user released more bone spikes his chest was once again filled with spikes, only this time he released more on his arms. On his knuckles he released one sharp bone spike while on his shoulders were more bones, but that was just the beginning. He reached down from the back of his neck and removed his spinal cord he was now using the long bone as a whip the sight enough made Akeshi gasped in shock along with her mouth which it was wide open. Even if it was part of his bloodline she couldn't believe he's able to do something so impossible and gruesome at the same time.

'Damn….that's a lot of bones and to think that he can release twice as much.'

Kimimaro started shooting his finger bone bullets from both his hands the kunoichi quickly blocked them with her sword he ran at her launching his bone whip, she jumped back and threw some shurikens. The projectiles didn't do much damage because he blocked them with his bone dagger he rant at her and launched the bone spikes from his knuckles which Akeshi gasped. She faze out as they passed through her body she quickly changed to her hard adamantium armor some of the bones hit her but it didn't hurt her because of her strong armor skin. She launched a punched he tried to block with his arms full of bones as they made contact with her fist they broke they were shattered like fragile glass. Her punch hit his face sending him back to the ground her attack was successful and very effective it was almost a victory for her, the fight wasn't over though. Kimimaro got back up with blood on his mouth it really hurt and he knew it, after all it wasn't every day that you get hit in the face with an adamantium punch he was panting started to feel tire. This was the first time he has fought a strong opponent like the raven haired genin there was something that it was bothering him he couldn't help but find out, he needed to speak his mind.

Akeshi remained her guard up ready to resume the fight" I'm ready whenever you are Kimimaro…."

The white haired teen wiped off the blood from his mouth his eyes were on her" I'm confused…."

"About what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You could have used your bloodline since the beginning of our fight and yet you didn't, if you did you could have prevented from having that wound on your shoulder."

The kunoichi looked at her wounded shoulder hearing about it has reminded her of the intense pain she was feeling he was right, she gave a smile" yeah it's true I could have prevented getting hurt if I have used my armor earlier if I wanted to…..but I chose not to I didn't wanted to…."

Kimimaro was confused at her answer he watched her face as it turned into a scowl like she didn't wanted to talk about it, it was probably something she didn't like to talk about or it made her uncomfortable.

The raven haired kunoichi's eyes hardened at what she was about to say" I didn't wanted to use my bloodline because….the truth is….I hate my bloodline limit."

Kimimaro was even more confused now why would she hate her own bloodline it was a great gift. He considered his bloodline a gift and a great power that gives him the advantage in battle with her bloodline she should even feel more grateful and proud than him. It didn't made sense to him for someone to hate their bloodline limit, something given to him by the members of his family or clan. He stood quiet and waited for her to continue her explanation although he didn't show any interest on the topic.

She raised her left hand making her metal armor appearing covering it while she made her right hand faze like a ghost" I hate this….it's because of this….this bloodline that my clan was slaugthered by that bastard the Sandaime Mizukage I lost everyone of my family because of the bloodline that is in my DNA…."

'Slaughtered….?'

"The hidden mist village wasn't always as peaceful as it is today, it was rule by a power hungry dictator who wasn't worthy of the title of kage. The Sandaime Mizukage was a horrible man who didn't care about his people or the village he only care about himself no one else because of his ruling with an iron fist he won a lot of enemies, many people wanted him death and he already had a couple of assassination attempts. The bastard started fearing for his life he didn't trusted no one so he wanted to make sure that no one defies him or betrays him he made a law, a law that marked the beginning of the end for all people from different clans my included…."

Kimimaro saw as Akeshi's eyes were watering" the law he made stated that any clans that possess a bloodline limit is to be dispose off immediately…."

"Kill people with bloodlines?" replied the bone user.

She nodded" I am victim of that horrible event my clan fell because of that law….it was recorded in the history books of the hidden mist village in blood it was the reason why the people as well as outsiders called the hidden village of the bloody mist. The law that kill clans with bloodline it became known as the bloodline massacre…."

Her brown eyes softened as they were teary she could still remember that day like it was yesterday, she would never forget such a day.

* * *

_Five year old Akeshi left her room it was late in the evening and she was feeling lonely wanting to feel the warmth of her parents. It wasn't long as she walked through to the hall that she spotted them both had fear in their faces looking frantic, she obviously didn't know what was going on. Both her mother and father were wearing their usual jounin uniforms along with their mist head band both were ninjas of the hidden mist village her mother had her hair tied in a small pony tail it colored dark like her hair and she had green eyes, her father had short brown hair the same with his eyes she has gotten her eyes after him. She got curious as she got closer that she noticed his father giving something to his mother they were two things, one was the treasure of the clan the sword of the phoenix and the other was a small sealing scroll. She has heard from the sword from her mother but she didn't know a thing about the scroll, her parents finally spotted her and went to her giving her a big hug. She smiled returning the hug she didn't realized that her mother had tears in her eyes while her father had a somber expression on his face. They broke the hug as she was smiling happily at them completely unaware of what was happening or the current situation._

"_Mommy I'm lonely…."_

"_Shhh….it's all right sweetie everything will be okay" she replied with a sob as her tears were still falling._

"_Mommy why are you crying?"_

"_Because she loves you dear just like I love you" replied her father. _

"_I can't believe this is really happening" the older woman was still crying while holding her daughter like her life depended on it._

"_I know honey it seems there's no limit to the Mizukage's corruption, we must get her out of her they will be here any minute."_

"_What's going on mommy daddy why the scary faces?"_

"_It's all right Akeshi dear…."_

_Suddenly someone entered the house the two ninjas immediately recognized Genjuro, Akeshi was staring at him. She knew who he was because her parents have told her all about him being a strong and loyal ninja to the village he was no stranger to her. They both smiled feeling so relief he has come here before them they still had a chance for daughter to be safe._

"_Genjuro-sama you're finally here" replied the man._

"_Aoshi Akira I came as soon as I could I was worried for all of you."_

"_How is the village?" asked Akira._

_Genjuro shook his head" it's nothing you don't want to see the village streets have been started to be spilled by the blood of the innocent and loyal ninjas of our village, the Mizukage has gone too far now."_

"_Then there's no time it won't be long before they reach here we can't waste any more time. Genjuro-sama here take the sword and the scroll these will rightfully belong to Akeshi when she grows older, make sure you give them to her" Aoshi handed him the two items._

_He nodded taking both things" she will I will make sure of it…."_

"_Thank you."_

_The little Akeshi was still confused feeling scare of the whole thing" what's going on….?"_

_Akira got kneeled in front of her kissing her forehead" listen to me good Akeshi I want you to leave home right now Genjuro-sama will take care of you from now on. I know it's hard for you to take in but you must trust him no matter what."_

"_Leave home I don't want to….I don't want to leave you and daddy!" tears were falling from her brown eyes._

"_Do as your mother say sweetie" Aoshi said._

"_But I don't want to leave you!"_

_Genjuro quickly draw his sword sensing a presence" someone's here!"_

_They turned near the entrance of the house there stood a mist ANBU with long raven haired tied on a pony tail he stood there doing nothing. They thought something was odd probably planning something otherwise he would have attacked since he got here, Genjuro stood their ground but everyone else didn't know how to react. Aoshi and Akira were in a trance they felt like they didn't wanted to fight the ANBU they knew very well he was a she a kunoichi, there was the strong possibility that they she came to kill them following orders. Akeshi saw the mask kunoichi and smile recognizing her before she went to give her a hug she was hold back by Aoshi who went in front of her ready to protect her his face scared her she was still confused about everything that was happening. The tension has increased so much since she arrived Genjuro was holding his sword ready to strike, but nothing happened. The ANBU lowered her gaze for a brief moment before she looked at them her eyes were on Akeshi._

"_Ashi….?" Akira had tears falling._

"_Big sister….." Akeshi replied knowing her older sister was in ANBU._

"_We understand you have your orders to kill us but I won't let you get to Akeshi, you will have to kill us both to get through her" Aoshi said it was breaking his heart to say such thing to his other daughter._

_Ashi didn't reply if they could see behind her mask she was in tears" go…."_

"_What?" Akira was shocked._

"_I said go get out of here leave the village everyone will be here soon!"_

"_Let's go there is no need for you two to die here too" Genjuro said._

"_Akeshi's safety comes first looks like you feel the same way too Ashi" Aoshi said feeling very proud for her._

"_Go now Akeshi be safe little sister…." She replied._

_The little girl wanted to hug her but she never has the chance. Everyone gasped as Ashi was stabbed on her chest by a katana belonging to an ANBU. Her blood fell as Akeshi shouted in horror with tears falling the older kunoichi fell on the ground she was already dead from the serious wound the murderer was another ANBU who glared at her fallen body. _

"_I knew it I knew you were going to betray us you are a Hamachi after all. Everyone they're here kill them and burn the house let their corpses burn to ashes!" _

_Genjuro in a quick movement decapitated the ANBU his head fell so quickly they didn't realized he was dead until his body fell to the ground. Akeshi was still sobbing at the death of her older sister Aoshi and Akira went to the entrance of their house as Genjuro took Akeshi's hand._

"_Genjuro-sama get her out of here!" shouted Aoshi._

_The mist swordsman nodded" I promise I will take good care of her….."_

"_No mommy daddy I don't want to go!"_

"_Akeshi no matter what happens you must live, you must go on in life. I have a strong feeling that you're the one chosen to unlock the Hamachi bloodline" Akira said._

"_It's because we are a clan with a bloodline that the Mizukage wants us dead" Aoshi replied._

_Genjuro took Akeshi's hand when he smelled smoke, everyone gasped the house was on fire from the outside soon it will reach inside. The swordsman didn't said another word he knew they had chosen their path in protecting their daughters life, they will die like true ninjas, he quickly left the house going through the back door heading out into the night._

"_No mommy daddy!" shouted Akeshi with tears._

_Akira was still shedding tears' goodbye Akeshi I know you're the one who will unlock the Hamachi bloodline….'_

_Aoshi took his wife's hand and they shared a passionate kiss before taking their kunais and left the house charging at the army of mist chunins, jounin and ANBU. The odds were impossible and there no possibilities that they will survive in the end they did the right thing and they don't regret their choice, like their older daughter they chose to protect the life of their younger daughter over the loyalty of a tyrant. _

Akeshi let a couple of tears fall before she dried them" that's how I left mist and escaped with my life thanks to sensei good thing I wasn't the only one who left that forsaken village. Sensei found another survivor from a clan and a bloodline along with another person, and even if he doesn't have a bloodline let's just say he has a special power that the Sandaime Mizukage would want to get his hands on…."

"You have been through a lot Akeshi you're not the only one who has experienced a painful past….with no purpose" Kimimaro said looking at her in a new light earning some respect for her he erased the fact that he was thinking about his past.

"Even if I hate my bloodline I will use it when I don't have a choice, I don't like relying on it too much I like relying on my own skills that I learned from my hard training. But still I can't forget that my bloodline is a part of me a part of who I am, it's the reminded that I'm a member of a clan. I am Hamachi Akeshi the last of the Hamachi clan!"

"Your words speaks you're resolve you have made your choice, like you I have also made my choice. I have no choice but to stop you for Zabuza-sama's sake I won't let anyone get in his way from killing the bridge builder" replied the bone user.

"And I'm following my orders on this mission I won't let Tazuna get kill by him, that's why I'm going to stop you. But even if we are standing here as enemies….. I guess I'm glad I met you Kimimaro you're not a bad person…." She smiled at him' he's nothing like Zabuza.'

"Agreed Hamachi Akeshi…."

They stood quiet each waiting what will be their next move both seemed to be tire like they were almost reaching their limit. Both have used a lot of chakra it will depend on what will be their strategy to finish the fight. Akeshi tightened her hold on her sword her opponent was serious he was obviously planning in finishing the fight for good she was ready when Kimimaro put his hands on the ground he has started making his move. The white haired much to her shock has released a barrage of bone spikes all over the place, the part of the bridge where she was filled with his bones. Her eyes widened the sharp bones were heading her way fast she used her adamantium armor to blocked the bones they got shattered as they hit her armor. She was looking around and everywhere she looked and they were bone spikes everywhere but there was no sign of Kimimaro, it's like he has vanished out of thin air. She was starting to get nervous he could be anywhere she gulped sweating pouring on her she didn't know where he could be. She didn't realized that behind her Kimimaro has appeared shape shifting from the bones, on his right arm he had a large bone shape drill ready to attack.

"I knew you were going to use your armor!"

She gasped in horror as she got stabbed by his large bone drill the bone user felt bad that he had to kill her, he knew he didn't had a choice. He was going to make sure to make a silent prayer after this, or so he thought.

POOF!

His eyes widened the kunoichi's body has vanished and in her place stood a stabbed log, he was really shocked he didn't saw this coming. Akeshi jumped on him and kicked his face sending him to the ground her attack was strong however she didn't used her armor to hit him she didn't wanted to hurt him too much. She was smirking at the bone user of course she was expecting a surprise attack from him but she found a way to countered it and send it back to his face.

"You weren't expecting me to use substitution didn't you?"

"Even when I used my strongest attacks you don't seem to rely too much on your bloodline" Kimimaro got up as he made all of his bones he has used a lot of his chakra.

"You got it" she smiled staring at him panting' that attack must have taken a lot of him he's probably almost out of chakra by now, I can't waste any more time I have to beat him for good….'

'She….I can't let this fight go on any longer she's really tough I'm almost reaching my limit….'

"I have never fought an opponent that I will have to go beyond my limits, my strongest attack didn't work."

"Same goes for you…."

"I have no choice then…..I will have to use my secret technique to beat you."

"Secret technique?" Akeshi didn't like the sound of that she couldn't believe he will have another trick up his sleeve.

"This will be the first time I will ever try it."

'It will be dangerous using it I have used a lot of chakra….'

The raven haired kunoichi stood watching when her eyes widened Kimimaro's whole body started being covered in his bones, his body was turning white. Soon he was completely covered by his creating armor like her own the only thing un covered was his face but the white haired teen wasn't done yet. From his left arm he created something resembling a shield from his bones while on his right arm he created a long sharp bone looking like a sword, he was using a sword and shield. Finally Kimimaro's face was covered by his bones taking the form of a helmet in the shape of a skull Akeshi was in shocked at what she was seeing. She was now staring at skull knight Kimimaro she never thought his bloodline will be able to go to such lengths to transformed into a powerful weapon, she was really in for it now.

'You got to be kidding me….he sure is full of surprises. I have no choice but to finish the fight for good I don't have too much chakra now.'

She charged at him using her sword clashing her weapon with his bone sword both clashed their weapons a couple of times, she took the opportunity to make her move. She turned her right fist with her metal armor Kimimaro used his bone shield which made her grinned that was exactly what she wanted to, to break his defense. However her attack didn't cause the shield to break making her gasped.

"What the….?"

"You won't be breaking my bone shield that easily I made it more resistant than my regular bones."

"Thanks I like challenge every now and then" she replied sarcastically.

He used his bone sword clashing with the genin's sword he quickly hit her with his shield sending her to the ground he didn't wasted time shooting his finger bone bullets. She blocked a few with her sword while dodging a couple she threw some of her shurikens even if it was useless, the bone user used his shield to blocked them. She panted staring at her opponent she has never pushed herself so much in her life not even her training with Genjuro was this intense but she knew she was running out of time. She was at her limit and she knew very well that Kimimaro was in the same boat too it was just a matter of time the fight has turned into a fight in which who has the most stamina will win, she hoped to be the one. Both charged again clashing weapons as the bone user added using a shield attack but Akeshi was ready this time not falling for the same trick twice, she quickly blocked it with her sword. She launched a kick using her adamantium armor but it didn't have any effect on his bone armor, not a single scratch.

"What's going on?"

"I forgot to mention that my bone armor is as strong as my shield it will be hard for you to break it no matter how strong your armor is…."

'Great his armor has become stronger this is the last thing I need….'

The white haired teen launched a sword attack making the raven haired kunoichi backed away but the bone sword was able to hit her a few inches from her shoulder wound, causing her to flinch. She panted realizing she has been wounded again which it wasn't a good sign it could mean that she was going to lose the fight if this continues.

'Damn this is not good it's getting hard for me to fight with this wound and now I have another one but it's not as serious. I must finish this now he has become stronger with that bone armor of his not even my own armor can't break it, I need something stronger….'

"You didn't use your armor or you're fazing ability, I'll take that you're low on chakra that you can't keep on using your bloodline?"

Akeshi chuckle" don't count me out just yet…."

Kimimaro nodded' she's not the only one I don't know how long I can keep the bone armor active my chakra is running low….'

The raven haired genin's eyes lit up having an idea' that's it….I know how I can destroy his armor but it's going to take my remaining chakra to pull it off, it might work if I successfully do it right.'

She blocked more finger bone bullets from the teen as she charged at him she made a long jump getting behind him, she stabbed her sword on his armor making her smirk.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to break through my armor."

"Oh I will!"

She dodged his bone sword and went behind him again she turned her whole body into her adamantium armor and made hand seals" lighting release blazing spark ignition!"

Her whole body has been covered by powerful lighting causing Kimimaro to gasped, his eyes widened in shock seeing her sword stabbed on the back of his bone armor. He turned around but it was too late she released a blast of lighting from her right hand hitting her sword causing the bone armor to screamed in pain. Kimimaro felt the powerful jolt of lighting going through his entire body as well as his armor the attack had another effect, his bone armor started cracking up. Pretty soon it shattered into a million pieces while he was still feeling the lighting attack his eyes fell on her remembering what she did.

'She used her metal armor as a giant conductor to guide the lighting to her sword using it as a metal pole, her jutsu it must have increased in power when it made contact with her armor she's clever….'

The lighting was gone and the bone user fell to the ground he was breathing which meant that he was still alive, he was thinking about his master and teacher' I'm sorry Zabuza-sama….I have failed you.'

Akeshi panted feeling tire' it worked I did it….although I'm out of chakra I can barely stay on my feet my wounds aren't making it any easier either….'

She picked up her sword as she walked to the fallen teen noticing that he was still alive" that bone armor of yours is really tough looks like it protected you from getting killed by my jutsu…."

"An unfortunate mistake it seems…." replied the bone user.

She was confused by his comment why would he say that, it's like he doesn't want to live" you don't have to feel so ashamed about it you put up a good fight, I never knew you will pushed me to the limit."

Kimimaro stood quiet feeling his entire body numb looking at the kunoichi who defeated him" the bone armor took all of my chakra I'm defenseless go ahead and finish me off…."

"What?" she thought she heard wrong.

"Kill me….there's no need for me to live anymore I have failed in my life only purpose."

She got upset at him she wasn't ready to take a life yet let alone his life she knew the truth he wasn't evil like Zabuza" only life purpose what are you talking about you can have dozens of life purposes if you want to?"

"Not me I have chosen only one that give my life any meaning in existing….to follow Zabuza-sama no matter what I dedicated my life to him and only him."

The raven haired genin was shocked she lowered her gaze feeling anger" why…..Kimimaro I must know why….why are you so loyal to Zabuza why would you risk your life for someone like him?"

The question made him give a small smile" because…..he was the only person who took me in and truly care for me, he give my life's existence true meaning and a purpose. Because of him I didn't felt worthless I learned to live because of him, I truly felt alive being by his side…."

Akeshi sheathed her sword feeling so frustrated at him" I….I don't understand you at all he's not someone worth fighting for he's not worth caring for he's evil he's a missing nin!"

"It seems you don't know Zabuza-sama like I do, I know because I have been traveling with him since I was little. I told you that I understand your pain a little like you I have been through a painful childhood, my hell started when I was five my clansmen weren't fond of me…."

"The Kaguya clan?" she replied she felt happy he was telling her his past like she did.

The bone user nodded "my clan wasn't fond of me they somehow feared me and they kept me locked in a cage like I was some kind of dangerous animal I never knew who were my parents so I was alone from the beginning, they only kept me there until the time I will be needed or useful to them. To them I was just a tool a weapon that will fight for them, that was my only purpose in life I had plenty of time to think about it while I was always lonely in my cage to believe so. I was useful to my clan as a weapon I wasn't a person with feelings that's how they saw me when the time comes to fight I will be called on…."

The kunoichi growled" what horrible people to treat you like an emotionless animal sensei was right all along. He told me that the Kaguya clan was a bunch of heartless, brainless savages who only had an endless thirst for blood and war no offense but you're the only exception from them."

"None taken, while in my solitude I eventually realized why they were keeping me locked away from the rest of the clan as their secret weapon…."

The raven haired genin stood quiet her eyes softening having a guess why" was it your bloodline limit?"

"Yes it's because I was the only one in the clan with the bloodline to manipulate human bones. The Kaguya bloodline is very rare and unique not everyone in the clan was given the gift to unlock it, but it seems back then I have already unlocked it somehow without noticing. One day the clan let me go I was needed to them they finally made plans to invade the hidden mist village."

Akeshi nodded" I know about that they didn't even made a plan they just charged into the village head first and kill anything that moves and they all got killed for being reckless, it was suicide to attack one of the hidden villages without a proper plan."

"When the attack on mist took place I was six the reason I'm standing here today it's because I obviously ran away from the battle, I saw so many of my clansmen getting killed and so much blood being spilled couldn't afore to stay there. I was so young I got scare when the clan was expecting me to fight as their secret weapon without looking back I ran away I became a coward on that day. As I ran I felt empty I no longer had a purpose in life my existence became meaningless, I didn't felt like living anymore the only thing I did was running. I ran as fast as I could for so long I didn't realized I was already so far away from mist, I was probably stranded somewhere in water country…."

"You did the right thing in running away Kimimaro don't feel bad about being a coward you never asked to attack mist. You will only be earning death for taking part in a suicide mission, what happened after you left mist?" replied the raven haired kunoichi.

"As I said I was running for so long that I eventually got exhausted and I collapse in the middle of a forest somewhere in water country, I was starving and thirsty without the fundamental elements that we need in order to survive I was destine to die. That's not what happened my fate was changed when I woke up on that day…."

Akeshi saw the smile forming on his lips he was happy it seems whatever he was going to say was the thing that his life changed for the better, or it took a drastic turn for the better.

* * *

"_Are you all right please wake up?" a soft voice spoke._

_The six year old Kimimaro slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was another boy about his age who resembled a girl. He had long dark hair reaching to her back and brown eyes he was wearing a dark blue shirt with brown shorts and brown sandals. Kimimaro was still wearing his white kimono from his clan but it was now dirty after wearing it for a long time even when he was running before collapsing. He tried to get up by his hunger made him unable to he met eyes with the other boy was smiling at him very kindly. _

"_You're finally awake I'm so glad, I got worried when I saw you unconscious."_

"_Who are you….?"_

_The small boy was still smiling" my name is Haku what's yours?"_

"_Kimimaro" replied the white haired boy._

"_Kimimaro-san I'm happy to meet you what are you doing all the way here it's dangerous to travel alone?"_

"_I….I don't have nowhere else to go" he remembered what happened to his clan and his act of cowardice._

"_So you're all alone….." Haku lowered his gaze understanding how he feels._

_Kimimaro noticed that next to Haku was a small pack of wood" are you gathering fire wood?"_

_He nodded" I'm making a fire with my friend we're camping out here."_

"_Haku what's taking you so long to gather the firewood?" _

_The long haired boy recognized the voice of his friend and master he turned around along with Kimimaro. Zabuza went to them he wasn't wearing his jounin uniform anymore he was no longer a ninja of hidden mist since he has left becoming a missing nin. A frown was formed behind his mask he really wanted to eat the boar he hunted down and all he needed now was the fire wood to make the fire and cook his meal but his student hasn't return yet to camp with the wood, he has obviously gotten inpatient. His eyes fell on Kimimaro who was next to his student now he knew he was the cause for keeping Haku to return with the fire wood. _

"_Well what do we have here who might you be?" he asked looking at the white haired boy._

"_Zabuza-sama this is Kimimaro-san I found him unconscious while I was gathering the fire wood" replied Haku._

"_Figures you will forget about your task so easily, always so softhearted…."_

_Kimimaro stared at Zabuza at first he felt scared his expression was he looked like someone dangerous but he was able to find some equality between himself and both haku and him. Looking at their eyes he saw the same expression of looking for acceptance and a way to survive in this world he finally realized that these people were like him. Maybe they weren't so bad after all he could tell Haku was very kindhearted and trustworthy but Zabuza he was not so sure yet, he didn't know if he could trust him for good. The missing nin just stared at him like he was a burden something that he doesn't need, the white haired boy wasn't his concern._

"_Let's go Haku…."_

"_But Zabuza-sama Kimimaro-san how about if he comes with us too?"_

"_Forget it I'm not here to baby sit he's on his own."_

"_Then why don't you train him to fight like you're doing with me?"_

_The missing nin stood quiet in deep thought after hearing that it wasn't a bad idea after all. Kimimaro however didn't like it this is the last thing he needed to be use like a weapon or a tool just like his clan used him. But at the same time maybe that's what his existence was all about fighting for someone in order to survive this life it probably wouldn't make a difference if the person who was using him was good or bad. Zabuza was still in deep thought but he was looking at his now thinking about taking in consideration what his student told him it wasn't a bad idea he needed people to help him fight, the more the merrier. He was still staring at him making Kimimaro feel a little uncomfortable before he looked back at his student._

"_Haku take the fire wood to the camp site I'll stay with him."_

_The long haired boy nodded taking the fire wood he gathered and left leaving Zabuza with Kimimaro alone._

"_Kimimaro is your name right?"_

"_Yes…."_

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_I don't know I never knew them, I don't have anyone to care for me I'm alone…."_

"_Good that makes things easier for me all right I will let you travel with me. I will train you and turn you into a strong weapon from this point on Kimimaro you will be my tool are we clear brat?"_

"_Yes….Zabuza-sama" he nodded he didn't like but he felt happy his life had a purpose once again his existence had value to the missing nin._

Akeshi stood quiet listening to his story and she was upset she wasn't surprised this was exactly how it was going to turned out. Zabuza using Kimimaro for his own selfish gains and ambitions he only needed him because of his skills and his bloodline nothing else, she knew how different the bone user is from his master. He never deserved this to be turned into a slave an emotionless weapon for the missing nin like he was part of his property, just a nameless tool.

'Just what I expect from someone like Zabuza using him for his own gains, he took advantage that he was all alone and turned him into his own weapon with his bloodline that was another reason for him to take Kimimaro.'

"That's when I joined Zabuza-sama and I started traveling with him while at the same time I was training under him along with Haku. The training wasn't easy but I managed to pull through with time I became his strong weapon" replied the bone user.

"Did he know about your bloodline before accepting you?" the rave haired kunoichi finally asked she was eagerly to know.

Kimimaro was still on the ground feeling weak from his defeat and from chakra exhaustion, he managed to shook his head" at first he didn't know or that I was the last of the Kaguya clan but he eventually found out when we we're having one of our sparring sessions…."

* * *

_Little Kimimaro and Zabuza were standing in a forest path filled with high trees both were going to have a quick training session before the missing nins starts training him. Haku was watching on the side lines he was already done for the day on his training he will be witnessing the match between his new friend and his teacher. Zabuza kept his eyes on the white haired boy he was going to work him to death until he becomes a powerful ninja or more precise tool, he took his executioner blade ready to begin the match._

"_Now listen up Kimimaro I'm going to come at you with the intent to kill I will show you no mercy so I want you to do the same with me, are you ready?"_

_He nodded" I'm ready Zabuza-sama…."_

_The missing nin didn't said another word as he charged at him like a hungry predator going after its prey, Kimimaro prepared the kunais and shurikens he received from his teacher. He quickly dodged his large blade throwing the shurikens but Zabuza blocked them with his sword with such ease he charged again and kicked the white haired hard on his stomach. Haku was shocked he wasn't really showing any mercy not caring if his friend ends up in a dead state. Kimimaro threw kunais the missing nin blocked them and put his foot on his stomach preventing him from getting up. He groaned feeling the pain from his previous attack there was no way he will be able to block the next attack, his eyes widened as Zabuza raised his large blade at him._

"_Think fast!"_

_That's what he did relying on his instincts he quickly released a bone dagger from his arm using it as a weapon to blocked Zabuza's powerful strike. The bone was strong enough to go against the full metal of his executioner blade the missing nin's eyes were on the piece of bone he has taken from his own flesh._

"_What?"_

'_What happened?' thought Haku shocked at what he was seeing._

_Kimimaro pulled back Zabuza making him take a step back as he was still holding the bone dagger the missing nin was in shock gazing at the bone in his hand. Of course with his experience as a ninja and former mist swordsman and jounin he knew very well his ability._

'_He removed a bone from his body…..it can't be the manipulation and growth of bones that's the bloodline limit of the Kaguya clan, it's not possible those savages fools were all wiped out when they invaded mist maybe he's the last of the clan….'_

"_Are we done Zabuza-sama?" asked Kimimaro._

_He didn't answered he was still in deep thought as he gazed at him before turning his gaze at Haku. Then it finally hit him realizing the reality of things he couldn't help but give one big grin behind his mask, the truth of what he has at his disposal._

'_He's just like Haku. I am truly lucky I have not one but two potential fighters with unique bloodlines giving them the right training they will become the strongest and perfect weapons truly worthy killing machines, I have found a great team….'_

"_Good work Kimimaro I'm impressed you were able to use that bone as a weapon, I will take that's your bloodline?" _

_Haku gasped' bloodline….then Kimimaro-san is just like me?'_

_The white haired boy nodded as he put the bone dagger back into his arm" I never knew that I unlocked it in the first place I'm sorry for not telling you Zabuza-sama."_

"_That will be all right we're done for the day now go with Haku and gather some fire wood."_

_Both boys nodded leaving while the missing nin was grinning chuckling at the realization' now that I know the truth about Kimimaro I will train those two like there's no tomorrow….both of them are my tools.'_

Kimimaro smiled as he resumed his story" ever since I started traveling with Zabuza-sama my life has changed it finally had a meaning for me to be alive, so I don't regret any of the choices or the thing I have done in the past…."

"But don't you see that means all this time he has been using you to fulfill his goals to Zabuza you're nothing but a tool he doesn't care for you as a human being with feelings?" Akeshi said feeling sorry for him.

"Perhaps you're right but it's better to be a tool than being lonely without a meaningless existence, Zabuza-sama took care of me and Haku like we were his children. There were times I have seen a kind look in his eyes like he care for us for real with him my life has a purpose, take it from me the pain of no one wanting your existence is truly horrible…."

The raven haired genin stood quiet as she heard those last words she was only thinking about Naruto and Seiryu both were jinchurikki and the times when no one wanted them around, none acknowledge their existence as human beings. They were seen as monsters no telling the difference between a demon and its container hated for something they never asked for.

"I guess I kind of understand you a bit I have friends who have experienced the same thing. I won't question your loyalty towards Zabuza anymore you respect him and I know I can't change your mind, you have made your choice after all…."

"But that's all in the past now that you have beaten me I have failed Zabuza-sama I am no longer useful to him, I have lost my purpose…."

She sighed" would you stop it with the melodrama already you haven't lost your purpose it doesn't matter, if Zabuza cares for you like you say then he will still accept you even if you lost to me."

"I won't get the chance to see him again I will be dead…."

"Kimimaro I'm not going to kill you."

His eyes widened" what….?"

"You heard me I won't kill you, you're not an evil person you have been misguided by your painful past. Deep inside you're a good person looking for his purpose in life like all of us, sometimes it takes time to find your purpose but finding it that's inevitable it happens one way or the other" she gave a smile thinking about all of her friends and precious people.

"You have found your purpose Akeshi don't you?" he replied.

"Yes I have I once thought that my life was over when my family was killed, that I couldn't live without them. But I figured with time while I was with sensei, Seiryu and Ryo that my family wanted what was best for me, they wanted me to continue living so I could find my purpose in life so I could be happy. And I have found it in my new home the hidden leaf village of Konoha."

Kimimaro stood quiet when he realized that he was being carried his arm was wrapped around her shoulder he was surprised by the kunoichi's action" what are you doing?"

"Helping you get up you're obviously too exhausted to get up on your own was it looks like I'm doing?"

"But why are you doing this I'm your enemy?"

"No you're not my enemy, right now I see you as a friend in need of help" she looked at him giving him a smile.

The bone user blushed at her gaze he nodded" I am thankful to have met you Hamachi Akeshi."

"The feeling is mutual Kaguya Kimimaro."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well I'm finally done with this chapter I hope you all like it. I have been doing to finally reveal Akeshi's bloodline as well as her background about her past, I hope you guys like the Xmen reference of Akeshi having the ability to covered her entire body in adamantium which is the strong alloy Wolverine has in his skeletal system. As for the fazing looking a ghost with the ability to pass through people and walls that's another Xmen reference from Shadowcat she's a character from the evolution series. On another topic Naruto shippuden episode 166 I can see a lot of N/H fans jumping for joy or having a field day but I didn't like that half of the episode was filler. Anyway remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: Battle at the Bridge part 3: Broken Tool


	17. I know but sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
